Acontratiempo
by polluela
Summary: Fue ahí que sus ojos advirtieron una especie de libro en el suelo, cubierto de un paño de cuero, como si fuese un manuscrito. El título decía: "Esferas del Dragón".
1. La primera oleada

1

La primera ronda de muerte ocurrió un miércoles de Noviembre, del año 795. Esa tarde, Gohan recibió una llamada en el mismo momento que daba una charla de Biomecánica, dirigida a alumnos de doctorado en la Orange Star University. Mientras explicaba una nueva técnica de cirugía que intentaba el movimiento de pinzas de una araña al tejer su red, percibió como el bolsillo del pantalón comenzó a vibrar con insistencia. Entonces, extrañado, pidió una breve pausa a los alumnos para salir al pasillo y dar un vistazo rápido al aparato, advirtiendo que la llamada venía desde su hermano, lo cual le causó extrañeza: ambos no se hablaban hace, por lo menos, tres años. Sin ser capaz de responder inmediatamente, entró al salón para indicar a los alumnos que mostraría un video del laboratorio, donde se ejemplificaba el proceso anteriormente expuesto con una línea neuronal creada con nanotecnología. Posteriormente, aprovechó el momento para salir y devolver el llamado. "Es Yamcha", Goten le explicó. "Hoy le han encontrado muerto en su departamento".

Pese a que la muerte no era ajena a él, ni a sus cercanos, Gohan no pudo evitar que un gran vacío cubriera su estómago. Tragó saliva y se quedó quieto, mirando el ventanal, sintiendo cómo los recuerdos volvían a arribar a su mente, en conjunto con el sudor frío y los escalofríos por la espalda: así se sentía cuando la muerte parecía estar cerca. Habían pasado un poco más de diez años desde que su padre se había marchado con Uub y hechos como éste ya comenzaban a calificar como fuera de lo común. Camino a Corporación Cápsula, en la noche, se preguntó qué sería esta vez, ¿un guerrero de otro planeta?, ¿un dios?, ¿alguna venganza?

Debido al término de la temporada de tifones, aún se encontraban los últimos retazos del clima tropical y veraniego, con una humedad densa por Ciudad Satan. Mientras caminaba, notó el brillo de las calles mojadas, haciendo su andar lento, retrasando la llegada. Paso a paso, las preguntas no dejaban de bullir en su mente, hasta que las puertas de la Corporación le saludaron, pasando por el estacionamiento repleto de naves y autos conocidos. Dentro del lugar, la mayoría de sus amigos ocupaban la sala de estar, con rostros ensombrecidos y cuerpos encorvados. De fondo, la televisión hablaba al vacío, dando un reporte extenso sobre una especie de atentado terrorista que había ocurrido en el aeropuerto o algo así. Toda la escena provocó que, por instinto, Gohan buscara a su maestro Piccoro, pero por más que recorrió el lugar, no le encontró. Y, entonces, vio a Krillin.

2

Esa noche, al regresar a su casa, cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, no pudo conciliar el sueño. En su mente, seguían desfilando las palabras del mejor amigo de su padre en la niñez, quien le explicó que habían encontrado a Yamcha inerte dentro de la cocina, cerca del fregadero, que continuaba con la llave del agua abierta, inmune ante lo ocurrido. Según Krillin, un vecino había sido el primer testigo del suceso, cuando había subido a reclamar por la filtración de agua al piso inferior. Después de un momento, no obtuvo respuesta y decidió entrar a la fuerza, descubriendo lo sucedido. El fallecimiento del guerrero había sucedido tal como si la muerte le hubiese pillado de pronto, justo antes de terminar de lavar los platos. Recordó también como, aún en Corporación Cápsula, Bulma decidió no salir de su habitación ni decir palabra a los presentes. Tal situación, causó que Gohan decidiera marcharse y esperar hasta el día el día siguiente, dando tiempo para sopesar y poder conversar algún tipo de solución. Una vez que se había despedido de todos, no pudo llegar hasta la puerta, tomado de sorpresa por el volumen de la televisión, qué reveló otro atentado en la estación de trenes Yamaoka. "Algo extraño está sucediendo", la voz de Ten Shin Han captó su atención, mientras contempló sus tres ojos atentos a la televisión. En ella, se mostraban cuerpos desplomados en el suelo, sin señales de violencia o sangre.

3

Tres días después, el fenómeno continuaba con el mismo aire de extrañeza. Los noticiarios explicaban con infografías y gráficos como, tan sólo en Ciudad Satán, se habían contabilizado trescientos veinticuatro muertos. Todos ellos tenían un único factor en común: los decesos ocurrieron en un mismo rango de tiempo, pero en diferentes partes del distrito. Al principio, se pensó en ataques químicos, una hipótesis atractiva considerando los fallecimientos ocurridos en espacios de alto tránsito; sin embargo, la idea tomó un rumbo diferente cuando se notificó el mismo hecho en sitios privados. El asunto tomó interés nacional, precisamente, cuando se confirmó que todos los decesos sucedieron en el tramo de las siete a ocho de la tarde, abarcando ciudadanos comunes y silvestres. Como era de esperar, en menos de tres días de lo acontecido, la paranoia llegó para instalarse en los reportes de noticias y periódicos, junto con la decisión de las autoridades de vigilar los lugares de gran concurrencia pública. Cuando ocurrió la segunda oleada (que terminó con la vida de cuatrocientos ciudadanos más), Gohan se encontraba almorzando dentro de su oficina, preparando la clase de la tarde, comiendo un sándwich de pepino y queso. De pronto, por el pasillo, se sintieron gritos y personas ir y venir, lo que causó que el chico saliera a contemplar como dos personas yacían quietas en el suelo. Por supuesto, gracias a su formación de médico, el saiya no dudó en dar ayuda de primeros auxilios, pero sus sospechas fueron confirmadas en cuanto examinó sus signos vitales: ya no había nada que hacer.

Debido al incidente, las clases en la tarde fueron suspendidas, así como las actividades administrativas. Gohan caminó con su chaqueta en el brazo, soltando su corbata para capear la humedad, en dirección a Corporación Cápsula. Según lo que le había informado Piccoro, ese mismo día darían inicio a la búsqueda de las Esferas del Dragón, lo cual buscaría revertir el destino fatídico de Yamcha. Pese a ello, al llegar al lugar (otra vez tuvo que ir a pie, la oleada había suspendido los servicios de transporte), se topó con una escena similar a tres días atrás, donde nuevamente, todos sus amigos se encontraban reunidos con un rostro oscuro y en silencio. Esta vez, Gohan no tuvo que preguntar demasiado. Ya en la entrada de la Corporación, la madre de Bulma lloraba junto a Chichi, sosteniendo un pequeño gato negro en sus brazos. Tragando saliva, se acercó a su madre, quien le dedicó una mirada ausente, girando su cabeza y todo se hizo peor cuando, ya en la sala de estar, Androide 18 sostenía una acalorada discusión con su maestro, apuntándolo con el dedo índice, pidiendo una explicación por la muerte de su esposo.

4

Justo al cumplir una semana de lo ocurrido, el país se encontraba en situación de emergencia nacional. Todo se había provocado al confirmar que, en diversos países del planeta tierra, la situación se repetía con la misma frecuencia. Los titulares hablaban de los eventos como "olas" y, a esas alturas, ya se prevenía la llegada de la cuarta oleada de muertes. Por su parte, Gohan había continuado yendo a la universidad, esta vez con tres muestras de sangre en sus manos para analizar en el laboratorio, con esperanza de hallar algo que pudiera dar un sentido a todo esto. Al colocar los líquidos bajo microscopio, corroboró que todo lucía en orden, asegurando que los tres individuos, al momento de fallecer, se encontraban sin problemas médicos. Pese a los resultados, continuó su lectura de periódicos, revisando las nuevas conclusiones divulgadas por los organismos de salud, estableciendo que los decesos afectaban a un público entre los veinticinco y cincuenta años de edad. Aunque, con la última ola, ya se habían registrado muertes de niños pequeños y adolescentes. Cuando dieron las nueve de la noche, sintió como un militar golpeó la puerta de vidrio del laboratorio con la culata de su arma, junto a una mirada de pocos amigos. Gohan asintió, dándose cuenta que la hora se le había pasado, y tomó sus apuntes para salir rumbo a su departamento. Al llegar, Pan lo estaba esperando, sentada en el suelo, con su espalda pegada a la muralla. Como buen viernes, la chica había arribado con su mochila, el discman y sus libros bajo el brazo, aguardando la llegada del saiyajín. "Lo siento, se me ha hecho tarde", Gohan explicó arrepentido de su cabeza olvidadiza, saludándola, mientras abría el cerrojo de la puerta. Ella, como era habitual en estos casos, no le respondió y caminó directo a su habitación. El saiya suspiró y dejó las cosas en la mesa de centro, dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar un estofado con curry, aún con el ceño fruncido, pensando en las muestras de sangre. Mientras sacaba una col para preparar una ensalada, pensó en los pasos a seguir en días siguientes.

A partir de las palabras de Piccoro, sólo faltaban dos Esferas del Dragón para invocar a Sheng Long. Así, si todo marchaba como esperaban, el domingo próximo se invocaría al mítico dios y se le pediría dar un vuelvo a toda la situación. A pesar de eso, su mente seguía intrigada por todas las muertes súbitas, que incluían más interrogantes que respuestas. En años anteriores, su familia y amigos habían enfrentado visitas del espacio, profecías, enemigos que no sólo quitaban vidas, sino ciudades completas, robots asesinos, y otros. La sutileza en situaciones como ésta (muertes repentinas, sin un rastro de sangre o lugares destruídos), hacían que todo el panorama generara perpetua desconfianza. Por un lado, su corazón estaba a la espera de un _Deus ex Machina_ que revelara un motivo concreto, aunque significara un acto de venganza de un ser espacial. Quién sabe, hasta el mismísimo Trunks podría volver a aparecer desde el futuro. Gohan tomó un paño de platos y se secó las manos en dirección a la mesa, con un mantel en la mano y una jarra de té verde. Entonces, en el dintel de la puerta de la cocina, vio a su hija sentada en la mesa, hojeando sus propios apuntes, con los auriculares del discman colgados al cuello. No pudo evitar sonreír. Él sabía que ella no era una chica con grandes resentimientos y rápidamente el olor a un estofado recién hecho le había atraído a la mesa. Pan advirtió su presencia y le preguntó directamente porqué estaba pasando todo esto. "Estoy tratando de averiguarlo, pero" se dejó sentar a un lado, sacándose los lentes "aún no lo he descifrado". "El papá de Bulma, el tío Krillin y Yamcha van a revivir pronto, ¿verdad?", le preguntó. Gohan respiró y acarició su cabeza, con suaves cabellos azabache. "Espero que sí".

5

Gohan no recordaba la última vez que había visto a Sheng Long. Al principio, todo lucía como en los días de antaño, donde se dejaban las Esferas del Dragón en una especie de canasta en el centro del patio de Corporación Cápsula. Asimismo, su familia y amigos rodeaban la escena mirando al cielo, esperando ser tocados por un pedazo de divinidad. Al llegar, Gohan contempló como Goten y Trunks se encontraban en el centro, conversando alrededor de las Esferas, afinando últimos detalles. Entonces, soltó de la mano a Pan, quien reaccionó ante la presencia de su hermano menor y corrió a saludarle con los brazos abiertos, gritando su nombre. A su alrededor vio a Piccoro, 18, Vegeta y otros, pero no pudo localizar a su madre. Suspiró largo al recordar sus motivos para no venir y tragó saliva, observando el cielo oscuro. Por fortuna, hasta ese momento, no habían vuelto a ocurrir más oleadas y todo indicaba que hoy sólo era una sencilla noche de término de verano, con un cielo estrellado. Entonces, después de unos minutos, Bulma arribó a la escena, para conversar con los demás, especialmente Trunks y Goten, quienes la recibieron con sonrisas, animándola a invocar al dios dragón.

La peliazul quedó frente a las Esferas, que seguían palpitando luz, emitiendo un sonido casi inaudible ante su presencia. Gohan pensó cuantas veces ella había estado en esa situación, con el poder de dar giro al destino de muchas vidas más. La escena le trajo un arrebato de nostalgia a tiempos anteriores, cuando él mismo podía acercarse a la científica con más soltura para hablar del futuro. Todo eso se había interrumpido hace años atrás, especialmente después del _one ticket ride_ de su padre hacia el Templo Sagrado y su propio quiebre. En esa última ocasión, meses después, Bulma le propuso tomar el cargo de dirección de investigación de la Corporación, con el deseo de dar a la marca una visión más altruista de la realidad. Pero, honestamente y gracias a su evidente mal estado de ánimo, nada de lo que él pudiese haber creado, hubiera dado un rumbo diferente a la empresa. Por supuesto, después de tres ocasiones, Bulma había dejado de insistir y él se había vuelto a centrar en sus clases de la universidad. Ahora, que la veía de lejos, alzando sus brazos al cielo, confirmó que, a diferencia de muchos de ellos, la científica continuaba irradiando esa energía, como si con su carácter fuese capaz de derribar una montaña completa, si así lo quisiese.

Una vez que la peliazul bajó sus manos a un costado, las Esferas irradiaron un haz de luz, similar al de una cámara de fotos pero, esta vez, con el poder de iluminar toda la ciudad. El fenómeno cumplía cada uno de sus recuerdos: un silencio amplio que fue interrumpido sólo por un silbido que provenía desde el cielo y luego, los relámpagos. En breve, Gohan percibió como su mano derecha era apretada por una más tibia y más pequeña, que lo sujetó con fuerza. Si no estaba errado, ésta sería la primera vez que Pan vería a Sheng Long cruzar el cielo y, hasta el momento, su visita nunca decepcionaba el asombro. Ella estaba mirando hacia arriba, con un rostro mezclado entre la expectación y el súbito sentimiento de verse más pequeña ante tanta inmensidad. Mirándola desde su posición, su pecho se sintió vacío al tener recuerdos de su juventud, donde otra mujer sostenía su mano al presenciar dichos fenómenos. "¿Ya viene, papá?", Pan preguntó. "Espera un poco más", mencionó. Y luego: otro destello que hizo emerger, desde las Esferas, una enorme figura, similar al cuento de las habichuelas mágicas. Con la diferencia que lo que emergía del piso no era un enorme tallo de habichuelas, sino un inmenso ser de piel verde oscura que comenzó a subir al cielo, enroscándose entre nubes y relámpagos. Así, una vez que sólo hubo silencio y el cielo dejó de discutir con truenos y luces, el dragón habló. "Queremos que revivas a todos aquellos que han fallecido producto de las oleadas de muerte en el planeta tierra", Bulma gritó al cielo. Vegeta ahora se encontraba tras de ella, con los brazos cruzados, mirando al cielo. Entonces, se escuchó la voz profunda del dragón: "Imposible, ¿tienen otro deseo?".

De un momento a otro, todos los asistentes comenzaron a mirarse entre sí, menos Piccoro que seguía de pie y con el rostro hacia arriba, como si fuese una perfecta estatua. Ahora, la científica giró a ver a Vegeta, incrédula. "¿Tienen otro deseo?", el dios insistió, al mismo tiempo que un relámpago cubrió la ciudad. Los pies de Gohan comenzaron a avanzar, cuando lo detuvo la figura de su maestro, quien se acercó a Bulma, hablándole al oído. Esta vez, el demonio verde tomó la palabra. "¿Podemos revertir las muertes de otra forma?". El dragón no demoró en responder. "Imposible. No se puede alterar el orden del universo". Lo que sucedió después de aquella respuesta, se tornó confuso. Bulma explotó en preguntas a Piccoro (Vegeta la sujetó por los hombros), mientras éste mencionó unas palabras que Gohan no escuchó bien. Por consiguiente, un flash de luz cruzó el lugar nuevamente y en menos de un minuto, las Esferas ascendieron al cielo y volvieron a distribuirse por el mundo. Cada uno de los presentes se envolvió en silencio, un silencio que luego pasó a ojos perdidos y ojos perdidos que terminaron en quietud. El punto de quiebre fue ver como Bulma daba media vuelta hacia Vegeta, con las manos cubriéndole el rostro, claramente afectada por la resolución. Después, todos se dirigieron al salón central, dejando a la científica con el Príncipe de los Saiyajín a solas, sin mencionar a 18 que se dejó caer arrodillada al suelo, con claras intenciones de no hablar con nadie. Fue ahí que Piccoro abordó a Gohan, comunicándole que iría al Templo Sagrado, para averiguar un poco más sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y pese a que la figura de su padre pasó por su mente, el semisaiya prefirió callar. Ahora, su vista se dirigía a la habitación donde se encontraban los cuerpos de Yamcha, Krillin y el Sr. Briefs, dispuesto a continuar con el protocolo fúnebre.

6

Por más que lo intentó, Gohan no pudo recordar cómo se llevaba a cabo un funeral. El último que se encontraba en su memoria, había sido el de su abuelo Ox-satán, quien había fallecido por muerte natural en la casa de sus padres, en el Distrito 439 del Este. Aquella vez, luego de confirmar el deceso, su madre emergió de la habitación con un gran paño blanco para cubrir el altar de su casa, que se encontraba en el pasillo de la entrada. Luego, pidió a Goten que trajera flores frescas, una vela e incienso para dejar junto al cuerpo de su abuelo en la habitación. Asimismo, pidió a él y a Videl si podían acudir a la oficina de registro para solicitar el certificado de defunción. En el viaje a Ciudad Satán, Videl se despidió con la intención de localizar a Tsubasa Okoda, un _nōkansha_ que, en su infancia, había ayudado a su padre en la ceremonia de vestimenta, arreglo y preparación del funeral de su madre. Gohan aún podía recordar como esa singular ayuda había dado un vuelco a todo el duelo de su familia. Okoda no sólo había vestido a su abuelo con un _yukata_ blanco, sino que se preocupó de los detalles posteriores, incluyendo las seis monedas en su puño cerrado para cruzar el Río de las Tres Cruces, su maquillaje, el traslado al ataúd, entre otros detalles.

Hoy, toda la historia era bastante diferente. Debido a las oleadas, los servicios funerarios estaban a tope y solo se podía ofrecer dos personas por evento, los cuales preparaban a los cuerpos en brevedad y los depositaban en ataúdes, situados en el mismo hogar. Ahora, vestido de traje y corbata negra, Gohan terminaba de hablar con los encargados, preguntando si podían contar con la presencia de un monje budista, a lo cual solo recibió una negación. Debido a las muertes de famosos, la mayoría de ellos se encontraban en otras ceremonias y procesos fúnebres que solían durar más de tres días. Así, regresó la vista al salón central de Corporación Cápsula, con tres cajones en el centro y rodeados de diversas personalidades, todos vestidos de negro. El saiya estaba a punto de tomar asiento (por primera vez en el día), cuando vislumbró de lejos a su madre, entrando al lugar, tomada del brazo con un hombre alto de bigote que Gohan reconoció de inmediato. Poco pasó hasta que ambos cruzaron la vista y la mujer decidió acercarse, indicando a su acompañante que la esperara en el lugar. "Hola, hijo", murmuró, tocándole el brazo. "Hola, mamá", el chico respondió con una voz apretada. Hacía por lo menos un año completo que no estaban así de cerca y su sola presencia no dejaba de darle un grado de incertidumbre. "¿Cómo está Takahashi?", preguntó, mientras su madre cerraba los ojos, juntando sus manos al centro. "Él está bien, ¿cómo estás tú?, ¿está Pan por aquí?". Gohan apretó los labios, como si, de pronto, quisiera terminar esa conversación de inmediato. "No, está con su madre". Chichi bajó la cabeza, moviéndola hacia los lados, claramente dudosa de volver a hablar. "Goten sí está aquí, por si deseas verlo", el saiya habló, carraspeando. "Dudo que él me quiera ver", la mujer suspiró, sin mirarle y guardando un silencio que abortó cualquier otra intención comunicativa.

Luego de unos minutos, una breve ceremonia dio inicio y todos tomaron asiento en sillas de metal dispuestas en orden, tras los ataúdes que miraban hacia el norte. Chichi besó a Gohan en su rostro y le sonrió, tocando su mejilla con la mano, para luego caminar a reencontrarse con Takahashi, quien la esperaba pasos más al centro. En pocos instantes, arribó Bulma y Vegeta, 18 con Marron en brazos y otros, sentándose para disponerse a escuchar las palabras de Ten Shin Han, quien tomó la iniciativa, prendiendo un incienso. Posteriormente, deslizó un papiro ante sí y cerró los ojos, murmurando una especie de melodía que comenzó a murmurar, sin palabras, solo entonando notas. Ante el cántico, el corazón de Gohan comenzó a galopar con fuerza, tal como si de un momento a otro quisiera escaparse de su cuerpo. La canción provocó que su mirada cayera directamente sobre su madre, quien estaba de espaldas, concentrada en la ceremonia que daba inicio. El saiya sintió como en su estómago se abría en un vacío que comenzaba a carcomer su cuerpo de a poco, dándole un perfecto estado de ingravidez, similar a los trapecistas que van caminando por sobre una cuerda entre edificios, solo con una larga vara de madera en las manos. Entonces, cuando sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, Ten Shin Han recitó el _sutra_.

7

Diez días después de la última oleada, las calles de Ciudad Satán se sumergieron en una aparente normalidad. La gente comenzó a regresar a sus trabajos a tiempo completo, los establecimientos públicos retomaron sus funciones sin horarios especiales y el sistema de transporte reactivó el servicio tanto en el día como en la noche. En el caso de los medios de comunicación, los periódicos adquirieron un tono más distante, anunciando un posible retroceso de la causa de las muertes. Los _streamings_ en internet destinaban horas de análisis menos científicos y más esotéricos con respecto a la causa de las muertes, atribuyendo la explicación de todo al dragón gigante que había aparecido una noche en la ciudad. Por otro lado, los grupos religiosos comenzaron a abundar en las calles entregando propaganda referente al fin del mundo, especialmente en las plazas, donde sus líderes hablaban en voz alta sobre la necesidad de acercarse a dioses para obtener la redención necesaria, antes que arribara el juicio final. Los días de paz, por su parte, provocaron una disminución de la presencia militar en las calles, al menos, en la mitad; aunque los espacios más transcurridos aún conservaban personal armado con chalecos antibalas.

Después del funeral de sus amigos, Gohan había regresado al laboratorio de la universidad para tratar de descifrar el enigma. La visita de su madre había despertado una suerte de emociones que sólo le habían causado confusión, tal como si ella hubiese presionado el botón de "reproducir" a pensamientos que pensaba tener erradicados. Todo lo anterior, se acentuó especialmente cuando ella intentó hablar con su hermano menor, el cual se negó rotundamente a saludarla, dentro de una habitación contigua al funeral. Haber contemplado su discusión en voz alta dentro de aquel espacio, le había dejado un dolor en el pecho que no se había podido sacar de encima. Por un lado, su madre insistía en que ambos debían retomar la comunicación; mientras que Goten le recordó que jamás volvería a hablar con gente tan egoísta como ella y su padre. Por supuesto, Gohan contempló toda la escena cerca de ellos, tratando que ambos tomaran calma, pero fue inútil. Takahashi entró en búsqueda de su madre en llanto y ambos se retiraron de la habitación. Goten tomó asiento en una sofá próximo y apoyó su cabeza entre las manos, aún temblando por lo ocurrido.

Con el corazón en ascuas, Gohan se sentó a su lado sin intención de hablar nada. La última vez que había intentado hacer entrar en razón a su hermano menor, todo había acabado con Goten explicándole que no planeaba ser condescendiente como él, ni menos perdonar a sus padres. En esa misma ocasión, el chico le comunicó la decisión de cambiarse de universidad para inscribirse en el Instituto Tecnológico Distrital, ubicado en el Distrito Norte, viviendo con amigos en un departamento de las cercanías. Ahora, en dicha sala, mientras la ceremonia funeraria daba comienzo, los minutos pasaron con ambos saiyajines en silencio. Una vez más, los hermanos Son se encontraban en una situación similar a la de cuatro años atrás, cuando su madre los había reunido para comunicarles la decisión de separarse de su padre. En aquel momento, Gohan no sintió ningún grado de sorpresa. Después de la ida de su progenitor, su madre se sumió en una depresión que, como nunca, alcanzó niveles preocupantes. En un comienzo, ella se tornó más ensimismada y los usuales almuerzos de fin de semana dejaron de llevarse a cabo, dando paso a más y más tiempo de reclusión. El límite fue el día de su cumpleaños número cuarenta y nueve. Esa mañana, recibió el llamado de Goten, quien le explicaba que tanto él ni Chichi podrían recibir a nadie, ya que su madre se encontraba en cama desde hace más de tres días. Luego de eso, el primogénito Son acudió al Distrito 439 para encontrarla aún recostada, con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana. Videl se quedó junto a él para tomar a su suegra, darle un baño y limpiar la casa. No fue hasta la noche, cuando estando los dos cansados y tomando un té, la chica le sugirió la necesidad de llevarla a un psiquiatra para evaluar la situación, uno que su padre conocía y que le había dado ayuda. Por supuesto, Gohan no tuvo necesidad de preguntarle qué tipo de problema había provocado tal situación con su suegro, la mujer ya le había relatado cómo su padre nunca pudo superar completamente la muerte de su madre y estuvo años entre dojos, chicas y alcohol. Así, ambos trasladaron a Chichi a una institución de retiro, recibiendo a Goten en su casa por mientras durase el tratamiento. Esos años no pasaron indiferente al menor de los Son, en especial cuando regresó al Distrito 439 con una madre que ya no parecía ser la misma. Uno de los primeros cambios de la mujer fue poner en venta la casa e instalarse en la ciudad ya que, por instrucción médica, ella debía pasar más en contacto con sus familiares y la propia sociedad.

Chichi no sólo encontró un trabajo en un restaurant, sino que comenzó a pasar menos tiempo en el hogar, dejando a Goten a solas. Por esos días, no era extraño ver al chico llegar a casa sólo en las noches, con ropas rasgadas y un aliento a cigarro, sin ganas de dar ninguna explicación a nadie. Uno de esos días, Gohan decidió hablar con su madre al respecto, preocupado por un llamado de un profesor de la Orange Star University que pedía información por las inasistencias reiteradas de su hermano, preguntando si él realmente terminaría el año. Gohan acudió al restaurant donde su madre estaba trabajando como organizadora de eventos, cuando una simple visión lo dejó estupefacto. A una cuadra del lugar, y mientras él esperaba que la luz cambiara de color, observó como su madre salía del lugar con un hombre alto de bigote. Él sonrió, con la intención de saludarla a la distancia, pero no pudo llegar a hacerlo. El semáforo cambió a verde y Gohan se quedó quieto como una estatua de mármol, mientras la gente pasaba a su lado empujándolo, mientras el saiya contemplaba como ella se besaba con su acompañante.

No importaba cuanto hubiese pasado desde ese evento, algo en esa escena de tarde estival se había quedado con él para siempre. Ése era el tipo de recuerdos que emergía ahora, mientras miraba muestras de sangre en el laboratorio, con ambos codos sobre la mesa, quieto. Recuerdos, que caían como un líquido denso, negro, caliente, que cubrían la cabeza, la espalda, el torso y las piernas, dejando a todas las células del cuerpo detenidas, sin permitir que ni entrara aire o que pudiese continuar con la vida normal, quedando a espera de que aquella sensación se retirara sola. De pronto, algo se cayó del escritorio, con un sonido hueco que, en segundos, le ayudó a romper el hechizo. Gohan se quedó en blanco y sólo atinó a observar el lápiz en el suelo, considerando regresar a su casa. Procedió a ponerse de pie, apagando aparatos, y dispuesto a recoger sus cosas en la oficina del piso superior. Una vez fuera, en el pasillo, avanzó en solitario hasta el portón de entrada para despedirse del guardia de seguridad; sin embargo, su intención quedó en el aire al ver que, en la pequeña caseta, no había nadie. Frunciendo el ceño, se acercó con rapidez y comprobó que éste se encontraba en el suelo, inerte.

* * *

 **Comentario:** Este breve fic (de no más de 4 capítulos) se ha creado en base a dos condiciones azarosas y tristes: cuatro meses de cesantía y los resabios de un corazón roto. A veces, la autoestima llega tan bajo que, por más que una quiera, la habilidad no llega y mis proyectos originales quedan ahí, estancados. Entonces, cuando una cree que ya no hay más creatividad que aflore en ti, llegan los personajes de Toriyama a darme ánimo para continuar en mi búsqueda de trabajo y a pedirme que, por mientras ellos me acompañan, les dedique unas letras, ¿cómo puedo resistirme?


	2. Alguien difícil de olvidar

8

La tercera oleada se registró como la más grave dentro de sus antecesoras. En solo una hora, cerca de novecientas personas fallecieron a lo largo de Ciudad Satán. Por fortuna, el suceso había ocurrido a altas horas de la noche y pocos transeúntes rondaban por las calles, lo cual produjo menos accidentes automovilísticos que la vez anterior. Pese a ello, el caos no se dejó esperar y en las horas siguientes una gran cantidad de personas comenzaron a atiborrar los servicios de urgencia, saturando las líneas telefónicas de emergencia. Uno de los casos de más gravedad había resultado el choque de un avión turístico, un boeing 737, que aterrizó en una de las laderas del aeropuerto, dando muerte a la totalidad de sus pasajeros, elevando el total de víctimas fatales. Así y como era de esperar, se decretó por segunda vez estado de emergencia hasta un nuevo anuncio, esperando que la situación alcanzara un grado de normalidad.

Según se informó por la radio, no se garantizaba aún el pleno funcionamiento de Hospitales, ya que también habían ocurrido bajas dentro de los organismos que estaban involucrados en los procesos de contención y tratamiento. Para agravar la situación, los sistemas de comunicación se saturaron, debido a la alta demanda que provocó el incidente. Por lo tanto, el distrito estuvo desprovisto de servicios de telecomunicaciones hasta, al menos, el día siguiente, cuando se llevó a cabo una transmisión oficial de parte de las entidades gubernamentales, para comunicar lo sucedido. En ella, el secretario general anunció los detalles de la oleada, mencionando el número de muertos registrados, con particular referencia a hechos que habían salido de control: incendios, choques, asaltos, entre otros. Luego, después de una gran pausa al aire, se comunicó a la ciudadanía el sensible fallecimiento del salvador insigne de Ciudad Satán.

9

Después del último incidente, era la cuarta vez que Videl ocupaba el mismo traje negro: un blazer, falda, zapatos. La primera, había sido por un compañero de universidad; y la segunda, por el Sr. Asaba, contador de su padre y la fundación. Hasta ese momento, nada de los sucesos ocurridos parecía ser algo fuera de un ataque planificado, o netamente, terrorismo. Sin embargo, la segunda oleada había dado un vuelco diferente a la realidad.

Una tarde, cuando se encontraba haciendo tareas con Pan en el living de su hogar, recibió el llamado de Shapner, quien le explicaba que Ako había fallecido mientras dormía. La noticia, al principio, sonó distante y tercerizada, como si la hubiese visto proyectada en una pantalla de cine. Por un momento, quiso decirle a su amigo: "¿Es una broma, cierto?" pero, por supuesto, la intención solo quedó ahí, con ella misma sosteniendo el auricular. Solo había alcanzado a balbucear: "¿Cómo está Ireza?". "Devastada", su amigo rubio respondió. Y luego de un par de palabras intercambiadas, la chica de ojos azules cortó el teléfono. Se quedó así, sin saber qué pensar y decir. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Pan se acercó a ella para preguntar qué le ocurría. Videl, simplemente, no supo qué decirle. Sentada en el living del departamento, solo atinó a quedarse quieta en el sofá más cercano, cubriendo su boca, explicándole que Ako había fallecido hace un par de horas atrás. Pan se quedó de pie, pestañeando dos veces en silencio.

"¿Ako ha muerto?", murmuró, como si todo fuese una información que debían confirmar una y otra vez. Videl asintió, mirándola a los ojos para, posteriormente, ofrecer su mano abierta. No era de su desconocimiento que Ako era la primera amistad que su hija había creado, producto del vínculo cercano entre ella e Ireza. Y si bien, la niña de coleta rubia y ojos azules era tres años mayor que Pan, nada de eso impidió que ambas hubiesen forjado una camaradería especial. Por un lado, ambas solían estar alejadas de la cultura general (donde los medios de comunicación imponían parámetros de belleza y vestimenta ideal para adolescentes); y las dos chicas tenían la costumbre de encerrarse en una pieza a disfrutar de los últimos retazos de su niñez, viendo películas y leyendo cómics, costumbres que ya poco se veían en niñas de su edad.

Todo eso provocó que la noticia causara en Videl angustia, como quien llegase y le quitase un brazo del cuerpo, sin explicaciones. En un principio, pensó que Pan exigiría más espacio para sí misma, sin embargo, no tuvo sorpresa en sentir cómo la adolescente se sentó a su lado para abrazarla y dejar su rostro enterrado en su pecho. El cuerpo completo de Videl se sintió como una sala inmensa, vacía y fría, con la consciencia de que toda esta situación de muertes súbitas finalmente había tocado a su círculo más próximo. Hacía solo un par de días se había enterado del fallecimiento de Yamcha, gracias a las palabras de Pan y, como era de esperar, la noticia le arrebató el sueño de una noche completa. Ahí, sola en su cama, pensó en la muerte. Un fenómeno de la vida que no era ajeno a su propio mundo. No por nada había presenciado el fallecimiento de su madre cuando era niña, un largo proceso de enfermedad, acarreado por años en que ella y su padre combatieron por una recuperación que jamás arribó a las puertas de su dojo.

Hoy, todo esto tomaba un cariz diferente. Acostada en el costado izquierdo de la cama, se preguntó por primera vez, en bastante tiempo, si esto tendría que ver con aquel mundo que había dejado atrás por voluntad propia. Tres años atrás, ella misma había dado un paso al costado de la vida que nunca esperó dejar, separándose de Gohan. Y hoy, ese mismo ritmo de vida parecía venir a tocarle la puerta, a llamarla. _¿Qué ocurriría hoy?, ¿un nuevo dios?, ¿un guerrero?, ¿una venganza?, ¿qué cuenta le tocaría pagar ahora al planeta tierra?_ Tomando las sábanas, sintió sus ojos humedecer ante la sensación de estar en su habitación en plena soledad. Si bien, ella siempre se había considerado una mujer independiente, las cosas habían dado un giro bastante particular desde que había dejado el hogar que compartía junto al semisaiyajín.

Una cosa es alejarse de alguien cuando no hay nada más que hablar, cuando el amor ha dado su último coletazo de vida; y otra, era dar un paso al costado con la única certeza de que hay que hacerlo y punto, pese al amor construido por años, por hechos y expectativas. Así, los días y meses posteriores a la separación se cubrieron de una suerte de impermanencia. A veces, habían mañanas en que la elección se tornaba como la más correcta, la más adecuada. Al fin y al cabo, un par de años antes de alejarse, Gohan se había sumergido en sí mismo, como si de un momento a otro hubiera decidido colocarse un traje de astronauta para vivir la vida que ambos habían decidido compartir. En los meses siguientes, Videl nunca supo dónde se encontraba aquel chico del cual, años atrás, se había enamorado porque, simplemente, _él no estaba ahí_.

Perdió la cuenta de todos los almuerzos en que Gohan daba la impresión de ausencia. Y todo se tornaba peor en los pocos instantes que tenían para estar a solas. Por comentarios de amigas, Videl escuchaba como muchas de ellas se quejaban debido a cómo los momentos de intimidad en pareja terminaban por transformarse en rutina o un relato eterno de problemas. En esos momentos, ella sonreía en silencio, sin estar de acuerdo. El problema de Gohan no era lo que hablaba, precisamente, sino lo que _no hablaba_. Dicha situación ya los había llevado a un momento de breve separación en su juventud; y por desgracia, la depresión y separación de su madre hubo de revivir la costumbre del saiyajín, sin mencionar la presencia de Goten en su propio hogar. Luego, vinieron los cambios de humor, un día bien, otro mal, otro distante, otro cerca, otro lejano y, luego de semanas, sólo un par de palabras para preguntarle qué tal su día, que cómo estaba. En un acto desesperado, Videl logró convencerlo a tomar una semana de vacaciones hacia las montañas del Distrito Norte, justo cuando su relación alcanzaba límites entre la ambivalencia y distancia emocional.

Dentro de la pequeña cabaña que habían arrendado, sólo se dieron la mano unas tres veces. Y, en la noche, luego de casi siete meses, Gohan había accedido a salir de su traje de astronauta para darse cuenta que ella estaba ahí y, por un momento, hacer el amor. A su regreso a la ciudad, la hija de Mr. Satán concluyó en carne propia una de las frases más comunes de su padre: _ir por lana y salir trasquilado_ porque, después de esas breves vacaciones, Videl tomó la decisión de terminar el martirio. En cierto modo, no podía creer cómo la ausencia de la persona a quien más amas tenia la capacidad de herir más que el hecho de estar solo (algo que ella había experimentado reiteradas veces en su adolescencia), cuando vivía sola con su padre, sin ganas de llegar a dormir a su casa, vagando por Ciudad Satán.

El tiempo que aconteció después de la separación se convirtió en una verdadera epítome del melodrama. Y todo se volvió aún peor con Sasuke, el hijo de uno de sus proveedores de madera. El chico había llegado a su vida cuatro meses después de comenzar su nueva vida como soltera, en su propia casa, arribando un día a su taller a entregar una nueva propuesta de producto. Esa conversación duró más de lo común y, luego de intercambiar un par de declaraciones más referidas a la vida personal de cada uno, ella notó que las intenciones de él iban mucho más allá de algo laboral. La tentación no solo correspondía a algo físico (era muy apuesto, de todos modos), sino que le ofrecía una excelente oportunidad de evitar enfrentar sus propios fantasmas.

Con palabras tartamudeadas, le explicó que ella no deseaba relacionarse con nadie por un buen tiempo, por la simple razón de que ella misma era un completo desastre emocional. Pese a ello, Sasuke (que tenía unos tres años menos que ella) no titubeó al aclarar que él sólo quería ofrecerle compañía, algo que deseaba desde que la conoció en el negocio la mueblería artesanal. La galantería del chico caló profundo en el corazón de Videl, sintiendo que habían pasado milenios desde que alguien la advertía por ser mujer, no por sus cualidades de madre, o pareja. Así, sin explicarlo, le ofreció una copa de vino, el cual extrajo de una gaveta superior, no sin antes percibir como él se acercaba por su espalda, lento. Cuando giró a verle con la botella en la mano, no pasó mucho hasta que sintió sus dedos rozar su antebrazo. "La verdad, es que eres alguien difícil de olvidar, Videl". Y pues, luego de una media hora de juegos de miradas y caricias, los dos acabaron teniendo sexo en el sofá del taller. La experiencia había sido semejante a esas escapadas de su juventud, cuando acudía a un local a bailar y beber hasta que le dieran las tantas de la noche y ni siquiera pudiese caminar derecho por la calle. Esa vez, todo ocurrió en menos de quince minutos, donde su contacto había sido lo más cercano a un choque de energías desesperadas, violentas y ansiosas.

Luego de vestirse y volver cada uno a sus hogares, Videl llegó a casa a abrir una botella de whisky que, literalmente, bebió hasta la mitad, destrozada por la idea de que el recuerdo de Gohan la había acompañado en cada beso y roce. Por suerte, Pan dormía y nada tendría que suponer. Menos, al verla llorar por algo que, ni siquiera ella, tenía en claro de por qué lo había hecho. Así, las reuniones con Sasuke se repitieron, por lo menos, día por medio, donde ambos llevaban a cabo el mismo esquema: encuentro, negocios, un vino y luego, sexo. Si era honesta, ella ya había olvidado lo que era hacer algo así, donde lo que importa es proceder a dar rienda suelta a emociones físicas, que acababan con los dos desnudos, en el suelo, jadeando, para posteriormente ponerse se pie, beber agua, vestirse y retirarse a sus propios lugares, sin decir más palabra. Un día de aquellos, cuando se encontraban en el sofá del taller, repletos de sudor, Videl escuchó como Sasuke recibió una llamada que no dudó en responder con su mano izquierda, en pleno acto. De inmediato, la chica notó como aquella mano lucía una argolla en el dedo anular, lo cual la llevó a darse cuenta que ella nunca había preguntado al chico si éste estaba en algún tipo de relación u otro compromiso.

Cuando él cortó y se puso de pie a llenar un vaso de agua, Videl lo imitó, colocándose unas ropas dispuestas en el suelo y con el ánimo repentino de preguntar algo que jamás había considerado saber, ni siquiera antes de llegar a todo eso: "¿estás con alguien?" Sasuke asintió, como si fuese lo más normal del universo. Esa noche de viernes, Videl llegó a casa a terminar la botella de whisky, dándose cuenta que toda la situación anterior sólo había revelado su propia vacuidad como mujer. Lo único que sí tenía dentro era soledad, la que traía pegada, al menos, por unos tres años y que parecía no querer marcharse con ningún artilugio, ni menos con lo que fuese que estaba haciendo con Sasuke. Al lunes siguiente, en el taller, justo cuando había terminado la botella de vino Merlot, el timbre sonó para dar bienvenida a una visita inesperada (los lunes no atendía público). Ahí, en el espacio entre el pequeño jardín y la puerta de entrada, estaba Ireza con su bolso de cuero por sobre el hombro, vestida con su abrigo verde botella característico.

La presencia de su amiga le recordó algo inmediato: no sólo había faltado a la reunión de apoderados del colegio de su hija el día viernes (Ako y Pan asistían a la misma institución); sino que tampoco había acudido a la junta del día sábado para organizar el paseo de fin de año. Visto de ese modo, no tenía extrañeza de ver a su amiga rubia de pie frente a ella. Una vez dentro, la rubia se acomodó en la mesa central, explicándole de qué habían ido ambas reuniones pero, por sobre todo, con gran curiosidad de saber por qué ella se había ausentado. Videl no respondió, solo atinó a tomar las dos botellas de vino que aún estaban cerca del sofá desde el viernes, pensando en alguna frase coherente que resumiera sus intentos fallidos de dar sentido a su vida. Mirando el estado del lugar (en vez de muebles, todo lucía desordenado y fuera de sitio), Ireza tomó palabra para, de una vez por todas, manifestarle que estaba preocupada por su situación. Por como la conocía, ella sabía de los patrones auto destructivos de su amiga, los que solían acabar en vicios y, lo más importante: ausencia. De hecho, no recordaba la última vez que ambas habían compartido una buena conversación.

La hija de Mr. Satán intentó urdir otra respuesta en su cabeza, pero las palabras solo iban a confundir más; y nuevamente, todo tomó un giro inesperado cuando Ireza tomó su mano. "Te extraño, amiga", habló, dejándole en claro que si Videl había decidido comenzar a beber para sopesar lo duro que era la vida que, al menos, la invitara a hacerlo juntas. Esa última frase la sacó de su estructura y, después de un estallido de risa, acabó derrumbando un par de murallas para cubrir su rostro con las manos y comenzar a llorar. Porque, si era honesta, ella también la extrañaba a morir. Luego de esa tarde, Videl tomó la decisión concreta de poner orden a todo su manojo de emociones, con la voluntad de empalabrar todo lo que sentía. Especialmente, su gran sentimiento de derrota, al darse cuenta de cómo, pese a los meses transcurridos, la herida de su separación aún estaba intacta, abierta y sangrante. Entre lágrimas, explicó a Ireza que no había frustración más grande que haber puesto en marcha una separación con el interés de provocar una reacción en el saiyajín pero, que finalmente, nada de eso hubiese ocurrido. Ireza le abrazó, mencionándole que no había nada de malo en sentirlo que, más que tener una empresa para eliminar su dolor, ella debía aprender a vivir con él.

10

La muerte de Ako provocó una acción en Videl que ella se había repetido no volver a realizar, especialmente por su sanidad mental. Sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, tomó su celular y escribió a Bulma Briefs, preguntándole si podía ir a Corporación Cápsula a visitarla. Como era de esperar, la científica la recibió en su taller, donde se encontraba sumergida dentro de un mecha que tenía aproximadamente unos siete metros de alto, sola y rodeada de un andamio con un mesón repleto de instrumentos y herramientas. Ante su llamado, la peliazul había emergido desde las entrañas del robot gigante, con el rostro cubierto con un casco de soldadura, similar a las ilustraciones de _golems_ que sólo tenían un ojo horizontal para ver. Una vez que bajó y dejó el casco en una de las mesas, se acercó para darle un abrazo apretado, que dejó a Videl atónita.

Si más no erraba en su cálculo, habían pasado cerca de tres años que no veía a la mujer y al resto de amigos y familiares de Son Gohan. Por un lado, ella estaba segura que la lejanía le provocaría un aumento de paz concreta; y por otro, estaba consciente de que, en la distancia, de seguro muchos de aquellos conocidos terminarían por juzgarla con respecto a su separación con el primogénito de Gokú. Bulma la invitó a un café, comentándole abrumada como todo esto de las oleadas de muerte tenían trastocada su vida y trabajo. Los hechos hablaban por si solos: cerca de diez trabajadores y colaboradores habían fallecido, dejando en pausa proyectos de gran importancia; y además, la muerte de su padre le había arrebatado el alma a Corporación Cápsula.

Videl recordó, con un sudor frío, los decesos de Yamcha y Krillin (informados por su hija) y no escatimó en comunicar un sentido pésame. Entonces, recordó qué motivo la había traído hasta allí, con la curiosidad de conocer si ellos ya habían encontrado una explicación o una solución. Por lo mismo, entre café y un par de galletas, la hija de Mr. Satán le preguntó si todo esto tenía que ver con algún nuevo enemigo, o con un nuevo obstáculo que solo los cercanos a Gokú podrían resolver y, grande fue su sorpresa, al recibir una respuesta negativa: nada de eso estaba asegurado. Entre una calada de cigarro, la científica mencionó que lo único que podía compartir, era que ellos pretendían invocar a Sheng Long el siguiente fin de semana para dar un punto final a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, antes que el fenómeno tomara otra dirección.

En ese instante, Trunks entró al salón con una _tablet_ entre sus manos, que poseía el sticker característico, en blanco y negro: "CC" y no pudo disimular el rostro de sorpresa de ver a Videl en el lugar. Ella, lo saludó con la mano y contempló como el saiya procedió a interrogar a su madre por unas coordenadas en una pantalla verde; luego, le sacó el cigarro de los labios y lo apagó en el suelo, reprochándole la actitud para, finalmente, salir por la puerta trasera. Videl sonrió y tragó un poco de café, sopesando las palabras de su acompañante, con un aire de desesperanza. Esa tarde pretendía acompañar a Ireza al psicólogo con alguna noticia que le otorgara _algo_ de tranquilidad ante los eventos desafortunados. Después de todos los años que compartió junto a Gohan, la muerte había perdido algo de sentido, siendo más semejante a un concepto que, en última instancia, hasta podía revertirse. Con el semisaiyajín, lo usual era que un nuevo enemigo se acreditara los hechos cometidos para que, posteriormente, la familia y amigos de Gokú dieran un vuelco al devenir, ya sea explicando todo o solucionando cada uno de los eventos.

Ahora, en cambio, todo indicaba que los sucesos se rodeaban de más misterio que de certezas. Fue ahí, entre sus cavilaciones, que Bulma aprovechó de prender un cigarro (que buscó dentro de una caja de tornillos) y preguntarle qué tal estaba, no sin antes dejar caer un piropo ante su apariencia física. Videl sonrió, un tanto avergonzada, considerando que era la científica quien (se lo dijo en voz alta) se llevaba todos los reconocimientos pues, a su edad, se veía tan elegante y empoderada como siempre. En honor a todos los años transcurridos, la hija de Mr. Satán le confesó con confianza que sólo en este último año su vida, por fin, había comenzado a tener más estabilidad emocional. Lo anterior, le había permitido retomar muchas cosas que tenía pausadas, como sus deberes dentro de la Fundación Satán, la crianza de Pan, sus amistades, entre otros.

"¿Tienes novio ya?", la peliazul no pudo evitar mencionar, mientras encendía el cigarro con un fósforo que rápidamente apagó. Videl volvió a reír y asintió, trayendo a su mente la figura de un chico que había conocido hace un mes. Nada serio, pero constituía la primera vez que volvía a sentir algo similar a la atracción genuina. "Pues me parece estupendo", Bulma habló, tomando un sorbo de café, "nunca he dejado de pensar que eres una chica estupenda y te mereces lo mejor…". Aquella frase provocó que en el pecho de Videl florecieran sensaciones casi olvidadas: alegría y aprecio. No pudo responderle de inmediato y sólo se limitó a escuchar como su acompañante finalizó la oración: "Ojalá todos pudiesen enfrentar los miedos y angustias como tú. Ya sabes, mirarlos de frente y aprender a caminar con ellos. Especialmente un par de saiyajines que conozco".

La declaración de la científica provocó que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Videl sintiera la curiosidad de preguntar por su ex. El sentimiento no le era ajeno, considerando que su hija se refería a su padre sin problema, aunque ella nunca conversaba sobre su vida personal. A fin de cuentas, la hija de Mr. Satán se había acostumbrado a la situación, a través del contacto con Gohan por mensajes de celular y limitando la presencia física a situaciones realmente importantes o urgentes. Producto de todo eso, ya no sentía aquella incomodidad al oír de él. Hoy, la chica ojiazul tenía completa certeza de que él era parte de su vida pasada, pero ya no tan presente. Sin embargo, que Bulma lo hubiese sacado a colación daba a todo un sabor diferente, particularmente al verla afectada por la muerte de sus cercanos y su padre. Y más que preguntarle por su ex, Videl sólo evocó la interrogante en su propia mente: _¿qué sería de Gohan?_ La científica volvió a fumar, con un ojo cerrado. Después de soplar el humo hacia el cielo, habló: "Si todo sale bien, el domingo veremos a Shen Long y podremos ponerle un fin a todo esto".

11

La noche en que Videl se enteró de la muerte de su padre, ya daban cerca de las cinco de la madrugada. Pan la había despertado con unos ojos abiertos como plato, como si no pudiese creer nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo y, ante su propia pregunta de qué ocurría, ella mencionó: "El abuelo está muerto, mamá", mostrando una noticia desde su celular que indicaba el deceso. Esa frase detonó una seguidilla de hechos que no vio venir, al menos no tan pronto. Las oleadas parecían haberse detenido hacía un poco más de una semana atrás y todo daba a entender que la situación adquiría un término, donde por fin podrían dar tregua a todo lo ocurrido. Debido a esto, la noticia la sorprendió como un mal sueño, donde tuvo que sentarse a los pies de la cama para poder darse cuenta que ya estaba despierta y nada de esto pertenecía a la realidad onírica.

Intentó prender la luz dos veces y advirtió que había un corte de luz, como también una falla en el servicio de comunicaciones (el teléfono del velador tenía un tono muerto). Sin poder hablar aún, contempló como Pan se sentó a su lado, comenzando a derramar lágrimas con las manos sobre las rodillas. Videl tomó el celular de su hija entre sus propias manos y volvió a leer: "Según informaciones, se comunica el fallecimiento de Mr. Satán. Noticia en desarrollo". Fue ahí que revisó su propio móvil que estaba repleto de notificaciones, debido a que por descuido había dejado su aparato en modo silencio. Entre todo lo escrito, habían mensajes de Ireza, colegas del trabajo, Ren y un buen registro de textos de números desconocidos. Entonces, sin valor de comenzar a leer, dejó el celular en el velador para abrazar a su hija y besar su frente, dispuesta a aceptar que, efectivamente, la muerte no estaba dando tregua.

* * *

 **Comentario:** ¡Mil gracias chicos Ely15 y LDGV por sus comentarios!, los aprecio mucho. Me imagino que ahora deben haber cientos de autores de fanfiction excelentes (cuando yo escribía eran tan poquitos), así que feliz de poder aportar con algo humilde a la lista :)


	3. Cumplir el destino

12

Debido a la última oleada, Ciudad Satán dictaminó un luto nacional por tres días, en honor a los nuevos fallecidos y también para efectuar los funerales de los ciudadanos insignes. Entre ellos, por supuesto, la única persona que había derrotado a Célula, más de veinte años atrás. Las afueras de Mansión Satán se repletaron de arreglos florales traídos desde todas partes del país y cientos de personas acudieron a dejar carteles de agradecimiento, velas encendidas y fotografías de familiares que habían sido salvados por Mr. Satán. Todo esto tuvo lugar, principalmente, el primer día de duelo, donde la ciudad amaneció con presencia militar y anuncios de un posible estado de emergencia permanente. Nada de eso pudo presenciar el hijo mayor de Son Gokú quien, desde la noche que vio a aquel guardia de seguridad muerto, se encerró en su oficina decidido a no salir hasta que pudiese descifrar algún elemento que diese explicación a lo sucedido.

En cierto modo, los recuerdos de aquella noche le habían dejado una impresión de vulnerabilidad difícil de evadir, ya sea por la cuadra completa que caminó con el guardia en brazos, buscando ayuda o la desesperanza al momento de ejecutar su nueva rutina, después de cada oleada: cerrar los ojos y percibir el ki de aquellas personas más importantes para él. Su hija, su madre, hermano y… _otros_. Por fortuna, ninguno de ellos parecía haberse visto afectado por la nueva ola de decesos y respiró aliviado, mirando al cielo. Una vez que una ambulancia pasó cerca de él, entregó el cuerpo del hombre fallecido y caminó hacia el laboratorio para retomar los últimos informes que había preparado el día anterior. De seguro, había algo que no estaba viendo, algo que se estaba escapando de su análisis. Sin embargo, toda intención fue mermada cuando la radio de fondo anunció que la última oleada había acabado, entre cientos de muertes, con la vida de Mr. Satán.

Gohan pensó haber escuchado mal (estaba observando una muestra en un microscopio) y detuvo su labor, tomando la radio en sus manos, acercándola al rostro. Ahí, el locutor volvió a repetir la noticia en voz alta, para su gran sorpresa. La vulnerabilidad regresó y su corazón se aceleró remecido por noticia, sedando sus sentidos. Sin duda, esta vez, la ola había alcanzado un nuevo nivel y no había que ser un gran investigador para tenerlo claro. Entonces, sin pensarlo en demasía, se puso de pie, tomando los papeles de la mesa para ponerlos en su carpeta. Acto seguido, buscó su chaqueta y cruzó su bolso en el pecho, saliendo del lugar para ir a las escaleras y subir hasta la azotea. Debido a las horas de la noche, forzó el cerrojo, empujando levemente la puerta para tener frente a sí la vista de Ciudad Satán, que ya lucía áreas en completa oscuridad, probablemente por cortes de luz.

Una suave brisa recorrió su rostro y trató de pensar la última vez que lo había hecho, la última vez que sus pies habían dejado el suelo, pero no pudo recordarlo. Luego de la separación de sus padres una suerte de rechazo a todo lo que refería su pasado de guerrero apareció para quedarse. Al principio, negándose a evocar su fuerza física y, con el pasar de los meses, todo el resto de sus habilidades que lo dotaban como un ser metahumano. De alguna forma, solo quiso desaparecer del mapa y convertirse en un humano más, con trabajo, familia y casa, dando cierre a una vida que, había concluido, solo le había traído problemas. El proceso, para su sorpresa, había resultado más sencillo de lo que esperaba, mal que mal, su vida como académico ya lo restaba bastante del mundo de entrenamientos físicos. También, sus labores de padre, como el rol de mediador entre su hermano y madre habían permitido que su vida, estuviese alimentada de una enormidad de cosas que hacer, distrayéndolo.

Lo que sí le llamó la atención, fue que casi ninguno de sus cercanos pareció extrañar aquel otro lado de sí mismo: la mayoría de sus familiares ya no colocaban un rostro de pregunta cuando él se demoraba horas en llegar a muchos lados producto de su reticencia a tomar vuelo nuevamente, ni tampoco nadie volvió a insistir en entrenar con él. Y fue "casi", puesto que la única persona que apeló a su decisión fue Videl. Todo ocurrió en el periodo en que Goten vivía con ellos, justo después de que el menor de los Son andaba con una novia y no regresó una noche a dormir, sin dar aviso. Esa noche sí habían discutido los dos, especialmente por el rebelde comportamiento de saiyajín, que trataba a todo el mundo como responsables de su dolor. Videl le explicó, con palabras pausadas, que no hablar con su hermano sólo haría más grande la bola de nieve, pero él se negó a hablarle, argumentando que las cosas, en comparación a cuando su madre estaba presente, estaban bien.

Dicha respuesta solo causó en la hija de Mr. Satán, la necesidad urgente de recalcar lo contrario. Según ella, su tendencia a evitarse a sí mismo no sólo acababa de desconectarlo con sus parientes y amigos, sino también con ella misma. Sólo hasta ese momento, al ver como la chica hablaba entre lágrimas, Gohan consideró que las cosas podrían no andar tan bien como pensaba. En cierto punto, no supo si Videl tenía razón o sólo intentaba probar un punto del que él no veía su mal actuar. Por un lado, sabía que muchas cosas ya no eran como antes entre ambos, especialmente después de la llegada de su hermano a vivir con ellos, pero él había seguido cumpliendo su rol de sostenedor y nada nunca había faltado a la familia. Incluso, entre argumento y argumento él había reconocido que, efectivamente, su intimidad había disminuido drásticamente, pero que todo podía volver a la normalidad simplemente con volver a hacerlo. "Esto no tiene que ver con lo físico", Videl lo había detenido en seco. "Si fuese así, solucionaríamos esto ahora mismo, sin siquiera hablar". Las palabras de su pareja lo habían dejado perplejo, sin una sola razón que pudiese sustentar su teoría de que todo estaba en control, por lo cual se limitó a escucharla, anonadado. "Tiene que ver con que ya no te conectas con nada, Gohan".

Esa conversación aún calaba profundo en su memoria, como una bola de metal grueso atada a su tobillo. Si más no se equivocaba, luego de aquel momento, todo entre ellos había comenzado a distanciarse aún más, hasta que desembocó en su separación. Mirando hacia el cielo, Gohan comenzó a evocar energía desde su pecho, la cual fluyó como sangre que recorre un brazo o una pierna dormida. La sensación eléctrica aumentó hasta que sintió sus pies dejar el piso y su cuerpo elevarse despacio, ganando altura, metro tras metro. Luego, cerró sus ojos y visualizó el Templo Sagrado.

13

Después de unas seis horas de viaje, la Plataforma Celeste se reveló ante él, tan majestuosa como podía recordarla. Dentro de todo el caos en que estaba sumida su realidad, la sola visión de la estructura daba un cierto grado de alivio, al encontrar cosas en el planeta que siguieran siendo las mismas. Pronto, notó como Mr. Popo se encontraba barriendo la superficie de eternas baldosas de color blanco, advirtiendo su llegada con una mano alzada y una sonrisa. Gohan arribó con las piernas y el cuerpo tembloroso, dándose un momento para tomar asiento en el suelo, jadeando. La sensación era como si, luego de años, hubiese vuelto a realizar un triatlón, dejándolo completamente exhausto. El primogénito Son dejó su bolso a un lado y pasó una mano por su rostro, percibiendo como su cuerpo congelado recobraba el calor. Luego de un par de minutos, se colocó de pie y buscó con la mirada la puerta de entrada a la Habitación del Tiempo.

"Mr. Popo, ¿está Dendé?", preguntó al hombre de turbante, quien lo contempló aún sin dejar de sostener la escoba. El aludido negó con la cabeza hacia ambos lados, expectante de un Gohan que comenzó a caminar en dirección a la gran puerta de mármol blanco, que lucía idéntica a la última vez que había estado presente en el lugar. Una de las últimas veces que, también, había pasado tiempo con su padre y su hermano menor, juntos y entrenando. Mientras comenzaba a golpear la puerta, vociferando el nombre de su progenitor, advirtió como su mente, sin permiso, comenzaba a repasar en modo película todos aquellos hechos que habían sucedido después de salir de la Habitación del Tiempo. Por un lado estaba su madre, esperándolos con una sonrisa y, a su lado, Videl Satán quien, fiel a su palabra, había acudido a recibirlo luego del entrenamiento con su padre. Luego de ello, los hechos más bonitos de su vida habían comenzado a suceder, donde retomó su relación con la hija de Mr. Satán, aceptó un puesto de trabajo dentro de la universidad y, en menos de un año, él y Videl habían decidido vivir juntos.

"¡Papá, abre la puerta!", continuó gritando, con lágrimas en los ojos. En sus memorias estaba el día en que ella había salido del baño con la prueba de embarazo en sus manos y un rostro incrédulo; estaba también el momento en que ambos comenzaron a decorar una nueva habitación de color azul, convencidos aún de que sería un varón; estaba, por supuesto, aquel día, en que la pequeña nació, cuando la tuvo por primera vez en brazos, compartiendo con él unos ojos negros, amplios, mientras él no podía dejar de sonreír, sorprendido de que su propia familia sería un verdadero espacio de mujeres. "¡Maldición, papá!, ¡te necesitamos!". En cierto punto, el último grito le reveló como su propia voz se quebró, lo cual logró sacarlo de su cordura, manipulando la manija de entrada, forzando a que la puerta cediera una y otra vez, con violencia y ojos que comenzaban a dejar caer un par de lágrimas. Entonces, de pronto, sintió la mano de Mr. Popo sobre la suya: una piel fría, como si fuese de mármol. El contacto logró que el semisaiyajín se detuviera de golpe, estirando la espalda, con la respiración agitada. "El hijo de Gokú sabe que la puerta ha sido sellada por dentro. Sabe que solo se abrirá cuando las personas que estén dentro quieran salir. No antes", murmuró, con su usual parsimonia. "Ha pasado demasiado tiempo. ¿Cómo es posible que siga allí?", Gohan habló, apoyando su mano derecha por sobre la puerta blanca.

14

En contra de todo pronóstico, el salón fúnebre estaba repleto. Pese a la paranoia generalizada y la sensación de resguardo que la mayoría de los ciudadanos de Ciudad Satán había optado por llevar a cabo, el lugar recibió a cientos de ciudadanos quienes se congregaron en el patio central de la municipalidad. El evento tenía aires de concierto de rock, donde una gran masa de gente se reúne como testigo frente a un pódium central. Pese a ello, por desgracia, nada de música acompañaba la situación. El escenario tenía sobre si cuatro ataúdes que contenían a ciudadanos ilustres la la ciudad, muertos en la última oleada, entre ellos, Mr. Satán. Y si bien, se había decidido por consenso no hacer del evento un funeral dedicado sólo al guerrero, la mayoría de la audiencia congregada asistió por el hombre de bigote. En la multitud relucían pancartas para despedir al padre de Videl y muchos de los asistentes arribaron acompañados de sus familias y niños disfrazados con el típico gi de color café oscuro y botines negros.

Todo el evento fue televisado por diversos canales de transmisión que, acompañados de fotos y reportajes, estaban dando ya por concluido los días de duelo nacional. Una vez que la ronda de discursos acabó, el monje recitó el _sutra_ de despedida, acompañado de murmuros y un trance de sonidos guturales que culminó en un silencio. Toda la escena era como si la propia ciudad estuviese velando su próximo destino, acriminado por las cuatro oleadas. Una vez terminada la oración, los asistentes se retiraron con rapidez, conscientes que, en cualquier minuto, otro suceso inexplicable podría volver a ocurrir. Ahí mismo, uno de los miembros de la directiva de la Fundación se acercó a hablar con Videl quien lucía de negro, sin soltar la mano de su hija al bajar del escenario y le pidió, discretamente una reunión. Horas después, dentro de la mansión Satán, el hombre de barba le explicó la urgencia de revisar la reorganización de la organización, sus bienes y actividades, en preparación de un posible nuevo evento. Y fue ahí también donde Videl aterrizó sus emociones, haciéndolas reales con un título poco atractivo: el miedo a lo que estaba fuera de su control. "Necesitamos un manifiesto", le explicó el hombre. "¿Un testamento?", la hija de Mr. Satán preguntó, con un sudor frío y la concientización evidente de que, ahora, nadie estaba a salvo. "Algo así", mencionó.

Esa tarde, decidió pasarla junto a sus amigos Ireza y Sharpner, quienes se encontraban realizando una barbacoa en el patio de la casa donde vivían, cerca de la costa de Ciudad Satán. Luego de que Ako hubiese nacido, ambos pidieron un préstamo al banco de la ciudad para vivir en una casona que tenía una de las vistas más hermosas al mar. Así, habían unas diez personas, entre ellas los padres de Ireza, separados hace años y ahora amigos; familiares cercanos y un par de conocidos (los padres de Shapner habían muerto tiempo atrás), todos aprovechando el fin de semana soleado. Desde lejos, Videl contempló como su amiga se encontraba en una silla de playa, con una cerveza en la mano, cubierta por una manta, mirando el mar. No dudó en acompañarla, tomando asiento a su lado, acercando otra silla de lona.

"¿Qué tal todo?", la rubia preguntó. "Normal", Videl habló, dejando el celular en una mesa cercana, sin ganas de revisarlo. "¿Te ha hablado?", Ireza bebió un poco de cerveza, aludiendo a Ren, el chico de la Fundación que había conocido hace un mes atrás. La hija de Mr. Satán negó con la cabeza. "Al parecer las oleadas le afectaron más directamente". "Una lástima", la rubia respondió, sin despegar la vista del mar, "hubieran sido una bonita pareja". "Supongo que sí", Videl descansó la espalda en la silla, dando un largo suspiro y cruzando sus manos en el pecho, consciente de que todo ésto había dado un vuelco a la vida de todos. Si bien, ella y Ren habían salido unas tres veces, nada se había concretado, solo la sensación de que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ella comenzaba a _disfrutar_ el hecho de conocer a otro hombre.

Ambas permanecieron calladas, mirando el horizonte, a la vez que la brisa acariciaba sus cabellos y las gaviotas se escuchaban de fondo. Por supuesto, Videl no tenía intención de sacar más el tema de Ako, puesto que no había que emitir palabra para saber que la pequeña estaba ahí, siempre. Sin embargo, su amiga rubia la tomó por sorpresa. "Cuando con Shapna fuimos a nuestra primera ecografía, el doctor señaló que Ako podría tener una especie de malformación en su corazón. Algo aparecía en la pantalla, una especie de punto oscuro, que presagiaba un problema". Videl dejó su botella de cerveza a un lado, arrebatada por las emociones y la imagen de su amiga hablando en dirección al mar. "Por supuesto, ambos nos asustamos muchísimo y Shapna le preguntó al doctor cuáles eran las probabilidades que, efectivamente, las cosas resultaran mal... Y la respuesta fue que era un cincuenta por ciento", Ireza detuvo el relato y bajó la mirada, observando la botella de cerveza en sus manos y luego, continuó. "Después de eso, recibimos una serie de folletos y papeles de todos colores y tamaños que explicaban opciones de acción, entre ellos, un aborto".

"¿Un aborto?", Videl abrió los ojos de par en par, sin dejar de tener la vista fija en su amiga, que asintió. "Sí. Ambos pasamos cerca de una semana sin hablarnos. Supongo que era muy difícil para los dos hacerlo. Hasta que un día, en una discusión que tuvimos por un plato mal lavado", por primera vez, la rubia esbozó una sonrisa, como si ahora la situación le pareciera increíble, "Shapna me dijo que estaba asustado por como iba todo, que ni siquiera estábamos casados, que tampoco él tenía un trabajo estable", ahora Ireza rió fuerte, girando la cabeza, "Kamisama…, sacamos todo a la parrilla. Y después de eso le dije que yo estaba igual, que me sentía de la misma forma". "¿Qué ocurrió?", Videl murmuró, "Bueno, él me preguntó si yo quería abortar. Y yo le devolví la misma pregunta. En respuesta, él me negó con la cabeza, mientras yo le volví a insistir que podía salir mal todo y tener un bebé con problemas para siempre. Pero él me dijo: no importa, en cuanto estemos juntos, todo estará bien". Al escuchar esa última frase, la hija de Mr. Satán tragó saliva y sintió como la garganta le dolía, más aún cuando contempló como su amiga quitaba una lágrima de su rostro.

"Luego de todo esto que está ocurriendo, las oleadas, he pensado en la posibilidad de detener imposibles, ¿sabes?", ahora, la rubia la miró de frente. "¿A qué te refieres?", Videl habló. "Tal vez, la muerte de Ako solo cumplió su propio destino", Ireza volvió a mirar el mar.

15

El laboratorio, como siempre, estaba vacío. Gohan se encontraba solo, revisando la lista de los decesos que había producido la nueva oleada. Una columna enorme de personas, con nombres, apellidos, edad, entre otros, que el semisaiyajín intentaba cruzar a través de un programa de estadística en el computador. Por más que intentaba encontrar patrones, ingresando una nueva programación de indicaciones, nada le hacía sentido. Tomó un sorbo del tazón de café y revisó los papeles de los informes que habían llegado en la mañana, con respecto a las muertes ocurridas en el avión estrellado en el aeropuerto de Ciudad Satán. El dossier incluía las fichas personales de cada uno de los fallecidos (esto último lo había obtenido de una forma muy poco formal, pagando una buena suma de dinero a un contacto que la universidad poseía en Policía de Investigaciones) y aún no tenía tiempo de leer todo el material. De hecho, lo que más le llevaría trabajo sería ingresar la información al paquete estadístico para provocar un nuevo cruce de datos. Ya ningún alumno aparecía a clases, ni menos los ayudantes de investigación que hubiesen sacado dicha tarea en menos de un día para su uso en hojas de cálculo. Es decir, era una tarea que él debería emprender a solas.

Mirando el reloj, concluyó que ya serían las doce de la noche y tenía que decidir, en ese mismo instante, si comenzaba a digitar o regresaba al departamento a buscar un poco de sueño. Ya no era novedad que estaba durmiendo, en promedio, unas tres horas al día, y el estado de permanente vigilia hacía toda la labor más pesada. Sin embargo, esta vez, decidió quedarse un rato más. Luego de su intento fallido de sacar a su padre de su cautiverio auto impuesto, no había dejado de soñar una suerte de imágenes sin conexión, pero bastante angustiantes. En la mayoría, estaban él y Videl, recreando la última escena antes de su separación. En ella, él trataba de hablar, de explicar cada una de sus razones y, por supuesto, pedirle más apertura de mente pero todo era inútil: en todos esos sueños no podía hablar, ni siquiera emitir algún sonido de su boca. De ese modo, despertaba agarrotado, con la cabeza mareada y sudado completo. Así, entre enfrentar su propia realidad onírica y digitar datos en el computador, esta última opción lucía bastante más atractiva que tener que revivir esa escena una y otra vez.

Tomó los archivos en su regazo y comenzó a traspasar la información, nombre por nombre. Al cabo de una hora, el programa le advirtió la nueva creación de una columna para categorizar, algo usual al advertir que los datos nuevos tenían categorías no antes ingresadas a incluir en el archivo. Entonces, Gohan aceptó la sugerencia y digitó "origen biológico", lo cual ampliaba el rango de la especie ingresada. No pudo evitar sonreír, recordando todos los años en que su madre omitía dicha información en cada control médico que él y Goten tuvieron en el Hospital Satán. Debido al origen de su padre, él debería haber escrito "saiyajín/humano"; sin embargo, Chichi jamás había optado por revelar ese detalle, con el deseo de evitar preguntas con los doctores (a las cuales ella no tenía precisamente una respuesta) y burlas de sus compañeros en el futuro.

Si bien, no era extraño encontrar compañeros de clase que tuvieran un origen más diverso, fuera de lo humano, ellos eran la minoría. Debido a eso y como suele suceder en convivencia social, reiteradas veces Gohan fue testigo de burlas que apuntaban a conocidos, especialmente aquellos que tenían rasgos más animalísticos. El recuerdo de uno de sus compañeros de universidad (semejante a Piccoro, con antenas en su frente), despertó una especie de corriente eléctrica en su espalda, que lo atrapó desprevenido. Ahí, sin poder explicarlo muy bien, comenzó a revisar las fichas de cada uno de los cuerpos encontrados muertos en el accidente de avión y, de pronto, advirtió que por vez primigenia estaba ingresando casos de seres no humanos.

La revelación hizo que, de súbito, sintiera las ganas urgentes de levantarse de la silla, contemplando las fichas desordenadas por sobre la mesa, mientras su mente no dejaba de susurrar el mismo pensamiento una y otra vez: _seres no humanos, seres no humanos_. Tomó uno de los informes que había realizado la vez pasada, dando un vistazo a los gráficos para confirmar lo evidente: a excepción del último accidente de avión, todas las personas que había fallecido con las oleadas eran seres humanos, sin ascendencia de otra especie. Con las manos temblando, Gohan se sacó sus lentes y los dejó por sobre la mesa, percibiendo como sus piernas perdían fuerza y su boca se había secado por completo, preso de un miedo profundo que ardía en sus entrañas. Antes de concluir otro pensamiento, se dio cuenta como, a lo lejos, comenzaron a resonar las sirenas de emergencia de la ciudad. Era el anuncio de que una nueva oleada había comenzado a suceder. Sin poder pensarlo bien, conectó su pendrive a la computadora y comenzó a guardar la información, sintiendo como su pecho palpitaba, tal como si lo hubiesen descubierto haciendo algo indebido.

Con las manos temblando, sacó el objeto del puerto de entrada y comenzó a meter informes en el bolso de cuero, aprontando su retiro del laboratorio. Así, con sus pertenencias apretadas en el pecho, corrió a la azotea para emprender vuelo a Corporación Cápsula, a una velocidad desesperada. Como era de esperar, llegó en unos minutos y aterrizó de bruces al suelo, tal como si se hubiese bajado de un auto en movimiento. Pese a ello, se colocó de pie de prisa, yendo hacia la puerta de entrada del área de residencia, donde Bulma vivía con su familia. Luego de golpear de forma insistente, Trunks apareció tras la puerta de madera, sorprendido de verlo desaliñado y sucio, producto de su caída. En breve, Gohan ingresó, pidiendo que llamara a Bulma de forma urgente ya que debían conversar; pese a ello, nadie necesitó moverse pues, la científica apareció en la sala, en bata de dormir, con el celular presionado en su oído derecho y una cara de profunda tristeza.

16

El cuerpo de Chichi se encontraba al medio de la habitación, cubierta por una manta blanca de algodón. Debajo de ella, estaba la hija de Ox Satán, vestida de kimono blanco, perfectamente maquillada, tal como si estuviese disfrutando de un sueño precioso e imperturbable. Al lado de ella, el incienso continuaba consumiéndose, dejando una línea de humo fino, a veces enroscado, pero siempre ascendiendo hacia el cielo. Gohan suspiró. Se encontraba en el dintel de la puerta, vestido de negro, contemplando como al lado del cuerpo de su madre se encontraba su hermano menor, sentado sobre sus pies y con ambas manos a los lados, apoyadas en el suelo. El _nōkansha_ se había retirado hacía unos minutos y la habitación había quedado vacía, a la espera de las personas que vendrían a dar visita, seguramente en un par de horas más. El saiya se acercó a su lado, sin zapatos, por sobre el _tatami_ , revisando la decoración de la habitación. Para él también era la primera vez que estaba dentro en ella, ya que luego de que su madre se mudó con Takahashi, solo unas pocas veces él había acudido a visitarla, fuese en cumpleaños o año nuevo.

En esas ocasiones, él y Videl no habían pasado más allá del living principal o la cocina y los espacios más privados habían quedado fuera de visita. Ahora que se veía a si mismo y a Goten en ese espacio acogedor, concluyó con aires de arrepentimiento cómo nunca había podido ser capaz de acostumbrarse a la idea de la nueva vida de su madre, junto a su nueva pareja. Una conclusión que ahora le traía todo menos paz interior. Porque, si era honesto, la casa era realmente hermosa. Todo indicaba que la convivencia con Takahashi había vuelto a aflorar las cosas más bellas de su madre: su amor por el detalle, el empeño de que todo espacio donde ella viviese fuese acogedor para cualquier persona, el ambiente impregnado de decoraciones budistas, el aroma a lavanda. Al menos, eso podía concluir hoy, dentro de la habitación que su madre y su pareja habían logrado construir. Por inercia, se detuvo frente a un mueble de bambú, que tenía encima una foto de su familia. Gohan la tomó entre sus manos y notó que correspondía al día en que su padre había regresado de la muerte para participar del Torneo de Artes Marciales, unos veinte años atrás. En el registro, él estaba vestido como _Great Saiyaman_ y la máquina fotográfica no había sido capaz de retratar la aureola que se ubicaba por sobre la cabeza de su progenitor quien aparecía con Goten por sobre los hombros. La escena le pareció casi sacada de una historia lejana, como esas fotos antiguas en sephia que se descubren en baúles ajenos a tu propia cotidianidad pero que, de pronto, ya son de tu propiedad familiar.

"Yo…", Gohan dio media vuelta para advertir la voz de su hermano, quien seguía en la misma posición, pero más cerca del cuerpo cubierto de blanco, con una de sus manos por sobre las de su madre. "Yo no lo voy a perdonar nunca". El saiya dejó la fotografía en su lugar y luego bajó los brazos, sintiendo como su corazón se tornaba pesado como una piedra, mirando a Goten, quien tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas. "Jamás", insistió, dejando la mano de su madre para secar su rostro con el brazo. El primogénito de Gokú tragó saliva, sin saber qué decir a alguien que tenía el alma tan rota como la suya. Recordó su visita al Templo Sagrado, días atrás y su catarsis frente a Mr. Popo, quien solo se mantuvo a su lado, con las manos tras la espalda, mientras él se dejó caer al suelo, gimiendo y apretando los párpados, enfurecido por como sus ojos lloraban sin que su padre mereciera una sola lágrima suya.

No le contó a nadie de lo sucedido y regresó a su departamento con ganas de levantar el edificio y arrojarlo a las montañas. Pese a ello, una vez dentro, mientras se sacaba la camisa en dirección a su habitación, tuvo esa usual sensación eléctrica que le anunciaba que no estaba solo en el lugar, frente a lo cual continuó caminando hasta descubrir que el namek estaba de frente a la ventana, con sus brazos cruzados, mirando hacia la ciudad en silencio. _Piccoro_ , pensó, sabiendo de antemano que su maestro era capaz de leer sus pensamientos. Así, el demonio verde giró para verle, con los brazos a los lados y el ceño fruncido, mirando de paso como todo su cuarto estaba desordenado, con papeles, carpetas e informes repartidos por sobre la cama. Gohan se dejó la camisa puesta y también miró la escena, apretando los labios. Suspiró y regresó al living, tomando asiento en el sofá, con los codos por sobre las rodillas. En cierto sentido, tenía la impresión de que la visita no tenía intención de dar buenas noticias.

"Fuiste al Templo Sagrado", Piccoro ya se encontraba en el dintel de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados. El saiya asintió, con unas ganas nonatas de tener un vaso de alcohol en sus manos. Su cabeza había comenzado a palpitar, tal como si una persona deslizara un pincel por sus sienes, dejando líneas de dolor, nada extraño, considerando que estaba _ad portas_ de cumplir un día completo sin dormir. Con su usual andar, su maestro avanzó a su lado, nuevamente buscando la visión de la ciudad a través del ventanal. Gohan, por su parte no dio respuesta y solo sobó sus ojos, sintiendo como sus párpados comenzaban a pesar. Luego, dejó las manos al costado y apoyó mejor su espalda, dejando caer un nuevo y largo suspiro, pensando: _¿hay una forma de detener todo esto, Piccoro?_ Y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el propio demonio habló, con su usual voz ronca: "No". Era un tanto paradójico verlo ahí. Años atrás ese mismo ser en su habitación había estado dispuesto a acabar con toda vida sobre la tierra y, después de enfrentar a su padre, algo había dado tregua a sus intenciones iniciales, cambiando el destino del planeta tierra para siempre.

Con el cuerpo adolorido, Gohan giró la cabeza para verle, aún la luz de la habitación seguía apagada (al entrar se había dado cuenta que el distrito parecía estar bajo un apagón eléctrico). Pero ciertas luces de emergencia, a lo lejos, lograban alumbrar cada cierto tiempo el espacio. La sensación era similar a cuando te encuentras de pie en un barco, en plena noche y la luz de un faro continental golpea intermitente para luego, retirarse. El saiya tragó saliva, con la derrota aún en el cuerpo, dispuesto a hablar. "¿Por qué está ocurriendo todo esto?". "No lo sé", Piccoro habló, despacio. "Hay cosas que son un misterio para todos". Gohan pasó su mano por el rostro y sopesó todas las veces en que su padre y amigos habían recurrido a la raza namekuseín en busca de ayuda. En aquel conteo mental aparecieron todas aquellas situaciones en que habían recurrido a las Esferas del Dragón, incluso cuando visitaron su planeta de origen. Siempre intentando dar un vuelco al destino de la tierra. Sólo ahora que enfrentaban un verdadero misterio, Gohan se preguntó el fin de todo esto. Tal vez, durante todos estos años habían estado evitando que se cumpliera una fortuna, un camino mucho más grande que todos ellos, algo que, por más que quisieran, no estaba diseñado para su entendimiento.

"Dendé se ha comunicado con otros seres, incluso Kamisama, pero todos han tenido la misma respuesta que nos dio Sheng Long", Piccoro habló al unísono de un haz de luz, que cruzó su cuerpo. Continuó: "Él mismo me ha comentado que procesos así, dentro del cosmos, no son extraños". "¿Se refiere a las extinciones masivas?", el semisaiyajín juntó sus manos en el centro. "No lo sé", tomó una pausa, "Todos esos son apelativos son bastante humanos y asumen una intencionalidad: extinción, destrucción, cuando es simplemente el universo avanzando en el tiempo". Esta vez, Gohan estuvo a segundos de ponerse de pie para ir a buscar una cerveza, pero las palabras de su maestro lo dejaron quieto. Si lo pensaba de esa forma, la presencia de _lo vivo_ en el universo, lo orgánico, era mucho más compleja de lo que pensaba. Incluso, dentro de su misma formación académica se advertía que la existencia humana se consideraba como un chasquido dentro de la historia conocida del cosmos.

En esa ocasión, la conversación con Piccoro no había dado paso a más. Gohan reprimió el ímpetu de preguntar por su padre, sabiendo que la respuesta siempre sería la misma y considerando que había sido el mismo Gokú quien se había encerrado voluntariamente junto a Uub en la Habitación del Tiempo.

Ahora, en el presente, mirando como Goten lloraba frente al cuerpo de su madre, el saiya temió que su sospecha fuese confirmada. Si bien, la hipótesis de que las oleadas sólo acababan con la vida humana era, hasta el momento, lo más tangible que tenían con respecto al misterio, nada estaba asegurado. Es más, momentos después de encontrar a Bulma en la noche de la oleada reciente, no dudó en pedirle a la mujer un momento de privacidad para compartir su hallazgo, en espera de que la científica pudiese ayudarle con más datos y conclusiones. Sin embargo, todo había dado un giro inesperado cuando, después que terminara de mostrarle informes y papeles, con la pera de su boca trastabillando, ella solo se limitó a colocar su mano izquierda por su mejilla sucia, preguntando cuándo había sido la última vez que había dormido más de tres horas. El primogénito de Gokú reaccionó casi molesto, no dando cabida a la reacción de la mejor amiga de su padre. Es más, ni siquiera pudo darle una respuesta y solo se quedó mirándola a los ojos, con los papeles arrugados en la mano. "Tu madre ha muerto, Gohan. Ya es hora de dejar esto ir".

* * *

 **Comentario:** ¡Gracias por sus hermosas palabras! :) para variar, creo que esto se me extendió un par de capítulos.


	4. Un ser humano completo

17

El reporte de tránsito, informaba que un camión no había respetado la luz roja de un cruce y había impactado de lleno el auto en que iban Shapner e Ireza. Asimismo, explicaba con brevedad que se presumía que el conductor se había quedado dormido al volante o se había desmayado producto de la cuarta oleada. Nada más. Ahora que Videl lo pensaba, debido al aumento de muertes en Ciudad Satán y en otras partes del planeta, los partes policiales se volvía cada vez más escuetos, puesto que los orígenes de las muertes súbitas no daban más espacio a especificaciones que resultaban obvias. Sin embargo, en este caso, su corazón pidió... _rogó_ tener la oportunidad de leer algo más con respecto al accidente que había involucrado a sus propios amigos, algo que pudiera darle más sentido a todo lo que ocurría. Pero no. De frente a los cuerpos cubiertos de Ireza y Shapna, decidió que ya era hora de salir al pasillo para enfrentar la cruda realidad y confirmar a los padres de Ireza que, efectivamente, los dos cuerpos correspondían a la pareja. Antes de hacerlo, eso si, se acercó al cuerpo de la chica y posó su mano sobre la de la chica, fría y rígida como hielo milenario. Acarició su dorso con el pulgar, sintiendo cómo, por su pecho, atravesaba una punzada de dolor. No pudo llorar, tampoco hilar alguna palabra. Recordando aquel día en la casa de la playa, sólo percibió una especie de impotencia y culpabilidad, al no poder dar alguna solución a todo, un recurso que pudiese traer a sus amigos de regreso.

Los padres de su mejor amiga no lloraron, ni tampoco la increparon en busca de más información. Sólo se limitaron a agradecerle la ayuda, en silencio, junto con una breve reverencia, para luego, entrar al lugar donde se hallaban los cadáveres. Ambos la habían contactado con la esperanza de que ella pudiese ayudarlos a encontrar a sus amigos, quienes no daban señales de vida desde que había ocurrido la última oleada. Así, Videl contactó a sus antiguos conocidos de la policía local, para acceder a su base de datos y poder dar en el blanco, con el deseo efervescente de que Shapner e Ireza estuviesen bien. En todo momento, fue acompañada por Pan, a quien obligó a estar con ella por miedo a lo que pudiese ocurrir en su ausencia. Por lo tanto, después de entregar la noticia a los padres de Ireza, ambas se dirigieron a la salida, donde estaba estacionado su pequeño automóvil.

Esta vez, por más que pudo, Videl no pudo tomar fuerzas para iniciar el motor de arranque, la imagen de sus amigos seguía en su mente, cruda, apretándole el pecho. "¿Mamá?", Pan le llamó, tomándole de la mano, al principio suave y luego más firme. "¿Mamá?", repitió. "Si… estoy bien", Videl habló, parpadeando los ojos dos veces, pero aún sin fuerzas de girar la llave para encender el motor. Fue ahí que Pan se acercó y pasó su mano derecha por la espalda de su madre, que seguía temblando. Después, la semisaiya apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la hija de Mr. Satán, quien se había tapado la boca, sintiendo como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin poder detenerlas. Así estuvieron las dos un buen rato, logrando que los vidrios se empañaran, aún sin ánimo de partir rumbo a casa. En cierto punto, Videl irguió la espalda y carraspeó, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su blusa, incómoda por la vibración del celular, que brillaba desde el bolsillo de su pantalón anunciando una nueva llamada. Así, una vez lo tuvo en la mano, vislumbró en la pantalla: Bulma Briefs.

18

 _No hay tiempo que perder._ Sin ánimo de presenciar la ceremonia fúnebre de su madre, Gohan abandonó la casa de su progenitora y Takahashi, tomando vuelo hacia la estación central de Policía de Investigaciones. A cada minuto, su mente imaginaba un nuevo cruce de información del paquete de datos que le daría el resultado final para poder confirmar su hipótesis inicial. Todo lo que debía hacer era acceder a la base informática y respaldar en su pendrive la hora de muerte registrada en todos los ocupantes del boeing 737. Si estaba en razón, todos los pasajeros de raza humana registrarían una hora de muerte similar; mientras que, el resto de los ocupantes, de origen no humano, deberían haber fallecido después, producto del impacto del avión a tierra. En un principio, consideró comunicarse con su contacto anterior, que le permitió acceder a otra base de la policía anteriormente, pero desestimó la intención, pues se había enterado que había muerto producto de un accidente del metro, por la tercera oleada.

Ahora, haciendo un cálculo mental rápido, Gohan concluyó que lo más sencillo sería hacerse pasar por un funcionario de Corporación Cápsula enviado por dicha organización para ofrecer ayuda en el proceso de registro de decesos. Mal que mal, ya se había informado por medios no oficiales que las fuerzas policiales contaban con menos personal en número (la última ola arrasó con cerca de mil doscientas personas). El día anterior, no dudó en sacar una tarjeta de identificación del escritorio personal de Bulma, con el logo de la Corporación y un código QR para descargar la información del portador. Y aunque, nunca había sido bueno para mentir, ganaría tiempo para infiltrarse dentro del lugar y obtener lo que necesitaba.

Todo avanzó más rápido de lo que creyó en un comienzo. Posterior a su aterrizaje en el downtown de Ciudad Satán, tomó un taxi que lo dejó en las puertas del edificio (que lucía como la entrada de un banco antiguo), donde bajó y se dispuso a entrar. Tal como esperaba, la entrada principal estaba atestada de gente, solicitando ayuda para encontrar a familiares y amigos, los cuales se agolpaban en el espacio de recepción. Si más no olvidaba (él y Videl solían pasar un gran tiempo metidos allí cuando combatieron el crimen en la adolescencia), la sección de informática se encontraría en el tercer piso, por lo tanto, lo mejor sería ingresar como fuese y luego subir las escaleras de emergencia. Gohan se paró detrás de una señora que lloraba con la foto de un hombre en su mano, preguntando con insistencia un poco de ayuda. Entonces, cuando un guardia le abordó, él mostró la tarjeta de identificación, explicando que venía por envío especial de Bulma Briefs. El hombre tomó el objeto en sus manos y lo acercó a su rostro, con sospecha, frunciendo el ceño. Estuvo a punto de decir algo al saiyajín, cuando un pequeño disturbio se llevó a cabo. Una mujer de tercera edad se desmayó entre un grupo de personas, armando un pequeño alboroto que sirvió a Gohan de ayuda para pasar por los paneles de seguridad y entrar directo a la puerta que señalaba las escaleras. A su espalda escuchó como la gente perdió la paciencia, obligando a los guardias a sacar sus armas y pedir orden en el hall.

Subiendo los escalones de a tres, arribó rápidamente al piso deseado y abrió la puerta, confirmando que el orden de las oficinas seguían tal y como lo recordaba. Entonces, Gohan buscó con la mirada la sala correspondiente y se asombró de ver poco personal en el alrededor. La mayoría estaba reunido en torno a una televisión del pasillo, donde el Secretario General anunciaba las nuevas medidas de seguridad, ante los nuevos fallecimientos. Acto seguido, ingresó a la sala de operaciones, la cual estaba a oscuras a excepción de las luces titilantes de todos los computadores (era como ingresar a un inmenso ropero que resguardaba robots en _stand by_ ) y avanzó hasta identificar la máquina central. Una vez allí, tomó asiento frente a la pantalla e ingresó el usb en uno de los puertos disponibles. Pero como todo plan tiene un punto débil, no contó que, con el sólo hecho de conectar un aparato, una alarma de ruido estridente sonaría con fuerza, provocándole un respingo. Así, sacó el pendrive de un manotazo, para proceder a esconderse en algún sitio disponible. Por supuesto, no tuvo tiempo ni de encontrar alguno pues, en breves segundos, ya tenía a dos agentes amenazándolo con armas de fuego y gritándole instrucciones de que se arrojara al suelo.

19

Mirando sus muñecas cubiertas con esposas, Gohan sonrió con ironía, girando la cabeza de un lado a otro. Aún tenía la cabeza aturdida por la alarma de ruido que, literalmente, le había rasgado los tímpanos, dejando su sentido de audición en nulidad, tal como si una granada hubiese explotado a su lado. De ese modo, cada cierto tiempo, trataba de destapar los oídos tragando saliva, con la esperanza de que el pitido ya dejase de sonar en su oído derecho. Estaba sentado un una celda vacía, solo, sobre un bloque de cemento. A su alrededor habían cinco celdas más del mismo tamaño, dos de ellas ocupadas con dos hombres, respectivamente. Ambos en silencio y con las miradas perdidas hacia el lugar. Gohan miró las esposas de metal nuevamente, entendiendo la gran paradoja de toda la situación, donde todo era tan fácil como romper las cadenas de un tirón, forzar el cerrojo de la celda, abrir un agujero en la muralla y luego huir. Sin embargo, daba la sensación que su cuerpo pesaba el doble y que los huesos le dolían. Es más, por su olor a polvo y tierra, se dio cuenta que llevaba un par de días sin darse una ducha decente, sin olvidar que lo último que se había echado a la boca era un tarro de habichuelas en caja.

Era curioso, además, advertir que por primera vez en bastante tiempo, su mente estaba quieta. Era como si, finalmente, alguien le hubiesen quitado el juguete y lo hubiera destruido frente a sus ojos para que él aprendiera la lección y, claro, la lección tenía que ver con lo que la propia Bulma le había anunciado días atrás en Corporación Cápsula, rogándole que dejara todo de lado y despidiera a su madre como correspondía. Pero, si hablaba con verdad, él no estaba listo para dejarla ir. No aún. No hasta que descifrara qué había detrás de todas estas muertes arbitrarias que habían llegado a sus vida. _¿Por qué?, ¿quién decidía todo esto?_ El saiya miró hacia un lado, contemplando como uno de los cautivos se acurrucaba también sobre el cemento, dispuesto a dormir. Tragó saliva y se predispuso a invocar su lado metahumano, su poder de saiyajín, y ya salir del lugar a la fuerza, pero por más y más que quiso, el ánimo no fue suficiente.

Después de todos estos años reprimiendo sus poderes, parecía un capricho cruel utilizarlos ahora a su favor, para quebrar la ley. Se imaginó, de pronto, lo furiosa que estaría su madre al verlo ahí, esposado y sentado en una pequeña celda de la Policía y, tal acto, provocó que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas, riendo con ironía. Tal vez, _eso se sentía ser un humano puro_ , sin habilidades diferentes u otro cuento: la consciencia completa de que todo es finito. Que nada dura para siempre, ni siquiera las intenciones de encontrar una solución a la muerte. Ni siquiera eso. De forma inexplicable, recordó la última vez que su madre se había aparecido en su vida para decirle qué hacer, en vísperas de año nuevo, cuando ella se enteró de su separación irrevocable con Videl. La decisión, a diferencia de otras parejas, no tendría un gran papeleo que hacer, ni menos un divorcio que consolidar, ya que él y la hija de Mr. Satán no habían contraído matrimonio aún. Pero pese a ello, todo se vivía como un divorcio común y silvestre: repleto de actos envueltos de dolor emocional, especialmente en lo que refería explicarle el proceso a Pan.

Tres días después de que Videl dejara el departamento junto a su hija, su madre había aparecido en el laboratorio de la universidad, con un vestido de cuerpo entero color morado y el cabello atado a una trenza. Bien lo conocía Chichi para saber que él era el último en irse del trabajo y que, aunque eran las once de la noche, el semisaiyajín seguía ahí, observando con un microscopio. Ella fue directo al grano: "Hijo, ¿qué pretendes?, ¿trabajar toda la vida y quedarte solo? Ambos sabemos que ese no eres tú". Él dejó de anotar cosas en la libreta y decidió ir al grano, también. "Mamá, tú no entiendes, no puedo obligarla a quedarse conmigo", le había explicado, acomodando sus lentes en la nariz. "Claro que no puedes obligarla, pero sí puedes decirle verdaderamente lo que sientes y no cerrarte en formalismos, en neutralidad. Así no son los seres humanos", Chichi habló dejando la cartera por sobre la mesa, con claras intenciones de ser oída.

Gohan retrucó, firme: "Pues nunca he sido uno completo". "Asi es", ella le tomó del mentón, para asegurarse que la estaba viendo a los ojos. "Y eso también es tu gran fortaleza, Gohan, tienes la voluntad de un guerrero y el corazón de un ser humano", la mujer tragó saliva con los ojos humedecidos y, cuando retomó la palabra, no pudo evitar que la voz se le quebrara. "Las verdaderas batallas no se ganan en un ring, se ganan cuando tenemos la valentía suficiente de darle voz a nuestro corazón, a decir lo que sentimos, sin miedo". Con los ojos vidriosos, el joven Son tomó la mano de su madre y se levantó de la silla, cruzando los brazos y hablando con seriedad. "Han pasado todos estos años y ¿hoy te interesa que sea honesto con todo lo que he sentido?, ¿con todo lo que ha ocurrido con nuestra familia?". En aquel momento, Gohan había decidido que no se detendría en manifestar su verdadero pensar. Como era de esperar, el rostro de su madre cambió, tornándose melancólico, y luego, serio. Por esas fechas ya se cumplía un año en que ella se había ido a vivir con Takahashi y el saiya no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

"¿Ves?, ése es el punto al que siempre llega esta familia. Todos se equivocan y, ¿quién tiene que actuar bien?, oh si: Gohan. El padre se marcha y ¿quién tiene que portarse bien?, oh si: Gohan". El semisaiya terminó dejando su dedo índice por sobre la mesa con un ruido hueco, aplacado por el tono de su voz. "Ninguno de ustedes dos tiene el derecho a pedirme nada. ¡Nada!". El chico giró y se sentó nuevamente, para retomar su trabajo en el microscopio, ajustando con una perilla pequeña la nitidez del aparato. Por supuesto, no veía nada realmente, ya que su corazón estaba a punto de romper su caja toráxica para salir disparado. El temblor de su cuerpo llegó a tal punto que debió apretar los puños de la mano, cerrando los ojos, para calmarse. Asimismo, Chichi no se marchó. "¿Qué?, ¿no te irás?", él murmuró entre dientes, convencido de que su corazón acabaría por explotar. ahí mismo "Pues no", habló su madre, con calma. La voz lo descolocó y no pudo resistir los deseos de verla otra vez, con los brazos a ambos lados y un rostro serio. "¿Qué más quieres, mamá?", Gohan posó su mano izquierda por sobre el pecho, respirando pausadamente, tratando de tranquilizar sus emociones que parecían haber roto la presa hídrica en que se habían resguardado por años.

"Te pido perdón, hijo", mencionó, juntando sus propias manos en el centro, bajando la cabeza un par de centímetros, en un típico acto cultural de respeto. La escena no dejó indiferente a Gohan quien sacó sus lentes y los dejó en el bolsillo de su capa blanca, aún con las manos temblorosas. "Tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho. Todo eso sucedió", ella guardó una pausa, para continuar con los ojos a punto de llorar. "La vida fue así con todos, Gohan". Ahora, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, distorsionando el color del maquillaje. "Yo sólo era una chiquilla con dos niños que cuidar, sola, en una casona en medio del bosque. Te prometo que intenté hacer lo mejor que pude". Cuando Chichi hubo enunciado las últimas palabras, Gohan pudo retomar la respiración normal; aunque sus ojos no se salvaron de sentirse pesados y gruesos. En ese momento, quiso responder también, pero su madre le volvió a interrumpir. "Pero no volveré a cometer el mismo error, hijo. Si quieres decirme algo más, pues dilo, lo escucharé".

El hijo de Gokú tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, sin poder hablar. En sus recuerdos, aparecieron ellos tres, en el Distriro 439 del Este, a veces felices, a veces tristes. Entonces, no pudo responder y se limitó a negar con la cabeza, señalando que ya no había nada más que hablar. Sabía que también él estaba siendo muy severo con su madre. De pronto, y sin aviso, ella se acercó a su lado para abrazar su cabeza y dejarla cerca de su pecho, susurrando. "Cuando naciste, le diste un nuevo sentido a mi existencia, Gohan. Lo supe desde que vi tus ojos por primera vez. Por eso quise que tu vida fuese diferente, que estudiaras, que aprendieras del mundo para no cometer los mismo errores que yo y tu padre hicimos".

Ahora, en el presente, recordando toda la escena, en aquella celda fría y lúgubre, el saiya concluyó que jamás podría olvidar dichas palabras de su madre, menos aquellas con que terminó su visita, cuando le tomó el rostro entre las manos, limpiando la única lágrima que había corrido por su mejilla. "No quiero que hagas cosas de las cuales te arrepientas para el resto de tu vida, hijo. Créeme, las malas decisiones, aquellas que hacemos por miedo, te acompañan todos los días de tu vida".

20

"Escucha, han pagado tu fianza", Gohan abrió los ojos de súbito, como si se encontrara en una situación de riesgo. El guardia golpeaba la reja de la celda una y otra vez para asegurarse de que él estuviese despierto. Así, el saiya se incorporó, sentándose en el bloque de cemento. "¿Me escuchaste?", le gritó nuevamente, a lo cual el saiyajín asintió con la cabeza. Cuando estuvo completamente despierto, contempló cómo el hombre entró a la celda, sacando un manojo de llaves gigante, como si fuese guardia de un castillo medieval. En pocos segundos, el guardia localizó una llave que utilizó para liberar sus manos de las esposas de metal, apuntando a la salida con el bastón grueso de su mano.

Aún un tanto confundido, Gohan se puso de pie para caminar hacia las escaleras, recordando qué lo había metido en ese lugar desde un principio. Por consiguiente, recordó la última oleada, el fallecimiento de su madre, su búsqueda personal para resolver todo el misterio de las muertes súbitas y claro, su empresa personal de ser espía dentro de su propia película de misión imposible. Antes de llegar al nivel superior, sopesó un buen argumento con que convencería a Bulma de ayudarlo a confirmar su hipótesis porque, claro, tendría que explicárselo ahí mismo, una vez que le devolvieran sus pertenecias y la famosa tarjeta que hubo de tomar sin su permiso.

Pero como la vida suele actuar al revés de las propias intenciones, en la recepción no se encontraba la científica de Corporación Cápsula, sino Videl Satán.


	5. Todos los días

21

La última vez que la hija de Mr. Satán había visto a Gohan en persona había sido un año atrás, cuando el curso de Pan había realizado una presentación musical por el cierre académico de la secundaria. En aquel momento, lo había vislumbrado de lejos, desde una grada donde ella se encontraba sentada junto a su padre. En dicha instancia, no pudo concluir si los años pasaban o no por su cuerpo, ya que el saiyajín lucía igual que siempre, con su chaqueta, camisa, pantalones azul marino y los lentes de marco grueso. Y si bien, ambos no habían cruzado miradas, el breve vistazo había sido suficiente para activar un sinnúmero de recuerdos que la acompañaron por una semana completa.

Al menos, dentro de ese contexto, su ex lucía compuesto; pero hoy, en el hall de Policía de Investigaciones, nada de aquella imagen se hacía realidad. Las ojeras le llegaban hasta la mitad de su mejilla, y a simple vista se concluía que necesitaba urgente una buena ducha y ropa limpia. "Firme aquí", le ordenó el oficial a su lado, indicando un espacio en el último documento de la ficha. Ahora, el semisaiyajín recibía sus lentes y el blazer negro, que dejó bajo el brazo dispuesto a salir, con un rostro inexpresivo de sorpresa al verla de lejos. Por lo mismo, Videl decidió apurar la situación.

El trato era sacarlo de la estación, pagar la fianza, tomarlo y dejarlo en Corporación Cápsula donde Bulma tenía la intención de proceder a aclarar un par de puntos con él. Luego, todo acabaría. Sin embargo, bien sabía ella que todo lo que implicaba su ex sonaba más fácil en palabras que en la realidad, especialmente cuando le tocaba verlo en el estado que se encontraba. "Gracias", Videl entregó al guardia el formulario y caminó hacia la salida, seguida por el primogénito Son, que guardaba silencio. Una vez afuera, notó como él apretó los labios y bajó la mirada. "No sabía que vendrías tú", mencionó. "Yo… tampoco", le respondió ella, sin perder de vista como la ceja izquierda del hombre estaba rasmillada, quien sabría por qué razón. Volvió a hablar: "Bulma me lo ha pedido como favor".

Sin explicar cómo, ambos cayeron en un silencio, donde él procedió a colocarse las gafas, las cuales no advirtió estaban rotas hasta que ya las tuvo puestas. El hecho causó que una risa nerviosa los atrapara desprevenidos, especialmente cuando Gohan confirmó que uno de los vidrios de los lentes cayó directamente al suelo. Ambos chocaron sus brazos al intentar recogerlo, pero el vidrio estaba ya completamente roto. Al recobrar la postura, Gohan colocó un brazo tras su cabeza, revelando sus lentes puestos que sólo cubrían un solo ojo, lo cual causó que ambos volvieran a reír. "Tendrás que cambiarlos", Videl sonrió, contemplando como el saiya se los sacaba para dejarlos en el bolsillo de su camisa. "¿Tu crees?", Gohan opinó, dejando caer otra vez una sonrisa. Al verlo así, algo sucedió que Videl desestimó la idea de dejarlo ahí y caminar directo a su casa, donde Pan la estaría esperando. En vez de eso, le preguntó, "¿vas caminando a tu departamento?", el hijo de Gokú asintió, con una de sus manos en el bolsillo. La chica volvió a hablar, ahora más convencida y mostrándole un llavero de colores: "Puedo llevarte, si quieres".

22

Sólo al final del trayecto en el auto, Gohan advirtió que su ceja izquierda comenzaba a sangrar. Ahí, trató de recordar qué había provocado la herida y, de seguro, tenía que haber ocurrido cuando puso resistencia en la sala central de informática. Dentro de todo el forcejeo, había percibido como la culata de un arma rozó su cabeza, pero tampoco había estado al corriente que, efectivamente, le había producido daño. Por consiguiente, tocó la herida, temiendo que había completado su transformación física de vagabundo, con un aire de boxeador callejero. Videl le ofreció su pañuelo, el cual el chico aceptó disculpándose de antemano por la situación. En breve, la hija de Mr. Satán estacionó y bajó a abrir la puerta de su acompañante, que salió con la mano y el pañuelo blanco presionando su ceja izquierda. Gohan se iba a despedir, cuando notó que la mujer lo siguió hasta la entrada del edificio, luego el ascensor y después la puerta de entrada a su departamento.

Fue ahí que él mismo comenzó la despedida: "Muchas gracias por todo, Videl", habló con un ojo cerrado. "Oh, ok", la chica respondió, dubitativa, advirtiendo la indirecta. "No es que quisiera entrar", dijo excusándose, lo cual causó por cuarta vez un momento de risas y palabras, especialmente cuando Gohan retrucó: "No es que quiera que no veas todo el desorden que tengo". Antes de que Videl pudiese responder, el saiya aprovechó la comunicación fluida entre los dos: "Te prometo que todos los viernes dejo el departamento impecable", en el acto, alzó la mano izquierda y el pañuelo cayó al suelo, lo que provocó que, al intentar ambos recogerlo, los dos chocaran sus cabezas al unísono.

23

Mientras Videl recibía un paquete de hielo médico desde las manos de Gohan, tomó asiento en el sofá del living, colocando la compresa en su frente, donde el golpe le había dejado una hinchazón prominente. Ahora, podía tener una visual más clara y, tal como el chico le había advertido, el departamento tenía evidentes designios de abandono. O, al menos, que nadie había estado habitando el espacio por siglos. A su alrededor, estaba repleto de papeles y archivos, en su mayoría, informes de estadística y documentos con fichas de todos los tamaños y formas. "¿Están haciendo una investigación especial en la universidad?", Videl habló, tomando una de las hojas de la mesa que tenía una mancha circular de café.

Al principio, no recibió respuesta, de fondo y sólo escuchó como el saiyajín fregaba platos en el lavadero, por lo que no insistió y revisó la información por su cuenta, advirtiendo que el listado estaba constituido por registros de fallecimiento. Por consiguiente, no pudo dejar de atar cabos en la cabeza y concluyó que todo esto tenía que ver con las oleadas. Así, de improviso, vino a su mente la imagen de unas tres horas atrás, cuando había decidido asistir al velatorio de Chichi, en una residencia cercana al Distrito Norte. Gracias a la notificación de Bulma, tanto ella como Pan, se habían dado por enteradas y habían acordado acudir al lugar donde la madre del saiyajín estaba siendo velada.

En su cabeza, todo se había organizado de tal forma que sería una visita expedita a una de las mujeres que más había aprendido a querer. Porque si bien, ambas tuvieron altos y bajos, jamás podría negar la influencia que Chichi había dejado en ella, su sacrificio, su voluntad de volver a construir su vida luego de la partida de Gokú. De este modo, acudió al velatorio con el alma tranquila, dispuesta a encontrar personas que hacía tiempo no veía con la mejor disposición. Empero, nada la había preparado para cómo las cosas resultaron. Menos que Bulma le pidiera utilizar sus contactos personales para sacar a su ex desde la Policía de Investigaciones, a donde había llegado con el empeño de resolver el misterio de las oleadas de muerte.

"Te pido de favor a que me ayudes a traerlo de regreso", la científica le había hecho la solicitud con un rostro cansado debido a todas las lágrimas derramadas los últimos días. Por otro lado, nadie le había advertido el nivel de obsesión del saiya ya que, por lo visto ahora, su departamento era un claro candidato a los programas de televisión donde mostraban a personas afectadas por el síndrome de Diógenes. Pero, ¿podía culparlo? Dicha interrogante había emergido de forma prístina al momento de verle salir de la celda, horas atrás. El primogénito Son había perdido a su madre hacía solo días atrás y estaba activando su mecanismo de defensa predilecto, más que conocido por ella: la racionalización. Son Gohan podría estar en el fondo de un agujero, pero su cuerpo y emociones jamás lo advertirían, ocultos bajo explicaciones, academicismos y argumentos. En este caso, la resolución del problema de las oleadas le estaba otorgando su último muelle de estabilidad y, de seguro, él no lo dejaría ir.

De pronto, Videl notó que Gohan estaba de pie a su lado, contemplando como ella hojeaba papeles hace más de veinte segundos, concentrada. En su mano derecha había una bandeja con dos tazas de té humeantes. "Oh, disculpa", la chica dejó la carpeta en la mesa de centro, "sólo tomé un par de hojas", mencionó, colocando nuevamente la bolsa de hielo en su frente. El saiya bajó la mirada y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa, por sobre los papeles, sentándose a su lado, él también con un paño cubriendo su ceja izquierda. Videl sonrió, pensando que, de lejos, ambos parecían estar dentro de la sala de espera de un hospital. "Gracias por el té", la hija de Mr. Satán habló, un tanto nerviosa ante lo que sucedería, consciente de que su ex había advertido su interés en los informes. Lo miró de reojo y él se encontraba serio, mirando al piso, con el puño de su mano libre apretado. Iba a hablar, cuando Gohan la interrumpió con una voz pausada y tranquila.

"No sé por qué ocurren las oleadas, Videl", comenzó, tragando saliva. "Pero estoy a una sola confirmación de entender a quienes afecta el fenómeno… y a quienes no afecta". Pese a la advertencia explícita de Bulma, de sacarlo de su constante _loop_ de teorías y teorías mentales, algo hubo dentro de su declaración que caló en su pecho. El saiya seguía sin mirarla, completamente parco. "¿Y qué es?", le preguntó, dejando la bolsa de hielo en la mesa de centro para poder contemplarlo mejor, con sus párpados cerrados y suspirando. "Tiene que ver con el origen de la especie. La oleada sólo afecta a quienes son, en su totalidad, seres humanos", por primera vez el chico la miró a los ojos, lo que provocó un escalofrío instantáneo en su cuerpo. acto seguido, el saiyajín dejó el paño por sobre la bandeja, juntando sus manos en el centro, sin perder el hilo de su reflexión.

"Lo único que necesito confirmar es la hora de muerte de todos los fallecidos en el accidente del vuelo 737. Si aquellos pasajeros que eran humanos registraron su muerte a una hora similar, eso confirmará la hipótesis. Especialmente si aquellos no humanos murieron al momento del impacto". Más que recordar la solicitud de Bulma, Videl no pudo evitar que su mente fuera seducida por la dialéctica del saiyajín. En breve, recordó a aquellos que habían muerto este último mes y, efectivamente, todos eran cien por ciento humanos. Tragó saliva ante la mínima posibilidad de que Gohan estuviese en lo cierto y, fue en ese mismo instante, que ambos volvieron a cruzar miradas, como si estuviesen concluyendo lo mismo.

De inmediato, su pecho se volvió pesado, como si la gravedad comenzara a atraerla al piso, al mismo tiempo que el aire del living se hizo más denso. En esta lógica: _Pan podría sobrevivir_ , así también Gohan y la mayoría de su familia y amigos. No pudo evitarlo y se puso de pie, para caminar hacia el ventanal, el mismo que había sido testigo silencioso de la relación de los dos, por años. Acercándose al vidrio, se abrazó a si misma, advirtiendo el reflejo de su figura. En el mismo reflejo, notó que el saiya imitó su postura, pero no se movió y sólo dejó sus manos en la cintura, con los hombros tensos. "¿Cómo podrías obtener los datos para confirmar la hipótesis?", le habló, mirando la ciudad iluminada por la noche, "¿cómo podría ayudarte?".

24

Videl ya llevaba cerca de una hora esperando en la estación de metro, sentada en una de las banquetas de la estación Itsukushima. Miró el reloj de su pulsera y buscó con la mirada a Pan que estaba revisando los locales cercanos, con los audífonos del _discman_ puestos sobre sus oídos. Pese a que su padre ya le había regalado reproductores de música más modernos (que cabían dentro de la palma de una mano), su hija insistía en llevar el aparato que ella ocupaba en su días de la OSHS. Pan lo había encontrado después de la mudanza que ambas habían realizado una vez que la separación entre ella y Gohan se concretó, junto a una caja de cd's. Luego de que la adolescente preguntara qué eran y que Videl le indicara que lo arrojara a la basura, Pan decidió lo contrario, dedicando horas en la noche conectada a los aparatos, probando disco tras disco.

Si lo pensaba de una forma, su hija era el resultado de una mezcla de personalidades entre ella y Son Gohan, tal como si las cualidades de cada uno de ellos se hubiese colocado en una liquadora y su hija hubiese nacido, recopilando lo mejor y lo menos deseable de los dos. Lo anterior, había comenzado a aflorar una vez que el padre de Gohan se retiró del último Torneo de Artes Marciales al que él asistió. Con cuatro años y según las propias palabras de Pan, Gokú se comprometió a regresar a visitarla de vez en cuando, recordándole que, ante todo, debía ser fuerte pues ella era una _guerrera_. Kamisama sabía cuánto había permanecido esa promesa en el corazón de su hija, entrenándose cada vez que podía, pidiéndole a Gohan que la ayudara a mejorar su técnica. Incluso, aún Videl podía recrear en su mente cómo habían asistido al siguiente torneo, donde Pan les aseguraba que su abuelo paterno aparecería para combatir juntos.

Después de ese evento, muchas cosas comenzaron a cambiar en el carácter de su hija. Como Gohan le había asegurado, sólo entre ellos, Gokú no apareció, tampoco en su cumpleaños siguiente, ni en ningún otro evento más. Todo ello provocó a que su hija comenzara a acercarse a otro lado de su personalidad, más silencioso, más racional, y por supuesto, más parecido al hijo mayor de los Son. Ante la evidente ausencia de su abuelo paterno, la pequeña dejó de lado su interés por el entrenamiento y los combates, escogiendo una vida un tanto más próxima a la introversión y el estudio, un área que Gohan no dejó pasar y contribuyó a nutrir. Los años siguientes hicieron de Pan una chica que gozaba de una gran inteligencia, lo cual solía ser destacado por sus profesores; sin embargo, eso solía ser una también piedra de tope en su comprensión del mundo. La adolescente era bastante analítica y solía frustrarse ante los demás que no compartían su visión de mundo. Para qué hablar de su sentido moral, donde había una clara noción de justicia y verdad.

Todo lo anterior permitió a Pan vivir una niñez y adolescencia muy avanzada en lo que eran sus estudios en la educación formal, pero bastante difícil en lo que era su inteligencia emocional, lo que afloró especialmente después de su separación con Gohan. Aún recordaba la escena en que ella y el semisaiyajín le comunicaron su decisión de tomar distancia de forma definitiva. Pan estaba sentada al medio de los dos, en el sofá del living, asintiendo con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Al escucharla dar su opinión, la adolescente se limitó a decir, con una voz entre cortada, que lo entendía y que todo estaba bien. Esa simple frase la destruyó, especialmente cuando su hija miró al saiyajín, explicando a ambos que para seguir lo correcto, ella viviría con su madre, si a él no le molestaba. Si bien, para ojos de otros padres, su hija demostraba ser más resolutiva que muchas chicas de su edad; no era lo que significaba para Videl. Bien sabía ella del amor que Pan les tenía a ambos y que la adolescente solo intentaba racionalizar sus emociones para, simplemente, no causar problemas a sus progenitores.

Pese a ello, bien sabía Videl, por su propia historia, que las emociones no escuchadas vienen a buscarte; y así había ocurrido con Pan. Porque, después de un año conviviendo juntas, su lado más vulnerable sí hubo de aparecer. Si más no recordaba, había sido el día en que ella había descubierto un paquete de cigarros abiertos en su mochila, junto a un encendedor. Al momento de preguntar el por qué del objeto, la adolescente le había explicado que no era de su incumbencia. Asombrada por la hostilidad repentina, se acercó a su cama y se sentó a su lado, preguntándole si había ocurrido algo en especial. Pero Pan no demoró en responder, cerrando el laptop en su falda y expresándole que ella también tenía derecho a hacer las cosas que deseaba, sin preguntar a nadie, tal como ella.

Por un momento, Videl tuvo un gran deseo de ocupar un tono de voz autoritario y terminar la conversación ahí, prohibiendo los cigarros pero, pese a que se encontraba exhausta y con el único deseo de ir a dormir, supo que el problema no era precisamente una cajetilla de cigarros a semi consumir. "¿A qué te refieres?", le preguntó, a lo cual su hija cruzó los brazos al centro y miró hacia otro lado. "Pues que ya estás reemplazando a papá", la chica habló, "te vi en la reunión de padres". Videl alzó las cejas tratando de recordar la situación y, de inmediato, trajo a su mente como el padre de otra chica se había acercado a ella, proponiéndole salir juntos. Y si no estaba equivocada, esa era la segunda vez que ella le decía que no (la primera vez fue por un mensaje de celular, luego de una reunión de camaradería entre otros apoderados).

Aunque las palabras de su hija apuntaban hacia un dirección donde su tren no pretendía arribar, sí sintió como su estómago se apretó, con un escalofrío. Luego de comenzar su nueva vida juntas, era la primera vez que Pan sacaba la temática de ella y Gohan y, tal parecía, que dejar el tema al azar había resultado ser un gran error. Videl suspiró largo y exhaló, para luego dejar sus manos sobre las rodillas, tomando valor. "¿Te molesta que ocurra eso?". La aludida aún no dejaba de mirar la ventana y no respondió. La chica ojiazul esperó y esperó, hasta que en un momento consideró dejar todo hasta ahí y permitirle descansar a solas. Pese a ello, la niña pasó su brazo izquierdo por el rostro, donde se deslizaban un par de lágrimas. Tragando saliva, Videl tuvo la reminiscencia de su propia infancia donde, en una situación similar, ella se negaba a hablar de su madre, pese a que su ausencia la carcomía por dentro. Es más, sólo era cosa de retroceder el tiempo y la escena era idéntica, en la cual su padre intentó acercarse a ella. Gracias a ese recuerdo, pudo comenzar a hablar.

"Lo siento, hija", murmuró, sin dejar de observarla. "¿Por qué lo sientes?, para ti todo esto es fácil", la chica de ojos negros retrucó. "Pues no lo es, en absoluto", dijo suave, dando un gran suspiro. "Y he cometido un gran error al no hablar de eso contigo". "No hay nada que hablar", Pan respondió, otra vez pasando su brazo por el rostro. "Es obvio que ustedes ya no se quieren y jamás volverán a estar juntos. Ya lo sé, no tienes que decirlo". Videl cerró los ojos, sintiendo como si alguien en la habitación le hubiese cruzado un cuchillo de cocina por sobre su esternón, y luego, hasta su cuello. _Cómo dolía hablar de todo esto_. "Eso es incorrecto", murmuró con una voz suave. "Tu padre y yo continuamos queriéndonos mucho... solo que de una forma distinta". En ese momento, Pan no pudo ocultarlo más y las lágrimas se apoderaron de su rostro, al unísono de su intención de detener el llanto, apretando los ojos con fuerza.

"Papá me dice lo mismo", retomó las palabras, aún sin mirarla de frente, "pero no les creo, pareciera que no les afectara nada, ¡que no sienten nada!". Videl bajó la vista, el cuchillo ahora traspasaba su pecho hasta salir por su espalda, con un dolor profundo. "A veces, cuando las personas están aproblemadas o tienen mucho dolor, prefieren no hablar de eso, hija", Videl decidió dejar car su mano cerca de la mano de Pan, reteniendo sus propias ganas de llorar. No era el momento. "Pero eso no quiere decir que sea lo correcto". "¿"A ti te duele?", la semisaiyajín giró a verla por primera vez, con los ojos rojizos producto de las lágrimas y una mirada revuelta entre la vulnerabilidad y la herida. Videl, por su parte, intentó respirar, pero no pudo. En cambio, alzó su mano a la mejilla de Pan, que estaba tibia. Acto seguido, habló con honestidad.

"Todos los días".

El recuerdo de esa conversación se había quedado con ella por mucho tiempo, en particular porque le daba evidencia empírica de lo difícil que era comunicar emociones cuando uno está roto por dentro. Las palabras de Pan le habían revelado que ella misma estaba haciendo caso omiso a las mismas acciones que le pidió al hijo de Gokú por años, una suerte de predicar y no practicar. Después del episodio de la cajetilla de cigarro, Videl decidió no forzar a Pan a nada en especial y que se enfocaría en privilegiar los espacios de conexión entre ambas, con la esperanza de que la proximidad física aumentase la probabilidad de que la adolescente diera voz a sus pensamientos. Por lo tanto, no sólo comenzó a estar más presente en su vida, sino que se asombró por los resultados de tal intención.

En vez de escuchar más palabras de su hija, su relación de proximidad y confianza inclinó la balanza a que la semisaiyajín se volviese más brillante, más segura de sí misma. En la secundaria, Pan desestimó la idea de estar tras bambalinas y emergió su deseo de estar más presente en el mundo que habitaba. En breve, las actividades de su hija comenzaron a llenar la agenda, tales como talleres de guitarra y un grupo de "Amigos de la Tecnología". Éste último, un grupo de chicos que, para ser honestos, vivían en torno a computadores y aparatos electrónicos. Fue en ese mismo grupo de nerds donde ella y Ako consolidaron su amistad y con más de algún otro chico que, de forma evidente, ya manifestaban interés por Pan, siempre sin que ambos lo supieran (mientras más tarde, mejor, pensó Videl).

De regreso a la estación, Videl procuró no perderla de vista, preguntándose cuáles serían sus pensamientos con respecto a la oleada. Una cosa era escuchar las aventuras de la familia de su padre, pero otra era vivirlas en la vida real. Tomando en cuenta, por supuesto, que las oleadas se alejaban de la normalidad, que tenían un formato más parecido al de cuento triste. Así, viéndola de lejos como compraba unas golosinas, se preguntó si Gohan estaría en la razón con su hipótesis y su hija podría asegurar su existencia en este mundo. Y sin quererlo, dicho pensamiento elevó las palpitaciones de su corazón, humedeciendo sus ojos, pensando en la velocidad del tiempo. "Srta. Videl", una voz conocida la interrumpió por su lado derecho. Luego de mirar, confirmó sonriendo que se trataba del Sr. Hira, su antiguo jefe en la estación de Policía de Investigaciones.

Al igual que la última vez que lo había visto, notó que se encontraba con lentes, sombrero y abrigo, con la intención clara de pasar inadvertido. "Gracias por venir", la chica habló, mientras el hombre tomaba asiento. "Siento mucho la partida de su padre", mencionó, sacándose el sombrero y dejando en evidencia su cabello canoso. Videl sonrió débil, bajando la mirada y sopesando su propia respuesta: "Yo siento la partida de su madre", colocó su mano por sobre el antebrazo del policía. "Son tiempos difíciles, como hacía años no nos tocaba vivir". El hombre dejó el sombrero a un lado, suspirando y sacando un pequeño paquete desde el bolsillo interior de su abrigo. "Esta vez me ha costado bastante conseguir lo que me ha pedido", dijo, ahora entregándole el objeto cubierto de un papel café, que Videl recibió, sabiendo que dentro debía venir un usb. "Muchas gracias", la chica habló, suave.

"¿Se puede saber para qué necesita la información?", el policía relajó la espalda en el respaldo de la banqueta, irradiando aquel tono de padre que solía utilizar cuando ella combatía el crimen en Ciudad Satán, de forma voluntaria. La imagen recreaba a la perfección su recuerdo, su figura en el sillón de Jefe de Investigación. "Gohan está tratando de dar con la causa de todo esto". El hombre colocó una cara de extrañeza. Para él, no había misterio en el nombre del saiyajín pues, años atrás, había sido la misma Videl quien se lo había presentado, sumando una nueva persona a su lucha contra la delincuencia. Asimismo, él había sido testigo de su amistad, noviazgo y su vida como padres. Oh, y claro, su posterior separación. "¿Ha descubierto algo nuevo?", é preguntó, girando el cuerpo para verla.

"Él sospecha que esto solo afecta a seres humanos, Sr. Hira. Aquellos que tienen otro tipo de ascendencia, estarían a salvo". Los años de confianza habían provocado que la mujer le comentara todo sin reservas. De hecho, aún tenía en su mente un gran aprecio por él y todos los favores que ella le pidió. Pero esa misma buena voluntad sólo le hacía querer contactarlo en casos urgentes, no en aquellos donde los trámites legales y normales pudieran dar la solución. El policía se quedó en silencio por largo tiempo, mirando hacia el frente donde la gente seguía caminando, a la espera del tren correspondiente. "Si él está en lo correcto, esto se va a poner de mala pinta", habló, carraspeando. "Imagínese qué ocurriría si todo eso fuese cierto. Habría un pánico en la mitad de la población", procedió a mirarla, acomodando sus lentes en la nariz.

"Bueno, primero tendremos que comprobarlo", Videl guardó el usb en su bolso café, suspirando, sin querer ahondar más en la dichosa hipótesis. El hombre advirtió la reticencia y pasó una mano por sus cabellos, dispuesto a cambiar el tema. "Ahora comprendo todo el alboroto que se hizo en la estación por un chico que intentó sacar datos a su antojo", la miró, sonriente. La chica no pudo evitar dejar escapar un bufido, girando la cabeza a ambos lados.


	6. Cigarros frente al lago

25

"¿Por qué estamos afuera del departamento de papá?", la voz de Pan resonó de inmediato en cuanto el motor del auto dejó de estar encendido. Videl retiró las llaves y respondió, revisando que el usb se encontrara en su bolsillo. "Solo vinimos a dejarle un objeto y luego regresaremos a casa", la mujer apagó las luces delanteras del automovil y contempló el alrededor por la ventana. "¿Qué objeto?", Pan reiteró su interés, sin darle tiempo a una nueva evasiva: "¿el mismo que te dio el hombre de la estación de metro?". Ahora, Videl colocó ambas manos por sobre el manubrio, tomando un gran suspiro, sin perder de vista el parabrisas, que lucía gotas de agua apresurándose para llegar hasta abajo. Como solía suceder, luego del monzón, llegaría finalmente el otoño a Ciudad Satán, pero la estación no se iría sin antes dejar sus usuales lluvias intermitentes, que no duraban más de unos quince minutos, empapando todo el alrededor.

Tragando saliva, la hija de Mr. Satán pensó en responder con algo diferente, que permitiera mantener a Pan lejos de todo el asunto. Sin embargo, ya sabía que la adolescente era mucho más inteligente que ella a su propia edad y ya tendría algo armado en su cabeza. Videl apretó los labios y giró a verla, contemplando como tenía los audífonos del discman en su cuello y las manos apoyadas en su regazo. "Sí, es el mismo objeto", explicó, dejando su espalda en el respaldo del asiento, mirando las llaves del automóvil, luego, continuó: "tu papá está investigando una posible explicación a las oleadas y ésta información podría ser de utilidad". Pan alzó las cejas, imitando un gesto típico del saiyajín, como si confirmara algo dentro de sí misma. Acto seguido, ambas tomaron sus bolsos y procedieron a entrar al edificio, sin poder evitar la lluvia gruesa que caía sobre la ciudad. Así, luego de salir del ascensor, caminaron por el pasillo y llegaron hasta la última puerta, que Videl golpeó dos veces. En breve, apareció Gohan en el dintel con un rostro serio que, después de un par de segundos, cambió a una sonrisa.

"¿Pan?", la aludida no guardó alegría en acercarse al semisaiyajín, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa en el rostro. "Estás empapada", dijo. "Afuera llueve mucho", la chica respondió, secando su frente con la manga del abrigo. "Te traeré una toalla, pasen". Videl se quedó con la boca abierta y las intenciones de hacer todo esto rápido, muertas. Por consiguiente, contempló como su hija entraba a lugar y dejaba su abrigo en un colgador, aún goteando por el paso del monzón. Si bien, tuvo la intención de dejar el usb en la mesa y decirle que las dos se marcharían, no pudo llevarlo a cabo, conquistada por la expresión de felicidad de su hija. Pasó poco tiempo hasta que Gohan apareció con toallas para ambas, alzando una de ellas a la hija de Mr. Satán. Ella se quedó estupefacta, sin saber a qué correspondía el gesto. "Estas empapada", Gohan habló, a lo cual, ella pudo entender la intención, desabotonando el abrigo para entregarlo al saiyajín.

Videl avanzó hasta el living y tomó asiento, secando su cabeza con la toalla de color azul, dejando el usb en la mesa de centro, escuchando como Pan hablaba con su padre a lo lejos. Por supuesto, no pudo dejar de pensar que años habían pasado sin que los tres estuviesen compartiendo una misma habitación. Ahora, mientras rozaba su rostro con la toalla, sintió el peso del tiempo, asombrada como el mismo hecho de las muertes misteriosas la había trasladado hasta ese lugar, y más aún, volviendo a contactar con personas que ya esperaba no volver a compartir. "¿Necesitas otra toalla?", Gohan mencionó, trayendo en sus manos un computador portátil. "No, gracias, ya estoy mejor", sonrió, asombrada por la soltura del chico, quien no parecía estar teniendo las mismas reminiscencias que ella sobre lo peculiar de la situación. En cambio, él presionó el botón de encendido del aparato y se sentó a su lado, acercando una de sus manos al mentón, concentrado. Videl pestañeó y recordó su intención inicial, tomando el objeto de la mesa. "Aquí está, Hira mencionó que después que lo utilices, por favor lo destruyas". "¿Aún continúa tan precavido como siempre?", ahora el saiya procedía a colocarse los lentes. "Sí. Te ha mandado un mensaje", la chica no pudo evitar una risa, a lo cual Gohan le prestó total atención. "Dijo que para la próxima le avises antes de llevar a cabo tu propia _Misión Imposible_ ". El saiya se rió, pasando una mano por la nuca, girando la cabeza a ambos lados. "Tiene razón", contestó, procediendo a conectar el usb en un puerto del laptop, levantándose del sofá. "¿Te molesta si hago ésto en la mesa?", le preguntó, a lo cual Videl respondió que no.

26

Videl soñó como se encontraba en la cima del santuario Shinto de la ciudad, bajo el viejo _Toori_ de la entrada, desde donde se apreciaba una hermosa panorámica. Al mirar hacia abajo, por la larga escala de cemento, pudo ver la figura de su padre, saludándola con la mano izquierda alzada, que le hizo sonreír. Fue ahí que comprendió que sus manos eran pequeñas, así como su cuerpo, sintiéndose de unos nueve años de edad. En cuanto su progenitor subió y llegó a su lado, le sonrió ampliamente y notó como éste tenía la cabeza rapada, tal como sus recuerdos más antiguos. Así, ambos comenzaron a avanzar hacia el dojo, donde su madre los estaría esperando, seguro. Cuando despertó, notó que todo su alrededor, a diferencia de su sueño, estaba a oscuras. Pestañeó dos veces, incorporándose sobre los codos por sobre el sofá donde probablemente acabó dormida. Pese a la negrura, advirtió como Gohan estaba sentado cerca de sus pies, con su mano derecha cubriendo su boca y mirando hacia el ventanal.

"¿Qué hora es?", preguntó, sobando sus ojos para mejorar la visibilidad. "Pasada las dos de la mañana", el saiya habló, girando su rostro hacia ella, dejando su mano ahora por sobre la rodilla. "¿Pan está dormida?", Videl preguntó, ahora tomando asiento por sobre el sofá, para masajear su cuello, dejando la manta que la cubría por sobre el regazo. "Sí, profundamente", Gohan rascó su cabeza, suspirando. "¿No hay luz?", la chica preguntó, mirando a su alrededor y a la vista de la ciudad por el ventanal, que lucía a oscuras, temiendo lo peor. "No pasa nada", el primogénito Son habló, apoyando mejor su espalda en el respaldo, "sólo es un corte de energía, al parecer". Videl inspiró largo y tendido, permitiendo que su estómago se relajara ante la respuesta, aliviada de que no hubiese otra oleada que lamentar. Y fue ese mismo pensamiento el cual le hizo recordar qué hacía ella ahí, junto a Pan.

"Como... ¿cómo salió todo?", dejó caer, mirando su figura oscura, casi difuminada. De lejos, se percibían las luces de emergencia, que entregaban a la silueta del saiya una suerte de misticismo, como si hablara con una revelación del más allá. Él no respondió y permaneció sentado, con su mano cerca del mentón, apoyado en el respaldo del sofá. Videl sintió como el frío atrapó sus espalda y tomó la manta para dejarla ahora por sus hombros. Por supuesto, volvió a recibir la sensación de mal augurio, acompañada por una suerte de ansiedad, reflejada en las palpitaciones de su corazón. Ahora que sus ojos ya se acostumbraban a la penumbra, podía confirmar el rostro serio y concentrado del hombre a su lado. "No muy bien", Gohan se inclinó hacia adelante, juntando sus manos en el centro, sin mirarla. "Crucé los datos y verifiqué la hora de muerte de los involucrados en el accidente", carraspeó, tomando una pausa, "... y confirmé la hipótesis: los decesos humanos fueron al momento de la oleada y el resto, sólo falleció con el impacto".

Videl tragó saliva, inspirando por la nariz, sin estar sorprendida ante las palabras de su acompañante. Por un lado, cuando Gohan le mencionó de sus sospechas, jamás pudo poner en dudas sus palabras. Si bien, el saiya tenía debilidades como todos, el presuponer escenarios a partir del método científico no era una de ellas. Ese ojo clínico, en áreas de la ciencia y experimentación, le había abierto innumerables puertas tanto en universidades de la ciudad, como en el resto del distrito; sin mencionar la oferta de trabajo en laboratorios de construcción robótica. Por otro lado, no podía negar que había guardado cierta esperanza a que la respuesta se acompañara con un grado de solución. _Todo ésto quiere decir que, efectivamente, estoy en el rango de muerte_ , Videl pensó, agudizando su vista hacia el ventanal. La chica abrió sus labios y trató de sopesar la situación, todo parecía como esos sueños donde las cosas dan un vuelco inesperado, pero sólo te queda el rol de testigo, sin nada que puedas hacer. Pestañeó tres veces mientras su acompañante retomó la palabra, nervioso, elucubrando cómo aún debían descartar más opciones antes de escoger cualquier decisión.

Ella le miró, gesticulando en las penumbras y no pudo seguir escuchando sus frases elocuentes. Algo en su estómago le decía que ésta era la resolución que todos estaban esperando; no por nada hay leyes en las ciencias duras que aluden a la veracidad inapelable de los argumentos más simples y directos. De pronto, la energía eléctrica regresó al edificio y la lámpara del living se encendió. Por un momento, Videl miró hacia el techo, contemplando como la ampolleta comenzaba a brillar, pero de inmediato observó al saiyajín que estaba ahora de pie, con las manos en la espalda, mirando a la ciudad. "Creo que...", la hija de Mr. Satán habló, finalmente, mirando hacia el suelo, "debemos entregar la información al Sr. Hira. De seguro él sabrá como utilizarla bien". El saiyajín giró de inmediato, frunciendo el ceño y sacándose los lentes. Pasó su mano derecha por la cabeza, dando un largo suspiro. Videl no se detuvo: "también creo prudente dar aviso a Bulma", manifestó, juntando sus manos en el centro y dejando caer la espalda en el respaldo. Ahora, Gohan la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, girando la cabeza a ambos lados. "¿Pan está en su habitación, verdad?", ella preguntó, a lo cual el semisaiyajín asintió, con una mano por sobre el mentón. "Iré a dormir con ella, si no te molesta", la chica se puso de pie, estirando la blusa y mirándolo fijo.

Gohan seguía sin hablar, tal como si le fuese imposible hilar oración. Ella también se sentía extraña, como si una piedra pesada se atascara en su garganta. La sensación era propia de esos momentos en que el cuerpo sabe algo que su razón no ha podido comenzar a entender y, claro, todo debía estar enlazado al descubrimiento de la última media hora. A fin de cuentas, dentro de la habitación se encontraban las únicas dos personas de toda Ciudad Satán que sabían que los seres humanos desaparecerían del planeta tierra. Pensarlo así le provocó una puntada en el pecho, donde su corazón había comenzado a latir como si fuese un tambor de _taiko_ en la fiesta de la primavera. Mientras el saiya se acercó un par de pasos hacia su lugar, ella continuó dando voz a sus reflexiones. "Mañana nos iremos a primera hora a casa, tengo que ver un par de cosas", al terminar la frase, Videl tragó saliva contemplando como Gohan se encontraba frente a ella, cada vez más cerca, ahora solo con unos veinte centímetros de separación. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez en que ambos habían estado tan cerca, o mejor dicho: la última vez que ella lo había permitido. Luego de esas vacaciones en el Distrito Norte (que ahora parecían tan distantes como un recuerdo de niñez), su cuerpo se hubo de sumir en una especie de reclusión inapelable. Nunca olvidaría cómo, de regreso de aquellas vacaciones, una vez guardadas las maletas y metidos en la cama matrimonial, ella se hubo de arrinconar a un lado para evitar que él la abrazara pues, ya no sentía la misma confianza. De hecho, fue esa misma noche, entre lágrimas silenciosas y al apagar la luz, que su mente comenzó a urdir el plan para dejar la casa.

Ese recuerdo, también se sentía lejano. Ahora, viendo su rostro de frente (y el parche blanco sobre su ceja izquierda, que él se había puesto con premura), tragó saliva al notar que muchas cosas habían cambiado entre ellos pero, otras, sin duda, habían quedado igual. Videl permaneció mirándole unos diez segundos, atenta a su propio corazón palpitante que estaba a punto de salir por su garganta y boca. Entonces, sintió como el saiya rozó su mano izquierda con los dedos, lo cual la sacó del trance de forma inmediata. Tal como si se hubiese quemado la piel con fuego. Acto seguido, retiró su brazo del contacto y retrocedió un paso hacia atrás, con la respiración agitada, pestañeando dos veces. Sin poder explicar el por qué, dejó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja mientras veía al saiyajín abrir los ojos aún más, abriendo la boca, sin hablar. Así, en breve, Videl bajó su mirada y decidió caminar hacia la habitación donde su hija dormía profundamente.

27

En el medio del parque, Gohan observó como Bulma compraba un par de cigarros sueltos en un puesto de golosinas; luego, alzó su mano con la palma hacia arriba, a modo de visera, alzando la mirada hacia el cielo, confirmando que en cualquier minuto podría caer lluvia. La peliazul se acercó con el cigarro encendido en los labios, las manos en el abrigo y la mirada en el suelo. Desde ese punto de vista, ella se confundía perfectamente con las personas que caminaban por el lugar, en dirección a sus casas (ya daban las siete de la tarde). Una vez a su lado, ambos retomaron el andar sin decir palabra. Una hora atrás, el saiya había arribado a Corporación Cápsula para comunicarle que su hipótesis de las oleadas había sido confirmada, lo cual indicaba que todo el proceso de muerte apuntaba a un extinción de la raza humana. Con los papeles en la mesa del taller, la científica abrió los ojos como plato y no pudo más que limitarse a mirar el informe estadístico por sobre la mesa, hojeándolo una y otra vez.

Por otro lado, antes de que Videl regresara a su casa con su hija, ella le mencionó que también daría aviso a sus contactos más cercanos, sugiriéndole a él que hiciese lo mismo con los suyos. Asimismo, ninguno de los dos mencionó quién sería el que hablaría con Pan y solo acordaron que lo más prudente sería entregar la información al Sr. Hira, quien, de seguro, podría dar más utilidad a la revelación. Ahora, en el presente, Gohan tragó saliva percibiendo el olor a cigarro en sus narices, mirando a Bulma que caminaba sin decir palabra, rodeada por una pequeña humareda. Minutos después de que él le hubiese entregado los informes para su revisión, la peliazul se dejó caer en su silla de madera, con los ojos perdidos y su mano sobre la boca. Fue ahí que el semisaiya incorporó su espalda dispuesto a retirarse de Corporación Cápsula para darle espacio, pero la científica le interrumpió toda intención, dirigiéndole palabra. "¿Vamos a caminar un rato?, me apetece un cigarro".

El primogénito Son asintió, alzando sus cejas y no cuestionó su actuar. Si más no estaba errado, Bulma había dejado el hábito de fumar hacía un par de años, pero no era sorpresa entender que todos los últimos acontecimientos la habían hecho volver al vicio. Así, salieron hacia el exterior por la puerta trasera y comenzaron a caminar calle abajo, sin hablar, escuchando los automóviles pasar a su lado. Cuando Gohan advirtió que ella no llevaba rumbo y solo le seguía, decidió ir al parque de la ciudad, ya que a él también le vendría bien. "Nunca pensé que ésto acabaría así", la mujer estaba de frente al lago artificial del lugar, que a esta hora sólo reflejaba el color de las nubes oscuras de cielo. Sus antebrazos estaban por sobre la baranda de metal, claramente absorta en sus propias reflexiones. Gohan imitó su posición, juntando sus manos al centro. "Aún recuerdo cuando, con quince años fui al escritorio de mi padre y le dije que me iría de casa a buscar las Esferas del Dragón", la peliazul esbozó una sonrisa, sacando unos cabellos de la frente. "Esperaba que él me dijese que estaba loca o algo así, pero me dijo que entendía por qué lo hacía... y si me parecía esperar un año más para prepararme mejor", Bulma volvió a fumar otra vez. "Nunca pude preguntarle por qué lo hizo, por qué tuvo esa confianza tan fidedigna en mí".

Gohan apoyó su peso en los brazos, dedicándole toda la concentración posible. Ella continuó: "Tal vez siempre supo que mi destino era precisamente ése. Abrirme paso al mundo para que mi vida cambiara por completo", la mujer golpeó el cigarro apagado con su dedo anular, dejando caer la ceniza. "A veces, me pregunto qué habría sido de mí, si no hubiera montado a esa motocicleta", ahora, Bulma lo miró, con la misma sonrisa. El saiya suspiró largo, sin poder evitar dar respuesta. "Probablemente hubieras terminado en otra aventura, salvando a otras personas". "¿Salvando?", la mujer frunció el ceño, mientras que Gohan acentuó su mirada al frente, extrañando sus lentes. "Bulma, siempre has sido el pilar de todos nosotros. Eres la persona que nos ha mantenido juntos, pese a cualquier cosa que suceda". La científica no respondió y sólo miró al chico en silencio, con los ojos brillantes y el rostro en melancolía. Luego de una gran pausa, abrió los labios, como queriendo hablar, pero no pudo hacerlo de inmediato, ya que una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

"No sé como se lo diré a Vegeta, Gohan". El semisaiya volvió a tragar saliva, sintiendo un tapón en la garganta, como si ahogara su capacidad de respirar con normalidad. Así, sin perder el contacto visual, el chico dejó caer su mano sobre la de la Bulma, que seguía por sobre la baranda. "Todo estará bien", le habló suave, contemplando como ella salía de su trance, sacando la lágrima con el dorso de su otra mano, para proceder a buscar algo en el bolsillo del abrigo. Cuando encontró otro cigarro, lo colocó en sus labios y procedió a darle fuego con un encendedor, dando una larga calada, para soplar el humo hacia arriba. Acto seguido, regresó su vista al lago. "¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Videl?".

Gohan mordió su labio inferior y cruzó los brazos, apoyándolos en la baranda. "No pudimos hablar", mencionó, advirtiendo como unas gotas de agua ya comenzaban a caer, dibujando pequeñas ondas en el lago. "¿Cómo es eso?", Bulma ahora le imitaba, viendo pasar una pareja de patos de color negro. "Bueno, tomando en cuenta que no pasábamos tiempo juntos desde que nos separamos, supongo que se hizo un tanto incómodo hacerlo". La mujer giró levemente, sonriendo para volver a fumar, "pero eso no evitó que arribara a tu departamento, ¿verdad?". Gohan abrió los ojos, sintiéndose incómodo. "Tú siempre ves cosas donde yo no las veo", retrucó, evitando el contacto visual. "A mi no me mientas. Bien pudo ella haber seguido marcando límites entre ambos. Me alegro que no lo haya hecho". Ahora el chico no pudo evitar sonreír, pasando su mano por el rostro, limpiando la humedad. Tal parecía que en cualquier minuto se largaba a llover. El ambiente entre ambos volvió a caer en silencio, ahora ya nadie quedaba por las cercanías del parque, solo los patos dando vueltas por la laguna indiferentes a los chubascos.

"Estoy... pensando en otras opciones para revertir todo ésto", Gohan desabotonó dos botones del cuello de la camisa, pensando que ello lo ayudaría a respirar mejor. "¿Viajar a otro universo a buscar ayuda?", la científica respondió con sarcasmo, botando las cenizas del cigarro con un golpe, ella no dejaba de sonreír. El chico cubrió sus ojos con los dedos índice y pulgar, inspirando fuerte. "Tú no entiendes, Bulma". "¿Que no entiendo?, ¡ja!", volvió a fumar. "Hace un par de horas me acabo de enterar que yo y mi madre podríamos fallecer en cualquier instante. Créeme: sí lo entiendo". Sin poder explicarlo, el saiya sintió arder en su estómago una especie de molestia, de rabia, lo que provocó que cerrara ambas manos, apretando los puños. La escena no dejaba de guardar cierta ironía pues, la mujer estaba en lo correcto. De los dos, ella sería la siguiente candidata a dejar el mundo de los mortales, mientras él se había ganado el tícket de seguir en el planeta tierra. Y de ambos, ella lucía más compuesta y dueña de sí misma, incluso sin dejar de lado el humor. "Gohan, de todos los momentos que te ha dado la vida, éste no es aquel en que debes imitar a tu padre". El semisaiya se sintió encrespar al escuchar el nombre de su progenitor en los labios de Bulma. Por consiguiente, la miró directamente a los ojos, como si con ese acto pudiese hacer que ella guardara silencio. Pero ella no se detuvo, dando la última calada al cigarro con los ojos cerrados. Luego, volvió a hablar. "Ya has hecho suficiente, es hora que estés con tu familia".

Entonces, comenzó a llover.

* * *

 **Comentario:** Y bueno, esto se alargó nuevamente. Cosas que ocurren. Mil, mil, gracias por sus comentarios!


	7. Sé que estás interesada en mi

28

Gohan estacionó el auto y miró por la ventana, buscando a su hija por el lugar. Luego de acompañar a Bulma de regreso a Corporación Cápsula, revisó el celular y notó un mensaje de Pan, quien le escribió para pedirle si hoy podría pasar a recogerla, sin dar más información. El saiya revisó su agenda mental y supo que a esas horas la chica estaría en su taller de _Amigos de la Tecnología_ y que, después de eso, regresaría a su casa con Videl. En contextos anteriores, la actitud de su primogénita le hubiese causado extrañeza, pero después de la última noche que habían pasado juntos, todo tomaba un rumbo más aleatorio. Por lo mismo, decidió responderle de inmediato, mencionando que iría en auto y la esperaría en la cuadra frente a la entrada del edificio. Ahora, con la lluvia encima, relajó la espalda en el asiento, revisando la hora en el reloj del panel central del automóvil, confirmando que aún faltaba tiempo para que Pan terminara su actividad. Aún sentía como sus cabellos estaban húmedos por la lluvia que él y Bulma se habían pillado frente al lago (pese a que ambos lograron alcanzar un bus, nada evitó que ambos quedaran empapados).

El viaje en el sistema de transporte se hizo largo y ambos regresaron a la costumbre del silencio, en especial la científica que no hacía más que mirar la ventana, como si allí afuera la aguardara una respuesta. Sólo en un momento ella detuvo su concentración y fue para pedirle a él que viajara a Casa Kame a dar aviso a Muten Roshi, quien era tan humano como ella. Gohan asintió, expresándole que no se preocupara pues, ya lo tenía previsto, y que lo dejara en sus manos. Fue ahí que Bulma asintió, sacando otra lágrima de su rostro, para comenzar a llorar. El primogénito Son no pudo evitarlo y la rodeó con los brazos, sintiendo como su propia alma, su propia vasija de emociones, añadía otra rotura más. Ella le devolvió el abrazo, dejando caer un par de sollozos dentro de su pecho, en lo que terminó por hacer sus propios ojos humedecer, por lo que apretó los párpados con fuerza. _Tenía que ser fuerte._ Después de todas las veces en que ella le había ayudado, era lo mínimo que él podía entregarle.

Dentro del auto estacionado, aún con el cinturón de seguridad puesto, sintió cómo ese recuerdo no podía alejarse de su pecho. Mirando por el retrovisor la ciudad vacía, pasó una mano por su rostro, serio. Él nunca había sido bueno para entender sus propias emociones, pero en este momento sí podía percibir como su rabia interna resurgía a ajustar cuentas con otro lado de su personalidad, su Gohan más sereno, que le pedía mente fría y oídos para las palabras de la científica, quien le insistió en buscar tiempo con su propia familia. De esta forma, fue inevitable que pensara en Videl Satán. Todos estos últimos días se había dado cuenta cómo la mujer, de la cual se había enamorado años atrás, parecía más estable y tranquila. Es más, tenía la sensación de que su personalidad femenina era como si un jarrón hubiese cambiado las flores, pero no el envase, que incluso lucía hoy más transparente que antes. Todo aquello, le recordó esos momentos posteriores a su quiebre con la hija de Satán, años atrás, cuando pensó que jamás volverían a cruzar palabra en paz. De hecho, hasta pensó que sería imposible. Pero hoy la tónica parecía ser diferente, donde su ex continuaba siendo la misma chica empeñosa que conoció en su adolescencia. Bien sabía Gohan que, al momento de separarse, ella no demoraría en luchar por su propio camino y lograría dar vuelta la página a cualquier dolor u obstáculo. Aunque, si era honesto, nunca pensó que ella lo lograría tan rápido, en comparación a él mismo.

La noche anterior, en que habían estado frente a frente, logró percibir aquel encanto inmanente e insigne de la hija de Mr. Satán, donde sus ojos azules le revelaron la mezcla de vulnerabilidad y fortaleza que él jamás había olvidado. Tenerla así, frente a sí, hizo que la situación se sintiera como un espejo donde, por más que quiso evitar, terminó contemplando su propio reflejo. Así, una vez más, se preguntó, ¿por qué Videl lo había dejado años atrás?, ¿por qué no habían podido seguir juntos?, Gohan miró por segunda vez el espejo retrovisor, viéndose a si mismo, sorprendido de como una nueva perspectiva, una nueva respuesta comenzaba a tomar forma desde su interior, tal como si un puñado de lava emergiera desde un costado del volcán, lento, hirviendo, sin nada que pudiese frenar su paso descendiendo al mar. Es más, la última vez que aquella interrogante había arribado a su cabeza, ni siquiera se la había planteado él mismo, sino Maho Shinohara, colega de investigación.

Meses después del quiebre con Videl, su existencia hubo de tomar una ruta monótona que se componía de una gran cantidad de trabajo y pocas visitas a su familia y amigos (también estaba el whisky para ayudarle a dormir, por supuesto). Su nuevo _leitmotiv_ sería dar el mínimo de tiempo a su cabeza para pensar sobre su vida personal. De este modo, se inscribió en casi todos los proyectos de laboratorio de la universidad, incluso en los que estaban destinados a postular a fondos gubernamentales (que eran los más complicados y burocráticos, sin salario extra). Como resultado, su interacción humana se limitaba a los encuentros casuales con otros miembros de la universidad, del laboratorio… y nada más. Pasó tanto tiempo en soledad y en silencio que, hubo momentos, en los cuales Pan llegaba los viernes a su casa y él podía recordar cómo se oía su propia voz al hilar más de cuatro oraciones. Fue por esa misma época de anacoreta, cuando Maho Shinohara comenzó a mostrar más interés en su compañía.

Si bien, la chica estaba de novia con uno de los colegas de la universidad, ella comenzó a destinar más horas a trabajar en los mismos proyectos del saiyajín, especialmente aquellos en que debían destinar tiempo a trabajar en horarios de tarde y noche. En un comienzo, Gohan no opuso problema, considerando que ella facilitaba todo proceso de relaciones públicas de cada proyecto y, además, era una de las pocas personas cercanas que mantenía desde el pregrado de la universidad. Por lo mismo, en pocas semanas, dicha lógica de trabajo en equipo les jugó a su favor, obteniendo la licitación de dos proyectos. En una de esas noches de trabajo, dentro de la oficina del saiya, ella se ofreció a traer un café para ambos, comentando que las cosas no iban bien con su propia pareja. Ante tal declaración, Gohan no supo qué opinar y solo le dedicó una mirada silenciosa, frunciendo el ceño. "Pensé que podrías aconsejarme algo", ella le mencionó, acercando su silla a la del saiya. Fue en ese momento, que el primogénito Son advirtió un nuevo cambio de roles, que no había visto venir. Su poco interés ante las relaciones sociales, lo dejaban manco ante sucesivas señas básicas que, para otros, podrían ser completamente obvias. Así, mientras Maho le conversaba sobre sus motivos de continuar siendo novia de Yukihiro, él concientizó que la oficina estaba a puertas cerradas y que ellos eran los únicos dentro del recinto.

Tragando saliva, Gohan confirmó que, tal como Videl le había mencionado años atrás, aquella chica mostraba un claro interés en su persona. Porque, ¿quién destinaría tiempo libre en cosas como las que él estaba haciendo? Esa noche, todo acabó como siempre, despidiéndose en la calle de entrada, donde él caminó hacia su propio departamento, dándose cuenta de su realidad. No fue hasta fines de aquel verano, que las cosas hubieron de escalar a otro nivel. Una tarde de sábado, después de acompañar a Pan a un concierto de música, junto a Ako, todos hubieron de subir al auto para ir a dejar a la niña rubia a su casa. Como era de esperar, ambas chicas le pidieron colocar el pendrive de música de _Buraido_ , a lo cual el saiya accedió, antes de encender el motor.

Luego de accionar el botón "play" y comenzar la conducción, no pudo evitar sentirse contagiado por la letra y tararear una de las melodías insignes de la banda. Estaba en eso, cuando arribó al primer semáforo, donde una figura femenina le llamó la atención. Ahí, no solo confirmó que era su ex, sino que venía acompañada de un hombre joven, más alto que ella. La visión provocó que cayera en la mutez, especialmente cuando aquel chico acarició la mejilla de la hija de Mr. Satán, dándole un beso (al parece, en la comisura de los labios). La imagen causó tal impacto, que sintió sus oídos taparse, como si de un momento a otro ya no pudiese escuchar nada y sus sentidos solo lograran enfocarse en la visión de Videl siendo besada por otro hombre que no fuese él. Y luego, Videl caminando junto a aquel chico. Y después, Videl siendo abrazada por la espalda por él. No fue hasta que Pan sacudió su hombro con fuerza que pudo bajar a la realidad, con el corazón palpitándole en las orejas y el rostro rojo como un tomate maduro. "Papá, ya cambió la luz a verde", su hija mencionó, mientras volvía a escuchar cómo las bocinas de autos resonaban tras a sus espaldas. Entonces, con las manos temblando y la respiración agitada, retomó la conducción a casa.

No importó cuántas horas pasaron desde ese instante; no hubo cosa que pudiese alejar dicha escena de su mente. El asunto escaló al punto que, la noche de ese sábado, él no pudo dormir, condenado a revisar las imágenes mentales una y otra vez, con el título de _Videl está feliz con otro hombre_. La obsesión llegaba al punto de preguntarse, una y otra vez si el tipo era alguien que él conocía, o cualquier otra pista que le diera algo de control. A través de las horas, trató de pensar si era posible que su ex ya hubiese estado con otra persona, antes de que ambos terminaran su relación. E incluso, la paranoia le alcanzó para convencerse de que probablemente eso fuese cierto. Al día siguiente, tampoco el sueño llegó a su puerta y sólo, al beber media botella de whisky, pudo apagar sus sentidos. El lunes siguiente no sólo no pudo concentrarse en el trabajo, sino que recibió la visita de aquel Gohan vengativo que él solía esquivar, quien arribó con la aspiración de aumentar los niveles de ansiedad ante todo lo que pensaba sobre la hija de Mr. Satán. Los susurros de aquel Gohan le trataban de convencer de que, por mucho tiempo, pecó de inocente al creer que a Videl tenía dificultades para superar el dolor de la separación. Claramente, decía este Gohan: _Videl lo había olvidado_. Y no solo eso: ella ya estaba en condiciones completas de retomar su vida nueva.

Esa tarde, cuando Maho arribó a avanzar en el proyecto, Gohan solo atinó a responder todas sus preguntas con un sí o un no, ardiendo en la más pura rabia. Y fue mientras ella le hablaba algo inaudible, que decidió tirar todos sus estándares por la ventana, para hacerle caso al Gohan vengativo, que lo criticaba por no buscar él pareja, al igual que su ex. Así, el saiya la miró de frente, en silencio, causando que la mujer se ruborizara por completo. Acto seguido, abrió la boca, dando rienda suelta a su mente que ansiaba un trago de control. "Sé que estás interesada en mi, Maho", le murmuró. La aludida abrió los ojos y, después de una pausa, se colocó de pie lento, con una mano en el pecho, tal como se descubre a un niño que ha hecho algo indebido. El saiya no dudó en levantarse del asiento, para tomar su nuca con la mano izquierda y acercarse lo suficiente como para oler su aroma de mujer, más de cerca. La chica se mantuvo estática, tomándolo de la camisa, estirando el momento de tensión, incluso cuando el saiya rozó sus labios por su oreja izquierda, inspirando largo. Tal acto, provocó que la chica tomara distancia, con los ojos cerrados, avanzando hacia la salida. Pero esta vez, Gohan decidió que él ya no sería dejado atrás: _hoy, las cosas sucederían como él quería_. En breve, el semisaiya avanzó hasta la puerta, cerrándola tras de si, impidiéndole salir. Acto seguido, la tomó por la cintura y la besó con fuerza.

En un principio, todo se sintió extraño y distante, más aún cuando la chica hubo de desabotonar su camisa, tocando su pecho, su cintura. En pocos segundos, el Gohan susurrador dejó de hablarle al oído y pasó a apoderarse de su cuerpo, especialmente cuando Maho avanzó a la hebilla del pantalón, para luego introducir sus dedos por la entrepierna, por sobre la ropa interior. El tacto de la mano fría en su sexo, provocó que Gohan se olvidara de si mismo y dejara el instinto actuar. En pocos segundos, le sacó sus pantalones y la ropa interior, tomándola por la cintura, dejando la espalda de Maho por sobre la puerta en suspensión y cubriendo su boca con la mano derecha. Posteriormente, se tomó a sí mismo y procedió a entrar con fuerza dentro de ella, cerrando sus ojos y depositando todo el peso de su cuerpo por sobre la mujer. La sensación de dominación provocó que de su boca emergiera un sonido gutural, asombrado por como la violencia del momento lo tenía al borde de la lujuria, tembloroso, sin dar más espacio que a movimientos ondulantes. Una y otra vez. Por supuesto, la figura de Videl arribó a su mente, lo cual le produjo una suerte de ira que se tradujo en una perfecta rigidez corporal. Mordió sus labios y sintió cómo corrientes eléctricas comenzaban a avanzar por sus piernas, su pecho, la espalda. Así, luego del quinto impulso por sobre la puerta, dejó caer un ansimo, absorto por la visión de Maho, convencido que no se detendría hasta que la chica murmurara su nombre, pidiéndole más.

Después de aquello, cuando él arribó a su casa, su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza. Sentía como todo su cuerpo aún estaba cubierto con sudor, como si sus poros no dejasen de exudar hormonas, como si su piel no pudiese dejar de arder. Una vez dentro del departamento entró a la ducha, abriendo la llave del agua fría, sacándose la ropa húmeda y olorosa, dejándola por sobre el suelo. Solo cuando sintió el agua correr por su cabeza y espalda logró dar sensibilidad a todo lo que había ocurrido un par de horas atrás. Gohan recordó cómo, en su adolescencia, él y Goten solían mojar a los lobos que rodeaban el Distrito 439, para que abandonaran su agresividad ante los cachorros de otros animales. Asimismo, el frío del agua provocó que su sangre se activara y pudiese regresar su cordura, lo cual lo dejó quieto, con los ojos abiertos y las palmas de sus manos apoyadas por sobre la baldosa fría de la pared.

Tocando su estómago, tomó consciencia de lo hecho. Si más no se equivocaba, ni él ni Maho habían utilizado algún tipo de protección. Lo único que le había importado a su mente había sido tener un control absoluto: del momento, del cuerpo de la chica, de satisfacer su propio deseo, incluso del momento de término porque, si no estaba equivocado, él había acabado fuera de la mujer. Y aunque la recibió en sus brazos, totalmente exhausta, tampoco estaba seguro de que ella hubiese podido notar qué realmente había ocurrido. Tampoco volvió a besarla en los labios. Ni siquiera cuando tomaron sus ropas en el suelo y volvieron a vestirse. Asimismo, cerraron el laboratorio, caminaron por el pasillo en silencio y se despidieron de un beso en la mejilla en las afueras de la universidad.

Esa noche, después de la ducha, Gohan se recostó en su cama en silencio, con el cuerpo frío. Si bien, la excitación lo había dejado en paz y el silencio de la habitación ya repletaba su mente, pudo sentir claramente como algo, dentro de su alma, se hubo de romper para siempre. Así, sin poder explicarlo, llevó su puño a la boca y sintió cómo sus ojos comenzaban a derramar lágrimas de frustración… y odio a sí mismo. De alguna forma, no podía entender por qué no podía ser como todos los hombres de esta tierra, _un hombre normal_ , porqué no podía poder a volver a tener sexo con otra mujer, sin sentir como un vacío enorme se abría paso dentro de su pecho. Maldiciendo a su propio ser, se sentó a un lado de la cama y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos. En breve, toda la rabia tomó forma y sólo volvió a recrear en su memoria cómo había visto a su ex ser seducida por un hombre días atrás. _¡Maldita sea, Gohan!, ¡ya ha pasado más de una año!, ¿qué esperabas?_ Entonces, sin pensarlo más, abrió el cajón del velador y buscó un frasco naranjo, del cual leyó la etiqueta y abrió, dejando un puñado de pastillas blancas que se echó a la boca. Así, mientras apretaba los ojos para no llorar más, respiró una y otra vez, tratando de buscar una receta, una fórmula milagrosa que le permitiera anular todo lo que sentía.

Esa noche, se quedó dormido pensando precisamente eso: cómo poder olvidar a la única mujer que había amado en su vida.


	8. No lo sé

29

De golpe, un vagabundo tocó la ventana a su lado, indicando con su dedo índice izquierdo la palma derecha abierta, pidiendo una limosna. Gohan giró la cabeza a ambos lados, sin siquiera pensar si tenía algo de dinero en el bolsillo, tomado por sorpresa y pendiente aún de la presencia de Pan en las cercanías. Su garganta ahora estaba seca, especialmente después de todos los recuerdos que había sacado a la mesa. Pese a que ya habían pasado años desde que compartió tiempo junto a Maho Shinohara, aún sentía la carga de aquella relación, a la cual no sabía cómo darle nombre. Antes de Videl, él nunca había tenido ninguna otra experiencia sexual con mujeres, tampoco lazos que se limitaran a lo físico. Asimismo, dentro de su relación con la hija de Mr. Satán, no se sintió interesado por otra chica, ni menos tuvo la intención de estarlo.

Pese a todo eso, nada lo pudo detener al momento de continuar los encuentros con su colega de la universidad, menos cuando ella pareció mostrarse dispuesta a sus impulsos de control. Así, las reuniones y trabajo en el laboratorio comenzaron a ser excusas para terminar con miradas silenciosas, un par de roces y ambos involucrados, sin mayores palabras de por medio. En ello, había una lista de temas sin tocar, como qué había llevado al saiya a tomar la iniciativa con ella, el novio de Maho o delimitar en palabras lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos. Ese esquema de relación tomó cerca de unos tres meses, e incluso, la mujer se sintió con la libertad de abrir las puertas de su propio departamento para llevar las sesiones a un lugar más privado.

En una de esas ocasiones, ambos estaban por sobre la cama, cuando la chica sacó de su velador una especie de cigarrillo. "No, gracias, no fumo tabaco", dijo Gohan. "No es tabaco, tonto", Maho explicó, prendiendo el papelillo con un encendedor y repletando la habitación con un aroma ácido, que hacía picar la nariz. Sin poder explicar por qué, Gohan se incorporó lento, mirándola con curiosidad pues, él nunca se había echado a la boca algo parecido al tabaco u otra sustancia similar, simplemente porque nunca le llamó la atención. "¿Quieres probar?", ella preguntó, ofreciendo el objeto que parecía un sorbete pequeño, de papel. A lo cual, el saiyajín tomó el cigarro entre sus dedos, mirándolo. Primero, lo llevó cerca de su nariz, sorprendido de que la idea de probar este tipo de cosas ya no era tan lejana, sobre todo después todos los puñados de pastillas que él solía echarse a la boca para dormir. Con un impulso extraño, cerca del enojo y similar a sus deseos de ser un humano común y silvestre, frunció el ceño y procedió a darle una calada profunda, cerrando el ojo izquierdo.

Esa tarde, tuvieron sexo otra vez dentro de la ducha. Y fue esa misma dinámica que se repitió en los siguientes encuentros. El siguiente jueves por la noche, mientras compartían un papelillo, desnudos, por sobre la alfombra de la sala de estar de Maho, ella habló, botando humo por las narices, repletando la sala con olor a hierba: "¿Te puedo preguntar algo?". El primogénito Son seguía con la mirada perdida, hacia la ventana, como cada vez que terminaban de tener relaciones. Pestañeó dos veces y asintió con la cabeza. "¿Qué se siente estar casado?", la mujer apoyó su cabeza en el muslo derecho del saiyajín, que estaba con la espalda apoyada en una muralla del living, mirando hacia el ventanal.

Ante la pregunta, el chico abrió los ojos, bajando la mirada hacia su acompañante, quien daba otra calada al cigarro. Si era honesto, pensó que Maho le iba a pedir ir a la ducha para tener un último vuelco, como solía ser la costumbre, no ese tipo de interrogantes. Gohan se tomó unos segundos para responder, advirtiendo que no podía recordar la última vez que él había hablado este tipo de cosas, cosas que se hablan después de hacer el amor, después de decidir abrir tu corazón a otra persona, de tener algo más que confianza. El mismo hecho, le hizo reflexionar lo mucho que a él le costaba hacerlo. Hasta el momento, sólo le había abierto la puerta de sus emociones a una persona en su vida, la misma que meses atrás ya lo había reemplazado por otro. "Nunca he estado casado", habló, sacándose el reloj de pulsera y dejándolo por sobre la mesa de centro. "¿Hablas en serio?, ¿entonces tú no estabas casado con Videl Satán?", Maho acomodó una almohada del sofá tras su cabeza, recostándose. Gohan giró la cabeza a ambos lados, percibiendo como la habitación estaba repleta a olor de marihuana, ¿sería el efecto del cigarro lo que le permitía no sentir gran seriedad o peso de hablar de estas cosas?

"Una vez lo mencionamos, pero nunca se concretó". "¿A qué te refieres?", la mujer volvió a soplar humo por la boca. "Recuerdo que, en una fiesta de amigos, uno de ellos nos preguntó si ya íbamos a dar el gran paso, a lo cual Videl y yo solo nos miramos". "Ok, pero eso no es conversar…", Maho colocó una mano tras la cabeza, a lo cual Gohan solo la miró en silencio, "¿nunca pensaste en pedírselo?". Esta vez, el saiya no advirtió el mismo relajo que momentos anteriores, y una suerte de incomodidad afloró en su pecho, de aquellas que emergen cuando uno no quiere abrir un cajón guardado en el fondo del inconsciente. Sin embargo, en vez de dejar salir su lado más tajante y serio, otro más respondió por él: "Sí", tragó saliva, agudizando la vista, "pero ya era muy tarde. Nació Pan, entramos a trabajar, compartimos una casa, los gastos… creo que lo dejé ir". El saiya tocó su estómago, mirando al frente.

En su mente, comenzó a repasar imágenes cotidianas que acompañaron esa época, especialmente cuando la llegada de su hija alteró todo tipo de planes individuales de cada uno y las horas de dormir se redujeron al mínimo. En esas imágenes, estaba Videl lavando los platos, él secando los vasos; estaban las tardes de los viernes, abriendo un merlot y comiendo queso azul, que él compraba a la salida de la universidad. Estaba, también, esa sensación de acostarse juntos a dormir al final del día: sólo eso, juntar sus cuerpos, abrazarse, sentir la respiración de su ex bajo su abrazo. Por supuesto, también estaba el recuerdo de algunas discusiones, los argumentos, enojos, la mayoría de ellos dentro del automóvil, sin ánimos de que Pan los descubriese discutiendo en casa. Si era honesto, él nunca dudó en aquellos momentos difíciles del amor que ambos habían encontrado alguna vez. Pero, ¿qué habría pensado Videl de todo eso?, ¿ella habría querido casarse con él, después de todo ese tiempo juntos?

Ahora que lo reflexionaba, tal vez su error había sido asumir un camino uniforme de vivir, sin considerar el carril en donde viajaba su ex. Incluso, recordó una conversación con su madre, una vez que ella fue a su laboratorio de visita, junto a Pan de niña. En aquel momento, mientras la semisaiyajín jugaba con unos microscopios, su progenitora sacó de la nada un: "¿cuándo vas a pedirle matrimonio a Videl?". A diferencia de Maho, su madre no había solicitado permiso para preguntar y, aunque, en ese momento, Gohan le recordó que eran temas personales, ella no dudó en dar su opinión vehemente. Chichi le recordó que el matrimonio no es algo que se piensa o se planifica, sino algo que _se_ _siente_ , que para Videl también debía ser algo muy importante. "Ella no es como las otras chicas", el saiya le hubo de responder. "Precisamente, por eso mismo", Chichi retrucó. "Una cosa es el amor implícito en las acciones; pero todos necesitamos reafirmarlo siempre, en voz alta, sin miedo".

"Yo no quiero casarme", Maho interrumpió sus pensamientos, hablando en voz alta, fumando una larga calada, para luego dejar salir el aire por la boca, hacia el techo. El chico aterrizó sus reflexiones y giró a verla. "Mis papas estuvieron más de diez años juntos. Y cuando se casaron, no duraron ni tres. Creo que ese tipo de acciones solo augura un mal término, como que anuncia que todo será diferente a como era antes". El saiyajín no supo responder pues, aún su mente viajaba en el recuerdo de la visita de su madre. Después, tragó saliva, considerando un posible error desde su parte, dentro de su relación con la hija de Mr. Satán. El problema no era haber dejado la idea del matrimonio a la suerte del tiempo; sino el pensar que el tema ya no era relevante para la relación de ambos, pensar que no era necesario, que carecía de importancia. "¿Por qué terminaron con Videl?", Maho volvió a hablar, esta vez ofreciéndole el cigarro con los dedos, a lo cual Gohan negó con la cabeza, sin ganas de seguir fumando, "parecían una bonita pareja, ¿sabes?", ella agregó.

Por primera vez, desde que había llegado al departamento de Maho, Gohan sintió frío en el cuerpo. Acomodándose por sobre la alfombra, alzó su brazo para alcanzar la punta de su camiseta, trayéndola a sí mismo. Después de colocársela, dejó ambas manos sobre los muslos, mirando a la mujer a su lado, sintiendo esa corriente de ausencia en el pecho, como si, de pronto, se sintiera más solo que nunca.

Maho no tenía idea de cuántas veces él hubo de preguntarse la misma pregunta, unas veces con más calma y otras, con más ira que razón. Así, enunció la única respuesta que había podido urdir hasta el momento, con honestidad:

"No lo sé".

30

Aún dentro del automóvil, esperando ver a Pan, Gohan revisó su muñeca derecha desnuda. Si más no se equivocaba, aquella tarde con Maho Shinohara había sido la última que ambos habían compartido juntos. El lunes siguiente, la mujer no se presentó a trabajar, a lo cual el decano explicó que tenía por motivo razones personales. En ese momento, Gohan no le tomó importancia, pero fue una semana después que todo adquirió mayor sentido. Maho apareció una tarde en el laboratorio, sin la usual bata blanca, explicando que acudía a la universidad para despedirse del equipo de investigación, ya que había pedido traslado a la capital noreste. El saiya la escuchó de lejos, mientras ella compartía besos y abrazos con otros miembros del equipo, mostrando, al mismo tiempo, un anillo de compromiso.

Luego que la mayoría de las personas se retiraron, Maho se acercó con las manos en los bolsillos, para luego alzar su brazo, con un objeto. "Felicidades por el compromiso", Gohan habló, notando como la chica le dejaba su reloj de pulsera sobre el escritorio. "Gracias", ella dijo, cruzando los brazos, evitando mirarle de frente. "Las cosas se complicaron y Yukihiro me ha pedido que nos mudemos juntos a otro lugar, para darnos una oportunidad". El saiya la escuchó atento, lamentando haber olvidado el reloj por sobre la mesa de centro de living. De seguro, eso le había causado un buen problema. "Espero que todo salga bien", él habló, sin saber qué más decir. Entonces, la mujer le miró de frente, con los ojos cristalinos. "Nunca sentiste nada por mi, ¿verdad, Son Gohan?". El saiya sintió como si una ola le hubiese golpeado el rostro, fría y sorpresiva. Abrió la boca, buscando alguna palabra honesta, que lograra dar calma a su acompañante. Sin embargo, nada encontró en su mente, ni menos en su corazón.

"Ése es tu problema, ¿sabes?", la chica opinó, sacando una lágrima de su mejilla. "Yo podré haber sentido cosas por ti… y no me arrepiento; sin embargo", Maho tomó una pausa, girando la cabeza a ambos lados, "tú eres como una roca fría. No permites entrar a nadie". Ahora, la mujer lo miró de frente, con un rostro de lástima, apuntando al pecho del saiyajín. "Ya no sientes nada aquí dentro, ¿o me equivoco?".

Luego de esas palabras, la mujer dio media vuelta y caminó lejos, cerrando la puerta del laboratorio tras de sí. En todo ese momento, Gohan guardó silencio, acusando recibo. Sabiendo que aquella era la mejor descripción de sí mismo que alguien le había dicho, en años.

31

De pronto, Gohan pegó un salto al escuchar la bocina de un auto al lado de su ventana. Pensó que tenía que ver con él, pero luego confirmó que el automóvil solo estaba presionando a un camión contiguo a avanzar. Tomó un largo respiro y luego desvió su mirada al panel, dándose cuenta que solo faltaba una media hora más para que Pan terminara su taller; sin embargo, su vista se distrajo hacia el edificio. La lluvia había cesado minutos atrás y, de pronto, pudo ver la figura de su hija sentada en una de las bancas de la entrada del instituto. Por como se veía, de lejos, daba a pensar que Pan llevaba bastante tiempo en el mismo lugar. Así que, sin pensarlo mucho, tomó el abrigo y se lo colocó encima, cerrando el auto para proceder a cruzar la calle.

Cuando estuvo cerca, se detuvo, notando como la adolescente miraba el piso, con un pañuelo naranjo en sus manos. Gohan recordó cómo ella, años atrás, le había pedido a Chichi tomar su antiguo gi de entrenamiento para sacar de él un pañuelo. Tanto él ni Videl le preguntaron más, sabiendo que ese era uno de los pocos recuerdos que la chica guardaba de Gokú y solo le alabaron su elección, cuando la adolescente comenzó a utilizarlo en su cabello. Ya más cerca de su hija, Gohan dejó sus manos en el abrigo y se acercó lento. Si bien Pan ya había advertido su presencia, no cambió su posición, ni se movió del lugar, en clara actitud de estar inmersa en sus propios pensamientos. El saiya suspiró y evitó preguntar nada; ya solo verla de esa forma le anunciaba que los acontecimientos no sólo estaban siendo duros con él, sino con todos los demás. Por lo mismo, inspiró y tomó asiento a su lado, en silencio.

"Hoy no ha venido la profesora", la saiyajín musitó, mirando aún el pañuelo entre sus manos. Gohan sobó sus ojos, atento. Trató de dar enfoque a su mirada, pero concluyó que nada podría reemplazar a sus lentes, rotos el día en que acudió a Policía de investigaciones. Tragó saliva y cruzó sus manos en el centro, sintiendo cómo su rostro se tornaba triste, al igual que el de su hija. Por supuesto, eligió no preguntar qué le había pasado a la profesora pues todo se explicaba por sí mismo. Observó las calles húmedas, los charcos de agua y cómo la tarde comenzaba a arribar, sin poder dar con alguna palabra que pudiese dar consuelo a Pan, con respecto a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Entonces, sus palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa: "Mamá va a morir, ¿verdad?", la chica giró a verle, con las cejas inclinadas, tal puentes levadizos. Gohan advirtió que aún no era capaz de hablar palabra y apretó los labios, contemplándola de cuerpo entero. De alguna forma, sabía que su hija, tarde o temprano comenzaría a sacar sus propias conclusiones.

"Estuve leyendo tus papeles de la mesa", ahora, Pan bajó su mirada, como si estuviese observando su pecho, "disculpa, no pude evitarlo". "Está bien", el saiya mencionó, dejando caer su mano izquierda en la rodilla de su hija. Más abajo, en el suelo, estaba el bolso de Pan, completamente empapado por la lluvia. La adolescente reaccionó de inmediato y tomó la mano de su padre, apretándola con fuerza. "Dime la verdad papá, por favor", dijo, con la voz quebrada. Gohan sintió una sensación similar a la que tuvo la noche anterior, junto a Videl, donde una respuesta se asomaba con claridad, pero que su boca y cuerpo eran incapaces de asimilar. Sin embargo, los ojos directos de Pan se mantuvieron firmes, como si ella sí tuviese el coraje que ameritaba la situación. Así, el saiya decidió tomar su gesto como ímpetu para poder actuar, asintiendo y dejándose llevar a un diálogo del cual, de seguro, él no tendría respuestas absolutas.

El rostro de Pan se sumió en una evidente tristeza, por lo cual la chica llevó sus manos a cubrir sus ojos que comenzaban a llorar. Gohan esperó más palabras, resistiendo, por segunda vez en el día, unas ansias de compartir las lágrimas. Sin embargo, si su hija había tenido el coraje de preguntarle cosas de frente, él también tendría el coraje de ser su pilar frente a tal situación. Así, se levantó y se arrodilló ante ella, rodeándola con los brazos, trayéndola a su pecho. La semisaiyajín no demoró en dejar caer sus defensas y lo abrazó, con fuerza. "¿Por qué pasa ésto, Papá?", la adolescente habló aún en su pecho, con los ojos humedeciendo su camisa. "No lo sé, hija", él habló, acariciando su cabeza, mirando hacia el cielo para no llorar. Por un momento, sintió el arrebato de ir a su laboratorio y urdir una nueva solución, tal vez viajar a otro lugar para buscar más soluciones; pero Pan pareció notar sus anhelos, hablando.

"Por favor, papá... no nos dejes".

La petición caló en su pecho con dolor y sólo atinó a alejarse un poco, para tomar el rostro de su hija entre sus manos y mirarla fijo, con completa vehemencia. "Nunca te abandonaré".


	9. Noche Azul

32

Videl se encontraba sentada en el mesón de la cocina con un papel frente a sí. En él, se había atrevido a anotar una serie de elementos que desde la noche anterior había decidido eran cruciales. Porque, si las cosas seguían la marcha, nada aseguraba que mañana pudiese terminarlo. Como era de esperar, no pudo ser capaz de hacerlo sin un incentivo extra de _Noche Azul_ y ya estaba concluyendo que sólo uno no sería suficiente. Por lo cual, se dirigió a la cocina y sacó otra botella de vino, junto a unos quesos y los dejó por sobre la mesa. Ya estaba un tanto mareada, pero sabía que escribir algo así no podría hacerlo completamente sobria. Tomó un trozo de queso, se lo echó a la boca y continuó redactando su propio testamento, estableciendo que todos sus bienes personales y familiares quedaban a la disposición de su única hija. Así, cerró los ojos y arrugó la frente, enumerando una serie de elementos que no podía dejar de lado, ya fuesen fondos de inversiones, patrimonios o algún mandato en especial.

En ello, detuvo el lápiz, notando que ya era hora de incluir a su ex explícitamente dentro del texto pues, al no haber estado casados, se dejaba al semisaiyajín fuera de la repartición de bienes. Videl no despegó la punta del lápiz del papel y sintió sus pecho apretarse, sabiendo que cualquier camino que hoy escogiera, todo llevaría a recordar a Son Gohan. Tomó la botella de vino, la abrió sin mirar y llenó la copa, recordando la noche anterior, maldiciendo que, pese a los años transcurridos, el saiya aún tuviese el poder de dejarla con el alma alborotada, como un huracán que deja a su paso caminos vacíos, desorden y ausencia.

Videl bebió un tercio de la copa de vino, absorta en una especie de ansiedad, donde no sabía si confiar o no en ella misma. Una parte de su mente le decía que lo de anoche era un ejemplo digno de cómo ella podía permanecer al lado del saiyajín, evitando el contacto físico. Mientras que, la otra parte, le decía que realmente _no estaba muy segura de eso_. Que de no haberse retirado a la habitación de Pan, habría existido una buena probabilidad de haber aceptado el abrazo de su ex. Sólo para descansar en su figura varonil y dejar de lado su armadura y afrontar la verdad de su propia muerte.

Si lo pensaba bien, su conexión con Gohan ya alcanzaba tintes de _karma_ , como si su presencia estuviese de punto fijo en todos los episodios transversales de su vida. Hoy, el chico volvía a ser un punto de inflexión, tal como lo había sido años atrás en su adolescencia. Si bien, ambos estarían conectados de por vida al ser padres de Pan, hoy, un nuevo lazo salía a flote, pues él consistía en la persona que le había revelado nada más y nada menos la verdad sobre su próxima muerte. Tomando otro sorbo de vino, trajo a su mente aquella antigua teoría de su amiga Ireza, que mencionaba el poder del destino. Según ella, más que un camino predeterminado para todos en la vida, sólo nos quedaba dejarnos llevar por el caudal del universo, que nos terminaría trasladando a donde perteneciéramos, sea el lugar que fuese. O claro, a alguna persona en especial.

Por supuesto, las palabras de Ireza le habían hecho mucho sentido, en particular dentro de sus relaciones interpersonales. Para ella, en su juventud, era más probable acabar sola que emparejada con algún chico, ya que no era de aquellas que callaba lo que sentía su corazón, ni menos una que priorizara el silencio por sobre la acción. Eso, según otras personas, sería el mismo puente que la separaría de los demás. Y más aún, según conocidos, su actitud tan decidida solo terminaría alejando a todo el sexo opuesto, dejándola acompañada por su propia soledad. Así, hasta cierto punto, ella se lo creyó, asumiendo que la vida era así y pues, si tenía que vivir sola, al menos haría lo que ella estimase, sin depender de nadie, ni siquiera de su padre.

Ese mismo pensamiento no sólo quedó patas arriba al momento de conocer a su ex; sino que adquirió otra interpretación cuando los años avanzaron y su relación se consolidó. Con todo lo que ocurrió después de Majin Buu, ella no sólo confirmó que su noción de pareja estaba incorrecta, sino que consistía en algo nuevo y atractivo. Luego de irse a vivir juntos, de ser madre, Videl logró concluir que el amor tenía que ver con una suerte de revelación donde, una vez que la otra persona descubría tus elementos buenos y malos, _escogía_ seguir contigo. No por conveniencia, sino por autenticidad. Esa idea la acompañó durante los años más bellos que había compartido con el semisaiyajín, donde _las formas_ no abrían espacio a dudas, pues tenían _el fondo_.

Videl comenzó a escribir: "Designo a Son Gohan como heredero de todos los bienes de nuestra hija, Pan Son, hasta que ella cumpla la mayoría de edad".

Ahora que lo pensaba, ojalá las cosas hubiesen permanecido igual siempre. Sin embargo, la teoría de Ireza había demostrado tener una especie de letra chica, donde aceptar lo que el universo te trajese implicaba, asimismo, fluir también por los momentos más oscuros y difíciles. E incluso, asumir sin reclamo cuando ciertos caminos habían llegado a su fin. En ese sentido, los recuerdos de la noche anterior la ponían en aprietos porque, si era completamente honesta, ella sí había deseado que las cosas hubiesen acabado diferente. Y no se refería a terminar abrazados con su ex, sino con la noción de que ambos ya habían podido superar todos sus problemas, sucedidos años atrás, que eran dos seres ya limpios de todo lo oscuro que les había tocado vivir. Que podían compartir sin problemas. Pero no.

Después de tenerle cerca, de ver directo a sus ojos negros de guerrero, Videl reconoció que sus propios pedazos rotos aún tenían puntos pendientes que aclarar. Es más, una vez que se retiró y se recostó al lado de Pan, no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas en silencio, cubriéndose la boca ante la veracidad de dicha reflexión, con la boca seca y el pecho adolorido. No había que ser clarividente para darse cuenta que aún existía una parte dentro de ella que… quería saber más, que quería dar respuestas a preguntas que creyó superadas: ¿por qué, años atrás, el saiya la alejó de su vida?, ¿por qué estableció una muralla entre ambos, que jamás decidió a retirar?

Con otro sorbo de la copa de vino, contempló como el papel escrito con tinta negra ya lucía una gota de una lágrima sobre él. De inmediato, con la manga de la mano, secó sus mejillas y cerró los ojos, advirtiendo lo inútil que era llorar en estos momentos donde… ya no había tiempo.

Entonces, iba a seguir escribiendo un párrafo más, cuando escuchó un ruido en las afueras de su puerta.

33

 _Mierda_. Gohan se sentó en la escalera, revisando su ceja izquierda que no sólo ya no tenía un parche sobre ella, sino que había comenzado a sangrar nuevamente. _Mierda_ , volvió a pensar mientras buscaba un pañuelo en su abrigo, sin poder encontrar ninguno. Miró hacia arriba y notó como el letrero lucía un gran doblez en su esquina inferior derecha, como si un gigante le hubiese doblado la punta al metal. Si bien, no sentía dolor, sí sentía su orgullo doblegado a su incapacidad de poder caminar bien en la noche sin lentes. Con derrota, sacó sus lentes rotos del bolsillo de su camisa y utilizó el único vidrio trizado para confirmar que había chocado su frente con un letrero de "no estacionar, zona residencial". _Mierda._ Ya sabía él que toda esta situación no iba a acabar bien, especialmente cuando, luego de dejar a Pan en el lugar, no encendió el automóvil para retirarse a su departamento. En contra todo pronóstico, se quedó en el asiento de conductor, mirando el hogar de su hija, advirtiendo sombras y luces que se movían en el interior, con una intención ambivalente de ir y hablar con Videl. Por supuesto, no tenía conocimiento de _qué_ le iba a mencionar; pero desde su encuentro con Pan, no podía sacarse esa sensación de pérdida, como si trajese la mitad de su alma encima.

El sólo hecho de mostrarse vulnerable a su hija le había abierto la puerta a una lista de emociones que estaban esperando salir, tal vez por cuanto tiempo, y que ahora estaban ansiosos de murmurarle cosas al oído. Cosas como, por ejemplo, que qué había de malo en ir a ver a Videl. Qué había de malo en ir y explicarle que todo esto le tenía mal. Qué había de malo. Así, se bajó del auto y avanzó hasta la puerta, dispuesto a golpearla con el puño. Sin embargo, después de unos diez pasos, nada demoró su razón en hacerle entender que estaba jugando a la locura: ¿qué derecho tenía él de ir y hablarle a su ex?, ¿tomando en cuenta lo bien que ella lucía sin él? No por nada la vio en la calle, tiempo atrás, con otro hombre. Y para ser aún más directo: ¿por qué tenía que tener compasión ante la misma mujer que le había abandonado años atrás? En especial, esta última aseveración le convenció de cerrar los ojos, girar y comenzar a alejarse de la puerta, caminando al automóvil, convencido que nada podría ser diferente después de todos estos años y... bueno, ahí su cabeza dio de lleno contra el letrero.

34

"¿Gohan?", Videl murmuró, sin comprender qué hacía el saiyajín sentado en las escaleras de entrada, agazapado, con una mano sobre su frente. Hacía un par de horas que Pan había arribado a casa, luego de su taller y nada había anunciado que ésta sería una noche diferente. Su hija se retiró a la habitación explicándole que estaba cansada y que mañana le contaría más cosas, lo cual la había dejado tranquila. Ahora, al ver al primogénito Son sentado a pasos de su persona, se preguntó si él tendría que ver algo con ello pues, si bien recordaba, Pan había arribado a casa un poco más tarde que de costumbre. "¿Qué haces acá?", volvió a preguntar, parpadeando dos veces seguidas. Así, el chico giró y se puso de pie, abriendo sus manos. "Yo... estaba caminando por aquí", apuntó hacia el lado donde se encontraba su vehículo. "Bueno, estaba en el auto", se corrigió, "y pues", miró hacia el letrero doblado.

Videl no quiso despegar sus manos del dintel de la puerta, advirtiendo que aún estaba un tanto dominada por el alcohol, decidiendo por lo más sano. "¿Quieres entrar?, está lloviendo", le anunció. El chico alzó sus hombros, con una risa nerviosa, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta que la llovizna le estaba empapando otra vez, comenzando a subir las escaleras. Una vez dentro, Videl caminó hacia el lavadero, desde donde tomó un paño de platos limpio y procedió a entregárselo, no sin dejar de exclamar. "Estás sangrando", mirando la ceja izquierda del saiyajín, que estaba lejos de dar tregua. "Lo siento... me he golpeado con el letrero de afuera", el saiya posó la tela sobre la herida, de seguro maldiciendo su mala suerte, "esto de andar sin lentes me ha complicado las cosas". Sin premeditarlo mucho, Videl tomó cercanía y levantó el paño, notando que la herida lucía rojiza, tal como si fuese a infectarse en cualquier momento. "Siéntate, traeré un poco de desinfectante".

35

Cuando Videl se retiró de la cocina, Gohan pudo contemplar su alrededor con un solo ojo abierto. De inmediato, notó las dos botellas de vino, una vacía y la otra consumida hasta la mitad, concluyendo que ésta no debía ser la mejor noche para su ex, tampoco. Vio un papel escrito encima, pero resistió sus ganas de leer lo que ahí estaba escrito, considerando que terminar dentro de la casa de Videl ya era suficiente por hoy. En cuanto la mujer arribó, dejó una especie de caja blanca con una cruz roja encima, que procedió a abrir sacando una botella pequeña de color marrón y una pedazo de gasa clínica. "Creo que puedo hacerlo solo", Gohan habló, ofreciendo su mano derecha. Videl ya había tomado asiento frente a él con los objetos en mano y una de sus cejas alzadas en modo de pregunta. "Ok, ok… hazlo tú", el saiya habló, accediendo al gesto y quitando la presión del paño. Acto seguido, la chica comenzó a limpiar la herida, sin mayor complicaciones. Al tenerla cerca, Gohan percibió un leve aroma a vino, de seguro producto de las botellas sobre la mesa. "Hace años que no veía ese merlot", opinó, aún mirando hacia otro lado. "¿El Noche Azul?", Videl respondió, deteniendo su andar por un segundo, "ya son las últimas botellas que guardaba mi padre".

Al escuchar eso último, Gohan mordió su labio y trajo a sí mismo una corriente de consciencia, que le apretó el estómago. Sabía que la chica no era una bebedora usual y que el alcohol solía llegar a sus labios cuando las cosas ya no daban a más, especialmente cuando su mente no era capaz de estar quieta, muy como le pasaba a él. Y, por su puesto, tenía una idea de cuál era la razón. "Lo siento mucho por la muerte de Ireza y Shapna", el saiya bajó la mirada, sin estar seguro de si estaba traspasando una línea delicada o no. Una vez que recogió a Pan desde el Instituto, ambos acudieron a un sitio a tomar un té y comer un sándwich; tiempo en el que su hija le había comentado como Videl y ella habían acudido a la morgue a identificar los cuerpos de los mejores amigos de su madre.

Como era de esperar, ante la declaración del saiyajín, la hija de Mr. Satán detuvo la limpieza y no respondió, bajando los brazos. Gohan dudó en girar la cabeza y enfrentar su mirada, considerando que, en cualquier momento Videl podría pedirle que se marchara. Sin embargo, escuchó como ella avanzó al mesón, acercando la copa de vino a sus labios, dando un gran sorbo. Él estuvo a segundos de cambiar de tema, cuando percibió que su acompañante comenzó a hablar. "Sí, los padres de Ireza me pidieron ayuda para encontrar a los chicos... Ni Ireza, ni Shapner daban señales de vida desde la última oleada y ante la saturación del cuartel de policía, me pidieron ayuda para preguntar si ellos sabían donde estaba su automóvil". "¿El automóvil?", el semisaiyajín frunció el ceño. "Sí, los impactó un camión que no respetó una luz roja. Al parecer el chofer fue una de las víctimas de la última oleada, también", a la par de las palabras de Videl, Gohan percibió cómo la mujer procedía a cortar un pequeño lienzo de gasa en la mesa, de seguro con el objetivo de colocarla en su ceja.

Nuevamente, el silencio apareció. El saiya miró la botella de vino a medio consumir y, como nunca, deseo tenerla en sus manos para poder beberla de un sorbo. De algún modo, el Gohan surrador de pensamientos había regresado, sin dejar de pedirle que dijera más y más cosas. La sensación tampoco era aislada y ya sentía su espalda sudar frío, junto con un leve temblor de manos que disimuló, situando ambas por sobre el mesón. Recordó las clases de literatura de la OSHS, donde analizaban escritos de terror de un autor famoso en suspenso psicológico. Según aquel escritor, las cosas más difíciles de decir… suelen ser las más importantes.

Lo que dicho autor no había explicado, a modo de manual, es que una vez que comienzas a dar voz a las emociones, éstas no querrán volver a guardar silencio. Así, no pudo evitar traer a su mente el abrazo que su hija le había entregado hacía un par de horas, antes de bajarse del auto y marcharse a su casa, mencionándole que lo quería mucho. Contra todo pronóstico, fue capaz de responderle, advirtiendo de paso cuanto extrañaba hacerlo, en voz alta. Aquella libertad de su hija adolescente para hablar de sus sentimientos había sido capaz de echar agua tibia al lado más frío de su corazón, aquel corazón que Maho le había descrito tiempo atrás. "Lamento mucho...", comenzó a murmurar, ante una Videl que seguía curándolo indiferente, "lamento mucho haber dado un paso al costado con Ireza y Shapner, cuando nos separamos…".

A diferencia de lo que él esperaba, Videl no se detuvo y continuó haciendo un doblez en la gasa, contemplando su labor. Gohan apretó las manos por sobre la mesa y tranquilizó su pecho, donde su corazón ya palpitaba, expectante. Ahora, le dedicó una mirada justo cuando la chica comenzó a situar la gasa sobre la herida, con una cinta. "No te preocupes, Gohan, tampoco fue culpa tuya", ella respondió, con simpleza, frente a lo cual él quedó anonadado, sin poder evitar otra interrogante. "¿A qué te refieres?", le mencionó, buscando sus ojos que estaban concentrados, trabajando en su frente.

Videl advirtió la indirecta y se detuvo, no muy convencida, bajando los brazos para mirarle. "Creo que ambos estábamos pasando por un momento demasiado complejo", la mujer no lo dudó y tomó otro sorbo de la copa, "y era inevitable que deseáramos alejarnos de muchas cosas... o personas".

36

El trago de vino avanzó por su garganta, hasta el estómago, donde pareció tomar una temperatura más tibia, que le provocó ligereza. Videl sonrió débil, sabiendo que todo su discurso tenía un gran auspiciador que se titulaba _Noche Azul_ pero, ¿qué importaba ya? Puesto que, si era honesta, no podía culpar al saiyajín de alejarse de sus amigos. Ella misma, luego de separarse, se distanció de los Son & cía, reduciendo las oportunidades de encuentro a la nada, lo cual no había estado exento de dolor. Poco sabía Videl que una separación también traería un nuevo desafío explícito, que consistía en volver a crear una nueva red social de personas que pudiera subsanar la ausencia de aquellos que ella estimaba. Sin explicarlo muy bien, notó como su acompañante frunció el ceño y cambió la mirada hacia otro lado, un gesto que ella conocía en demasía. Por consiguiente, no insistió en colocar otra cinta adhesiva más a la gasa, dejando los materiales por sobre la mesa. Cuando Son Gohan no se sentía comprendido, simplemente optaba por el silencio para irse mentalmente a otro lugar. Así, ella esperó y esperó, pero el saiya no se puso de pie, ni anunció su retirada.

"Estás simplificando las cosas, Videl".

La chica alzó las cejas, sin poder evitar dar otro sorbo a la copa. Milenios había transcurrido sin que su ex tuviese la voluntad de comenzar a dialogar. De hecho, ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que lo habían hecho. "¿Cómo es éso?", le dijo, apoyando la copa en la mesa, tomando asiento en una silla del costado izquierdo, el alcohol le daba el justo equilibrio entre la valentía y el relajo para ser testigo de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora entre ambos. Sin embargo, contra su esperanza de poder escucharle un poco más, el saiyajín escogió nuevamente la mutez. Dicho momento, permitió a Videl advertir la hoja que estaba encima de la mesa, donde minutos antes se encontraba escribiendo el borrador de su propio testamento. Y sin poder explicarlo, se levantó y tomó la hoja en sus manos para doblarla por la mitad y guardarla en el bolsillo del pantalón.

"¿Me convidarías una copa de vino?", la petición de su ex la sacó de su concentración y estuvo a segundos de preguntarle si realmente estaba seguro, considerando que él había arribado a su casa conduciendo en auto. Pero, nuevamente… toda esta situación ya le había plantado una especie de semilla en lo más profundo de su curiosidad, lo que provocó que buscara otro recipiente más dentro de un estante superior. De ese modo, llenó la copa y se la ofreció, con una ráfaga de coraje, sentándose nuevamente a un costado de la mesa. "Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo Gohan. Y si te interesa saber, nunca los chicos guardaron rencor contra ti", las palabras de Videl fueron efectivas y captaron la atención del saiyajín quien, luego de beber todo el contenido de la copa, le dedicó una mirada.

"Es más", ella continuó, "si ellos sintieron algo con respecto a todo lo que nos ocurrió a ambos, fue... que no pudieron evitar extrañarte mucho". Ahora, los dos se quedaron mirando largo y tendido. Videl comenzó a sentir una especie de sopor, típica sensación que tenía luego de acabar una botella de vino completa. Sin embargo, esa sensación no le ganó a la que ya traía desde el día de ayer, donde su vida había adquirido un nuevo sentido ante la noción de la muerte, como si a cada segundo, un cronómetro se encontrara por sobre su cabeza anunciándole el término de algo.

"Yo también los extrañé", Gohan dejó la copa por sobre la mesa, mirándola. Videl tragó saliva, sabiendo de ante mano que el chico realmente estaba siendo honesto. De alguna forma, luego de conocerlo por tanto tiempo, sabía que para él las relaciones sociales no eran la cosa más sencilla de la vida. Los años de ser en extremo responsable y complaciente con sus cercanos lo dejaba en una búsqueda eterna de saber cuáles eran realmente sus objetivos. En ese sentido, la vida de su ex era tan diferente al destino de otros amigos de Gokú. Aún recordaba como Bulma le había explicado la importancia de su propio viaje a los 15 años, en búsqueda de las Esferas del Dragón, que le permitió a muy temprana edad saber cuál era su camino en el mundo. En el caso de Gohan, su tendencia a no poner límites le había dejado estancado, cumpliendo expectativas ajenas de _buen hacer_ , incluso hasta el último día en que compartieron un hogar. Videl no pudo evitar seguir su hilo anterior: "mucha agua ha pasado bajo el puente ya. La vida continúa", tomó el último sorbo de vino, "las personas también perdonan".

"¿Tú me perdonaste?", el saiya le interrumpió, con la copa en ambas manos y una mirada lapidaria. A diferencia de otros momentos, Videl no sintió ninguna emoción extrema, probablemente por los niveles de alcohol que ahora fluían por su cuerpo; pese a ello, nada de eso evitó que las palabras del chico le calaran profundo. Tragó saliva y sintió sus ojos picar, pestañeando dos veces, advirtiendo que tenía dos opciones. Una, responder con absoluta racionalidad, reiterándole sus dichos anteriores de que el tiempo pasa y las cosas pierden su estridencia. Eso le daría mayor control e, incluso, le permitiría acabar la conversación ahí mismo, como quien coloca un candado.

Por otro lado, estaba la opción de ser realmente veraz a sus emociones y explicarle que pese a los años transcurridos luego de la separación... aún no lo tenía claro. Habían días, por supuesto, en que todo andaba bien, en que su vida se asemejaba a un libro nuevo, comenzando un nuevo capítulo. Pero habían otros en que, simplemente, no podía negar todos los capítulos anteriores de la historia. Ahora bien, si algo podía sacar en limpio del tiempo en que había estado alejada del saiya, era la noción de que las cosas, cuando suceden, no tienen culpables; sino que _la vida es así_. Por lo tanto, más que rencor contra el saiyajín, su piedra de tope consistía en aceptar que, a veces, nuestros destinos se cruzan con situaciones que no tienen solución porque, simplemente _no la hay_.

"No creo que eso importe ya", finalmente, ella habló, como quien corta el hilo de un cometa que parte lejos por el cielo. Caminó hacia el refrigerador, desde donde sacó una botella de agua, con la cual llenó su copa. En ese mismo lugar, lo pensó dos veces, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, arrepintiéndose de la dureza de sus palabras, ¿qué podía pedirle a Gohan?, ¿qué podía pedirle a un chico que cargaba con el yugo de ser el heredero del legado de Son Gokú?, ¿el saiyajín legendario?, Videl carraspeó, retractando sus palabras: "Lo siento. No quise desacreditar tu pregunta".

El saiya seguía en su lugar, atento, con la copa vacía en las manos y una mirada ausente. Acto seguido, la chica se incorporó y giró a verle, apoyándose en el borde del fregadero, tratando de hablar. Pero murmurar palabra con el corazón a galope era más difícil que entablar una conversación con la boca llena. Tenía la impresión que dar respuesta a la pregunta del chico terminaría por hacerla llorar, sin saber realmente cuál era el motivo. "No te preocupes, no es necesario que respondas nada", su ex mencionó, girando la copa en sus dedos índice y pulgar. "Sé que no es el momento ideal para hablar de estas cosas, especialmente después de ayer", él acabó, mirándola.

Videl estaba con los brazos cruzados y los ojos pesados, con gruesas lágrimas aguardando salir. Así, ella sonrió débilmente y asintió, contemplando como el saiyajín se ponía de pié, tomando su abrigo, con claras intenciones de retirarse. Con la cabeza baja, avanzó a la salida. De lejos, la chica le escuchó tomar unas llaves del mesón y como procedía a abrir la puerta de entrada. Entonces, con la respiración agitada, sacó un paraguas de un colgador y avanzó hacia él, recordando que aún llovía.

En el acto, emergieron una serie de advertencias, sacadas de su propia experiencia, tomadas de los últimos meses que convivió con el saiyayín, especialmente aquellas noches en que le tomaba la mano y le pedía que le explicara qué sentía, que por qué ya ni le hablaba. Todas esas ocasiones, ella tomó la palabra, superando el enorme miedo de que él le respondiera que… ya no la quería. Así de simple. Que todo su hermetismo tenía que ver con que ya no le encontraba sentido a su vida juntos como pareja. Cada una de esas veces, ella se armó de valentía, para luego regresar arrastrando su armadura por el suelo, derrotada, sin obtener nada, sin ninguna respuesta.

Enunciando su nombre, Videl logró detener al chico en el dintel de la puerta, quien giró la cabeza tomado por sorpresa. Fue ahí que ella logró hablar directo desde su corazón, mirando al piso. "Gohan, no he podido decir nada a Pan", abrió las manos hacia los lados y sintió como una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, "no he podido", repitió, pasando el borde de su blusa por la nariz. Su ex seguía con la mano derecha por sobre la manilla de la puerta, en silencio y quieto. Aún mareada, apoyó su hombro en la muralla más próxima, cubriendo su boca con la palma izquierda, calmándose. "Lo sé", el saiya respondió, tragando saliva y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Luego, Gohan tomó un par de segundos antes de seguir hablando, con los ojos brillantes: "ella es más inteligente que tú y yo", tomó una pausa, como si tampoco supiese qué decir para mitigar la verdad de una posible muerte, "Pan leyó mis papeles y sacó sus propias conclusiones". Videl tragó saliva, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas avanzaran por sus mejillas, asimilando la información. Él continuó: "ya la conoces. Si bien, todo esto le afecta mucho, ella está tratando de ser lo más fuerte posible". La mujer asintió, secando sus mejillas con el antebrazo, pensando en cómo Pan, a su corta edad, ya tenía esa gran conciencia de sus límites, de su propia vulnerabilidad. Así, era reconfortante admitir que su hija manejaba sus sentimientos mejor que ella y Gohan.

Con la mente desconectada, tal como cuando una transmisión de televisión queda detenida, contempló como el chico avanzó unos cuatro pasos más, para situarse de frente, con las manos a los lados y la cabeza gacha. Ambos miraban al piso, sin saber qué hacer. Era como si, entre los dos se situara una muralla de vidrio transparente, típica de los interrogatorios en hospitales psiquiátricos con pacientes peligrosos. El único detalle diferente era que ni ella, ni Gohan eran asesinos seriales o psicópatas, sino dos personas separadas por el pasado que hubieron de compartir. Pese a la quietud, la mujer sentía la respiración del chico, el aroma a Noche Azul, su presencia, su olor a ropa húmeda, incluso su ki que se percibía como un halo de tibieza, cerca de su esternón. Desde ese lugar, contempló como su ex permanecía con los puños apretados, seguramente tenso. Entonces, Videl dejó caer su palma derecha por sobre el pecho del saiya, girando la cabeza a ambos lados, deteniendo lo que sea que podría suceder. Estaba segura que si ahora sus ojos coincidían con los de Gohan, ella no sería capaz de resistirlo emocionalmente.

* * *

 **Comentario:** Todos sus comentarios me han alegrado muchísimo, los leo con mucho aprecio ! Y les soy honesta en decir que no tengo idea cómo esta historia se alargó tanto (el final lo tengo hace tiempo). Gracias por leer !


	10. Hay más para ti

98

" _23 de Mayo, año 797._

 _Tercer día en el Lago Tsukono._

 _Me siento como un gato. Un gato que, desde la ventana, mientras balancea su cola, observa en silencio como algo se mueve en el patio, entre rayos de luz filtrados por hojas y una suave brisa de otoño._ _Así, sumo horas sentada en un pedazo de tronco, comiendo onigiri, pensando en todo lo que ocurrió. Afortunadamente, he encontrado una pequeña posada, donde viven un par de Onis de piel verde, de avanzada edad. A ellos les pedí hospedaje por una cantidad de zenis y, luego de mirarse, aceptaron tranquilos. Si bien, la vista es maravillosa, nadie viene por acá. Ayer pregunté a la pareja el por qué y me han dicho que es por la leyenda de la ubume Tsubaki Nanda, quien supuestamente reside al fondo del mar, junto a su hijo pequeño. Esa respuesta me ha acompañado las dos noches que llevo aquí, mirando al techo de madera, pensando en aquella mujer. Ya cuando no soporto la angustia, tomo el radar en mis manos y me cubro con el saco de dormir. Luego, aprieto el botón superior y veo como un punto dorado comienza a pestañear, indicando que la esfera se encuentra cerca de Nanda y su hijo"._

33

Luego de llamar a Roshi, por tercera vez, desde la costa, Gohan suspiró, bajando los hombros, tratando de visualizar al viejo desde lejos. Pese a que percibía su energía, no podía verlo. Desde que sus lentes habían quedado hecho añicos, su habilidad visual se limitaba a ver todo difuminado después de unos 3 metros. Por lo tanto, decidió agachar la espalda para sacar sus zapatos, los calcetines y a subir la manga de los pantalones hasta la rodilla. Colocando la palma de su mano derecha como viscera, comenzó a avanzar por la costa, percibiendo como sus pies quedaban empapados con el ir y venir del agua salada. Si sacaba la cuenta, ni si quiera podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había nadado en el mar; aunque, si era honesto, desde que comenzó todo el lío de las oleadas, todas las memorias y recuerdos parecían lejanos, sacados de una historia ajena.

"¿Roshi?", la figura del viejo comenzaba a aparecer desde lejos, a unos veinte metros. Gohan tragó saliva y confirmó que el nivel del agua aumentó hasta mojar sus rodillas. Entonces, cuando pudo confirmar la presencia del maestro, notó que éste se encontraba haciendo un esquema de figuras con su propio cuerpo, alzando los brazos y piernas, como si llevara a cabo una danza en particular, a slow motion. Por un momento, pensó que recreaba los esquemas _kata_ del karate, pero sus movimientos estaban desprovistos de rigidez o puños cerrados. No fue luego de un momento que pudo confirmar que el maestro se encontraba realizando _tai chi chuan_ , con los ojos cerrados, sin camiseta y con pantalones blancos de tela; sin olvidar su característico caparazón de tortuga. La visión del hombre solo le hizo permanecer en silencio, observando como el viejo parecía impávido ante el correr de las olas y la vasta soledad del mar (ahora la Casa Kame se veía del porte de un dedo).

Gohan trató de imaginar el tiempo en que su padre y Krillin habían destinado a pulir, junto al anciano, las técnicas más importantes de las artes marciales, e incluso se preguntó si el maestro habría sospechado desde un principio el origen de la fuerza misteriosa de su padre. Si bien, era cierto que él no conocía al viejo al mismo nivel que su progenitor, él sí había sido atento oyente de las historias que le rodeaban, desde su ejecución de técnicas como el _Mafuba_ , su continuo enfrentamiento con oponentes de diverso origen y la famosa leyenda donde él bebía el agua de la vida eterna. Era ahora mismo cuando esa historia llegaba a su mente, tomando en cuenta las oleadas que acontecían a la tierra y dejaban a todos los seres de origen humano al borde del precipicio.

A solo cinco metros cerca de Roshi, Gohan decidió ahorrar sus palabras y esperar a que el viejo terminara. Acto seguido, colocó las manos en su bolsillo, percibiendo como el rocío del mar ya cubría sus ojos. Tragó saliva, abrumado por la sensación de la corriente fría pasar entre sus pies, asombrado de hasta donde habían llegado las cosas. Hoy, no sólo cumplía una semana y media en que no se aparecía por la universidad, sino que sentía como todo plan y futuro había dado un vuelco de 180º. Gohan repasó las noticias que hoy había escuchado por la radio, las cuales describían el inicio permanente de un toque de queda en diversos distritos. Aunque no se había registrado una nueva ola de muerte, la gobernación tenía planes estrictos de impedir un caos social en el caso de que otra arribara a la ciudad. Asimismo, se informó a ciudadanos que el aparato investigativo se encontraba analizando una explicación a los sucesos y que pese a que se habían obtenido conclusiones en el tema, todo se informaría en el debido momento.

Gohan tragó saliva, profundizando sus reflexiones. Estaba seguro de que pronto saldría toda la verdad a flote y, en breve, la historia daría un giro para lo últimos habitantes humanos de la tierra. Por supuesto, la imagen de su ex arribó a su mente. Y "arribar", era un verbo que ya no estaba dando la talla. Después de la noche anterior, era imposible negar que la presencia de Videl Satán había aparecido en su vida para dictar una nueva cátedra dentro de la universidad de sus emociones, que se titularía algo así como: "Cómo uno cree que puede olvidar cosas y… no". Esa cátedra, por supuesto, estaba ganando más y más material teórico para trabajar, especialmente el darse cuenta que, pese a los años y los hechos, ella seguía siendo la misma frente a sus ojos. Ya fuese la insistencia de ella en parecer fuerte, cuando la vida no le daba más; lo aguerrido de sus palabras, al mencionar cosas que ni él tenía la valentía de decir; e incluso su estoicismo al frenar todo lo que pudiese haber pasado entre ellos. Porque si Videl no se hubiese retirado a su habitación, él habría permanecido milenios contemplándola, solo eso, recordando cómo su pecho se tornaba tibio con solo tenerla ahí, frente a él. Una tibieza que comenzaba a amenazar el iceberg que residía dentro de él, el mismo hielo que había descrito, con precisión, Maho Shinohara. Años habían pasado desde un momento así, similar a esa sensación y su inconsciente ya parecía haberlo advertido, susurrando: _quiero más_.

"El ruido que provocan tus pensamientos es más fuerte que el sonido de las olas de este mar", el maestro habló, aún con los ojos cerrados, moviendo sus brazos hacia el cielo. El saiya fue sacado de sus cavilaciones para contemplar como Muten Roshi parecía una especie de garza, sosteniendo su cuerpo con una sola pierna y la otra doblada. No pudo evitar sonreír y contempló como el anciano juntó sus palmas en el centro, en posición de _namaste_ , dando la impresión de que había finalizado su esquema. Por consiguiente, suspiró largo y giró a ver al primogénito Son, que lo observaba con atención. "Siempre he pensado que lo que te separa de convertirte en un ser superior como tu padre, es ésto", Roshi apuntó con su dedo índice a su sien, esbozando una sonrisa. Gohan no dejó de sonreír, sin encontrar alguna mala intención dentro de sus palabras, ¿cómo podría?, estaba, literalmente, frente al ser humano más poderoso de todo el planeta tierra. "¿Cómo ha estado, maestro?", el chico mencionó, devolviendo la sonrisa.

Roshi mantuvo su rostro iluminado, para agacharse unos centímetros y coger agua del mar con ambas manos en forma de cuenco. Acto seguido, se mojó la cara, inspirando profundo, luego, colocó sus puños unidos tras la espalda, mirando al hijo de Gokú. "Para serte honesto, más contemplativo de lo normal", ahora, el viejo dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia casa Kame. "Creo que lo que ha sucedido con las oleadas ha provocado un cambio a cada uno de nosotros", Gohan opinó, imitándolo. Roshi no contestó hasta por lo menos haber avanzado unos seis pasos más, lento, esquivando las olas que le llegaban ahora a la cintura. "En algún punto, todas las cosas que he vivido han alcanzado un grado de entendimiento. Los cambios, las personas que llegan mi vida, las que se van… todo, en cierto momento, se revela". "¿Usted cree que ésto se puede revertir?", la pregunta del saiya provocó que Roshi se detuviera, como si intentara ver algo en el mar alborotado bajo su cintura. Luego de mojar su mano izquierda, rozando la espuma, habló: "No".

Segundos después, el hombre continuó su camino, avanzando lentamente hacia la orilla. En algunos momentos, ambos tuvieron que pausar el camino ante un par de olas que terminaron por mojar todas sus ropas, pero nada evitó que arribaran hasta la pequeña playa que rodeaba a la casa de color rosado. Una vez ahí, Gohan tomó asiento en la arena húmeda, mirando el comienzo del atardecer. De algún modo, no quiso preguntar al maestro el por qué de su opinión, creyendo que su explicación se asemejaría a la respuesta de Piccoro, donde había más misterio y una fuerza incontrolable que cosas concretas. Roshi se sentó a su lado, sorprendiéndolo con sus palabras. "Cuando era un simple monje en entrenamiento, dentro del templo Ize corría una suerte de historias inexplicables. Un día de esos, llegó un vagabundo a nuestros aposentos, que se quedó por una semana, aprovechando de recuperar fuerzas para su viaje. En aquella ocasión, mi maestro me solicitó que le diera abrigo y comida hasta que éste nos abandonara y para mi fue una verdadera experiencia poder hablar con alguien diferente a la vida del monasterio, en particular porque me liberaba de una parte de los trabajos rutinarios. Así, en una de esas charlas, el vagabundo me relató que se encontraba en búsqueda de las esferas del dragón. Yo, en ese momento, no tenía idea de su existencia y él me explicó que eran una especie de magia que lograba conceder un deseo a quien las encontrara… Por supuesto, yo no le creí", Roshi comenzó a dibujar un círculo con el dedo, por sobre la arena, dejando su índice caer cuatro veces dentro del dibujo.

"Entonces, sucedió una de las cosas más mágicas que recuerdo, cuando de entre sus ropas sucias extrajo tres bolas doradas, del porte de un balón pequeño, casi translúcidas", el viejo miró a Gohan, que se encontraba asombrado. "Era la bola de cuatro, cinco y seis estrellas. Su luz alumbró toda la habitación, por lo cual el hombre tuvo que guardarlas de inmediato, para no llamar la atención. Según lo que me relató, él llevaba cerca de seis años buscándolas, a través de la ayuda de otras personas e incluso por suerte. Según su relato, para realizar dicha búsqueda, había dejado todo atrás, su trabajo, su esposa, hijos, todos ellos lo habían tildado de loco. Pero él estaba seguro que un día las encontraría todas". El relato se detuvo y Roshi guardó silencio, mirando como el sol emprendía su ruta para desaparecer por el mar. Gohan sintió el frío en sus pies desnudos y los miró, repletos de arena.

"Cuando el vagabundo se fue, me agradeció la compañía, señalando que esperaba nos volviéramos a encontrar un día. Fue así que regresé al templo y busqué al maestro, para contarle lo sucedido", ahora, Roshi rió fuerte y pasó su mano derecha por la cabeza calva. "Más no fue mi sorpresa, que él tomó su bastón y me dio en la cabeza, explicando que por ambiciones como esas era que el hombre no tenía solución. Según sus palabras un poder tan grande sólo traería una gran maldición a quien lo tuviese", se encogió de hombros, "es la lógica del universo".

Las últimas palabras produjeron que el saiya esbozara una sonrisa melancólica, conmovido por el relato del maestro. "Cuando llegué a recostarme, en la noche, descubrí una carta que aquel vagabundo me había dejado, donde escribía que debía buscar mi propio destino, el cual no estaba bajo aquellas paredes del templo, ni menos en la vida de un monje. Para eso, me daba un regalo con el objetivo de que recordase aquel consejo siempre", el viejo sacó del bolsillo del pantalón unos lentes oscuros de marco rojo, que entregó a Gohan. El chico abrió los ojos como plato y sonrió, aceptando el objeto, para colocarlo en su cara. "Vaya historia", mencionó, acomodando los lentes por sobre su nariz. El momento pasó y ambos regresaron a la contemplación de la puesta de sol, momento en que el primogénito Son sintió aquel vacío de su estómago abrirse paso, cubierto de un aire melancólico. "Fui a la habitación del tiempo a buscar a mi padre, pero no pude obtener nada", bajó la cabeza, suspirando.

"Jamás ibas a hacerlo", Roshi habló, estirando sus piernas y apoyando las palmas de sus manos en el suelo. "Gokú es una suerte de esclavo hacia su propio origen de saiyajín. Él no volverá hasta que termine lo que se ha propuesto". La respuesta del viejo provocó que Gohan sintiera sus emociones dar un vuelco veloz hacia el enojo y la frustración, maldiciendo una vez más el egoísmo de su progenitor. El saiya juntó las manos en el centro y movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados, reviviendo el dolor de haber estado en el funeral de su madre sin que su padre estuviese allí, junto a él y su hermano menor. En cierto sentido, pensó, todo habría sido más sencillo si él jamás hubiese regresado de la muerte que le provocó Cell. Es más, es probable que si su padre hubiese quedado muerto, él jamás le hubiese quitado el título de mártir, en vez del hombre egoísta que descubrió cerca de sus veinticinco años.

"Gohan", Roshi habló, profundo, sin estar indiferente. Por su parte, al saiya le tomó un par de segundos dejar su tren de pensamientos oscuros, para atender al llamado del viejo. Así, una vez que cruzaron miradas, el hombre retomó la palabra. "Tienes que dejar ir a tu padre".

34

"Maestro, por favor, no intent-". "Pues sí tengo que decirlo", Roshi habló más fuerte de lo normal, interrumpiendo. Como era de esperar, no detuvo sus palabras: "Después de todos estos años, ya es hora que comprendas que debes perdonarlo… no para hacerle un favor a Gokú, sino para hacerlo a ti mismo". Gohan tragó saliva, mirando al horizonte, sin estar seguro de mantener su actitud pasiva de escucha. Parte de él, sólo quería dejarle en claro al anciano que él no tenía idea de nada, mientras que otra le obligaba a quedarse sentado, con los oídos abiertos. Esta vez, ganó la primera. "Maestro, yo no ganaría nada con eso", habló, quitándose los lentes, para dejarlos sobre la arena. "Por supuesto que sí, saiyajín", el viejo no perdió su volumen de voz, severo, captando los ojos atentos del chico. "Ya es hora que le permitas a tu padre ser lo que él siempre ha sido", después de estas palabras, Gohan frunció el ceño, sin comprender. Roshi entendió su conflicto y no dejó de hilar sus palabras, ahora colocando su índice derecho por sobre la arena tibia.

"Tu padre nació como guerrero y morirá siendo uno de ellos. No hay vuelco para eso. El resto son sólo personas que pretenden darle características humanas que, por defecto, Gokú jamás ha tenido". Las palabras lograron que una punzada de dolor cruzara el pecho de Gohan, al mismo tiempo que su boca se secó, dejándolo con una sensación profunda de soledad. "Si bien, tu padre aprendió a desarrollarse en la tierra, eso jamás ha sido su esencia y tú bien lo sabes". El saiya siguió quieto, percibiendo que, al tragar saliva, su garganta dolía. "Maestro, usted no entiende, no ha visto sufrir a mi madre o a mi hermano", el chico abrió sus manos, sintiendo sus ojos humedecer. "Tu madre, Goten, todos nosotros, el planeta tierra…", el viejo sonrió, girando su cabeza, "¿dónde estás tú?". En un arranque de orgullo, Gohan giró su cabeza hacia delante, para que el maestro no descubriera cómo se quebraba al tratar uno de los temas más delicados de su existencia. "Debes dejar ir a tu padre. De otra forma jamás podrás encontrar tu propio destino".

El momento se volvió denso, especialmente cuando el sol ya había abandonado el horizonte y cubría con tonos más oscuros el paisaje. Gohan tragó con dolor en la garganta y cruzó sus brazos en el centro, endureciendo la mirada. "¿Por qué me habla de todo ésto?", habló, serio. A la par, Roshi volvió a sonreír. Suspiró largo y retomó su posición anterior, contemplativa, mirando el mar. "Aquella carta que me dejó el vagabundo de las esferas del dragón me acompañó por mucho tiempo, hasta que finalmente tomé la decisión de dejar mi entrenamiento y buscar mi propio estilo. Hay veces en que pienso que me gustaría haber recibido esa carta mucho antes, cuando solo era un mocoso en busca de la perfección", Roshi rió fuerte, todo indicaba que ahora la idea le parecía irrisoria. "Vieras como todos se burlaron de mi al tomar la decisión, mis amigos, mi hermana y más aún cuando años después decidí vivir en una isla del mar". Luego de unos minutos de silencio, el hombre suspiró y dejó caer su mano izquierda sobre el hombro del semisaiyajín. "En cuanto aceptes a tu padre, podrás aceptarte a ti mismo, Gohan", el viejo ahora tomó sus lentes de la arena, los limpió con el borde de su camisa y se los colocó en el rostro, sonriendo en paz. "Hay más para ti que sólo el papel de un defensor de la tierra".


	11. Merecer algo mejor

38

Una vez que Videl entró en el ascensor y apretó el botón del primer nivel, suspiró y apoyó su espalda en la muralla de metal. Por un momento estuvo sola, hasta que, al llegar al piso 25, entraron dos hombres de terno y maletín, conversando entre ellos. De paso, revisó la hora en el celular y confirmó que ya daban las ocho de la noche, por lo que afuera debía estar oscuro. Era interesante como, pese a que el gobierno había declarado un toque de queda, aún las personas insistían en andar por las calles después de las ocho de la noche. Las autoridades habían sido flexibles, considerando que la mayoría del transporte público ya no realizaba sus tramos nocturnos y muchas personas optaban por caminar a sus casas. El timbre sonó y la pantalla anunció el arribo al primer piso, abriendo sus puertas. Así, Videl avanzó hasta la entrada, hasta llegar a la avenida principal, por donde tendría que caminar hasta llegar a su hogar. Acto seguido, guardó la carpeta en su bolso y levantó la solapa del abrigo, tomando dirección hacia el sur, pensando que Pan la estaría esperando, recostada en su cama, escuchando el _discman_. Mientras avanzaba, se detuvo en una de las esquinas más concurridas de la ciudad, la cual solía lucir grandes letreros luminosos (algunos de más de veinte metros de alto); sin embargo, hoy la totalidad de ellos estaba apagado. No había duda que la lógica de la ciudad había cambiado después de los últimos acontecimientos, revelando una ciudad más vacía que repleta de gente.

De pie en la esquina, mirando su alrededor, Videl sintió la paradoja de la contemplación, donde se supone que tus sentidos se centran en tu entorno, atrapando tus ojos. Pese a ello, rodeada del poco de normalidad que le quedaba a Ciudad Satán, no pudo dejar de sentirse fuera de lugar, como si ya no pudiese encajar. Si bien, la esquina lucía como una de esas películas apocalípticas, donde el comercio está cerrado con candado y ni un alma camina en el alrededor, su atención no estaba en el exteriores. Más bien, todo estaba dentro de ella misma. Los faros intermitentes y el silencio de las calles solo le recordaban lo efímero de su propia existencia, considerando que, si el devenir lo deseaba, esta podía ser la última noche que le quedase con vida. Dicho pensamiento le provocó una sensación de vértigo abrumadora, así como las ganas de tomar una copa de vino. Si más no se equivocaba, ayer, junto a Gohan, habían acabado las reservas de alcohol que tenía en casa, por lo que decidió buscar con la mirada una tienda abierta.

Con las manos en los bolsillos y los cabellos rozando su rostro por el viento, avanzó por la avenida, buscando alguna tienda abierta, con un breve trote. No podía evitar la sensación de andar con prisa, como si ya no tuviese tiempo para nada, especialmente después de haber hablado el tema con su hija en la mañana, cuando compartían el desayuno. Ambas habían terminado abrazadas, con ella susurrándole a Pan que todo iba a estar bien, en el formato que fuese. Eso mismo, había provocado que hoy ella gastara un día entero en Fundación Satán, estableciendo el esquema de sucesión y decisiones de herencia, en caso de que ocurriera lo inevitable. El mayor problema no era el testamento, sino cómo dejaba las cosas estipuladas para que su hija liderara todo, en el momento definitivo.

Tragando saliva, Videl tomó la ruta contraria, confirmando una y otra vez que todo estaba cerrado. En cierto punto, sus propias piernas le pidieron detenerse. A esas alturas, la ciudad ya lucía abandonada y los camiones militares comenzaban a circular. Entonces, dándose por vencida, suspiró y decidió que ya era hora de volar a casa. Por lo tanto, buscó un callejón próximo con la mirada y descubrió una callejuela estrecha, con una luz roja en el fondo, similar al color que emiten las luces de navidad. Por simple curiosidad, acomodó su bolso en el hombro y notó que era un bar (había un cartel de luces de neón parpadeante, que tenía forma del típico vaso de _martini_ ). Si bien, la visión del lugar captó su interés, no fue hasta que vio una figura conocida (de espaldas), que la motivó a observar por la ventana, sin tapujos. Así, a partir de una cabellera café y una espalda amplia, pudo confirmar que en el bar se encontraba nada más, ni nada menos, que Ren Makunouchi.

39

"Con esto, ya son cuatro días que llevo tomando alcohol antes de ir a dormir", Ren mencionó, bebiendo al seco una botella de cerveza, para luego golpear la base por sobre la mesa. Videl sonrió en respuesta, contemplando como el bartender le dejaba por sobre la mesa una copa vacía y una botella de vino tinto descorchada. "No estás solo", mencionó, procediendo a llenar el recipiente con el líquido violeta, hasta el final. El aroma a uva provocó que su boca se humedeciera, un tanto emocionada de encontrar _merlot_ de su marca favorita. Como era de esperar, el sabor no decepcionó, y solo extrañó no tener una barra de chocolate de cacao a su lado, pues la mezcla hubiese quedado perfecta. "Luego de que mi hermana falleciera, junto a mi madre, dejé de ir a trabajar", el chico comenzó a hablar, rascándose la cabeza y mirando a la barra. Sus dos brazos estaban por encima de la superficie de madera, frente a un pote de manís, él solo llevaba una camiseta color crema manga corta. "Sólo quedamos yo y mi padre…", volvió a beber para, luego de tres sorbos, mirarla de frente.

"¿Cómo has estado tú?, siento mucho lo de tu padre…", Ren mencionó, tocando con su dedo índice la mejilla, repleta de una barba prominente. A decir verdad, el chico tenía un aire parecido a _Kyaputen no tsuyo-sa_ , personaje del nuevo manga que estaba haciendo sensación en la ciudad. Por supuesto: el cómic trataba de un héroe con escudo, atractivo y la epítome de la veracidad. _Qué coincidencia_. Visto de ese modo, todo indicaba que ella tenía una inclinación ya patológica a todos aquellos destinados a salvar el planeta. "Gracias", finalmente, Videl habló. "Creo que lo más duro ha sido aceptar que hay personas que… ya no van a estar". "¿Cómo está tu hija?", Ren giró su cuerpo completo a verla, uniendo sus manos en el centro. _Ella está a salvo_ , pensó Videl, tragando saliva, recordando por milésima vez en el día su propia profecía. Acto seguido, habló: "bien, es una chica muy fuerte". "Pues, eso lo sacó de su madre", Ren sonrió, ahora tomando la cerveza en su mano derecha, dándole un sorbo. "¿Tú crees?", la chica preguntó, bebiendo un trago de la copa de vino. "Por supuesto, no por nada eres la hija de Mr. Satán".

Las palabras de su acompañante arribaron directo a su corazón, a las emociones. Por consiguiente, no pudo mirarle de regreso. Ambos habían alcanzado a salir por un par de meses y ella, aún sorprendida por haber encontrado un chico que no quisiera hablar solo de él, se limitó a disfrutar de la coincidencia. Durante esas semanas, lo mejor había resultado verle o recibir un mensaje sin siquiera pensar en un futuro, menos en lo que implicaría volver a abrir su corazón a otro hombre, o incluso ser sincera con muchos aspectos de su vida personal. Mirando la copa de vino, apoyada en la mesa, pensó en la gran carga que consistía conocer la verdad de una realidad paralela, donde su padre no había sido el responsable del bienestar del planeta tierra.

"Aún recuerdo como, cuando iba en la secundaria, tú salías en la televisión, resolviendo asaltos por las calles de Ciudad Satán", Ren volvió a hablar, sonriendo. La declaración captó la atención de Videl, quien le observó entrecerrando sus ojos. "¿Te acuerdas de eso?", dijo. "Por supuesto", el hombre de barba explicó, tomando un sorbo de cerveza. "Sólo que en esos tiempos era un chico muy tímido como para acercarme y dirigirte palabra. Eras impresionante". La hija de Mr. Satán ahora abrió los ojos como plato, "creo que estás exagerando", ella volvió a beber, dejando un mechón de pelo tras la oreja derecha, "me hablaste después, de todos modos". Ren bajó de su asiento, con risas y movió el piso más cerca de la mujer. Luego, tomó asiento y ambos quedaron pegados hombro con hombro. "Ignoras algo muy importante, Videl", el chico tomó un puñado de maní en la mano y se lo llevó a la boca. "¿Sabes por qué nos cuesta tanto a los hombres dar el primer paso?", la aludida solo alzó las cejas, negando con la cabeza. "Una vez que hablamos a la chica que nos interesa, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Ya ningún pensamiento antes de dormir será igual", Ren presionó el dedo índice por sobre la mesa, mirando hacia el frente, "menos el primer pensamiento de la mañana y-".

"Entonces, _realmente_ yo te interesaba", Videl le interrumpió, tomando ventaja del relajo que el alcohol estaba haciendo en su cuerpo y mente, observándolo de lado. El chico quedó con la boca abierta y en silencio, contemplando como Videl volvía a beber, entre risas. Él no respondió y sólo se limitó a colocar un rostro divertido, bebiendo cerveza. Una especie de silencio arribó a ambos, mientras el bartender procedía a apagar las luces de la entrada, como el cartel de neón. Luego, se acercó a una esquina para encender el televisor, que daba noticias con respecto a los últimos informes de investigación de las oleadas. El hombre rubio comenzó a limpiar mesas con su paño, atento a como el locutor hablaba. "Siento no haberte contactado estos días", la voz de Ren la sacó de sus propios pensamientos. "No lo sientas, yo tampoco lo hice", Videl habló firme, tomando otro sorbo de vino. El chico la miró con detención y acarició su barba, como si sopesara una idea importante. En un comienzo, abrió los labios; y luego, los cerró, quedando mudo por segunda vez. La mujer captó de inmediato la dubitación y sonrió, maldiciendo por un momento su instinto femenino: "¿Quieres preguntarme algo?". Ren amplió la sonrisa del rostro, tomando una pausa larga, antes de asentir con la cabeza, colocando su mano derecha en la cadera. Videl ahora apoyó su cabeza en la mano, y luego el codo por sobre la mesa. "Quieres saber si yo estaba interesada en ti, ¿no?", ella murmuró. Ren se sonrojó y, luego, sin poder predecirlo, ambos comenzaron a reír en voz alta.

"No puedes culparme", luego de reír por unos veinte segundos, el chico tomó el último sorbo de la botella. Acto seguido, llamó la atención del bartender con la mano para pedir otra más. Finalmente, dejó ambos brazos apoyados por sobre la barra, hablando en voz baja. "Quien sabe, tal vez ambos estemos muertos mañana". "¿Estás sugiriendo una _one-night-stand_?", Videl pasó su mano por la mejilla, sintiéndola caliente. No tuvo ningún reparo en decir las últimas palabras, el alcohol hacía maravillas con su valentía. El bartender trajo la botella y procedió a sacar la tapa de metal, para después dejarla frente a su acompañante, quien bebió, sonriendo. "No lo sé", explicó, abriendo la palma de su mano libre, hablando hacia el frente, sin mirarla. "Creo que esta vez estaba sintiendo algo diferente, no tenía ese impulso urgente de llevar esto al plano físico, no sé si me entien-". "Lo entiendo", ahora fue turno de Videl de dejar los brazos sobre la barra, mirando hacia arriba, suspirando, continuó: "a veces siento que jamás seré capaz de dejar la nube oscura que me acompaña hace años, desde que me separé".

La mujer suspiró largo, captando como sus palabras resonaban densas, como crudo diluido. Recordó todas esas películas de taquilla que hacían ver las emociones como cosas que uno podía llegar y sacar. Como si después de años, abrir tu corazón con otra persona fuese tan fácil como sacar un sándwich del refrigerador y comerlo. Por supuesto, no podía negar que la proposición de Ren resultaba tentadora (fuera la que fuese), tal como había sucedido con Sasuke. Sin embargo, si era completamente honesta, el método de conocer e intimar de inmediato con chicos tampoco lograba llenar un vacío que arrastraba hace años. "¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa?", Ren le interrumpió el tren de pensamientos. Videl no le miró, pero no dejó de asentir, mientras bebía más vino. "Sé que al terminar una relación, hay dos involucrados pero, ¿por qué lo dejaste?". La chica le miró a los ojos, la pregunta no le tomaba por sorpresa. Ese tipo de interrogantes eran una costumbre cuando ella conversaba con su propia mente. "Supongo que… creía merecer algo mejor", la chica respondió.

"¿Ha resultado?", el hombre retrucó, con voz baja. "Creo que el universo tenía una definición diferente a lo que yo entendía de _mejor_ ", Videl no pudo evitar una risa, mirándolo con un toque final de melancolía. "Me siento más cercana a mi hija, logré retomar mi negocio… creo que solo me falta más paciencia para ver otras cosas". El momento adquirió otro tono en el instante en que Ren dejó caer su mano izquierda por sobre una de la de la mujer. Por un momento, la hija de Mr. Satán no pudo recordar la última vez que un chico tomaba su mano. Así, miró como su acompañante acariciaba su dorso con el pulgar. "Yo creo que vas bien", Ren habló, mirándola. Por un momento, Videl se preguntó si él la besaría, pero no hubo un amague evidente. Algo había detrás tal gesto que ya era perfecto. "Disculpa si no mostré mayor interés por ti, Ren", la chica habló, aún contemplando sus manos por sobre la barra, "estos últimos años no han resultado como esperaba". "Lo sé", el hombre dejó su mano libre y ahora acarició sus ojos, seguramente espantando una ola de sueño. Videl sopesó un pensamiento por un par de minutos, desviando su mirada hacia la televisión, donde se entrevistaba a un panel de invitados.

"Esto de las oleadas logró algo que nunca pensé podría hacer", Ren habló, tragando saliva, "hace unos tres días atrás, mi padre vino a verme a casa y después de estar todo el día juntos, antes de irse, me pidió perdón, por dejarnos solos, cuando mi hermana y yo eramos unos niños". Ante la declaración, Videl alzó las cejas, fijando su mirada en su nuez de adán, cubierta por su barba. Ese detalle, meses atrás, hubo de provocar que el chico le atrajese instantáneamente pues, la barba siempre había sido uno de sus puntos débiles. Aún recordaba, asimismo, cuando le reveló dicho detalle a Gohan, una noche en la cama, frente a lo cual él estuvo días y días tratando de perfilar una barba que nunca había tenido, ni nunca tendría. _Qué días_. "Vaya… es, admirable que él lo haya hecho, después de tantos años", le respondió.

"Yo no soy creyente, Videl, pero este tipo de cosas… las oleadas, o la misma muerte, nos hacen volver a las cosas que consideramos esenciales y que siempre debimos haber tenido claras", Ren dio un largo sorbo a la botella de cerveza, concentrado, colocando su mano derecha por sobre su pecho, "sonará extraño, pero no estoy asustado de morir, tengo mucha tranquilidad". Las palabras auténticas de su acompañante arribaron a su pecho como una suave manta de seda que cayó por sus hombros. Por un momento, ella deseó tener aquella paz de la cual Ren le hablaba, quizás, al tenerla, podría volver a enamorarse, de él por ejemplo, volver a disfrutar de éste tipo de cosas, como antes. Esta vez, fue su propia mano a que se trasladó a la del chico, cubriendo su dorso. "Eres un gran chico, Ren Makunouchi".

40

Tomados del brazo, ambos avanzaron a tropiezos por las calles de la ciudad. Después de salir del bar, esquivaron tres esquinas con policías armados para caminar hacia la casa de la hija de Mr. Satán. Ella le insistió que se quedara en su casa, al menos hasta que la noche acabara y pudiese caminar tranquilo -y sobrio- por las calles hasta su propia residencia. Ren aceptó. Así, una vez que ambos entraron a la casa, el chico no tardó en dejarse caer sobre el sofá del living, mientras ella subió a buscar una frazada. En ese camino, confirmó que Pan dormía por sobre su cama y cerró la puerta, evitando su despertar. Posteriormente, bajó las escaleras y entregó a su acompañante un cobertor, junto a una almohada. Él estaba sentado, revisando su celular con atención, a lo cual Videl se dirigió a la cocina, encendiendo el hervidor de agua eléctrico. Antes de ir a dormir, necesitaba al menos de una taza de té. Como era de esperar, imitó el gesto de su acompañante y revisó su propio teléfono, entrando al servicio de mensajería para ver que había recibido tres mensajes, todos desde la Fundación. En esa lectura rápida, no pudo evitar entrar a la última conversación con su ex, de quien no sabía nada desde la noche anterior.

"Si no te molesta, ocuparé el baño", Ren habló, acercándose a la cocina. Videl levantó la vista distraída pero, contemplarle sin camiseta logró que su atención permaneciera curiosa, incluso cuando ella le apuntó hacia la puerta, que se encontraba al lado del pasillo. Una vez que el chico cerró la puerta, regresó a su celular con una sonrisa divertida, girando la cabeza a ambos lados, buscando con los ojos la última conexión de su ex, la cual había sido realizada sólo hace cinco minutos atrás. _¿Quién podría dormir con todo esto?_ , pensó. Si no fuese porque llevaba sus copas encima, de seguro ella también estaría con los ojos abiertos como plato. El hervidor comenzó a echar humo, a lo cual Videl se levantó a sacar un par de tazas desde el estante más cercano; sin embargo, sus intenciones quedaron ahí.

En las afueras de su casa se escuchó un choque, alertando sus sentidos, por lo que la mujer avanzó hasta la ventana más cercana, donde confirmó que un automóvil se había estrellado en la reja del vecino. Antes de que pudiese preguntar quién estaba detrás del volante, comenzó a sentir ruido en las calles, como si la ciudad comenzara a despertar antes de tiempo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que un escalofrío le tomara por la espalda y se diera cuenta de lo que que estaba ocurriendo. Con la respiración agitada y un canguelo que se apoderó de su cuerpo, percibió el sonido de las sirenas, como si fuese un murmullo aterrador. Así, caminó dos pasos hacia atrás, con el corazón a galope, mirándose las manos abiertas, ahora girando hacia la puerta del baño, donde se escuchaba el agua correr. En segundos, se acercó y trató de abrir la puerta, llamando a su acompañante por su nombre, pero éste no respondió.


	12. El ciego

41

La última oleada provocó en Satán City lo que las anteriores no habían logrado: arrebatar la sensación de seguridad en sus habitantes, por completo. A partir del suceso, el toque de queda se estableció de forma permanente, producto del caos a nivel general, donde los hospitales y las estaciones de policía se llevaron la peor parte. Esta vez, la oleada había abarcado un mayor número de personas, y por un día completo, los medios informativos solo mostraron un breve mensaje explicando falla en comunicaciones. Después de ese tiempo, se retomó el noticiario central, el cual comenzaba una transmisión desde el aparato militar, donde un par de hombres condecorados procedían a mencionar las nuevas reglas que regirían en la ciudad, con el fin de controlar el caos. Luego de eso, el número de víctimas fatales, la reorganización de servicios básicos, la suspensión de otros y la petición general a la calma.

Pese a las indicaciones, los ciudadanos comenzaron a optar por opciones radicales, especialmente el abandono de hogares y la búsqueda de sitios más seguros donde permanecer, burlando en lo posible la presencia militar. Por otro lado, no había que esperar las transmisiones para darse cuenta cómo los supermercados y tiendas se repletaron de gente desesperada. La mayoría, empujando puertas o rompiendo las vitrinas para entrar arrebatados, con el rostro cubierto y tratando de sacar lo que fuera, con espanto a que otra oleada los pillara desabastecidos. El escenario total entregaba un alto grado de desesperanza; con la ciudadanía consciente de que no había solución al fenómeno y muchos más estarían por morir.

42

Si bien, solo cinco horas habían transcurrido desde la última oleada, el alboroto aún no disminuía ni un ápice dentro de Ciudad Satán. Mientras Videl caminaba entre la multitud dentro del Servicio Médico Legal, trató una vez más de concentrarse para advertir el ki de Son Gohan. La señal de los celulares estaban muertas desde el incidente general y sólo le quedaba ese último recurso para poder ubicar al saiyajín. La tarea, en circunstancias normales no hubiese tomado más de unos segundos; sin embargo, con el caos encima, todo se veía difícil. En ubicar a su ex llevaba ya cerca de unos cuarenta minutos, en especial por la ausencia de orden dentro del recinto, donde los pasillos eran una mezcla de personas vestidas de blanco, camillas, mantas.., y cuerpos. La escena era idéntica a esas películas que relatan la situación posterior a un atentado terrorista o un tsunami que cae en tierra. Lo único diferente era que no había desmembramiento, sangre u otro tipo de señal de desastre: solo cuerpos. Cuerpos en pasillos, en el patio central, hasta repartidos y cubiertos en el suelo.

En cierto punto, Videl se detuvo, empujada por una pareja que traía un bulto en sus brazos pidiendo ayuda. Contemplar a la pareja, logró de inmediato quitarle la adrenalina que traía encima desde que había arribado al Servicio Médico Legal, dejándola sin saber qué hacer. Tragó saliva, mirando a su alrededor, hasta que resolvió apoyar su espalda en un pilar de cemento, repasando todo lo que había ocurrido desde que tuvo que forzar la puerta del baño de su casa para confirmar que Ren se encontraba en el piso, inerte. En aquel instante, ella activó su control automático, sacándolo de su posición (el chico tenía en su cabeza una herida, como si, al desvanecerse, se hubiese golpeado con el lavamanos). Y luego, lo arrastró hasta el pasillo, donde procedió a abrazarle, acogiendo su cabeza dentro de su pecho, sin poder creer que todo estaba sucediendo otra vez. Después de eso, las cosas ocurrieron a velocidad alta, en particular cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió de par en par, dejando a la vista a Son Gohan, quien entró apresurado, con los ojos abiertos, vociferando su nombre. En breve, llegó a la escena su hija, quien se arrodilló frente a ella preguntándolo si estaba bien y que quién era el hombre en sus brazos. Ahí, solo pudo hablar a los dos presentes: "está muerto, hay que llevarlo al hospital".

Ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera había alcanzado a ver cómo su ex había tomado a Ren en sus brazos para salir de su casa. Sólo recordaba que lo primero que atinó a realizar, fue tratar de contactar a Bulma, con la esperanza que la científica no hubiese partido como muchos otros. Y, en ese intento, tres golpes en la puerta de entrada se dejaron oír con fuerza. Videl colocó su índice en la boca, mirando a Pan, pidiendo sigilo pues, pese a todo, estaban en una situación de emergencia. Todo se tranquilizó al escuchar la voz de Son Goten, quien llamó nuevamente tras la puerta, evocando su nombre y el de su hija. Luego de abrir, el chico las abrazó, señalando que estaban reuniéndose en Corporación Cápsula, y él, junto con los demás, estaban allá. El guerrero no indicó _quienes_ , ni menos _cuál_ sería el porqué de la reunión, pero Videl no dudó en trasladarse hacia el lugar, pidiendo a Pan que preparara unos bolsos con ropa de cambio. Así, una vez que su hija se retiró, ella tomó el brazo del saiyajín, preguntando cómo estaba Bulma. Goten sólo mordió su labio inferior.

43

Con la derrota encima, Videl caminó fuera del edificio, con la cabeza gacha y una tristeza pegada al cuerpo. Tenía la impresión que no podría volver a hablar en un buen rato, abrumada por la muchedumbre de personas con bultos en los brazos, los llantos, los gritos. Demasiada información para una mente tan pequeña como la suya, que con suerte ahora se coordinaba para caminar, tratando de pasar el susto de que _ella no era uno de esos bultos_. Una vez que bajó las escaleras de entrada, tomó asiento en una estructura de cemento y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, tratando de dar espacio a su propia calma. Era como si ahora recordase que tenía cuerpo, que respiraba, que existía. Moría por un vaso de agua, pero no tenía ni un ápice de ganas de ir a por uno. Después de un par de minutos, sintiendo como la mandíbula inferior le comenzaba a temblar, contempló como un rayo de luz alcanzó su rostro con fuerza. Extrañada, tomó energías para contemplar el lugar y darse cuenta que estaba comenzando a amanecer. Uno de los amaneceres más inexpresivos y grises que le había tocado vivir, sin duda. Era como si el calor de la luz solar quisiera comenzar a dar tibieza a su cuerpo, pero todo era inútil: su estado mental le impedía ser consciente de cualquier estímulo físico. Por más que el sol tocara su cuerpo, se sentía fría y rígida como mármol, en constante tensión y debate con su propia muerte. _Es cierto: en cualquier minuto me puedo morir_ , pensó.

Ad portas de dar un paso a lo que sería un eventual ataque de pánico, Videl tragó saliva y, contemplando a lo lejos como la luz se abría paso por el espacio abierto, pudo vislumbrar a su ex de espaldas, sentado en una de las banquetas del lugar. La visión provocó que se colocara de pie de inmediato, avanzando lentamente hacia donde Gohan estaba, sin tener mucha idea de qué iba a decirle. Hace una hora había dejado a Pan junto a Goten, quienes partieron a Corporación Cápsula y, por el momento, ella solo traía malas noticias. De seguro él ya las sabía pues, desde su lugar, podía notar como el chico estaba encorvado, con los antebrazos en las rodillas y la cabeza apuntando al suelo. Por lo que Goten le había relatado, casi por intervención divina, Bulma estaba a salvo; sin embargo, su madre no había corrido con la misma suerte. Y si más no se equivocaba, Muten Roshi finalmente había dejado de existir. Al menos eso le había explicado su ex cuñado, intercalando palabras y unos ojos repletos de frustración.

Cuando estuvo al lado del semisaiyajín (quien no salía de su postura anterior), no atinó a nada. Solo se mantuvo de pie, nerviosa, tomando su propio codo derecho, tratando se darse calma a sí misma para hablar, sabiendo que no habría nada que saliera de su boca que diera más estabilidad a todo. Entonces, resolvió tomar asiento al lado de su ex, guardando la distancia, tomando sus manos en el centro. En cierto punto, Gohan levantó la mirada, saliendo de su propio trance, aún con ambas manos en sus mejillas y dando un largo suspiro. Después de un par de segundos, frunció el ceño y mencionó: "¿Dónde está Pan?". "Goten arribó a mi casa. Los dos partieron a Corporación Cápsula, vine para acá pues no quería dejarte solo". Cuando elucubró esa última palabra, el chico giro la cabeza hacia su lugar, como si alguien le hubiese dado una respuesta incorrecta. Advirtiendo su cambio de energía, Videl dejó caer los hombros, sin estar muy segura de qué decir, algo que no alterara más a ambos. Él habló: "dejé al chico dentro, en una camilla donde están registrando todo el proceso de defunción y-", "Gohan", la mujer intentó interrumpirle, pero el saiya no le otorgó espacio. "No pude entregar sus documentos de identidad, pues el chico no tenía ni la camisa puesta…"

El chico continuó hablando, mirando hacia el frente, entregando un buen reporte médico. En ese punto, la mente de Videl se rindió y solo se limitó a contemplarlo, mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. _Maldición_ , ya estaba cansada de estar a punto de llorar a cada minuto. Como solía hacer en estos casos, tragó saliva y miró hacia el cielo, con la esperanza de que su estado de angustia se disolviera. Respiró dos veces y trató de no caer en la reminiscencia. La escena era idéntica a años atrás, donde ella intentaba conversar un tema delicado con su ex. Generalmente, cuando ambos alcanzaban un grado de intimidad, ella tomaba valor e iniciaba una conversación importante. A veces, lo hacía mientras ambos terminaban de pintar una muralla del departamento, luego de terminar de ver una película en su cama, o cuando acababan de secar la vajilla. Ahí, aprovechando una sonrisa del saiyajín, ella le tomaba la mano, explicándole que le sentía lejos, que detrás de sus ojos había un dolor que tomaba cada día más color. En cada uno de esos momentos, Gohan emulaba algo similar a lo que estaba haciendo en el presente: enumerar todos los pasos que los doctores habían hecho con el cuerpo de Ren. Hechos, acciones, conclusiones, enumeraciones y otras cosas. Todo menos hablar desde un lado más humano, desde una puerta que permitiera conectar la vulnerabilidad que ella misma le estaba ofreciendo, con la de él. ¿Sería acaso que Gohan nunca la tuvo?, ¿y ella solo se imaginó ese lado más humano?

"El chico que trajiste se llama Ren Makunochi", Videl le interrumpió sin importarle su reacción. Si él estaba decidido en objetivizar todo, pues bien, ella comenzaría a darle subjetividad a las cosas. "Tiempo atrás salimos juntos. Es un buen amigo, bueno…", tragó saliva, "lo fuimos hasta hoy en la madrugada". Gohan la miró con la boca semi abierta y las manos sobre sus rodillas, aún sin perder su ceño fruncido, ni la seriedad absoluta. "Sólo vine a ver cómo estabas", la hija de Mr. Satán le miró de frente, esta vez con los ojos secos. "Sólo quería agradecer tu ayuda, por traerlo hasta acá. Además de traer sus documentos", ahora se colocó de pie, segura de lo que haría. "Pan está en casa con Goten. Si quieres puedes regresar a verla". Entonces, giró su cuerpo y caminó hacia el hospital.

44

Videl registró su bolsillo y se aseguró que dentro de él estuvieran los documentos de Ren. Su corazón y el cuerpo volvieron a retomar su modo automático, ahora con la revelación evidente de que Son Gohan seguía siendo el mismo chico frío e indolente del cual se separó años atrás. Por supuesto, las lágrimas regresaron, aunque ya no le importó siquiera que rodaran por su mejilla conforme avanzara su andar. Por un lado, a su cabeza veía el recuerdo de la última noche que ambos habían coincidido, días atrás, cuando el saiya arribó a su casa a saber de ella. Claro, ambos habían estado casi la totalidad del tiempo sin dialogar, solo hablando de cosas nimias pero, _vaya_. Ella realmente había dado espacio a su corazón para pensar que su ex sí podría tener los rasgos del chico del cual se enamoró tiempo atrás. Ahora, después de escuchar su indiferencia, tenía una nueva conclusión: el Gohan repleto de nobleza no era solo más que la máscara del cual conocía hoy. ¿Por qué tardó tanto tiempo en darse cuenta?, ¿por qué no lo quiso admitir antes? Claro, era más fácil mantenerse enamorada de un ideal, de la noción de un hombre que parecía tener bondad para todos, que rayaba en la inocencia, pero que en realidad solo escondía un profundo rencor a cómo había resultado su familia y su propia vida.

Videl se detuvo un momento a esquivar gente y preguntar por ayuda a un enfermero que pasó con elementos en la mano y que, por supuesto, no se detuvo a ayudar. Lo intentó dos veces más con algunas personas, pero fue inútil. Por fortuna, a lo lejos reconoció un policía de la estación, quien le indicó vagamente que el servicio médico legal estaba con un "hospital de campaña", en el subsuelo, por lo que, luego de agradecer, caminó hacia allá. _Maldición, Gohan, cómo te odio._ La emoción afloró como un géiser hirviendo desde lo más profundo de su pecho, tratando de no perder la estabilidad mientras bajaba escaleras y trataba de no chocar con gente, camillas y sillas. _¿Por qué él la engañó todo este tiempo?_ , ¿por qué confió tan ciegamente sin detenerse jamás a pensar que su actitud podía ser una especie de estafa? al igual que una tesis dialéctica, su mente comenzó a repasar momentos clave de la historia de ambos, tratando de descubrir cuándo el chico comenzó a darle señales de aquel gran dolor que cargaba dentro, el mismo dolor que nunca hubo de sanar y que había cobrado más de alguna víctima en el camino.

"¿Tiene algún documento de identificación?", preguntó una mujer de bata, en el dintel de una puerta de vidrio difuminado. Videl mostró los documentos de Ren y trató de pedir si era posible entrar a buscarlo ella misma, para identificar el cuerpo y dejar las credenciales y papeles a quien lo necesitara. La mujer rubia la miró de pies a cabeza, mientras trataba de resolver otra consulta de dos personas más, hasta que suspiró y asintió, dejándola entrar a la sala contigua, advirtiendo que si hacía algo extraño la sacarían de ahí a la fuerza. La hija de Mr. Satán asintió y abrió la puerta, notando como habían muchas camillas con bultos cubiertos de mantas de todos colores. Habían algunas estaciones en soledad, solo cuerpos, pero la mayoría estaba rodeada de alguna persona, que seguramente ya había identificado el occiso. Estuvo dando vueltas unos cinco minutos, hasta que una cabellera de color café llamó su atención desde lejos. Acercándose, guardó la respiración hasta que en breve advirtió que ese era el cuerpo de Ren. El corazón comenzó a golpear su pecho, como si él mismo quisiera salir y no ser testigo de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero ya era tarde. De lado de la camilla de metal, relucía uno de los brazos del chico que descansaba caído, como si estuviese esperando un viaje hacia otro lugar.

Sin tener donde tomar asiento para guardar la compostura, Videl se acercó y tomó su mano helada y rígida, como si tomara una bolsa de hielo. Con su otra mano, cubrió su boca y sintió como su rostro fue presa del dolor de verle, finalmente ahí, inerte.

45

Sentada en una silla del pasillo, Videl cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras tenía su rostro hundido en las manos. Luego de dejar la billetera de Ren en la camilla, no pudo permanecer más tiempo adentro y decidió salir al pasillo, pues tenía la sensación de que, en cualquier momento, se iba a desvanecer. Por supuesto, aquel sentimiento era producto del gran golpe emocional que había ocurrido pero, si era sincera, eso no le pesaba tanto como la noción de soledad. Si bien, para ella estar sola no respondía a algo extraño, ni tampoco un pesar, no podía negar sus dos caras. Por un lado, la soledad en forma de costumbre que ganó en su adolescencia, donde sabía que, fuese lo que ocurriese, su mejor compañía siempre sería ella misma. Y el rostro más áspero: una mezcla de no saber dónde ir, de sentirse como una pieza de puzzle extraviada, acompañada por un gran vacío en el pecho. Ella conocía bien todas esas sensaciones, e incluso, había aprendido a vivir con ellas. Sin embargo, nada de eso quitaba la intensidad de la emoción. Justo como ahora.

El destino le jugó una mala pasada y, a lo lejos, notó como su ex regresaba a la escena, buscando algo con la mirada, con la chaqueta bajo el brazo. Las fuerzas solo le alcanzaron para cerrar los ojos y a girar su, dándole la espalda. _Ahora no, por favor_. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Su estado no estaba para ningún momento de argumentación, ni menos para estar con personas que solían no reconocer sus propias emociones. Encorvándose aún más, sintió la voz del saiya, quien se sentó a su lado. "Videl, ¿lo encontraste?, ¿entregaste su billetera?". _Mierda_. "Sí", asintió, sacando su cabeza de las manos y orientando su cuerpo a Gohan, quien estaba con las manos cruzadas al centro. Aprovechó de secar su mejilla húmeda con la manga de la blusa una, dos veces. No le permitiría verla llorar. "¿Llamaste a alguien de su familia, has podido contactar a alguien?". La mujer negó con la cabeza, tragándose las ganas de responderle de forma sesgada… y violenta. "Toma, si quieres puedes usar mi celular", el chico habló, haciendo el amague de sacar su aparato desde un bolsillo. "No conozco a nadie de su familia, Gohan. No es necesario", aún no le miraba de frente, solo se limitó a girar su cabeza a ambos lados. Sentía su cuerpo muy débil, con unas ganas enormes de arrojarse a la cama y bajar la guardia. El anhelo, provocó que volviera a tomar su rostro entre las manos, respirando profundo.

Todo se quedó en silencio por un momento, sólo acompañado por el ruido del ajetreo del hospital y de la gente. En cierto punto, la mujer notó que estaba reuniendo las energías suficientes para levantarse y volver a su casa, para dormir hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando pegó un respingo: sintió que Gohan tocaba su antebrazo derecho, lento. De inmediato dejó su posición y sacó el brazo de un sopetón, mirándolo. "¿Qué haces?", le preguntó con sorna, sin reparar en mostrar una evidente molestia. El saiya mostró sus ojos abiertos como platos y quedó quieto como una estatua, abriendo la boca, pero nada salió de ella. Videl no pudo detener el arranque de enojo, sabiendo que detrás de ese acto solitario había un intento de remendar algo roto. "No necesito tu consuelo", le mencionó, colocándose de pie, cubriendo su antebrazo con la mano izquierda. El chico la imitó, quedando de frente, abriendo los brazos a los lados, tratando de explicarse: "Videl, creo que estás imaginando cosas".

En escala de uno a diez, esa frase había alcanzado el nueve. Es más, La mujer sintió que su boca se abrió de par en par, no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Su rostro pasó de la descolocación a la rabia en solo un par de segundos. Lamentablemente, su acompañante no advirtió la comunicación no verbal, ni menos la indirecta de que él ya había cruzado un límite. Él continuó: "No… puedes pretender soportar todo esto tú sola".

Esta vez, Gohan había alcanzado un diez. Así, Videl giró su cabeza, se agachó para recoger un par de cosas y comenzó a emprender camino hacia la entrada. Por fortuna, nadie había en su paso y pudo llegar a las escaleras en breve, donde se dirigió a la puerta de entrada del hospital. Con el pecho adolorido y un corazón que parecía una cuerda de violín en tensión, comenzó a bajar, cuando advirtió que el saiyajín le seguía el paso, sin dar tregua. Antes de tomar compostura para pedirle que se alejara, sintió como él tomó su brazo derecho, el cual ella quitó con fuerza. "No me toques", se detuvo en seco, enfrentándolo con la mirada. "Escucha", él siguió hablando, "sé que hemos pasado por cosas, pero-". "¿Lo sabes realmente?", la mujer no retrocedió ni un ápice, ya tenía todo más que ordenado en su mente. Gohan volvió a quedar quieto, como cuando un niño es advertido haciendo algo que no debe. Ahora, Videl no escatimó en volumen y casi le gritó: "¿¡Lo sabes!?". Tomando fuerza, se acercó a él, quedando a centímetros de su pecho. "Pues explícalo", respiró con fuerza, con los ojos brillantes, "explica qué nos ocurrió a ambos", gritó.

La energía se consumió y Videl sintió el cansancio sobre los hombros. Por supuesto, los segundos pasaron y Gohan se quedó estático, mirándola. Era como si el lenguaje de programación dentro de su mente hubiese alcanzado un _loop_ , sin resolución en las variables establecidas. Por lo mismo, ahora su mente daba un resultado similar a un revoltijo de números acumulados pues, no se puede dar respuesta a algo que no tiene elementos en la línea de entrada. O cómo lo explicaría la informática: no se puede procesar algo que no tiene sus parámetros definidos, con anterioridad. La situación solo trajo de vuelta el peso de la soledad que había sentido antes, cuando contempló el cuerpo de Ren, pero esta vez tenía el sabor de la decepción. Recordó sus pensamientos del verdadero rostro del saiyajín, la sensación de que él no era quien decía ser, su frialdad. Claro. Es muy fácil no creer en algo desde un principio; pero otra cosa, era no creer en algo porque esto había fallado. O sencillamente nunca existió. La tristeza no le ganó y alcanzó a cruzar sus brazos en el pecho, con las cejas caídas y un rostro de pena: "Hablas como si le explicaras a un ciego qué significa ser ciego", su voz salió quebrada y sus ojos volvieron a dejar caer un par de lágrimas, "…cuando tú siempre has podido ver", el chico frunció el ceño, claramente confundido. Videl giró la cabeza a ambos lados, insistiendo: "No hables de emociones, cuando tú nunca las has vivido de verdad, Gohan". Y, caminando hacia atrás, le dejó solo en medio de la muchedumbre.


	13. Ya está superado

46

Mientras depositaba de regreso la ropa en el bolso azul, Videl pensaba cuál sería el destino donde iría junto a Pan. En parte, sí tenía reticencia en regresar a su casa, en particular después de la muerte de Ren, pero, ¿dónde más podría ir? De plano recordó la cabaña junto al lago que su padre mantenía en la época de monzón; sin embargo el mismo día de ayer, cuando firmó los papeles ante el notario, ahí estaba también aquella propiedad, vacía, ahora puesta en venta. "¿Mamá?", la voz de Pan la trajo a tierra, provocando que ella se girara a verla, sin dejar de depositar ropa en el bolso. "¿Qué estás haciendo?", la semisaiya volvió a preguntar, ahora acercándose lentamente, atando sus cabellos en una coleta. Fue ahí que Videl se detuvo, cerrando los ojos, trayendo a la mente la respuesta que había preparado cuando arribó en Corporación Cápsula, sin ánimos de volver a ver a su ex en un milenio. "Tenemos que regresar a casa". "¿Por qué?, acabamos de llegar acá", la adolescente retrucó sorprendida, contemplando como su madre parecía siquiera haberla escuchado, mientras ella tomaba asiento en la cama de dos plazas. "Sí, es cierto", la mujer de ojos azules cerró cierre del bolso de un tirón, "pero no es adecuado que nos quedemos acá". Ahora, dejó las cosas sobre un sofá contiguo, yendo al velador donde había dejado su reloj de pulsera, por supuesto, evitando la mirada de su hija. Ella, después de una larga pausa, no dudó en volver a hablar.

"¿Esto tiene que ver con papá, verdad?", luego de esa interrogante, fue la primera vez en que Videl detuvo su andar acelerado. Dándole la espalda, continuó ajustando su reloj, tragando saliva. _Por supuesto que sí_ , pensó. A partir del episodio de esta mañana, no tenía ninguna intención de pasar tiempo cerca del saiyajín, menos compartir espacios habitables. Bajó los brazos y tomó un largo respiro, tratando de escoger sus palabras lo mejor posible. Giró a verle, pero Pan ya estaba de pie, con las manos unidas en el centro, acariciando sus dedos, típica señal de que estaba nerviosa. "¿Qué pasó en el Hospital?", la saiya preguntó, con sus cejas inclinadas y una mirada triste que atravesó a Videl, sin piedad. Ella tragó saliva y colocó sus puños en la cintura, hablando sin apelar a la coherencia. "Nos reunimos a entregar los documentos de mi amigo y lo logramos, pudimos dejarlos a las personas del Servicio Médico Legal que estaba encargada de todos aquellos que murieron en la última oleada", ahora esquivó la mirada hacia la ventana, que mostraba como un rayo de sol atravesaba el vidrio, dividiendo la iluminación hacia toda la habitación. "Después… conversamos un momento, en las afueras del recinto".

Pan cruzó los brazos en el centro, negando con la cabeza, sin deseos de ocultar su decepción. En cierto punto, volvió a sentarse a los pies de la cama, aún en silencio, ahora mirando a la ventana. Videl cerró los ojos, llevando su mano al rostro, tratando de alejar el sueño que venía a cobrarle recibo de no haber dormido en toda la noche. Si bien, su hija no compartía su propio color de ojos, sí tenían en semejanza aquel ímpetu de energía pues, a simple vista, ella se debatía entre dejar en claro un par de puntos… o dejar el momento ir. Como buena Satán, la saiya se inclinó por el primero. "No me iré de aquí, mamá". La aseveración logró que un largo escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Videl, quien frunció el ceño, un tanto perpleja de como su hija elucubraba tal conclusión. "Pan, no es algo que discutiremos ahora".

"¿Acaso no han aprendido nada ustedes dos?", la adolescente la interrumpió, decidida, "en momentos así, lo importante es permanecer unidos mamá, la respuesta _no_ es separarnos". Videl permaneció de pie y cerró los ojos, contando hasta diez. Después de su discusión con Gohan, tenía la impresión de que el universo no la dejaría en tranquilidad y se empeñaría en llevarle la contraria. Pese a ello, bien sabía Videl que, en estos momentos, debía recordar aquello que juró desde el momento en que se separó de su ex: privilegiar el bienestar emocional de su hija. Entonces, sabía que el paso siguiente era sentarse al lado de la saiyajín, tomarle la mano y explicarle que, sencillamente, tenía razón. Pero algo ya se había instalado entre ella y sus emociones: su viejo amigo llamado orgullo. "No es bueno que permanezcamos aquí", le insistió, finalmente a su hija. "¿Por qué?", Pan la miró, nuevamente acariciando sus propias manos en el regazo. Esta vez, Videl tomó asiento a su lado, cruzando sus brazos en el pecho. "Tu padre-".

"Papá también ha sufrido estos años y ha cambiado", ahora, Pan no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, tal como hacía cada vez que un tema así recalaba entre ambas. La frase no solo logró callar a Videl, sino que mató dos pájaros de un solo tiro pues, su mente quedó en mutez, producto de la perplejidad. _¿Cambiado?_ , pensó. Su hija no demoró en continuar, con voz firme: "sólo que no lo ha hecho de la misma forma que tú". Esta vez, Videl respondió casi por instinto, "hija, no tiene que ver con-". "¿Acaso no lo ves, mamá?, _todos_ estamos preocupados por ti…", Pan le interrumpió, ahora con una lágrima cayendo directo a sus propias manos nerviosas, "hasta…", dudó de seguir, apretando los párpados como si buscara valor de hablar de su corazón, "¿hasta cuando vas a mostrar que eso no te importa?".

La boca de Videl quedó entreabierta. Ahora, que miraba a Pan, abriendo su corazón, sentía cómo la garganta se le apretaba, con picor. Pensó que si respondía algo, la voz no le saldría. Su mandíbula temblaba y sus manos ahora apretaban sus propias rodillas, en tensión. Como era de esperar, la lógica de su primogénita era difícil de retrucar, menos su evidente honestidad al momento de expresar su propio dolor. "¿A qué te refieres?", le preguntó, centrando la mirada. Pan pestañeó dos veces y llevó su puño izquierdo para secar las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Tomó un gran respiro antes de darle respuesta. "Tienes que permitir que te ayudemos, mamá, nadie quiere que mueras".

47

Sentada entre un par de cajas, Videl pasó su mano derecha por el rostro. Acto seguido, cruzó los brazos en el centro, acercando las piernas a su pecho, tal como esos insectos que, al ser tocados, se convierten en una bola pequeña para huir. Hace solo unos minutos había dejado de llorar. Ahora, solo quedaba en su cuerpo ese cansancio típico de una catarsis, con los ojos humedecidos y las mejillas secas, con sabor a sal. Así, fue inevitable tomar un respiro profundo. O mejor dicho: permitirse un momento para respirar. Aún la conversación que había tenido con su hija se proyectaba en su mente, especialmente cuando ella apeló a su conocido talón de Aquiles: su vulnerabilidad. Ella no podía culparla. Así como ella misma la conocía a niveles profundos, era inevitable que Pan no lograra lo mismo con su propia persona. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que le había dejado atónita. Más bien, en aquel breve intercambio de palabras, su hija la había obligado a percibirla como una mujer, no una adolescente. Porque, por más que le daba vueltas en su cabeza, no podía encontrar el momento en que ella había alcanzado tanta perspectiva de las cosas. Y, sobre todo, esa mezcla de madurez y fragilidad.

" _Tienes que permitir que te ayudemos, mamá, nadie quiere que mueras"_

Videl volvió a cubrir su boca, con nuevas ganas de volver a llorar, recordando. Pan no escatimó en nada y simplemente, después de elucubrar la frase anterior, se acercó para abrazarla. Ella le devolvió el gesto, apoyando su pera por sobre la cabeza de la chica, acariciando su espalda. Dentro de sí, agradeció que Pan no apelara a una respuesta y solo buscara una conexión física, de ambas. Así, después de un rato, besó su frente y accedió a su petición de quedarse en Corporación Cápsula.

Solo un par de horas habían pasado de eso. Un rato después, la vida retomó su curso, donde había un nuevo funeral que planificar. Videl escogió un camino contrario y, después de dejar a Pan en la habitación, bajó las escaleras a la bodega, la cual seguía estando en el lugar que recordaba. Casi por inercia, buscó la puerta e ingresó al sitio, caminando al final del pasillo donde encontró un lugar entre cajas de comida. Ahí, cubrió su rostro con las manos y, consciente de su situación, comenzó a llorar. Lo que más le dolía, más que todo lo que había ocurrido, era que ella sí sabía la respuesta a las palabras de su hija. Sí sabía por qué no quería recibir ayuda de su ex... ni de nadie más. Y la respuesta era que _no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo_.

"¿Videl?, ¿qué haces aquí?"

La voz la sacó de un sopetón de sus reflexiones, dándose cuenta que no sólo alguien había entrado y había prendido la luz, sino que era su ex cuñado, Son Goten, que tenía en sus manos unos víveres del lugar.

48

Aún recordaba el día en que el menor de los Son había llegado a vivir al hogar que ella y Gohan compartieron alguna vez, en la etapa que Chichi permaneció internada, rehabilitándose. Por supuesto, era difícil olvidar las noches que acontecieron luego de ese arribo, donde su ex pretendía establecer algún grado de conversación con su hermano, quien no tenía intención de conversar nada, menos sobre su madre. De esa forma, una vez que Gohan se daba por vencido y se sentaba a los pies de su cama, ella trataba de hacerle entender que debía darle espacio a su cuñado quien, probablemente, tampoco tenía idea de qué rondaba por su corazón.

Dentro de todo ese proceso, Videl recordaba que la única que había sido capaz de romper esa barrera de silencio había sido Pan. Así, tanto Goten como su hija llegaban juntos por la tarde, luego de sus compromisos y se organizaban para hacer cosas triviales, como ver series completas en la televisión o probar algún juego de video. Por esos días, ella misma comenzó a conocer una faceta de Goten que ignoraba, por ejemplo, su interés por la lectura de libros alejados de la ficción, que tenían títulos bastante densos: "Reflexiones de filosofía aplicada", "Análisis del Itsukushima-Gate", "Estrategias político-económicas del modelo económico actual", entre otros. Por toda esa documentación, Videl pensaba que su vocación se orientaría más a las humanidades, donde el chico terminaría especializándose en historia o política; sin embargo, para allá parecía que no iría el tren. En vez de incurrir a dar su opinión sobre el mundo que le rodeaba, el menor de los Son parecía ser más proclive al silencio, al contrario de lo que había sido toda su niñez, cuando ella le conoció. Ahora, en su adolescencia, el chico denotaba una tendencia a alejarse del foco de atención y de lo que su familia le pedía por herencia: entrenar, trabajar su físico, hacerse más fuerte. En vez de esto, Videl observaba cómo el chico parecía preferir las cosas más humanas, cotidianas.

En ello, lo más transversal de todo lo que le rodeaba, resultaba su interés por los animales. Seguramente, heredado por sus orígenes dentro del Distrito 439, no podía dejar de prestar atención a dinosaurios, mamíferos, perros abandonados o participar de grupos animalistas, dentro de la universidad. Más de una vez ella misma se lo mencionó a Gohan, a lo cual él no pareció darle más importancia, absorto completamente en ir a visitar a su madre cada tres días. En aquellas ocasiones, Videl intentaba mostrar algo de interés en su hobbie, sopesando el aire de soledad que el menor de los Son tenía pegado desde que su padre se marchó para no volver jamás. Como era de esperar, poco quedaba de esa sonrisa inocente y amplia que el chico emulaba a sus siete años; cambiando por ese aire serio que Goten parecía imitar ahora de su hermano mayor. Eso sí, esos tiempos no estuvieron desprovistos de sorpresas propias de la época. Por ejemplo, aquel sábado próximo a un fin de año, cuando ella se encontraba recorriendo las habitaciones de la casa, sacando ropa sucia para lavar. En ese transcurso, hubo de entrar a su habitación sin golpear y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo bajo las sábanas… ocupado.

No solo ella quedó azorada como un gato frente a un perro; sino salió de inmediato del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con fuerza, con el rostro colorado y recordándose a sí misma cómo había olvidado la ley de oro de golpear antes de entrar. Todo daba a entender que su cuñado ya estaba lejos de ser el niño inocente que había conocido años atrás. Ese episodio marcó muchas cosas, ahora que lo pensaba. Por ejemplo, coincidió con el inicio de la etapa de distanciamiento entre él y su hermano mayor; donde Gohan intentaba recrear una suerte de padre ausente, marcado por la tendencia a decir _qué hacer_ , lo cual terminó por sacar una personalidad más rebelde de Goten. Cómo olvidar la vez en que él se negó explícitamente a ir a ver a su madre al centro de su tratamiento, cerca de navidad. Esa ocasión fue inolvidable porque, después de aquel suceso, él no fue nunca más a visitarla.

Dentro de todo el revoltijo que consistía la vida de los hermanos Son, sin padre, ni madre presente, Videl fue capaz de colocarse dentro de los zapatos de Goten, reconociendo esos ojos de rencor hacia la vida, similares a los que ella tuvo los días en que la fama subió a la cabeza de su padre. Entendía la soledad del chico, un sentimiento que pocas personas pueden comprender, con excepción de aquellos que lo han vivido en carne propia. Ella sabía que ese rencor no era causado por nada más que ausencias, donde Chichi no estaba, ni tampoco su padre. Ausencias que provocan la necesidad de crear murallas para resistir de pie, mientras te sientes completamente dejado de lado e incomprendido. Muchas veces intentó convencer a Gohan que más que decirle _cómo_ vivir su vida, él solo debía limitarse a acompañarlo: que ese era el único remedio a la soledad lascerante. Pero, el mayor de los Son, tampoco estaba en las mejores condiciones emocionales, ahora con el título impuesto de padre de dos familias, esperando eternamente a que su madre saliera del Centro de Rehabilitación.

El vuelco más grande de la historia ocurrió cuando Chichi terminó el tratamiento y regresó al hogar que compartían en Paozu Yamma. Si bien, su cuñado se despidió de ella con un rostro neutro, Videl supo que las cosas ya no serían igual que antes, especialmente cuando su suegra comentó a Gohan que ella no deseaba pasar más tiempo el Distrito 439. Así, pidiendo un crédito bancario, Chichi se instaló en el centro de la ciudad, acompañada por Goten, quien pasaba el menor tiempo posible en dicha casa, tomando otros hábitos que suelen nacer de la soledad, como beber, fumar o pasear por la ciudad, sin rumbo. Una de esas noches, Videl recibió un llamado a su celular, cerca de las tres de la mañana. Por fortuna, Gohan no se encontraba en la ciudad, por lo que cuando respondió, no evitó su sorpresa ante la solicitud del hijo menor de los Son, quien le pidió ir a recogerlo a la comisaría central.

Vistiéndose con las mismas ropas del día anterior, Videl acudió al lugar, preguntando qué había pasado con su cuñado. Allí, le explicaron que el saiya se había puesto a pelear en la salida de un pub, donde dos de los involucrados habían terminado con la nariz y brazo quebrados, respectivamente. La hija de Mr. Satán quedó estupefacta, a lo cual pidió leer el parte policial, que señalaba como, además, otros tres tipos habían quedado con contusiones leves. Posterior a eso, pidió ver al saiyajín, por lo que la dejaron pasar a la sala de detención, donde el chico se encontraba sentado en una silla de madera, con esposas en sus manos. "Goten, ¿estás bien?", le preguntó, entrando a la pequeña celda (no tenía rejas, solo era una sala pequeña, como si antes hubiese existido una ducha en el sitio). El chico estaba con la vista hacia el suelo, sin ganas de contestar. Entonces, Videl tocó su rostro con la mano derecha, comprobando que tenía rasmillones y rastros de barro. "¿Te hicieron daño?", no pudo evitar preguntar, preocupada, sabiendo de inmediato cuál sería la respuesta. Convencida de que Goten podría ser muchas cosas, pero jamás alguien que fuese golpeando a los demás porque sí, salió a la recepción a realizar un par de llamadas a conocidos de la Policía. Así, en menos de una hora y media, ella y el hermano menor de Gohan salieron caminando afuera de la comisaría.

"Por favor, no quiero ir a mi casa aún", Goten murmuró, mirando hacia el suelo.

Ambos subieron al automóvil y viajaron en dirección al hogar de Videl, "no te preocupes, Gohan no llegará hasta el martes", le mencionó aunque, por el rostro del chico, parecía que él tampoco tenía muchos ánimos de ver a su hermano. Una vez que entraron a la casa, Videl entregó al saiya un par de toallas, pidiéndole que se duchara y que ella prepararía algo de comer. Así, en breve, tuvo al chico en la cocina, tomando una taza de té con dos sándwiches de pollo y pimentón. El momento de silencio se estiró por más de unos cinco minutos, donde ella se dedicó a secar platos, resistiendo las ganas de tomarse una copa de vino. Justo cuando pensó que nada ocurriría, el chico susurró, acomodando la manta de polar que tenían encima de los hombros. "Gracias, Videl".

La mujer sonrió. Si algo tenía en conocimiento, era que cualquier persona puede ser seducida por una taza de té o café recién preparado y algo de comer. Ahora, preguntó: "sé que va a sonar extraño pero, ¿estás bien?". Goten siguió sin mirarla y curvó los labios, bebiendo otro sorbo de la taza, asintiendo. El gesto permitió que Videl se relajara más, tomando asiento a su lado: "¿cómo quedaron los otros?", insistió, evocando cómo solían quedar los ladrones que Gohan atrapaba en la ciudad. Se sentía como un recuerdo demasiado lejano, casi irreal. "No lo sé", el semisaiya habló, como si realmente no le importara la respuesta. "Eran unos cobardes. Estaban acosando a una chica en las afueras del local". Mientras Goten se bebía el té, Videl notó como sus hombros aún seguían erguidos, tensos, como si el episodio de violencia estuviese lejos de acabar, al menos no en su mente. Viéndolo desde ese lado, la chica podía observar sus jeans rotos, la camiseta desgastada, la línea de su cuello, su cabello mal cortado. No había que tener una inteligencia suprema para concluir que su autoestima no estaba en los tiempos dorados. Entonces, acomodando la silla, apoyó los brazos por sobre la mesa, suspirando. "¿Conocías a la chica?", Videl habló a la nada, sin mirarle, segura de su propio instinto. El chico imitó su suspiro, cruzando los brazos en su pecho. "Eso ya no importa". Ahora sí Videl le miró de lado, advirtiendo sus ojos inquisidores. Él agregó: "en cuanto comenzó la pelea, ella sólo defendió a los otros".

La hija de Mr. Satán apretó los labios y bebió de su propia taza de té, ordenando su propia mente ante los hechos. De seguro esa chica le importaba más de lo normal a Goten y, como suele pasar a muchos de nosotros, ella no correspondía sus sentimientos al mismo nivel. "Lo… lamento, Goten". "No te preocupes, ya está superado", el saiya respondió, bebiendo otro sorbo de café. Videl sonrió con un aire de melancolía, teniendo una especie de _deja vú_ ante las palabras enunciadas. Tal parecía que los saiyajines estaban cortados por la misma cuchilla de racionalidad. Sin ánimo de inmiscuirse en su intimidad, ella guardó silencio, bebiendo de su taza de té, dispuesta a que el chico se pusiera de pie, yéndose a dormir; sin embargo, él volvió a hablar: "¿son todas las chicas así, Videl?", preguntó sin mirarla. "¿A qué te refieres?", le respondió. Goten tampoco supo explicarse inmediatamente y apretó uno de sus puños. Tal como la mujer lo había pensado, su racionalidad estaba dando un gran round con sus emociones. "Todas… parecen quedarse con los chicos incorrectos".

La frase logró que Videl alzara sus cejas, con los ojos abiertos como plato. Se quedó mirando un punto fijo, preguntándose a si misma qué podía decir, sin dañar el corazón del semisaiyajín, el cual la estaba escogiendo para responder un par de dudas que, sencillamente, no tenían una respuesta correcta. "Oh, lamento mucho que te sientas así", la mujer entrecerró los ojos y trató de imaginarse a la joven Videl, sentada, a su lado, con su cabello en coletas y aquella mirada sagaz, preguntándole lo mismo, pero con el sexo opuesto. Por consiguiente, retomó sus palabras: "Aunque no lo creas, la mayoría de nosotros, a tu edad, estamos muy perdidos… es como parte de ser joven". Goten giró su cabeza, con el ceño fruncido. Al parecer, la respuesta no estaba calificando como ayuda. Videl suspiró, sin dejar de elucubrar las mismas palabras que a ella, años atrás, le hubiese gustado escuchar: "Todo se empeora aún más si no te conoces a ti mismo y te rodeas con personas incorrectas. Ahí, la desorientación pareciera no acabar nunca".

Esta vez, algo de su discurso caló en el muchacho. El saiya juntó sus manos al centro, mirando hacia el frente, como si buscara darle una vuelta a las palabras de la hija de Mr. Satán. Luego, ella suspiró, hablando: "sé que puede sonar un tanto extraño pero, todas las cosas adquieren un nuevo sentido cuando te conoces y te quieres, sobre todo con tus defectos", Videl tomó un sorbo de té, abrazándose a si misma con el brazo libre, "sólo ahí comienzas a atraer a gente diferente a tu vida… gente que te ayuda a crecer". "¿Te pasó a ti?", Goten le interrumpió, vehemente, ahora la miraba con ojos muy brillantes, seguramente emocionados. "No lo sé", Videl respondió. "¿No lo sabes?", él cruzó una de sus piernas sobre la otra, tensando la espalda. "La vida es misteriosa, Goten", ella habló, alzando su mano derecha, abierta, hacia él, como si intentase detener algo, "cuando somos adolescentes, pensamos que el único problema importante es no tener una pareja. Luego, puedes o no encontrar a alguien, pero en cualquiera de ambos casos te das cuenta que ésa no es la verdadera complicación". "¿Cuál es?", el menor de los Son, insistió, esta vez con un rostro más desesperanzado, como si ya no hubiera más vuelta que darle al sartén. Videl volvió a beber más té, "como te mencioné, lo que realmente importa es saber quién es uno mismo. Teniendo en cuenta que, probablemente, no nos guste la respuesta a ello".

Por lo que Videl recordaba, esas palabras habían logrado más silencio que todas sus intervenciones anteriores. Así, el saiya hubo de colocar ambas manos en las rodillas, con un rostro triste. La mujer se paró hacia el hervidor, que tomó para servir más té en su tazón. De tanto hablar, tenía la boca seca, como si en esa noche nada saciara su sed. Mientras depositaba té verde, dándole la espalda, escuchó como Goten volvía a retomar su round de preguntas. "Y tú… ¿en qué estas ahora?, ¿cuál es tu problema?". Videl sonrió, un tanto halagada de que el saiyajín dedicara tanto tiempo a indagar en su vida, pero podía comprenderlo. Al evitar a su madre y hermano, el chico no tenía mucho por donde escoger para dar consuelo a sus emociones. Mientras ella retomaba su lugar en la silla, el chico agregó: "Gohan no se preocupa de éstas cosas. Él… siempre actúa como si todo estuviese ordenado, en su lugar, como si fuese perfecto".

En aquel momento, apoyada en el borde del mesón, con la taza en sus manos, respondió, mirando a la nada, "créeme, Goten, tu hermano no es perfecto, es tan humano como tú o yo. Sólo que, cuando las cosas no están en su control, suele recurrir a ese tipo de recursos para controlar sus emociones". Goten se puso de pie, lento, cruzando sus brazos en el centro, sin que la manta a sus espaldas cayera. "Pues, eso no evita que me sermonee cada vez que tiene oportunidad", agregó, con una mirada más seria. Videl suspiró, "la verdad es que tu hermano está asustado". "¿Asustado?", el chico se acercó al hervidor a llenar su propia taza y se quedó allí, mirando a la pared. La mujer advirtió el cambio de ánimo y hubo de agregar: "tienes que ver más allá de lo evidente. A veces, la perfección solo corresponde a murallas, que son útiles para ocultar nuestro verdadero yo". Ahora, el saiya giró, con taza en mano, hablando directo: "¿por qué Gohan hace eso?". Videl encogió sus hombros, bebiendo té. "No lo sé. Suele ocurrir que nuestro verdadero yo no es el superhéroe que proyectamos a todos. Y pues, nos conviene hacerles creer a todos que... sí lo somos". Ante su rostro de no entender, Videl suspiró, girando la cabeza a ambos lados. Probablemente ya era hora que dejara de ser tan indirecta con la situación: "mi punto es que él no quieres que sufras, Goten". El chico soltó un bufido, sin poder creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Se acercó a su lado y volvió a sentarse, acomodando su manta por sobre los hombros. "¿Sabes?, mi hermano debería ir a clases de oratoria, pues jamás he podido entender de él todo eso que me dices". Videl no pudo aguantar la risa: "bueno, nadie nos enseña esas cosas".

Ella aún recordaba cómo, aquella noche, y luego de sus conclusiones al aire, había hecho sonreír al saiyajín. Una risa que no le veía en días. Y tal vez en meses. Esa noche el chico mencionó una de esas frases que jamás pudo quitarse de encima, especialmente al momento de separarse de Son Gohan: "No entiendo cómo escogiste quedarte con nosotros, Videl", el saiya cruzó los brazos por sobre la mesa, mirando al frente. "Mi familia está loca, además de ser extraterreste". Ella volvió a reír con fuerza, tomando un sorbo de la taza, pensando que, tal como decía su padre: en todos los lugares del planeta se cuecen las mismas habichuelas. Por supuesto, le respondió divertida: "Te lo advierto. Se lo dices a la hija de un hombre barbón que mintió a todos, diciendo que había acabado con Célula para tener fama". Posterior a esas palabras y a un par de carcajadas compartidas entre ambos, el momento comenzó a cerrarse. Por un lado, ella terminó su té y luego le acompañó a la pieza de invitados, dándole un par de frazadas más por el frío. "Gracias, Videl", el saiya recibió la ropa de cama, con una sonrisa. Más no fue la sorpresa de la chica al escuchar las últimas palabras del semisaiyajín, que recordaría para siempre: "creo que, de cierta forma, siempre he estado celoso de mi hermano". Ella se quedó estática y un tanto anonadada por la frase de su cuñado, mientras éste se sacaba el sweter, preparándose para dormir. "¿Por qué lo dices?", alcanzó a decirle. Goten hubo de detener su andar, justo en el momento en que se sacaba las zapatillas, con el ceño fruncido. Al parecer, a él la respuesta le parecía muy obvia: "bueno, él te encontró…", dejó un zapato a un lado, alzando los hombros, "… y ni siquiera tuvo que buscar".

* * *

 **Comentario:** Ayyy... si Toriyama me hubiese tenido de guionista, yo le hubiese sacado un _spin off_ de los hermanos Son, a modo de la peli "Leyendas de Pasión/Legends of the Fall" (adivinen qué hermano sería quién) jajaja, ¡hasta tenía una historia así en mi cabeza! (hay atisbos de esa historia en este capítulo jiji).


	14. Frankenstein buscando amigos

49

"Sé a quienes afectan las oleadas, Videl". La aludida no se sorprendió, en absoluto, ante las palabras del semisaiyajín. Ahora, los dos estaban sentados, hombro con hombro, sobre cajas. "¿Quién te lo ha dicho?", ella murmuró, sobando sus ojos aún humedecidos. "Trunks", el chico habló, ahora acomodando la espalda, pero aún sin dirigirle mirada. "¿Cómo se lo ha tomado él?", la hija de Mr. Satán insistió, captando, a lo lejos, como una de las cajas parecía tener unas botellas de alcohol dentro. _Que tentador._ En esta última semana había bebido más que en toda su vida completa. "No muy bien", Goten respondió, sin moverse un centímetro, solo dando espacio a parpadear un par de veces, concentrado: "en cuanto Bulma les explicó sobre el descubrimiento de Gohan, él y su familia tuvieron una discusión un tanto especial". "¿Especial?", Videl insistió, imaginando que si el tema no había sido fácil para Pan, Gohan y ella; tampoco lo sería para todos. Su acompañante continuó: "Digamos que luego de argumentar, Vegeta anunció que iría a buscar una solución por sí mismo al Templo Sagrado", el saiya inspiró, juntando sus manos en el pecho.

Pasó un momento largo, antes de que volvieran a hablar. En esos segundos, Videl pensó en la discusión de los Briefs, un grupo familiar donde reinaban personalidades de gran carácter. Visualizó a Vegeta, mencionando a Bulma que él no dejaría las cosas así y que traería una solución por sus propias manos. Muy típica actitud de su raza saiyajín, poco acostumbrados a que el destino no se tejiera como ellos estimaban. La escena imaginada le trajo algo de nostalgia, al confirmar cómo, de todos los saiyajines que ahora vivían en la tierra, Vegeta era el que más había cambiado. Después de todos sus años en la tierra, no había que tener gran empatía para contemplar cómo él era el que más había renunciado a sus orígenes… a cambio de algo inesperado. Tal vez: algo parecido a encontrar un nuevo hogar. Videl se sumergió en un estado de recuerdo, frunciendo el ceño, recordando en su memoria todos aquellos momentos en que el Príncipe de los Saiyajín intentó acabar con la humanidad presente en la tierra, en su búsqueda eterna de ser el más fuerte de su raza. ¿Qué habría provocado desistir de su ambición? Lamentablemente, ella no le conocía suficiente como para urdir una respuesta coherente y temía que, como sucedía con todos los saiyajines, la respuesta sería especialmente compleja. Estuvo a punto de preguntar a Goten qué pretendía encontrar Vegeta en el Templo Sagrado, cuando él mismo la interrumpió, en voz alta.

"¿Cómo te sientes?", preguntó, de la nada. Videl inclinó su cabeza, tomada por sorpresa. "¿Cómo me siento?", repitió, tocando sus propias manos en el regazo. Su acompañante asintió, carraspeando, con ojos de preocupación. A ella, por su parte, le tomó su buen rato captar que el chico se refería a su propia crónica de muerte anunciada. Entonces, la boca se le secó, rápido, como si alguien, dentro de su cuerpo cerrara la llave de paso de agua: "¿hoy?", soltó un bufido, girando la cabeza a ambos lados, "… un completo desastre emocional", la chica dejó caer, ahora pasando su mano derecha por el rostro, volviendo a percibir esa sensación de espiral en su pecho, que todo traga, todo absorbe. El momento se alargó, con ambos en silencio; hasta que el menor de los Son giró su cabeza hacia ella. "Lo siento mucho por tu novio", murmuró, con rostro cabizbajo. Videl frunció el ceño de forma automática, enfrentando su mirada. "¿Te refieres a Ren?", preguntó y, ante los ojos perdidos del saiya, clarificó, colocando una mueca incómoda: "No es mi novio, bueno", pausa, "tal vez lo intentamos, pero", segunda pausa, "ay, Kamisama, ¿importa ya?", acabó cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, suspirando. El chico la imitó y pasó su mano derecha por la espalda de la mujer, que ahora parecía regresar a todas las elucubraciones que dejó pendientes en el Hospital: "sin importar quien sea él, lo siento mucho".

Videl cruzó sus brazos en el pecho y sintió la tristeza aflorar. Si bien, antes de que Goten llegara a esta bodega, ella había podido llorar a solas su buen rato, tenía de impresión de que jamás podría detenerse. "Gracias", le respondió con la voz quebrada. Entonces, fue inevitable que ella dejara caer su frente por sobre el hombro del chico, asombrada de cómo los papeles ahora resultaban cambiados, donde él podía ser un muelle de apoyo. Mal que mal, ella siempre tuvo al saiya dentro de un espacio de su corazón, especialmente desde el momento que le vio interactuar con su ex por primera vez y confirmó que ahí residía un corazón noble. "Lo siento mucho por tu madre", ahora, ella murmuró, sin mirarle. Como era de esperar, él no dio acuso de recibo de sus palabras. Ya sabía Videl que ese sí era un tema delicado, casi sin resolución. Pese a ello, no quiso que el momento pasara sin mencionarlo. Si Goten se mostraba compasivo con lo ocurrido con Ren, ella no tendría reparos en compadecer su propio dolor. "Es un tanto curioso, pese a todo lo que ha acontecido", el chico habló profundo, "aún no siento que realmente haya muerto". La mujer tragó saliva y, esta vez, se incorporó para dedicarle una mirada interrogante.

Abriendo su mano derecha, como si entregara algo a la nada, el saiya continuó: "antes de conocer a mi padre, todo tenía un límite. Él estaba muerto, así de simple. Gohan y mi mamá se hicieron cargo de mí. Todo tenía un orden", carraspeó, tomando una pausa, sus palabras indicaban que para él tampoco era fácil hablar del tema. "Después de conocer a mi padre y las Esferas del Dragón, las amenazas planetarias, los diferentes universos, todo se volvió más relativo. Hasta cómo entendía la muerte". _Es cierto_ , Videl confirmó para sí. Antes de conocer a su ex su propia vida llevaba un camino lineal, más absoluto. Contemplando sus manos, que se sentían heladas, sintió compasión frente a su ex cuñado. Por su lado, su propia madre había fallecido años atrás; y aunque sufrió en demasía, sí podía concluir que, para ella misma, el cuento estaba mucho más resuelto que para los hermanos Son y su madre. "¿Sabes?", Goten volvió a interrumpir sus reflexiones, con un cambio en su tono de voz, "de todas las personas con que me he vuelto a encontrar este último mes, me hace muy feliz verte. Me alegra ver que has podido continuar con tu vida, Videl", el guerrero agregó, ahora mirándola con una sonrisa. Pese a ello, luego de tal frase, él guardó silencio para poner una expresión de ausencia. "No sé si puedo decir lo mismo de los demás". La hija de Mr. Satán se acomodó mejor en el lugar que compartían, un tanto arrebatada por las últimas declaraciones, segura de que él se refería a Son Gohan.

Videl estuvo a segundos de aseverar dicha afirmación, con vehemencia, pero algo la detuvo. Su idea era decir algo como: sí, Gohan carga con un aire de derrota evidente. Pero no pudo decirlo. Es más, se quedó con la vista pegada en un punto fijo, concluyendo que en este instante, los recuerdos y los argumentos ya tenían otro sabor. Y como era de esperar, la responsable de esa situación, era su hija. Ella, a su corta edad, no sólo había hablado con más certeza que ella misma, sino que gracias a esa misma intensidad, sus palabras la habían dejado llorando en una bodega debajo de Corporación Cápsula. No de rabia, ni frustración. Más que nada: el entendimiento de que Pan tenía razón.

Después de hablar con su hija, su corazón cansado de tanto luchar, había accedido a bajar las defensas. Y de paso, había decidido dar de baja el gran muro de autosuficiencia que la acompañaba. Ahora que escuchaba las conclusiones lapidarias de su ex cuñado, le era más difícil ir en contra de la lógica presentada por su hija. Porque sí, tal vez todos estaban siendo al extremo duros con su ex. ¿Tendría Pan razón?, ¿Gohan habría cambiado en algo su desconexión permanente con los demás? Tal como si le adivinara su película mental, Goten agregó: "Cuando vi a mi hermano en el funeral de mamá me pareció más perdido y solo que nunca. Se me imagina que su única compañía este tiempo han sido sus libros y su trabajo", el chico pasó su mano por el cabello, que aún mantenía corto.

Videl no pudo dejar su debate interior de lado y opinó, llevada por sus propias conclusiones. "No seas tan duro con él. De seguro Gohan sí ha estado con otras chicas… si a eso te refieres". "Puede ser", Goten carraspeó, "pero es como si Frankenstein anduviese buscando amigos. Una mezcla de pedazos rotos, que no saben dónde buscar", rió. Esta vez, la frase del semisaiyajín no le supo del todo bien. La imagen proyectada por su ex cuñado caló profundamente en su corazón, captando a la perfección lo que el chico quería manifestar. Sin embargo, frente a cada analogía expresada, las palabras de Pan volvían a salir de su corazón, recordándole que con el cuchillo que uno corta a los demás, es el cuchillo con que se corta a uno mismo. "Creo, Goten…", Videl no alcanzó a terminar, siendo interrumpida por su acompañante: "Esto no tiene que ver con lo que pasó entre ustedes", él inspiró largo, para finalmente mirar el cielo, como si intentase sacar fuerzas para hablar. "En cierto sentido, mi hermano está esperando que alguien lo salve y… nadie puede salvarnos. Sólo nosotros mismos", ahora él la miró de frente, "hiciste bien en dejarle".

Después de una pausa, Videl pudo volver a hablar. Las palabras de su ex cuñado la dejaban en blanco: "ojalá... solo hubiese sido un asunto de bien y mal", sin dar consciencia a su actuar, esta vez, la chica se acercó a la orilla de la caja, _ad portas_ de ponerse de pie. Sintió como una emoción salió de sí misma, tal cual géiser impredecible, apoyó sus codos en las rodillas, hablando: "ambos solían tener una relación muy bonita", giró a verle, sonriendo triste. "¿Has pensado en darle una oportunidad a tu hermano?". "¿Una oportunidad?", el chico retrucó, extrañado ante las declaraciones de la mujer, "¿de qué?". "Es cierto que la actitud de Gohan ha causado dolor a muchas personas… incluyéndome", suspiró, "pero eso no quiere decir que no lo necesites". El saiyajín quedó estático y abrió los ojos, con una actitud anonadada. Videl no supo decidir si era sorpresa o si sus elucubraciones le habían causado cierta molestia. Ella no le culpaba pues, por años, ella sobrellevó las ganas de tomar a su ex por la solapa y pedirle que espabilara, que abriera los ojos antes de que perdiera todas las cosas valiosas que le quedaban. Ahora, el guerrero abrió la boca, inspirando, dispuesto a hablar. Después de intentarlo dos veces, lo logró: "Yo... no le necesito, Videl".

La mujer sonrió cabizbaja, poniéndose de pie. Esta vez, apoyó su espalda en un pilar, cruzando los brazos en el centro, contemplando cómo el menor de los Son la observaba con el ceño fruncido. De seguro, imitando a su hermano mayor, creando argumentos en su cabeza para refutarla. _Ay, Kamisama, estos saiyajín son todos iguales._ "Hace unas horas atrás hablé con Pan, convenciéndola que regresáramos a nuestra casa, fuera de aquí", Videl miró hacia la derecha, los ojos se le volvieron a humedecer. Todo esto la tenía al borde de la catarsis. "¿Por qué?", el chico preguntó, cruzando sus manos por sobre las rodillas. Él seguía sentado, "aquí es más seguro". "Ése es el punto, Goten", la mujer mordió su labio, ahora mirando los ojos negros del saiyajín, idénticos a los de Son Gokú. Si no fuese por su corte de pelo, ella juraría estar hablando con su ex suegro, más joven, por supuesto. "Ayer, Pan me convenció que yo estaba en lo incorrecto", tragó saliva, tratando de mantener la compostura, "que mi actitud autosuficiente no me llevaría a nada"."Entiendo a Pan", ahora el chico cruzó los brazos, regresando a su racionalidad, "pero no sé qué tenga que ver con respecto a mí y a mi hermano".

"Tiene que ver con que todos necesitamos a alguien, Goten", Videl no le dio espacio a argumentación y habló firme. "Si pretendes ir por la vida aparentando lo contrario, nunca dejarás de sufrir, pues…", la mujer quedó con la vista pegada a una esquina de la bodega, que tenía las luces tenues. Dentro de sus emociones decantó una sensación similar a la que se tiene cuando se recuerda algo, caminando por la calle. Algo tan importante que te hace detener. En cierto sentido, sintió que más que hacer desistir al hermano de Gohan de su actitud autosuficiente (y un tanto ególatra, debía decir); estaba hablando con ella misma y sus propios armatostes mentales. Recordó aquellos momentos, unos cinco años atrás, cuando su ex llegaba de ver a su madre y ni siquiera podía llegar a recostarse a la cama.

A estas alturas, sin ánimos de mentir o aparentar que ella era una santa, evaluó todas las veces en que ella también le exigió más. Ahí estaban sus deseos de que él la pusiera en primer lugar, junto a su hija Pan. Ahí estaban los momentos en que ella, al escucharle estar solo, sentado en el living, mirando a la nada, escogió simplemente no ir a verle, estar con él. Ahora, por supuesto, sabía que la culpa no era de ninguno de los dos, pero nada la libraba de ser otra más en la lista de personas que pedían más y más su ex. Videl suspiró, consciente de que se había quedado muda, mirando a los ojos a Goten. Entonces, él quebró el contacto visual, pestañeando un par de veces, buscando algún elemento con qué retrucar: "está bien, te entiendo. Pero, a veces, no hay nadie que pueda ayudar. No creo que Gohan aporte más a mi vida, que no sean regaños y moral", esta vez el chico se puso de pie frente a ella, recalcando la diferencia de estatura entre ambos. Atrás quedaban los días en que el saiyajín le llegaba a su pecho.

Aún absorta en su propio entendimiento, Videl comprendió que ésta era una batalla que la razón no ganaría. Pensó que no sólo Goten y Gohan eran como dos torres separadas por un enorme río, sino que estaban desconectados, olvidando aquella relación que tuvieron alguna vez. El karma de los Son correspondía a tener una familia que, más que presencia, sólo les había dejado ausencias. ¿Qué más podía hacer ella? Nada. Así, mientras dichos pensamientos viajaban por su mente y, sin consciencia de ello, tocó el antebrazo Son Goten. "Puede que tengas razón", le murmuró. "Pero que las cosas hayan salido mal entre ustedes una vez, no significa que siempre será así", tragó saliva.

"¿Tú tienes a alguien?", él respondió, quieto como un gato azorado, sin saber cómo responder al gesto de Videl. Ella asintió, pensando que, efectivamente, su propia madre había muerto hacía años. Su padre lo hizo hace semanas. Y su mejor amiga lo siguió. Sin embargo, en estas últimas horas, tanto su hija como Goten le habían recordado, nuevamente, que ella no estaba sola. De pronto, recordó que, como nunca, hoy la muerte andaba más cerca de ella como jamás había podido describir. Y si la profecía se cumplía, en orden, a ella le tocaría ahora el turno de dejar en soledad a otras personas. Personas como su hija. Personas como Son Gohan. Porque, pese a que las circunstancias los había separado, no podía aparentar que la historia de ambos no había existido. "Sé que suena imposible", le sonrió y le tomó la mano, que estaba fría ante su contacto, "pero tu hermano te necesita. Siempre lo ha hecho".

50

El dolor de cabeza le despertó. Ahora, mientras se encontraba sentado por sobre la cama, Gohan confirmó que se cumplían las once y media de la noche en su reloj de pulsera. De paso, miró la botella de whisky a su lado, la cual le había ayudado a conciliar algo de sueño, por un momento. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, masajeando las sienes, convencido que necesitaba caminar un rato y beber algo de agua. Por lo mismo, se colocó los zapatos y procedió a abrigarse, aún cerrando los ojos de forma intermitente por el dolor de cabeza. Debido a las punzadas de dolor, tomó una pausa, advirtiendo que su pan no podría llevarse a cabo pues, el ánimo no le daría para más que salir al balcón, tomar la botella de whisky en la mano y beber algo más.

Cuando salió a la noche, fuera de la habitación que le había entregado Bulma, confirmó que no había un alma despierta ni en la ciudad o en Corporación Cápsula. Seguramente, todos tratando de pasar la resaca de emociones que había dejado la última oleada. Por su parte, él tampoco tenía ánimos de ver a nadie, especialmente después de conocer el resultado de las muertes. Tenía la sensación que la corriente que él se había esmerado por evitar, finalmente había llegado a cubrirlo como una ola enrabiada. El poco control de la situación le tenía extenuado. Era como si el universo estuviese determinado a convencerlo que, su único rol en todo el cuento, era la contemplación, sin poder hacer nada. En su mente estaba el maestro Roshi, estaban más colegas de la universidad, estaban ya todas las muertes anteriores y, por supuesto, estaba Videl Satán. Tal solo pensar en su nombre le provocó el deseo de volver a la cama, colocarse las mantas encima y esperar a que pasara el temblor. Jamás pensó que al ir a buscarla a su casa la encontraría con otro hombre, sin camiseta. Menos esperó todo el intercambio de palabras que ambos habían alcanzado a compartir. Mucha, demasiada información, que creía imposible entender.

Aunque, si era honesto, todo lo anterior, más que inhabilidad de procesamiento, traía una gran carga de vacío, como no percibía hace años. _¿Sería eso, vacío?,_ pensó, tomando un trago desde la botella de whisky, cerrando los ojos. Mientras bebía, recordó a Maho Shinohara y su sentencia de que él consistía en uno de los hombres más fríos de la tierra. A decir verdad, en aquellos momentos, él no pudo replicar nada pues: ella tenía toda la razón. La prueba de lo anterior no consistía en que él fuese incapaz de desarrollar sentimientos amorosos hacia ella, sino en que no era capaz de recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había hecho con otra persona. Posterior a Maho Shinohara, también habían arribado otras mujeres a su vida, con las cuales logró intimar, pero con la sensación eterna de que no había ningún tipo de enlace, de un contacto más profundo.

De pronto, Gohan creyó escuchar una discusión en la habitación inferior, de la cual logró reconocer de inmediato la voz de Bulma. Con sigilo, se acercó a un lado del balcón y logró verla a ella y a Vegeta intercambiado argumentos, con vehemencia. _Hoy no fui el único_ , pensó. Entonces, sin poder explicarlo muy bien, decidió tomar asiento en el piso helado y quedarse ahí, con la discusión de fondo. Todo el escenario de Bulma pidiendo cordura a Vegeta, le pareció mucho más familiar y real que devolverse a la cama, junto con su soledad. Tomó otro trago de whisky y aprovechó de mirar al cielo, contemplando las estrellas. Dicha ausencia le regresó a su pensamiento anterior, donde estaba Videl pidiéndole explicación de todo lo les había ocurrido a ambos años atrás. Y claro, su silencio inminente. A diferencia de ella, él no pudo regresar inmediatamente a Corporación Cápsula y se quedó ahí, en las afueras de Hospital, contemplando la situación, o mejor dicho, contemplándose a sí mismo. De pronto, en la actualidad, el silencio arribó de golpe, junto con un aroma a cigarro, a lo cual Gohan se puso de pie y miró hacia abajo, contemplando como Bulma estaba sola, apoyada en la baranda, fumando. Ella lo notó de inmediato, sin inmutarse, pero no le habló, regresando la mirada perdida al horizonte.


	15. Cigarros en Corporación Cápsula

51

"¿Estás bien?", sin deferencia y como si un mono descendiera de un árbol, Gohan bajó por la baranda hasta el balcón inferior, llegando hacia donde estaba la científica. Ante el acto, la mujer respondió la pregunta alzando sus hombros brevemente, como si no le importara ya nada. El saiya se acomodó a su lado, sacudiendo sus ropas y dejando la botella de whisky en una mesa contigua. Una vez ahí, apoyó sus antebrazos en la baranda, suspirando y mirando el cigarro humeante de la mujer. "No me digas que ahora tú quieres comenzar a fumar", ella mencionó con sorna, dando una calada al cigarro. Gohan negó con la cabeza, tratando de dar humor a la situación: "¿no tendrás hierba?".

Bulma explotó con una risa, la primera que le escuchaba en el día: "sería ahora de gran ayuda. De otra forma, terminaré exiliando a Vegeta". Los dos se miraron brevemente, lo que provocó un cambio de ánimo general. Tanto así, que la científica recordó que siquiera ambos se habían dirigido palabra hoy. "¿Qué tal Videl?", la peliazul habló, mirando hacia el frente, "al menos esta oleada no le tocó a ella". Ahora fue el turno de Gohan de replicar con desgano: "No la veo desde que dejé a su… amigo en el hospital". "¿Amigo?", ahora Bulma giró, apoyando la espalda en la baranda, sin dejar de fumar. El saiya carraspeó: "cuando llegué a su casa para ver si se encontraba bien, me di cuenta que estaba acompañada", tomó una pausa, "por un chico que no tuvo suerte de salir con vida".

"Oh, pobre", la mujer habló, tirando la colilla de cigarro al piso, para situar su pie sobre él. Sin pensarlo mucho, sacó otro cigarro de una cajetilla, que llevó a su boca, buscando el encendedor en su bata blanca. Sin poder explicarlo muy bien, Gohan se sintió... extrañado. Ahora que le daba una vuelta al sentimiento y horas después del evento, percibió que aún seguía molesto. Luego de encender el cigarro y aspirar una gran bocanada, Bulma miró a su acompañante con sólo un ojo abierto, notando la seriedad lapidaria del saiyajín con respecto a su propio juicio anterior: "¿qué?", ahora abrió sus brazos a los lados, soplando humo blanco hacia el cielo, "¿de veras te afecta haberla encontrado en compañía?, ¿en su casa?".

El chico sólo se limitó a cruzar los brazos, agradecido que él no le mencionó más detalles de la escena que encontró. Decidió cambiar el tema, sin mirarla de frente: "¿Cómo está Vegeta?". La científica guardó silencio, volviendo a fumar, tragándose un improperio referido a Gohan sobre cómo los saiyajines odiaban escuchar opiniones que los dejaban en lo incorrecto. "Ese hombre es un testarudo, quiere ir a namek a reunir otras esferas, ya que todo esto de las oleadas pareciera no tener solución terrícola". El primogénito Son iba a opinar, pero Bulma no le permitió, con un claro designio de que ella también estaba molesta: "ése es el problema con ustedes los saiyajin", sin mirarle, "siempre hay que seguirles el amén".

Esta vez, el temperamento de Gohan sufrió una pequeña, mínima trizadura. Algo en la actitud desinteresada de la mujer le había tocado el ánimo, es más, ni siquiera ella le estaba mirando a los ojos, como si aún no hubiese advertido su presencia y siguiese conversando con su propia cabeza en voz alta. El chico se cruzó de brazos y habló igual de indiferente: "lo siento, no puedo comprenderte". Ahora, Bulma le miró, con rostro de extrañeza: "¿a qué te refieres?", ella fumó otra calada, girando un poco y dejando apoyado su brazo izquierdo por sobre el balcón. El semisaiya respondió: "tampoco entiendo a Vegeta… no creo que tengamos mucho en común". "¿Estás seguro?", la científica alzó una ceja, dejando el cigarro humeante lejos de su rostro, con una actitud desafiante, dispuesta a iniciar una argumentación. Gohan tragó saliva, sin ánimo conciliador pues, de forma instantánea, dicho gesto le recordó a Videl Satán. Si lo pensaba bien, tanto ella como Bulma tenían un aire similar al momento de aclarar ciertos puntos. Él asintió, relajado, tratando de reflejar su propio auto convencimiento. La mujer entrecerró los ojos, con cara de pocos amigos, fumando un poco más y mirando hacia el frente, como quien dijese: _esta guerra no la voy a pelear yo_.

Por segunda vez, Gohan advirtió la indiferencia de la mujer, tal como su madre lo hacía en su adolescencia cuando él le preguntaba cosas importantes, cosas que merecían atención y solo recibía de ella una actitud evasiva. "Bulma", le llamó por su nombre, insistiendo en escuchar una explicación a sus comentarios, sujetando la baranda con ambas manos y con fuerza. "Eso no es cierto", la científica dijo al fin, soplando más humo, sin observarle. "¿Qué?", el saiya cruzó los brazos en el pecho. "Pues…", ella carraspeó, muy segura, "tú no eres la hoja diferente del árbol, Gohan. Eres igual que Gokú y Vegeta".

Ante la declaración, el chico no pudo evitar la molestia y sintió su rostro arrugarse. Su corazón latió fuerte y tuvo las ganas inminentes de decir un argumento contrario. Así, respirando fuerte, abrió la boca para hablar, pero nada salió de ella. Estaba en blanco. La peliazul advirtió la mutez y, por sorpresa, giró el rostro a verle, con un semblante ausente: "mucho de la distancia de tu ex mujer ha nacido de ello, por si aún no te has dado cuenta", fumó concentrada, botando humo por la nariz.

El corazón de Gohan advirtió la indirecta y comenzó a latir con fuerza. Esa sensación de que dentro tienes un tambor que comienza a golpear en un paso profundo, sobre una superficie hueca. Tragó saliva y se sintió aún más atacado. "Tú crees que yo fui el culpable de que nos separáramos", habló en voz baja, como si más que una pregunta, fuese una conclusión. La reacción de la mujer fue inminente. Hoy, Bulma no tenía intenciones de ser diplomática, pues hizo rodar sus ojos, como si dijese _por favor_ , apagando la colilla de cigarro en uno de los fierros de la baranda. "Eso no es cierto, Bulma", el saiyajín retrucó sin darle espacio, ahora con los brazos al lado de su cuerpo y las manos empuñadas. Tomó una pausa, girando la cabeza a ambos lados y dejando caer un bufido, "siempre hice lo mejor… Incluso, traté de mantener a toda la familia a flote, incluyendo a Goten, a mi madre".

La mujer siguió sin dirigirle la mirada, buscando otro cigarro en su bata blanca. Era como si no le estuviese prestando atención a sus propios pensamientos, como si el relato de su acompañante no fuese realmente difícil de entender y no necesitase gastar energía en analizarlo. Ella prendió el cigarro al mismo tiempo que el chico se acercó, tomándole el brazo izquierdo. Gohan no podía entender cómo la mujer de cabellos azules no estaba entendiendo el núcleo del asunto: la noción de que él hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para evitar que su familia colapsara. Es más, en esa historia Videl había tomado la decisión de continuar su camino por otra cuesta. El saiya habló, convencido: "es más complejo de lo que tú crees. Y lo sabes, Bulma". "Pues, ilumíname", le retrucó, fumando con los ojos cerrados, dejando su brazo libre del chico para apoyarse nuevamente en la baranda, lento. El humo expulsado de su boca dejó un pequeño camino nebuloso frente a ella. El chico abrió la boca, colocando su mano en el pecho, sentía que el corazón estaba a punto de salir. Bulma suspiró y miró hacia el frente, con los hombros caídos, su tono de voz bajó un decibel: "a veces, me recuerdas a cuando yo era joven", fumó. Gohan continuaba con los nervios álgidos, pero no sabía qué elucubrar. En cierto punto, se dejó ir. Claramente, en esta noche, era Bulma la que llevaba el ritmo de lo que sí se conversaba y no.

"Recuerdo los meses con Yamcha, antes de separarnos. Estuvimos yendo y viniendo", de pronto, salió una brisa cálida, por lo que ella sacó un mechón de su rostro, concentrada, "en cierto punto, le pregunté si alguna vez todo lo que teníamos pasaría a un siguiente nivel. No al matrimonio. Pero sí a sentirle comprometido con lo que teníamos". El paso del relato logró que el saiyajín sintiera amainar su ritmo cardiaco. De pronto, Gohan volvió a sentir su propia respiración, sus sentidos. Ella continuó: "Esa noche, estando recostados en una de sus tiendas de campaña, me explicó que… no lo creía posible. Pues sentía que, antes de dar un paso así, él quería _vivir_ más".

Bulma sopló humo hacia arriba, para después bajar la mirada. No había que ser adivino para concluir que lo que salía por sus labios no le traía buenas memorias. "Ahora que pienso estas cosas, creo que a ambos nos ganó la juventud. Por un lado, yo, _eternamente_ esperando a que él cambiase. Y él, _eternamente_ inmaduro", Bulma fumó y, cuando dejó el humo salir por las narices, también pareció salir un suspiro. "Yamcha tenía la seguridad que él podía ver pasar los años, sin la necesidad de tener que cambiar un ápice, con la seguridad de que todo seguiría igual".

"¿Cómo sabes eso?", Gohan le interrumpió, tuvo la impresión que ella estaba armando todo el relato a su favor. Ella le miró, alzando sus hombros, como si la respuesta fuese sencilla: "Pues… él evitaba todo", fumó y miró hacia al frente, palpando el cigarro con sus dedos, dejando caer la colilla de ceniza, "¿qué más fácil que evitar discusiones, evitar hablar de problemas, evitar sufrir?". Pese a que la noche reinaba, ésta vez el saiya notó como una lágrima ya había recorrido la mejilla derecha de su acompañante. Esa visión aplacó su rabia incipiente, sumado a lo que pasó después, donde Bulma dejó salir una pequeña risa. "Pero ese método tiene un reparo", le sonrió, "si no sufres: jamás vas a crecer".

Gohan bajó las manos a sus lados, tragando saliva. Sin saberlo muy bien, también se sintió más sensible que de costumbre y decidió tomar la botella de whisky, depositando el líquido café en un vaso que se encontraba sobre la mesa. Sin más preambulos, tomó un trago, mientras su acompañante siguió el relato. "Semanas después de que termináramos nuestra relación, las cosas en Corporación Cápsula comenzaron a ir mal, por cosas del mercado", Bulma fumó nuevamente, "una mañana, muerta de mal de amores le llamé, diciéndole que lo extrañaba, que quería verlo…", se tomó una pausa, tragando saliva, "él me dijo que no podía, que estaba muy ocupado". Inesperadamente, el saiya sintió ausencia en su cuerpo, como si alguien llegara y lo cubriera con una manta de tristeza ineludible ante las palabras de la científica. Sin embargo, sintió aquella ráfaga de distancia emocional típica, como si quisiese alejarse del relato y no tomar parte de las emociones de la mujer: "entiendo tu dolor, Bulma, pero yo no soy como él. Y creo que eso lo sabes".

"No mencioné ésto por ti", carraspeó, "me refería a mí misma", Gohan irguió la espalda, tomado por sorpresa, sin entender a dónde su acompañante quería llevar las cosas. Ella, por su parte, continuó: "por mucho tiempo llevé toda la historia mía y de Yamcha conmigo. Incluso, llegué a pensar que yo no tenía algo digno por lo cual un chico pudiese regresar a mi lado... ahí estaba mi problema, ¿sabes?", sonrió, mirando a Gohan. El cigarro seguía humeando, sujeto entre sus dedos. "Yo estaba poniendo mi autoestima por sobre la valorización de otra persona, que no fuese yo misma", dejó una pausa correr, "ojalá nos advirtieran antes lo importante que es estar cuerdos antes de entrar a noviazgos. Por eso, pagué el noviciado caro, hasta asistí a psicoterapia", tragó saliva, "afortunadamente, un buen día todo eso acabó. Pude superarlo y comencé a tomar las riendas de mi vida, de Corporación Cápsula, de todo lo que antes se escapaba de mis manos".

La ansiedad regresó al saiyajín, quien ya quería poner un ribete conclusivo a toda la conversación. Sirvió más whisky en el vaso, para beber y hablar con despecho: "sé lo que estás intentando hacer. Quieres que entienda que todo lo que me ocurrió fue para mejor, ¿no?, que ¿lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte?". Bulma estiró su espalda, con el ceño fruncido, apoyó sus manos en la baranda, mirándolo. Ahora fue ella quien giró la cabeza a ambos lados, rendida. Acto seguido, aspiró una bocanada de aire del cigarro y cruzó los brazos en el pecho, girando su cuerpo, apoyando la cintura en el fierro helado, dedicándole una mirada áspera. Tal parecía que, esta vez, ella no tomaría rodeos. "Una de las cosas que me aclaró el terapeuta fue _no_ desperdiciar tiempo pensando en gente que…". "¿No piensa en ti?", Gohan le adelantó, casi victorioso. "No, saiyajín", Bulma subió el tono de la voz, "en gente que jamás reflexiona sobre sí misma", volvió a suspirar, sin abandonar la dureza de su mirada, "que viven sin detenerse, sin pensar en sus actos".

Gohan sintió como el alcohol dentro de su cuerpo apareció con deseos de tomar protagonismo. Esto significaba que no se mediría mucho al responder ya que, si era honesto, las últimas palabras de la mujer habían calado profundo en sus emociones. Antes de hablar, eso sí, sintió sus ojos gruesos, la garganta cerrarse. En cierto sentido, advirtió que Bulma lo había ofendido: ¿estaba insinuando que él era una persona poco racional, analítica? Tragando saliva, tomó fuerza para retrucar, pero su mente seguía pegada en la rabia. Bulma aprovechó la dubitación del semisaiyajín: "a lo que voy es que, alguna vez, a mi oficina llego un adolescente que deseaba combatir el crimen, con sus intenciones muy claras", sin esperarlo, tomó un paso más cerca de él, sin que la diferencia de altura la intimidara, "¿y sabes que tengo hoy aquí, frente a mi?", cruzó sus brazos, "un chico que no tiene los pantalones para reconocer lo que siente y que, en cambio", apuntó hacia abajo con su dedo índice, "pareciera gozar estar en el suelo, como víctima".

Sin poder controlar su impulso, Gohan percibió como el vaso que tenía en su puño cedió, como si hubiese roto una gran nuez dentro de su palma. Sintió su mano húmeda, con whisky y tal vez algo más pues, percibió cómo el vidrio roto alcanzó su piel. Pero no atinó a nada más, solo a no cortar el contacto visual con Bulma Briefs. Estaba, al mismo tiempo, sorprendido y enojado, sin saber cómo continuar la conversación de forma pacífica. "Iré a dormir", habló, mirando a otro lado. Acto seguido, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta más cercana. Después de cinco pasos, se detuvo, pues la mujer no dejó de hablar.

"Ahí lo tienes, Gohan", carraspeó. El chico giró inmediatamente a verla, sorprendido de verla con una sonrisa en el rostro, "vete, sigue huyendo de tus emociones. Me cuentas qué tal te va", la mujer cerró sus palabras fumando y dedicándole una mirada suspicaz que le provocó un dolor en las entrañas. El saiya intentó ignorarla, intentó dar un paso más hacia la puerta, incluso intentó centrarse en el dolor palpitante de su mano… pero no pudo hacerlo. No pudo avanzar, por más herido que se sentía, por más rabia que comenzaba a sentir. _Si Bulma quería argumentar, quería discutir: él arrojaría bencina a su fuego._ Entonces, se acercó a donde había dejado la botella de whisky, dejando el vaso roto por sobre la mesa. No sólo notó su mano cubierta de un líquido rojo, oscuro, sino que no le importó y tomó la botella por el cuello para llevársela a los labios, bebiendo. Bulma estaba de espaldas, aún rodeada de humo, como si todo lo que había pasado estos últimos minutos no le afectara en absoluto.

"¿Sabes algo?", él le habló, sintiendo como el ardor del líquido recorría su esófago hasta llegar a su estómago. Bulma no se inmutó, ni siquiera cuando el chico le habló, apuntándola con el dedo índice de su mano ensangrentada, "siempre dices que me libre de lo que me dicen los demás", bebió otro sorbo, acercándose a ella, subiendo el tono de voz, esperando que ahora sí le escuchara, "pero aquí estás tú… aleccionándome". Cuando la última palabra salió de su boca (y más específicamente: la última letra), Gohan sintió que su voz se quebró. Parpadeando dos veces, notó como sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. _¿Qué demonios me pasa?,_ pensó. Con el dorso de su mano libre (en la otra estaba la botella), limpió sus mejillas, dándose cuenta que no era su imaginación, pues sí sentía la angustia encima y había comenzado a llorar. Tragó saliva y miró a Bulma, o mejor dicho, su espalda indiferente. Pensó en gritarle las últimas palabras, pero no pudo. Entonces, ella misma lo pilló por sorpresa, girando levemente, fumando y mirándolo con tristeza. Ella también tenía las mejillas húmedas y los ojos rojos. Así, se acercó con la voz firme. "Pues ya era hora que alguien te lo dijese", ahora le apuntó directamente al pecho, tomando valor para hablar, "sí, perdiste a una chica excepcional. Ahora, asúmelo y sigue tu vida, Gohan. Más que nada: perdónate de una vez".

Lo primero que vino a la mente del saiya fue el maestro Roshi, días atrás, en las afueras de su casa. Él, con sus propias palabras había intentado elucubrar algo similar, una idea que tenía el mismo sabor a lo que Bulma le estaba diciendo. En parte, el primogénito Son no supo si era por el alcohol u otra cosa, pero la escena se sentía un tanto sacada de una realidad onírica vívida. "¿Perdonarme qué?", él preguntó, honesto. Si bien, tenía una idea, esta vez quería que ella lo dijera en voz alta, como para que todo se hiciese, de una vez por todas, _real_. En el acto, pudo ver como su acompañante dubitó en responder, abriendo su boca, con los ojos inquietos, sin siquiera volver a fumar. Él le tomó del brazo, forzando la situación. Entonces, la mujer habló: "que no tuviste los cojones de cambiar".

El saiya soltó su brazo, sintiendo como, por su labio superior, sentía una lágrima tibia bajar por su rostro. Solo respiró pausado, contemplando a la mujer, quien retomó la palabra: "que estabas muerto de miedo, que…". Gohan retrocedió un par de pasos y apoyó su espalda en la baranda, tocando su rostro, agotado. "Que preferiste quedarte igual… que a ceder el control y reconocer que necesitabas a la hija de Mr. Satán". Bulma inspiró, sacando un par de lágrimas de su rostro. De seguro todo este relato tenía algo de su propia historia con respecto a Vegeta pues, de otra forma Gohan no podía explicar cómo habían llegado a tal nivel de profundidad. Ahora, la científica tomó una silla cercana y se sentó, dejando la colilla de cigarro en el suelo y pisando sobre ella, para descansar su espalda sobre el respaldo. En cierto punto, la mujer sacó de la cajetilla otro cigarro que procedió a encender y tomar una calada; posteriormente, procedió a abrazarse a ella misma, mirando las luces de la ciudad.

Luego de secar su rostro con el dorso de la mano, Bulma volvió a hablar: "aún recuerdo esa mañana en que fui al hospital a buscar resultados de un control de rutina. Una vez fuera de la consulta, en el estacionamiento, leí en el papel que mis niveles indicaban un embarazo", la peliazul movió sus dedos como si ella misma estuviese leyendo el mismo documento hoy. Volvió a fumar, mirando hacia el horizonte, "recuerdo todas las cuadras que conduje en dirección a Corporación Cápsula, anonadada por la idea de que iba a ser madre. Y que el padre sería Vegeta", carraspeó, con los ojos cerrados. Esta vez, Gohan guardó silencio, bebiendo un sorbo de la botella de whisky, tomando una silla cercana para ubicarla cerca de la mujer y dejarse caer sobre ella. No estaba seguro si de verdad le escuchaba, pues se sentía exhausto.

Bulma continuó sus reflexiones: "lo difícil no fue contarle a Vegeta… fue comprender que, en ese momento, por primera vez sentí que amaba a ese saiyajín", tragó saliva, sacando un par de lágrimas, "después que le conté que estaba embarazada, él me anunció que se iría lejos a entrenar. Y claro, no podía culparlo. ¡Hasta yo no podía creer que algo así nos sucedería!", fumó largo, como si en el acto buscara calma, "especialmente cuando nuestra relación comenzó por algo muy físico". La mujer se tomó una pausa, sonriendo ante los recuerdos y, después de un rato, miró a Gohan, "cuando él se marchó, entendí que existía una gran probabilidad de que yo tendría que criarlo sola y pues, lo acepté de mejor forma". Acto seguido, Bulma dejó que las lágrimas rodaran por su rostro, por el mentón, girando la cabeza a ambos lados: "pero imaginarás mi sorpresa en el momento en que Vegeta regresó, sólo un par de días después de alejarse".

"Bulma, no tienes idea de cuánto me esforcé por Videl", el chico dejó caer, tocando su estómago, sintiendo ingravidez. "Lo sé", la científica mencionó, acomodándose para acariciar la espalda del hijo mayor de Gokú, dejando un momento de silencio, para luego continuar. "Cuando Vegeta apareció, era de madrugada y, como si nada, él entró en mi habitación, tomando asiento en mi cama, sin hablar. Aún recuerdo su espalda, su silencio", la científica tragó saliva, "por supuesto, le pregunté qué había ocurrido, que por qué había vuelto", la mujer secó su rostro con la manga de su bata blanca, "y me dijo que lo había hecho por mí. No por algo abstracto. No por una idea. Pensé que, dentro de toda su estructura, todo su mundo, él tuvo los cojones de reconocer que, dentro de su vida, ya había un espacio que me pertenecía. Que yo estaba ahí, que yo era una prioridad".

Ahora, la mujer acarició los cabellos del saiyajín, quien aún estaba cabizbajo, mirando el piso. Él retrucó, refiriéndose a su ex: "Bulma yo… le entregué _todo_ , incluso cosas que no sabía que tenía dentro de mí". "Te creo, Gohan… pero", la peliazul no pudo evitar la curiosidad de preguntar, "todo esto no se trata de hacer cosas bien o cosas mal, de lo correcto. ¿En algún momento te preguntaste qué es lo que quería ella?". "¿Te refieres al matrimonio?", el chico levantó la cabeza, con un rostro desgastado. Ella no pudo evitar dejar caer una risa, negando con la cabeza y acariciando la mejilla del primogénito Son: "el matrimonio no es la panacea para las relaciones de pareja… mírame a mí. Esa noche en que Vegeta regresó, él no trajo más que su presencia. Y llámame loca, pero juro que aquel día sentí que nos casamos, de verdad".


	16. Piloto Automático

52

"¿Qué es esto, papá?", Pan preguntó, junto a una caja de cartón, mostrando un báculo de color rojo. "Oh", Gohan dejó de lado unos libros, dentro de una caja de plástico para levantar la mirada y ver a su hija, que se encontraba en el suelo, junto a otras cosas a su alrededor: ropa, cerámica, papeles, figuras sintoístas, y más elementos. "Creo que eso le pertenece a tu abuelo", el saiya apoyó sus codos sobre las piernas, intentando sonreír. Pan giró la cabeza a un lado y se puso de pie, preguntando: "¿él fue un monje budista?, se parece mucho al _bō_ que usan en los monasterios para entrenar". Ahora sí Gohan emitió una risa genuina, "es un báculo de _bōjutsu_ , pero trata de usarlo fuera de la casa, puede darte una sorpresa". La chica imitó la sonrisa y se dirigió hacia afuera de la casa Kame, con claras intenciones de darle un uso inmediato al objeto. Gohan solo la contempló salir, quitándose las zapatillas para comenzar a manipular el famoso báculo sagrado de su padre, descalza sobre la arena. Sin poder entender cómo la vara roja había terminado en custodia de Roshi (¿acaso no estaba en el Templo Sagrado?), Gohan hizo una pausa en su labor, más que nada por el dolor de cabeza. _¿Habría sido el whisky?_ Años atrás, Shapner le había inculcado que el mejor trago para pasar la noche, una fiesta o incluso las penas, resultaba ser aquel líquido café, pues era el único que, dependiendo de su calidad, jamás dejaría resaca.

Así, Gohan tenía claridad de que más que el alcohol, la pesadumbre que llevaba ahora incluía: la última oleada, su conversación con Bulma y lo que había ocurrido en la mañana, el funeral del maestro Roshi. Por acuerdo, la mayoría de sus conocidos (o, más bien, los que iban quedando de ellos), acudieron a casa Kame a dar entierro al maestro, detrás de su cabaña de color rosado. Antes de las oleadas, aún se debatían si enterrar a los muertos o no, con la esperanza de que Sheng Long les diese la vida otra vez, tal cual Lázaro; sin embargo, ese día jamás llegó para ninguno de los fallecidos. Ahora, casi por inercia, a tres días después de la última ola de muerte, ya todos daban por hecho el acto de dar santa sepultura. Reunidos en Corporación Cápsula, todos decidieron que el viejo debía descansar eternamente en la misma residencia que le acompañó en vida, por lo que después de unos acuerdos legales, se dio entierro al hombre en el patio del lugar, colocándolo al lado de su tortuga y con la vista al mar.

A la ceremonia arribaron Ten Shin Han, Chaos, Lunch, Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Bra, Piccoro, su hermano, su hija y Videl, con quien solo intercambió un saludo escueto. Aunque, si era honesto, ya nadie hacía el amague de hablar con los presentes, pues todos estaban hundidos en sus mundos personales. Eso sí, no pudo dejar de notar como el grupo estaba disminuido en número. Ni 18, ni su hija Marron habían llegado; tampoco Ulon, Púar, indicando que las oleadas también estaban teniendo una repercusión en su grupo social. Por otro lado, pese a los días transcurridos, él no quiso preguntar a Bulma por el entierro de su propia madre. Al parecer, la científica tenía la idea zanjada y le daría sepultura en el mismo lugar que hoy yacía el profesor Briefs. Asimismo, tenía la impresión que ella repetiría el _modus operandi_ realizado con su padre y solo haría una ceremonia reservada para los más cercanos.

Dentro de toda la ceremonia, un detalle había llamado su atención. Mientras Ten Shin Han hacía una reflexión desde un Sutra, con los ojos cerrados, Gohan perdió la concentración. A lo lejos, por sobre el mar, pudo vislumbrar a una ¿mujer? sobre una gran bola de cristal. Al principio, su mente no ató cabos, pero al alejarse de la ceremonia y avanzar a la costa, cruzó su vista con nada más y nada menos que Uranai Baba. Por supuesto, recordó que la última vez que la había visto fue en la celebración que habían hecho por la derrota de Majin Buu; más de diez años atrás, donde su presencia tenía las mismas características de hoy, siempre en distancia, siempre en contemplación. Debido a esto mismo, dejó la curiosidad ir, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón negro. Pensó, eso sí, qué sería de ella, considerando que, al ser la hermana del maestro Roshi, corría sangre humana por sus venas. ¿Tendría ella la misma suerte de toda la humanidad?, era difícil saberlo, sobre todo por las mismas palabras del viejo tortuga, que cierta vez, entre risas le dijo a él y a su padre que Uranai ya no era una persona de este mundo, que su pacto estaba con los límites de la vida y la muerte.

Gohan continuó elucubrando pensamientos hasta que fue interrumpido por la mano de su hija, quien arribó a buscarlo, preguntando qué le ocurría. Entonces, ambos retomaron su espacio en la ceremonia, donde era momento de comenzar a cubrir el ataúd. Sin pensarlo, Gohan tomó una de las palas y comenzó a arrojar tierra por sobre lo último que Roshi vería del mundo terrenal. Con cada pala repleta de arena, pensó que, junto con la muerte del viejo, las oleadas habían arrebatado el último halo de control de la situación, pues, ya nadie estaba atando cabos, tratando de resolver el misterio o con el ánimo de preguntar qué se podría hacer para revertir todo. En cierto punto, al tomar otro poco de tierra con la pala, su mirada se cruzó con el rostro su ex. Videl advirtió el gesto, encogiendo los ojos, dejando que sus cejas inclinadas reflejaran un dejo de tristeza y evasión hacia él, para luego desviar la mirada al mar. Dicho acto, breve y explícito… le atravesó el pecho, con dolor.

Una vez que la ceremonia comenzó a concluir, Gohan decidió no regresar al continente de inmediato. Así, vio cómo la mayoría tomó camino a sus hogares, mientras él explicó a Bulma que se quedaría un momento más, a verificar que la cabaña rosada quedase bien cerrada. Una excusa perfecta para no volver a la realidad y, de paso, podría dar algo que hacer a su mente, guardando pertenencias, dejando algo de orden. Como era de esperar, Pan se ofreció a acompañarle y él no se negó, teniendo en cuenta que, más que nada, sabía que la soledad le traería solo problemas. Además, aún le costaba manipular cosas, ahora que su mano izquierda estaba herida por el evento de días atrás (sólo había tenido espacio mental para lavar los cortes de vidrio y colocarse un paño provisorio). Ni siquiera tenía intenciones de buscar asistencia médica.

Ahora, en el presente, tuvo el deseo de beber un vaso de agua, por lo que dejó papiros en el suelo, dirigiéndose a la cocina, desde donde tenía una vista estupenda de la costa. En las afuera, Pan se encontraba realizando esquemas de entrenamiento, con un rostro divertido, mordiendo su lengua. La visión le dejó quieto, pensando que hacía años que no la veía entrenar. Por instinto, decidió esconderse un poco, para que ella no advirtiera su curiosidad y anulara su ánimo. Tragando saliva y con melancolía, Gohan notó que Pan tenía un parecido casi estremecedor con su ex, especialmente al momento de recrear la posición de la grulla y el tigre. En cierto punto, su hija ejecutó una patada hacia atrás y su corazón quedó mudo, sorprendido de cómo transcurrían los años. No hacía tiempo Videl había dado a luz, no hacía tiempo habían ido a dejar, los tres, a Pan al jardín; ni menos había pasado tanto de aquellos domingos donde ella solía recostarse en la cama al medio de ellos dos. Hoy, en la playa, Pan lucía dueña de sí, utilizando el báculo como una extensión de sus propios brazos, dándole giros similares a como un helicóptero mueve las aspas a gran velocidad, con una habilidad que honraba su sangre guerrera.

Sin poder aún beber del vaso con agua, Gohan hizo una mueca de dolor con la boca, advirtiendo el palpitar de su mano vendada, que aún lucía algo de sangre en el vendaje. No podía explicar cómo había resultado herido con el vaso roto, considerando la fortaleza intrínseca de su raza saiyajín, pero todo iba acorde a como las cosas estaban aconteciendo. Después de las oleadas, todo lo que alguna vez consideró como norma estaba transformándose en algo relativo, y peor si consideraba que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, él se estaba abriendo a escuchar cosas que no eran agradables de oír, cosas referidas a él mismo. En parte, porque hoy tenía más espacio en su mente y, en otra, porque no había tenido oportunidad de evadir la situación.

" _¿Qué nos pasó, Gohan?"_

La pregunta que Videl le gritó, afuera del hospital volvió a su corazón, tal como si éste pensara que esa tarde era un excelente momento para volver a interrogarlo. Pues bien, _¿qué había pasado entre ellos?_ Ahora, que veía en el suelo fotos que el maestro Roshi tenía guardadas en Casa Kame, el cuestionamiento de su ex sonaba más fuerte que nunca, como si fuese una pieza vital a todo lo que acontecía, una fotografía más en el mapa, que revelaría algo clave. Antes de las muertes súbitas, la respuesta a dicha pregunta se configuraban en una frase: _No lo sé, no tengo idea._ Porque, en los últimos años que él y Videl estuvieron en una relación, él privilegió hasta último momento el permanecer juntos. Éso era el amor, ¿compañía, cierto? No por nada él fue testigo de muchas noches de su niñez, donde su madre se encerraba en su propia habitación, sola, a llorar sin que él ni Goten la viesen, aunque el efecto en ambos era aún peor. En esos días, mientras se encontraba sentado a las afueras de la pieza de su madre en la penumbra, escuchándola sollozar, Gohan se juró a sí mismo que, en caso de tener una familia, él jamás repetiría el modelo de su progenitor. Él se encontraría presente, _físicamente_ , siempre.

Sin embargo, la conversación de Bulma comenzaban a hervir en sus entrañas y los pensamientos salían de sus poros, como cuando un volcán comienza a dar señas de erupción. Gohan sentía, literalmente, sus emociones fluir como una cantidad inconmesurable de lava ardiente, que ocupaba cada vez más y más espacio dentro de su pecho, de su cuerpo. Especialmente, cuando Bulma apeló a que su ruptura estaba relacionada con sus propias decisiones de evasión y no conocer realmente qué es lo que anhelaba su ex. Con esta nueva información en su mente, el saiya creyó que la respuesta a la pregunta de Videl estaba comenzando a adquirir una nueva frase y tenía que ver con algo que ella misma le había dicho en el periodo en que aún seguían juntos, cuando vivían con Goten.

Pensándolo hoy, con detención, se dio cuenta que no fue hasta que Videl se marchó que se vio obligado a enfrentarse con una realidad que no esperaba, donde la persona en abandono sería él. Desde que la chica ojiazul cerró la puerta del auto, marchándose a un nuevo hogar, Gohan procedió a repetir todos los días de su vida la misma interrogante: ¿por qué aquella mujer que tanto amó, escogió no quedarse junto a él? Gohan cerró los ojos, sintiendo como el pecho se le apretaba. _Ah, cómo no_. Porque si algo sabía es que, situarse a pensar en ello, tenía ese gran detalle: no importaba cómo lo pensara, cómo lo analizara, todo estaba cubierto de un gran caudal de dolor. Porque si era honesto, si abría ahora su corazón, todo lo que pensó luego de su ruptura fue acudir a su nueva casa para enfrentarle, diciéndole: _¿por qué me dejaste?_ Sin embargo, el pasar de los años solo le ratificó que la única actitud correcta, la actitud que le permitiría salir adelante sería cerrar los ojos e ignorar todo sentimentalismo. Entonces, así lo hizo. Al diablo con buscar la respuesta a esa maldita pregunta. Es más: si era afortunado, tal vez la interrogante dejaría de penarle, de doler.

Nuevamente, Gohan miró su mano envuelta en un paño, recuerdo de la conversación con Bulma, pensando en cómo, finalmente, ése deseo nunca se cumplió y solo se agravó. Tan sólo anoche, al llorar frente a la científica, se daba cuenta que el dolor se asemejaba, en intensidad, al mismo año de su ruptura con Videl. Todo indicaba que las heridas seguían rojas, calientes, palpitantes. Su sufrimiento se parecía al mito de Prometeo, atado a una piedra, observando cómo los cuervos le comían las tripas día tras día, sin poder dar término al martirio. En su caso, su castigo era cargar con _ese misterio_ para siempre, con nunca saber por qué Videl escogió una vida nueva, que a una vida con él. Una pregunta que llevaría consigo para siempre: al momento de reflexionar en sí mismo, cuando viera a sus familiares, al hablar con su hija, al estar solo, al momento de conocer a otras mujeres, o en el simple pasar por una vida que, simplemente, ya no podía disfrutar.

De pronto, la risa de Pan le trajo a tierra. Afuera, vio como la chica se encontraba sentada en la arena, con el báculo a su lado, como si de tanto dar vueltas, había caído, feliz de descubrir un nuevo hobbie. Gracias a eso, Gohan volvió a inspirar, bebiendo un poco de agua, apoyando su espalda en la muralla contigua, con un gran vacío en el pecho, recordando su último contacto visual con Videl. Su gesto de evasión, respondía un poco más _el misterio_. La clave estaba en la actitud de su ex pareja hacia él mismo, especialmente cómo sus ojos lo trataban. No había que ser un gran genio para concluir que para ella, hace años, él era un completo desconocido. No sólo desde los tres años que ya llevaban separados, sino desde los años que le precedieron. Tragó saliva, nervioso, tratando de recordar las palabras de Bulma, haciendo memoria de la última vez en que él y Videl, aún siendo pareja, compartieron una conversación profunda, algo que los hubiese conectado más como personas.

Gohan cerró los ojos, bebiendo agua, tratando de ir más atrás, buscando algún día en especial que la mujer se hubiese abierto más a él. O más importante: un día en que él hubiese decidido abrirse a ella. Pero la revelación no tardó en llegar a su consciencia, por más que quiso: simplemente no pudo recordar nada. Por supuesto, sí tenía muchas memorias de ocasiones en que Videl le insistió en la necesidad de hablar y compartir pensamientos, pero no recordaba ninguna en que él hubiese accedido, en que hubiese sido realmente honesto. Gohan abrió los ojos y tomó un gran respiro, con el corazón agitado. La sensación se parecía a la de una persona que mira una figura de porcelana valiosa, que cae al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos, sin poder volver a retroceder el tiempo.

Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, no podía culpar a Videl de desconfiar de él, de tener una distancia, pues, de alguna forma, _él había decidido dar ése rumbo a la relación años atrás_. Tragando saliva, intentó darse una última oportunidad, trayendo a su mente recuerdos importantes o algún momento clave en la historia de los dos. Algo que no fuese el nacimiento de Pan o su ida a vivir juntos. Pero fue como si entrara a una casa buscando a una persona que ya se marchó y que dejó el sitio vacío, ausente. Acercando su puño cerrado a la boca, Gohan calmó su respiración, aún impactado ante la revelación, ya que, ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que habían hecho el amor. Es decir, podía traer a sus recuerdos aquella ocasión en que ambos tomaron vacaciones en la cabaña del Distrito Norte, pero sólo lo general: un cuerpo que cumple con lo necesario y luego se va a dormir. Pero era incapaz de traer a sus memorias cosas tan cotidianas como el cuerpo de la chica bajo el suyo, su respiración, su calor o él dentro de su piel.

Dicho pensamiento, lo cubrió con un manto de tristeza y un toque de angustia. En particular, al advertir que ésa misma había sido la razón de por qué él se había enamorado de la chica en un principio, pues la hija de Mr. Satán hacía inolvidable todo lo que ocurría alrededor de ellos. _¿Qué había pasado en todo ese tiempo?,_ ¿por qué su mente había desechado todo eso y había escogido el olvido? Gohan tragó saliva y miró nuevamente hacia al frente, percibiendo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Todo se hacía aún más doloroso al entender que las piezas encajaban ahora, en uno de los momentos menos adecuados, justo cuando personas que él amaba ya habían partido o estaban comenzando a partir.

Recordó sus últimas interacciones con su madre, su hermano, Maho Shinohara… hasta su propia hija. Mientras Pan continuaba riendo afuera, jugando con el báculo sagrado, deseó profundamente ser una persona diferente, maldiciendo el día en que decidió que el silencio era mejor que las palabras. Lo peor, era que eso ocurrió sin darle aviso, como si la costumbre de callar y vivir la vida en piloto automático hubiese arribado como un cáncer silencioso a su cuerpo, sin que nada lo pudiese detectar hasta que ya fuera demasiado tarde. Tal vez, su madre había estado en lo cierto, su conflicto interno no rayaba en la decisión de ser humano o saiyajín o, incluso, poder decidir entre ser uno de los dos. Sino que tenía que ver con voluntad de escoger.

Mientras su mente buscaba señales, llegó a sus memorias aquellas ocho semanas en que ambos estuvieron separados, en que Videl pidió un tiempo para analizar su relación. Concentrándose, trató de descubrir qué había provocado que aquella historia terminase diferente, o mejor dicho, que terminara con ellos juntos. Si más no se equivocaba, en cierto punto de aquella distancia física él decidió dar término al viaje de su tren de pensamientos, bajándose y llevando todo al plano de la realidad. Así, fue a buscarla y la enfrentó, manifestándole lo que pensaba, sin miedo a estar equivocado, solo con la ambición de hacerlo. Todo había resultado como cuando alguien avanza hacia adentro de la costa, dentro del mar, hasta que sus pies no pueden tocar el agua. Esa sensación había permanecido en él hasta mucho más adelante, incluso cuando regresó del entrenamiento en la habitación del tiempo... que no estuvo exento de problemas.

Haber podido finalizar ese proceso, con voluntad mediante, le permitió lograr muchas cosas más después, en la vida que él y Videl gozaron juntos. Y tenía que ver con la confianza silenciosa que su cuerpo y corazón tenían hacia la hija de Mr. Satán, hacia el amor que ella proyectaba hacia él. Una mezcla de fe ciega ante ella y el propio devenir; no por nada, cuando estaban juntos, todo parecía posible, todo se podía lograr. ¿Qué había ocurrido con eso?, ¿en qué momento tomó la opción de andar por su existencia en modo automático?, ¿cuánto había perdido ya? Gohan se deslizó por la muralla, sentándose en el suelo, con el vaso en la mano aún. El resultado ahora era similar a cuando comienzas a leer un libro que te revela todos los años perdidos, no sin una sensación de nostalgia en el estómago, de luto porque, asimismo, eran años que él no podría volver a recuperar jamás.

De pronto, Pan entró por la puerta, emocionada: "¡Papá, ven a ver!, ¡el báculo creció!"


	17. Puentes cortados

53

 _Papá, donde estés… ayúdame._

Videl juntó sus palmas en el centro, concentrándose, con los ojos cerrados. Alrededor de ella, circulaba una gran cantidad de gente, en masa. Si no fuera por las oleadas, el acontecer podría confundirse fácilmente con la festividad de los muertos, donde, como en muchas otras ciudades diferentes, se celebraba la muerte como si ésta fuese una persona viva de carne y hueso. Lo anterior, contrastaba radicalmente con el panorama citadino, donde reinaba la ausencia de transeúntes. Cuando ella dejó Corporación Cápsula, para acudir al cementerio, advirtió de inmediato como Ciudad Satán había reemplazado los típicos sonidos de transporte y ajetreo, por el silencio. Mientras caminaba por la acera, giró la cabeza a ambos lados, tratando de encontrar a alguien más (que no fuesen militares), yendo al trabajo, comprando cosas en una tienda o incluso algún periodista que la esperara en las afueras de la mansión para obtener una declaración de ella o una fotografía para el diario de chismes.

Todo eso parecía haber quedado atrás. Al parecer, ya era hora de comenzar a admitir que los humanos repletando las calles ya no sería la normalidad. Y aunque ninguna transmisión oficial se había pronunciado con respecto a la raza humana como víctima de las oleadas, la realidad era cada día más evidente. De regreso al cementerio, Videl suspiró, contemplando como las personas se reunían en torno a memoriales con flores en las manos y artículos de limpieza. Cerró los ojos y miró hacia el cielo, inspirando largo, sintiendo su cuello rígido y el estómago vacío. Acto seguido, dejó caer la vista al frente, al gran pedazo de mármol, con su inscripción tallada en la roca, con caracteres negros: "aquí yace en salvador de la tierra".

Tragando saliva, la chica evitó hacer más caldo de cabeza. No vino aquí a llorar; sino por la necesidad imperiosa de llegar a un espacio que se sintiera un poco más como un _hogar_. Ya una semana había transcurrido desde la última oleada y todo parecía estar recobrando una nueva ¿estabilidad? Algo así como una ciudad con calles sin automóviles, ni gente, solo con presencia militar. _Cómo odiarías el paisaje, papá_. Pensó, sabiendo que a su padre jamás le habían agradado las fuerzas armadas o policiales (por algo él jamás integró una de ellas y casi se traumó cuando ella le dijo que colaboraría con estos últimos). Mirando por sobre el epitafio inscrito, Videl notó por segunda vez como yacía un ramo de tulipanes blancos. Frunció el ceño, ésa flor no sólo era la favorita de su padre, sino que correspondía a un gusto muy íntimo y personal. Así, cualquier persona que los hubiese dejado ahí, tendría que ser alguien que lo conociera de verdad, más allá de su rol como el salvador de la tierra. Es más, notó que el memorial estaba limpio y, de seguro, la persona de los tulipanes, también había dedicado tiempo a limpiar y pulir la roca, como lo dictaba la tradición religiosa de visita a los antepasados.

La chica suspiró, resguardando sus manos dentro del abrigo, percibiendo que sus párpados se sentían pesados al paso de sus emociones, que querían salir. "Te extraño mucho, papá", murmuró, dejando caer un par de lágrimas, apretando los labios y encogiendo los hombros. Sollozó una vez y cerró los ojos, tratando de no perder el control y pensando por milésima vez que no podía dejar de quebrarse ante todos. _Papá… me vieras llorar a cada rato_ , pensó, secando su rostro con la manga del abrigo. _No ha sido fácil pasar todo esto sin ti_. Ahora, sonrió: "Pan te envió sus saludos…", dos lágrimas más corrieron por su mejilla, "ella extraña tus besos con tus mejillas rasposas, con tu barba a medio afeitar".

Luego de un minuto, tomó fuerzas y, sin pensarlo demasiado, se alejó dos pasos de la gran roca de mármol. Secó sus ojos, tragando saliva y recordando que debía guardar compostura para volver a la realidad. Así, sacó un pañuelo del bolso, con el cual limpió su rostro y preparó la retirada hacia la entrada, levantando la solapa del abrigo, para caminar lejos. De paso, revisó su celular. El aparato seguía acumulando notificaciones de condolencias por la muerte de su padre, los cuales prefirió ni siquiera abrir. Aún no estaba preparada. Sólo tendía a revisar el grupo de mensajes de la estación policial de Ciudad Satán, del cual nunca se había retirado y ahora le servía como fuente de información. Esta vez, eso sí, leyó que se confirmaban los datos del funeral del Sr. Hira, el cual se realizaría en la catedral del distrito. Su estómago acusó recibo y se apretó, como si resistiera un embate de sentimientos dolorosos. Como solía suceder, Videl prefirió no responder, ni comunicar su asistencia. Ya había decidido que iría al servicio fúnebre pero, tal como todos, resguardaría su presencia con privacidad. No sólo quería evitar al máximo su contacto con otras personas, sino también proteger su sensación de vulnerabilidad.

Cuando llevaba al menos unos cinco minutos andando, evitando gente y bajando por el camino de cemento, no pudo evitar que sus ojos giraran hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño memorial de Chichi. A diferencia de otros espacios, éste no gozaba de una gran lápida de mármol, con inscripciones que abarcaran toda la piedra. Esa solía ser la opción de familias que gozaban de más recursos y donaciones externas (por ejemplo, en el caso de su propio padre, el memorial había sido donado por el municipio). En el caso de la mayoría de los mortales, todos solían tener monumentos pequeños, colocados uno al lado de otro, de una altura de un metro y medio.

En el caso de los Son, éste se ubicaba en uno de los extremos del cementerio, cerca de un gran árbol de cerezo. Por lo que recordaba, en aquella enorme piedra sólo se encontraban las cenizas de Ox-Satán y pues, ahora debían estar junto a las de su hija. Videl estaba en medio de dicha reflexión cuando, a unos veinte metros, notó como un chico se encontraba de rodillas, limpiando aquel memorial de roca gris, sin advertir su presencia. A su alrededor, no sólo estaban las típicas placas de madera con inscripciones budistas, sino que había un gran ramo de tulipanes blancos, dentro de una cubeta de agua. _¿Gohan?_ , pensó, deteniendo su andar de inmediato. Aún no le veía el rostro, pero años de convivencia junto al saiyajín le hacían reconocer su silueta, en donde se encontrase.

Un par de ancianos pasaron a su lado, pidiendo su permiso, lo que provocó que Videl acomodara su bolso y se colocara tras un árbol, sin desear ser vista. Tragó saliva, advirtiendo que su corazón sí confirmaba que aquel hombre era su ex y, de alguna forma, comenzaba a comunicárselo latiendo apresurado. Su mente le presentó dos alternativas. Primero, caminar lejos, evitando todo contacto; mientras que, la segunda opción, era un deseo de contemplación. La mujer hizo memoria, recordando de la última vez que se lo había cruzado (en específico, el día de ayer dentro de Corporación Cápsula, donde todos estaban adquiriendo la costumbre de comer juntos). Y concluyó que el saiyajín tenía incluso la misma ropa puesta. Las defensas de Videl cedieron y procedió a acomodarse tras del árbol, para mejorar la panorámica sin ser vista. A sus recuerdos, llegó su hija Pan, pidiéndole cordura para permanecer juntas. Ella no sólo había accedido a ese compromiso, sino que decidió que podría hacerlo bien siempre y cuando no tuviese que hablar con su ex.

Por fortuna, para lograr aquella empresa no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado pues, el saiyajín no permanecía mucho en Corporación Cápsula más que para comer o llamar a Pan, con intención de tener compañía. Producto de las oleadas, todo indicaba que los dos estaban tomando un gran ritmo de pasar tiempo juntos. De hecho, al regreso de uno de esos viajes, su hija había arribado con un báculo de color rojo en la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro. Ella no quiso preguntar nada y sólo se limitó a mirar como Pan retomó una costumbre que no le veía hacer hace años: levantarse temprano para salir al patio y, luego de una reverencia, comenzar a entrenar. De algún modo, sintió alegría y un elevado grado de admiración. Su hija parecía no tener reparos en retomar una vieja costumbre, sin darle más vueltas al asunto, sin traer a colación de que todo eso le podría recordar a su abuelo. En sólo ese acto, su hija le daba ejemplo de _sólo continuar con la vida_ , sin importar las heridas que uno llevara dentro.

De lejos, observó como Gohan guardaba los utensilios de limpieza dentro del pequeño balde de madera, para luego colocarse de pie y aplaudir tres veces, con los ojos cerrados. Desde ese lugar, el chico se notaba más flaco y algo descuidado (como si las ropas y el abrigo se los hubiese puesto de forma apresurada). Aquella observación provocó que sus pensamientos regresaran a las declaraciones de su hija, quien le insistía que debía dejar de hacerse la fuerte. Por décima vez, entendió que de todos los seres queridos que le quedaban en vida, su hija brillaba por la mejor conclusión, tal vez la más cuerda de todas. Colocando un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, Videl dejó caer un largo suspiro, pensando en Ren. En específico, como junto a él comenzó a admitir que la invulnerabilidad no era más que una excusa, una muralla que le evitaba volver a sentirse herida. Con él, volvió a considerar que, quizás, el camino correcto no era realizar una empresa para volverse insensible ante los dolores de la vida, sino todo lo contrario. Especialmente porque, si dejaba de abrirse a los chicos, también dejaría de abrirse a las personas que realmente le importaban: Pan, Ireza, su padre... todo lo que implicara contacto con otros.

Ahora bien, en ese panorama, ¿qué hacia con el saiyajín?, levantó la mirada, tras del árbol (de lejos, ella ahora parecía esos hombres _stalkers_ de las plazas, con lentes oscuros, abrigo y sombrero), descubriendo que él aún seguía ahí, de pie, con la cabeza gacha, frente a la tumba de su madre. Tanto lo conocía, tanto sabía de la mente de su ex, que hasta podía adivinar qué estaba pensando. De seguro, Gohan ahora estaba pidiendo redención por sus propios fracasos, cosas que no estaban resultando como él deseaba. Ella no lo culpaba. Años atrás, cuando lo recibió en la plataforma celeste, después del entrenamiento con Gokú, sintió en la piel que la vida ya no les pondría más problemas a ambos y la felicidad los estaría esperando para siempre y... qué equivocada estaba. Es más, aún recordaba esa noche en que ambos arribaron a su departamento y, mientras ella le cocinaba un curry, él nunca arribó a la cocina a comer. Extrañada, fue a la habitación para encontrarlo dormido, de lado, con la cabeza gacha, como si algo le pesara y lo había obligado a pernoctar. Esa vez, dejó los utensilios y sus intenciones de una noche romántica para después y solo se limitó a dormir a su lado. ¿Ahí habría comenzado todo esto, quizás?

En medio de sus reflexiones, su ex miró hacia su dirección. Seguramente la había descubierto por su energía. Ella no atinó a hacer más que abrir los ojos, pegar un respingo y esconderse tras el árbol, preguntándose si estaba destinada a fallar en todos sus planes que tuvieran como título: esquivar a Son Gohan. Mordiendo su labio, acarició su frente, moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados, suponiendo que ahora el saiyajín se estaba acercando a su posición… pero nada llegó. Videl frunció el ceño, sin deseos de volver a mirar, apoyando su espalda en el tronco, con una rama molestando en su cabeza. Cruzó los brazos y se reprochó por su actitud quinceañera, pues a estas alturas de su vida ella no debería estar comportándose así, menos con su ex.

Así que, dicho y hecho: tomó un respiro, lo buscó con la mirada, dándose cuenta que él… ya se había ido. Sin pensarlo mucho, dejó su lugar y avanzó por el camino de cemento, sujetando el bolso de cuero en el pecho, caminando a saltos en dirección al gran portón de entrada del cementerio, ícono de la escuela budista que se encontraba en ese sitio. Una vez ahí, subió un pequeño muro y, desde ese lugar, contempló como el saiya se alejaba, bajando las escaleras. _Pues, ahí vamos_ , pensó. Apresurando el paso, vino a su mente lo sucedido días antes en las afueras del Hospital, donde ella bien sabía que le debía una disculpa. Podía tener muchos reparos ante él, su presencia, su forma de hacer las cosas. Pero nada era suficiente para anular la verdad: una cosa era ponerle límites y otra era tratarlo de insensible frente a la mitad de población que quedaba de Ciudad Satán. En su caso, había resultado en lo segundo.

"Gohan!", le llamó, a unos cuatro metros. Aún ambos se encontraban a medio camino de las escaleras, largas y amplias. "Hey", el chico giró, con una sonrisa más que fabricada para la ocasión, colocando su mano tras la cabeza. "Estás por acá", él agregó, tratando de encubrir su encuentro visual minutos atrás. Videl se detuvo y se agachó levemente, recuperando el aliento perdido por la carrera. Ella rió para si misma. _Años pasaban y Son Gohan seguía siendo un rotundo fracaso para mentir._ "Lo siento", ella se incorporó, "te vi de lejos, pero…", giró la cabeza a ambos lados. Su ex suspiró, colocando las manos en el abrigo: "no te preocupes", sonrió, "sólo estaba visitando a mamá". "Gracias por las flores que dejaste a mi padre", Videl se acomodó las ropas y continuó avanzando lentamente a la salida, a la par con el semisaiyajín. "No hay de qué, no pude dejar de hacerlo".

Por un momento, la conversación se trasladó a asuntos más cotidianos, comentarios acerca de cómo había quedado el memorial de la familia Son, los trámites de cremación, incluso el costo (Gohan le comentó que había ocupado sus ahorros). Así, pronto llegaron al paradero de buses más cercano, donde quedaron en silencio, esperando movilización. Pasaron unos cinco minutos sin decir nada, hasta que Videl decidió poner el cascabel al gato. "Oye, yo…", carraspeó, sin mirarle aún, "quería pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó la otra vez en las afueras del Hospital, después que me ayudaste con el cuerpo de Ren". El saiya advirtió el tono de arrepentimiento y abandonó la tarea de esperar movilización, girando a la mujer por completo, con toda la atención. "No debí haberte dicho todas esas cosas", Videl continuó, moviendo la mano en la nada, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar de nervios, "al menos, no de esa forma", terminó las palabras, fijando su mirada en los ojos de Gohan, cubriendo los rayos del sol con su propia mano, en forma de visera. Ahí pudo advertir la expresión de melancolía en el saiyajín, quien se tomó un tiempo gigante en responder. Finalmente, él frunció el ceño y habló despacio: "¿quieres tomar un café?".

54

Por supuesto, ya no quedaban cafeterías abiertas al público en Ciudad Satán. Ambos estuvieron caminando un montón, rodeando el cementerio, dos parques, una avenida y una decena de semáforos, hasta que, más resolutiva, Videl le explicó que conocía un bar en el centro que debía estar abierto. El chico asintió, sin embargo, él destacó que por las indicaciones dadas, el sitio quedaba más o menos a una hora de viaje en bus. La chica suspiró largo y cruzó los brazos al centro. Al parecer, todo esto estaba resultando bien. No tendría por qué dejar de arriesgarse. "¿Vamos volando?", le mencionó, y hasta una sonrisa afloró sin querer. El chico puso cara de sorpresa y no pudo evitar contagiarse con aquella expresión. Asintió con la cabeza.

55

No era momento pertinente para cálculos, pero Videl sacó cuentas de que, al menos, unos cinco años habían pasado desde que ambos no alzaban el vuelo juntos. Como era de esperar, él iba con las manos en los bolsillos y la vista hacia adelante, como si ningún viento obstaculizara su visión. Por el contrario, Videl apenas iba con los ojos abiertos, con los brazos estirados hacia el frente, cubriendo el pasar del aire por su rostro. La diferencia de porte entre ambos, también se notó en su avanzar, pues ella iba dos cabezas más atrás, sin poder dejar de observar lo confiado que el chico se veía en este tipo de situaciones, como si la vida le fuese más sencilla al volar por los aires, que caminando por la tierra y su realidad. Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez, el estilo de vida que había escogido Son Gokú era el más acertado, dentro de toda su descendencia. Inclinarse por su naturaleza de guerrero más que por un estilo de vida más humano y cotidiano. Motivado por su deseo de hacerse más fuerte, de buscar desafíos físicos, aún recordaba como el padre de Gohan partió lejos, con Uub en sus espaldas y la sonrisa más amplia que le había visto en vida. Quizás el guerrero sabía que ese destino, finalmente, siempre sacaría su mejor lado, el disfrute de sus atributos físicos sobre humanos, más que una vida netamente familiar.

Por el lado de su ex, ella ya ni recordaba la última vez que le había visto entrenar con su gi morado, ni menos se acordaba de cómo ponía en práctica su propio estilo de combate. Él mismo, hace años, en las cercanías del Distrito 439 le había explicado que, en vez de ataques más directos, él gozaba más analizando al enemigo, desarrollando una relación de defensa frente al oponente, minimizando el enfrentamiento para ser aún más efectivo en un ataque certero. E incluso, si él podía evitar el conflicto, mejor. _Ay. Cuánto tiempo había pasado después de todo eso._ Ahora que veía su rostro tranquilo, a un metro del suyo, decidió que aquella aura de guerrero seguía intacta. Y claro, tenía que ver con esa suerte de energía masculina que irradiaba cada vez que el saiya se acercaba más a su lado de guerrero, siendo un absoluto dueño de si mismo, sabiendo qué hacer y qué no. Eso le provocaba una atracción innata que no podía (ni había podido) jamás explicar. En el ápice de su relación, ella decidió que el _killer combo_ del primogénito Son, ocurría cuando él mezclaba esos atributos, con la vida cotidiana. Por ejemplo, habían situaciones en las que él tuvo que acompañarla a cenas de beneficencia de Fundación Satán, o actos del mismo estilo donde ella le pedía que la acompañase.

En esas ocasiones, él se esmeraba en lucir bien. Y cuando daba en acierto, ya fuese con un terno ajustado que beneficiaba su espalda amplia o una camisa que delineaba los músculos de sus brazos… _Oh, Kamisama_ , era imposible no quedarse embobada, mirándole como él participaba de ese tipo de compromisos sociales. Por un lado, él, acompañándola del brazo, salvándola de conversaciones incómodas, trayéndole de beber y luciendo relajado en su compañía. Todo se multiplicaba si tenían oportunidad de bailar. Luego de todo eso, ella era incapaz de quitarle el ojo de encima, y menos de quitarle las manos al llegar a su dormitorio. También estaban los momentos más cotidianos, más simples, en que él mismo le ayudaba con cuentas, con tareas de la casa, sin perder su diligencia, su amabilidad (ella no conocía a otras parejas que pudiesen levantar la cama completa mientras hacían el aseo a su dormitorio). Lo mejor de todo eso, era que el saiya siquiera parecía estar consciente de ese poder, del encanto mágico que provocaba en los demás, incluyéndola. Su compromiso con el colegio de pan, ir a buscarla, los domingos en la mañana cuando los tres se metían en la cama para ver películas, cuando arribaba con tickets para ir a ver béisbol universitario, o cuando él la iba a buscar al trabajo, llevándole un termo con té verde.

56

Tal como Videl lo había previsto, el bar estaba abierto. Adentro, cuatro personas más compartían un sake, sin inmutarse frente a la llegada de ambos. "¿Nos sentamos en la barra?", preguntó el saiya. "No, mejor en esa esquina", Videl habló, señalando su derecha. Dicha barra había sido el último lugar que ella había compartido en diversión con Ren Makunouchi y hoy no quería darle más vueltas a su muerte. Por lo menos, no esta noche. Como era de esperar, el bar tampoco tenía café o té. Sino, vino, maní, brut y un par de de malbec. Ellos escogieron lo primero, una botella. Mientras Gohan se excusó para ir al baño, Videl aprovechó de ver su celular, donde revisó los últimos detalles para el funeral del día siguiente. "¿Pan te habló?", el saiya arribó, soltando los botones del abrigo. Ella respondió: "está con Goten, en Corporación Cápsula".

"Es increíble que ambos sigan llevándose bien, pese a todo", el primogénito Son habló, tomando asiento y sacando un puñado de frutos secos desde un cuenco de madera. "¿Por qué lo dices?", Videl preguntó, contemplando como Gohan mascaba, ahora llenando las dos copas con el líquido rojo. "Más que nada, por la diferencia de edad", respondió. "Bueno, Pan siempre lo ha visto como un ídolo aunque, el que más le llama la atención, es Trunks". "¿Trunks?", Gohan giró la cabeza, sin saber a donde se dirigía el asunto. Esa misma expresión convenció a Videl de dejar el tema ahí, sin ahondar más en los posibles estereotipos amorosos de su hija. No era el momento. Por supuesto, no pudo evitar sonreír y tomar vino. "Son ideas mías", bebió una copa y cambió de tema, "todo esto ha sido interesante pues, hacía tiempo que no compartía más de un día con los Briefs".

Gohan no le respondió. Le tomó un par de segundos a Videl entender que no lo hacía porque estaba con los ojos pegados en el televisor próximo, donde una autoridad daba un nuevo anuncio ante las cámaras, con respecto a la seguridad ciudadana. Si bien, tuvo la intención de girar por completo a escuchar la noticia (la estaba mirando solo por el reflejo de la ventana), simplemente desechó la idea. Ya tenía su propia mente para recordarle la fragilidad de las cosas. No necesitaba más. Entonces, bebió otro sorbo, cerrando los ojos ante el aroma ácido del líquido. Cuando los hubo de volver a abrir, notó que el saiya la miraba en silencio, con la misma mirada de melancolía del paradero de bus. Ella le adelantó: "Sé lo que estás pensando", dejó la copa sobre la mesa y mantuvo la mirada baja, tratando de elucubrar bien sus pensamientos. No quería acercarse al sentimiento de desesperanza pero, todo lucía que la conversación iría hacia allá. Gohan la adelantó: "¿cómo te has sentido?".

Después de su conversación con Goten, esa pregunta tenía un grado de familiaridad que le ayudó a sentir tranquilidad. Así, dejó la copa a un lado y cruzó los brazos por sobre la mesa, entre cerrando los ojos, para hablar con honestidad. "Jamás había sentido que el tiempo pasara tan rápido… Es más, es como si los días no estuvieran separados por la noche o por el acto de dormir. Es como un día largo", tomó la copa y bebió, "un día que aún no acaba". Después de un silencio, el saiya se puso de pie, sacándose el abrigo, para dejarlo en el colgador de la entrada. En el mismo lugar, se desabrochó el último botón de la camisa. Luego, regresó a tomar el mismo asiento. A la par, el bartender rellenó el cuenco de madera con manís y almendras, que Videl no demoró en probar, mientras volvía a hablar.

"Recuerdo que, cuando ocurrió lo de Buu, y fallecimos, despertamos en una especie de campo. En esta especie de ¿transición entre la vida y la muerte?", la mujer apoyó su rostro en ambas manos, depositando los codos sobre la mesa, entrecerrando los ojos para hacer memoria. Lo más curioso es que todo aquel episodio de su vida había sido lo más cercano a vivir un sueño porque… todo se sintió así. Ella recordaba que hasta un par de onis azules les explicaron que, para ciertas almas, había un tiempo de transición, por _circunstancias especiales_. De esa forma, algunos seres preservaban su forma física, pero otros… no tenían ese privilegio.

Gohan bebió vino y colocó su mano derecha por sobre la mesa, tocando una melodía con los dedos, hablando: "una vez le pregunté a mi padre qué se había sentido morir por primera vez", carraspeó, "me relató la historia de su encuentro con Kamisama, el camino de la serpiente. A partir de sus palabras la muerte se asemejaba más a un ¿viaje?, pero no sé realmente qué pueda suceder". "¿Te refieres a si hay vida después de la muerte?", Videl retrucó, interesada en escuchar la respuesta de su ex, quien cruzó los brazos por sobre la mesa. Él estaba concentrado, colocando su índice por sobre la mesa, dibujando un círculo. "Dentro de los saberes más antiguos recopilados por la historia de la humanidad, siempre se han registrado opuestos. El día, la noche. Calor, frío. Incluso en las matemáticas. Imagina el número cero, ¿cuál es la forma más básica que nos lleva a él?".

La chica le dio una vuelta, y miró a Gohan a los ojos, suspicaz. "La resta de _uno negativo_ y _uno positivo_ ". "Así es", el chico sonrió, con un rubor explosivo en las mejillas que no pudo disimular. Luego, suspiró y continuó hablando emocionado. "Entonces, si nos basamos en los opuestos, ¿qué hay después de la muerte?". Pese a que la respuesta era evidente, Videl no respondió. Ella tragó saliva y contempló como su ex procedía a sobar sus ojos con el pulgar y dedo índice, de seguro el no tener lentes ya le estaba trayendo un dolor de cabeza. Si bien, Gohan tenía razón, toda esa analogía solo traía una especie de consuelo racional que, en estos momentos, no alcanzaba al espacio que tenía en su pecho. Él pareció leer sus pensamientos y adelantó la respuesta: "lo sé, lo sé…", el saiya bebió una gran cantidad de vino, "nunca he destacado en el área de hacer sentir mejor a los demás con mis conclusiones". Las palabras provocaron que Videl no pudiera evitar una carcajada, sin estar sorprendida de que él respondiera aquello. Al fin y al cabo, los dos se conocían mucho. Fue esa misma reflexión que hizo una especie de _click_ en su pecho. Todo este relajo, este espacio neutral estaba provocando que sus emociones quisieran acercarse a tocar una puerta que veía hace tiempo. Para tomar valentía, como era de esperar, tomó otro sorbo de vino y acomodó su espalda en el respaldo, agudizando la mirada a su copa.

"Ya arreglé todo, Gohan", irguió la espalda y comenzó a contar con los dedos de la mano, "hablé con los abogados de la Fundación, señalé a Pan como la heredera de todos los bienes". El corazón de Videl latía profundo, con un leve dolor punzante cerca del esternón. Al igual que otras veces, sintió sus ojos picar. "Hasta que ella cumpla mayoría de edad…", dejó las manos por sobre el borde de la mesa, mirando hacia el frente, "tú estarás a cargo de todo". La mujer giró a su bolso y sacó desde dentro una carpeta de color rojo, la cual abrió y dejó en evidencia una serie de papeles con letra pequeña. En dicho acto, ninguno de los dos habló nuevamente y Videl fue incapaz de retomar el contacto visual, con el miedo prominente que, al hacerlo, se derrumbaría cualquier intención de fortaleza. Con las manos por sobre un par de papeles, suspiró largo, admirada que en esos documentos se encontrara el futuro de su hija, la cual ya no volvería a depender de su presencia, jamás. Su ex seguía con la mirada fija en ella, con ojos que rayaban en la ausencia. Videl notó como, finalmente, él tomó los papeles para ordenarlos, metiéndolos dentro de la carpeta nuevamente. "¿Te parece si los veo en otro momento?", preguntó, con los ojos un tanto brillosos. "Tengo unos lentes en el bolso", la chica agregó, pensando que él ya no era capaz de leer nada sin un dolor de cabeza. "No es por los lentes", el saiya interrumpió. Ahora fue turno de él de mirar hacia la ventana, acercando su mano a la boca. Inspirando, profundo.

Videl no pudo explicarlo pero, de la nada, emergió de su pecho un: _¿y qué es?_ Una necesidad inmediata de que alguien le respondiera lo evidente. La misma sensación de cuando habló la última vez con Ren en este mismo lugar: la necesidad de que alguien hable desde su corazón, no desde las matemáticas o una lógica utilitarista. Finalmente, él tragó saliva, depositando más vino en la copa. Pasaron los segundos y Gohan, desde su misma posición, retomó la palabra. Su nuez de adán se alzó prominente como si, lo que dijese, casi saliera con ayuda de una polea gutural. "Hoy te disculpaste conmigo", pestañeó dos veces, sin mirarla aún, "yo… también te debo una disculpa". La hija de Mr. Satán cruzó sus manos en el centro, apoyando la espalda. Tuvo la sensación de que cada poro de su cuerpo tenía ánimo de escuchar qué salía de la boca del saiyajín. Sus ansias le ganaron, por supuesto: "¿disculpas?, ¿por qué?". "Cuando llegaste esa mañana al Hospital, fui maleducado". "¿maleducado?", Videl respondió. Claro, Gohan no era el rey en hablar de emociones pero, ella no podía hacer vista gorda de que él, al menos, le había ayudado a traer el cuerpo de Ren. Ella no pudo dejar de interrumpirle: "durante todos estos años que te conozco has hecho muchas cosas, pero ninguna de esas se acerca a ser educado o no".

"No entiendes", el saiya alejó su mano de la boca y procedió a mirarla de frente, "tengo un problema". Esta vez, Videl no pudo continuar. Supo que era hora de dejarle hablar como el quisiese. Así, notó como el chico depositó más vino en su copa, que no demoró en beber. "Me cuesta mucho entender las emociones de los demás", tomó una pausa, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, ganando concentración, "y estos últimos días he aprendido que eso sucede por una razón". Acto seguido, el chico dejó su puño cerrado sobre la mesa, inspirando fuerte: "y es porque no recuerdo la última vez que lo hice… conmigo mismo". Si bien, la mujer intentaba llevarle el hilo, no pudo evitar sentirse perdida. "¿No sabes qué es lo que sientes?", le preguntó, bebiendo vino. "No", Gohan la miró directamente, como cuando un niño se acerca a un padre con un juguete roto. Algo de desesperanza había en todo ese relato. "Es como vivir con un extraño, ¿sabes?", el saiya dejó caer su mano desempuñada a su pecho. "Es como si dentro dentro de mí todo estuviese fragmentado, sin historia propia", tomó una pausa, concentrándose a un nivel profundo, "es como si solo tuviese… puentes cortados".

De toda la explicación anterior, Videl logró quedarse con esa última. Un tanto llevada por el alcohol, cerró los ojos y se imaginó a su ex, de un lado de un puente destruido y ella… del otro. Se imaginó un gran abismo entre ambos. Un espacio amplio y lejano. Mucho viento. Lejanía. Sin posibilidad de contacto. Todo se sentía frío. Y muy solitario. Ahora, en el bar, ambos cayeron en silencio sin saber qué agregar. En el caso de Gohan, él solo bajó la mirada y ésta vez fue el turno de Videl de quedarse pegada en su figura, con los hombros caídos. No supo desde dónde, pero por su pecho afloró una especie de calidez, que viajó por sus hombros, su espalda. Algo dentro del relato del saiyajín le permitió entender lo que su propia hija le había explicado días atrás, entre lágrimas, señalándole que su padre sí había logrado cambiar, _solo que a su propio ritmo_. Aquella metáfora del puente solitario era lo más cercano que Son Gohan había estado de salir de su estado permanente de astronauta… tal vez, siguiendo la metáfora, en estas semanas, él había logrado sacarse un par de guantes espaciales o quitar la viscera de filtro uv del casco, pero aún quedaba traje. Él habló: "hay muchas cosas que me gustaría decir, pero… creo que nunca lograré hacerlo".

"Inténtalo", Videl tragó saliva, con una valentía perenne, ahora sonrojada a no más dar. Una mezcla de vino y pudor de verlo hablar de sus propias emociones, con tanta dificultad. Si ésta llegaba a ser la última noche que estaba con vida, no quería desaprovecharla. Sí, eso: la noción de muerte cercana nos trae la necesidad inmediata de sentirnos vivos. Y hoy ella no lo haría sola. Gohan la miraba con los ojos brillantes, abiertos, con las cejas alzadas, aún con ese tinte a desesperanza. Abrió la boca y pestañeó, una, dos veces. "Yo… nunca quise herirte de la forma en que lo hice".

* * *

 **Comentario:** A quien preguntó, Gohan tiene 38, al igual que Videl; y Pan, 16. ¡Gracias por sus generosos reviews! y sus reflexiones frente a este humilde escrito, que se alargó demasiado.


	18. ¿Eres feliz?

57

De espaldas en la cama, mirando al techo, Videl era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Desde que había hablado con Gohan en aquel bar, una especie de nerviosismo se instaló en su pecho, como si aguardara un momento especial. Como si supiera que, en algún punto de Ciudad Satán, algo la estuviese aguardando. No podía describir más que eso. Por un largo rato asoció todo el estado de expectación con las palabras que su ex había elucubrado en el bar, pidiéndole disculpas por lo que había sucedido años atrás entre ambos. Pero no. _Eso tenía otro sabor_. El mismo sabor que sentía cuando era niña y trepaba el árbol que estaba cerca del dojo donde vivieron con sus padres. Subir y subir, hasta el punto más alto y pensar: ¿y ahora qué?, mientras solo sentía el sol rozar su rostro y el cielo por sobre su cabeza. Videl se sentó a un lado de la cama, sintiendo sus pies alcanzar la alfombra del piso, sin prender la luz, con los ojos más abiertos que nunca, dando rienda suelta a lo que le susurraba su mente.

Tragando saliva, atrapada por el silencio de la penumbra, pensó en aquellas cosas que esperamos que lleguen durante toda nuestra vida. En cierto momento de su adolescencia deseó, algún día, tener una familia más estable, por ejemplo. Asimismo, en los momentos más difíciles que compartió con Gohan, sólo rogaba por un día en que no sintiera el crudo vacío que acompañaba su relación con el semisaiyajín. En ese ámbito, también están aquellas situaciones que deseamos acaben luego; o esos asuntos que deseamos que desaparezcan por magia... Si había algo común de todos los casos anteriores es la _conciencia de esa espera_. El deseo de término. Y bueno, hay hasta religiones que ayudan a hacer la espera más soportable y, si se tiene la suerte de tener una buena familia, un muelle estable, hasta se puede sentir que el tiempo pasa más rápido. Pero nada nos prepara para cuando las cosas se resuelven. Y claro, una vez que Gohan le manifestó su petición de redención, ella sintió, al mismo tiempo, que poco podía negarle que, pese a todo, ella ya había comenzado a perdonarle hacía años.

Aunque no podía ser tan racional. También debía reconocer que, cuando su ex se abrió para admitir cómo hoy comenzaba a concientizar sus errores, su alrededor se percibió como si estuviese debajo del agua, lento y sordo. La diferencia es que, luego de esa declaración, sus emociones no necesitaron más. Aquellas palabras lograron saciar la última sed que le quedaba, de una sequía que había durado más de cinco años. Eso mismo había provocado que, una vez que Gohan guardó silencio, ella se pusiera de pie y tomara asiento a su lado, tomando su mano. Así de simple. Levantarse, acercarse y tomar su mano. Ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía idea de dónde había salido todo eso. Le había dicho que, si bien, hubo un tiempo en que guardó mucho dolor, éste, con los años, ya se había logrado disipar, como la niebla que llegaba en la mañana en el puerto y luego desaparecía al medio día. La mano del saiya estaba fría y rígida, recordaba. Y cuando posó la suya sobre la de él, Gohan ni siquera pudo moverse o responder algo más en voz alta.

Eso sí, una vez que pidieron la cuenta, pagaron y salieron hacia afuera, colocándose los abrigos, poco duró el silencio. Videl ya había comenzado a caminar a Corporación Cápsula cuando él la llamó por su nombre, a sus espaldas, sin avanzar. En su mente, ella se imaginó como él debía estar: ojos brillosos, su mirada en súplica. "Me rehúso a creer que vas a morir", le dijo. Ella detuvo el paso y tragó saliva pues, sabía que el tema iba a arribar en algún momento, tal como uno sabe que una visita llegará a tu hogar. Solo era cosa de tiempo. Él acortó la distancia, a solo un par de metros. Todo estaba semi oscuro, la luz de los faroles iluminaban la calle casi intermitente, reflejando la luz en las posas de agua que aún quedaban de la última lluvia. De hecho, la humedad aún estaba en el aire. "Sé que debe haber una causa a todo esto. Nada ocurre sólo porque sí", el chico habló, ahora muy cerca. De seguro ella giraba a verle y quedaban de frente.

Videl sintió como su respiración comenzó a agitarse, por lo que cerró sus ojos y tomó fuerza para mirarle de frente, hablando: "Gohan, escucha…". Él continuó: "¿Y si Vegeta está en lo cierto?, ¿si probamos con otras esferas del dragón que sean más poderosas?", ahora podía verle con los ojos amplios, abriendo sus manos a los lados. "Escúchame", la mujer subió el tono, tratando de resistir su embate con el escudo de su actitud, "hace un par de días atrás, Pan me trajo a tierra". Al escuchar el nombre de su hija, Gohan apretó los labios, estirando la espalda. Siempre cuando hablaba con Videl el saiya tendía a curvar la espalda, debido a su diferencia de altura. "Me dijo que, querámoslo o no, éstos son tiempos para estar juntos, no separados". Ahora el chico llevó su mano derecha a la frente, mientras que empuñó la izquierda, apoyándola en su cadera. "Y tiene razón", la mujer susurró. Como era de esperar, el saiya pareció no haberla escuchado, por lo que, sin pensarlo mucho, repitió el acto del bar y le tomó la mano, un acto desesperado para que él dejara de sobre analizar todo… por lo menos esta noche: "debemos entender que nuestra hija tiene razón, Gohan".

En el presente, la hija de Mr. Satán se levantó a tomar un té. De nada le serviría estar en el dormitorio, dándole vueltas a todo. Tenía la garganta seca y se sentía nerviosa. La sensación de vigilia la seguía acompañando. Es más, una vez que se puso un sweter encima, se detuvo, mirando a la nada, como si ese _algo_ que la estaba esperando se encontrara ahora en Corporación Capsula. Girando su cabeza, intentó espantar lo que sea que fuese. Acto seguido, tapó a Pan con la cubrecama, besó su cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina.

58

Antes de arribar a la cocina, Videl notó como, pese a que ya marcaban las tres de la mañana, se escucharon un par de risas. Al abrir la puerta, notó como Gohan y Bulma se encontraban ahí, rodeados de una nube de humo. Era interesante. Antes de separarse de Gohan nunca pensó que la científica tenía tal afición al cigarro. Aunque, si hacía memoria, en cierto encuentro familiar ella le mencionó que había decidido dejarlo una vez que Trunks nació. Claro, las razones de por qué ella había retomado al hábito eran obvias. Antes de que Videl dijera algo, o saludara a ambos, Bulma se puso de pie, apagando el cigarro en un plato de cerámica, disculpándose por el humo y abriendo una de las ventanas. "Lo siento", habló, moviendo su mano como un pez en nado, botando más humo por la boca. Videl levantó el brazo, señalando que no era necesario. Acto seguido, se acercó a la mujer y la saludó de un beso en la mejilla, tomando en cuenta que era la primera vez que la veía en, por lo menos, dos días. "¿Quieres café?", Bulma preguntó, llenando otra taza con el líquido oscuro. Videl sonrió, aceptando el ofrecimiento: "Gracias", murmuró.

Una vez dejando la taza sobre el mesón, Bulma anunció su retirada, bostezando y dando buenas noches a ambos, explicando que se iría a la cama. Así, una vez que la puerta se cerró, Videl tomó la taza, dispuesta a tomar asiento frente a Gohan, quien actuó de forma contraria, levantándose. "¿Vamos al living?", él le preguntó, apuntando con el dedo pulgar hacia el pasillo con una expresión cansada: "creo que el humo recién se irá mañana". Sin hablar aún, Videl asintió, siguiendo su paso, avanzando hasta encontrar el salón contiguo que, más que un living, consistía en unos sofás, una mesa de centro, una lámpara de escritorio y un televisor que estaba apagado. Al parecer, debajo del aparato relucían unas consolas de video juegos, como si el lugar hubiese sido utilizado anteriormente para un rincón de esparcimiento. El saiya tomó asiento en el sofá más grande, dejando su taza por sobre la mesa y apoyando uno de sus codos en el brazo contiguo del sofá. A juzgar por su mirada concentrada, él aún no dejaba ir sus pensamientos. "Pensé que estarías durmiendo", ella habló, sentándose a su lado y aprovechando de beber un poco de la taza. Después que ambos llegaron del bar, Videl anunció que iría a descansar, como una simple excusa de tomar un poco de distancia. No era que la presencia de su ex la atribulara pero, después de todo lo que escuchó de su parte en el bar, necesitaba un momento a solas y pues, tampoco logró conciliar el sueño. Gohan pestañeó dos veces y giró a verla, apretando los labios y negando con la cabeza, aún con un aire de tristeza.

Dejando la taza sobre la mesa, Videl cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, suspirando largo. Si bien, sabía que no podía huir de la sensación de persecusión, pues podría intentarlo hablando de otra cosa. "¿Qué estaban conversando con Bulma?", le preguntó, acomodándose en el sofá para buscar calor. El chico alzó las cejas, como si la pregunta de la chica recién lo bajara a tierra en sus cavilaciones. Entonces, sin explicar porqué, él se puso de pie y tomó una frazada que estaba en el sofá más pequeño, dejándolo por sobre las piernas de la mujer. "Cosas…", él mencionó, retomando su posición. Ahora, por primera vez Videl le notó hablar con una sonrisa: "al parecer ella estaba un poco pasada de copas", rió. Videl soltó un bufido, girando la cabeza, ella aún sentía el alcohol en el cuerpo. "No la culpo", le respondió, girando la cabeza a ambos lados. "De hecho", Gohan tomó la taza y bebió un poco más de café, "me pidió que, en caso que a ella le ocurriese algo… cuidara de Trunks". La hija de Mr. Satán pensó que luego de ese comentario, la conversación se tornaría más gris, pero no advirtió dicha energía del saiyajín. Al parecer, él solo quería conversar.

"De las personas que nos han dejado, ¿extrañas a alguien en particular, Videl?", el chico la miró, dejando la taza dentro de sus manos. La chica entre abrió sus labios, frunciendo el ceño. No esperaba que el tema de conversación se dirigiera hacia ello. Tragó saliva, pensando qué responder. Entonces, una idea le vino a la cabeza. "Creo que… Ireza", miró al saiyajín, sonriendo, "es de esas personas con quien uno puede juntarse a apreciar y odiar el mundo a la vez". Gohan imitó su sonrisa, mirando a la taza de café; y luego, animado por la actitud de la mujer, no se aguantó las ganas de volver a interrogar: "¿extrañarás algo?". En respuesta, Videl se relajó y se dispuso a opinar, sin sentirse incómoda, colocando el dedo índice derecho por sobre su mentón: "mmm, si te refieres a una cosa material… ¿el Noche Azul?". Ahora, el guerrero soltó un bufido, pasando su mano por los ojos, como si el sueño quisiera conquistarlo a dormir.

"¿Y tú?, ¿extrañas a alguien?", Videl preguntó, bebiendo un poco de café, agradecida del ambiente que se generó, el cual logró relajarla, alejándola de la sensación que arrastraba hace un rato. Al beber de la taza, aprovechó el ángulo para contemplar más detenidamente al saiyajín, sus cejas, las arrugas que ahora se estaban formando cerca de sus ojos. Lucía cansado, como cuando ya la mente no da para más. Incluso, estaba segura que por esas sienes debía estar pasando un dolor de cabeza de aquellos. "Podría extrañar a mi madre…", suspiró largo, mirando hacia el techo, la luz tenue de la lámpara lo hacía ver con un claro oscuro diferente, "pero creo que, hace años, ella ya era muy feliz sin Goten, sin mí y con su pareja". Videl frunció el ceño, él advirtió su energía, "No me malinterpretes, no la culpo. Estos últimos diez años ni Goten, ni yo hemos roto el raking de popularidad entre nuestros conocidos".

Los ojos de Videl quedaron fijos en el cuello del saiyajín, justo donde le comenzaba la camisa, notando como su músculo se estiró y contrajo al momento en que él miró hacia arriba. La curiosidad no se detuvo y bajó por su pecho. Así, dándose cuenta de sus propios actos, inspiró, permitiendo que sus emociones comenzaran a entrar. Luego de la conversación que ambos habían tenido en el bar, tenía la sensación de querer preguntarle _otras_ cosas. Probablemente, eso estaba relacionado con la botella y media que ambos habían bebido y la sensación permanente de que cada hora que pasaba, podía ser su último instante en la tierra. Mal que mal, se encontraba sentada con una de las personas más importantes en el desarrollo de su vida, el único chico que pudo llegar a amar. Ese amor que significa más que mariposas en el estómago y tiene que ver con aceptar todos los lados de tu pareja. Al menos, ella estaba segura de haberlo vivido en profundidad, hasta que, claro, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. El saiyajín se acomodó en su asiento, acercándose más a la mesa, como si en cualquier segundo se iba a poner de pie. Aún miraba hacia el frente. "Gohan…", Videl comenzó, captando de inmediato la atención de su acompañante.

Aunque abrió la boca, le costó llegar a modular lo que quería, presa de un súbito arrepentimiento de llegar _demasiado lejos_. Bajó la mirada, sintiendo como el pecho comenzaba a latir, con la emoción floreciendo en sus ojos: "dime… ¿eres feliz?".

59

El momento duró una eternidad, donde ambos se miraron, de frente. Gracias a la luz tenue, ninguno de los dos podía asegurar qué ocurría en la mente del otro, pero claramente la pregunta clavó una flecha en el corazón de ambos. O al menos, eso sintió Videl. Sus propios ojos ya estaban pesados y, en cierto modo, ahora notaba los efectos de abrir su corazón ante uno de los hombres más importantes de su vida, que hacía más de quince años había llegado a cambiar su vida. De pronto, al confirmar que sus ojos negros la miraban con tristeza, quiso responderle ella primero, tomando la responsabilidad de haber lanzado dicha interrogante para ambos. Quiso contarle, por ejemplo, que nadie la había preparado para el pasar de los años. Nadie la había preparado para entender que, después de una edad, una ya no hace más planes, sino que entiende que cada vez hay que escogerlos mejor. Que el tiempo es escaso. Que ella era muchísimo más frágil de lo que podía percibir. Que cómo demonios cuesta volver a abrir tu corazón a alguien más. Que a veces, quería despertar sin la sensación de que la vida la obligaba a cambiar… o se quedaría sola. Que cuánto costaba aceptar la vida como es. Que no quería morir sin antes ver a Pan terminar sus estudios, emprender su primer viaje importante, enarmorarse por primera vez.

El chico parpadeó un par de veces y miró hacia el frente, nuevamente. Por un momento, bajó la cabeza, como si aceptara una derrota inminente. "Videl…", comenzó a murmurar, pero fue interrumpido por la mujer, quien entendió el subtítulo de aquella actitud. "Pues tienes que intentar serlo", ella le retrucó, ahora situando su mano derecha por sobre una de las rodillas del saiyajín. Él se tensó y no dejó la posición anterior, girando la cabeza a ambos lados, empuñando sus manos. Ella sabía que eso le generaba una rabia profunda, en particular cuando él mordió su labio inferior, apretando los párpados. "Gohan, tienes que retomar tu vida", la mujer se acercó un poco más a la posición del semisaiya, pero esta vez él se acomodó en el asiento, tocando su cabeza. "La verdad… ése no es un tema que sea de tu incumbencia", le habló, abriendo su mano, para después tocar su pierna, ansioso. "Sí lo es, Gohan. Eres el padre de mi hija", Videl se extrañó de su propia seguridad y calma. Al parecer, su propia respuesta le pilló desprevenido y él no atinó a hacer nada más que abrir los ojos como plato, confundido. "Pan no será una mujer completamente feliz hasta que tú no lo seas, es inevitable", le miró, tragando saliva, para continuar: "todos cargamos a nuestros padres siempre. Y es tú deber hacer su carga más ligera", acabó, con la voz muy baja.

Ahora, Gohan la miró de frente, con las cejas inclinadas, de seguro sin poder creer todo lo que estaba escuchando. En un punto, volvió a girar la cabeza a ambos lados, riendo. Al principio, Videl pensó que no la estaba tomando en serio, pero se equivocó. El chico juntó ambas manos en la boca, como quien da recibo de las palabras enunciadas, como a quien le ha llegado el tema, pero no sabe como refutarlo. "¿Y qué sugieres?, ¿un auto nuevo?", Gohan la miró, alzando una de sus cejas. "Sabes a qué me refiero", la mujer se acercó, buscando el contacto con su hombro. De verdad quería que su mensaje fuera escuchado. "¿En serio?", ahora él se tomó lo que le quedaba del café, con una expresión anonadada. Rozando la taza vacía con sus dedos, se colocó de pie, con las manos en la cintura, hablándole de espaldas, "escucha, eso es algo que tú no puedes controlar, Videl". Ella le imitó de inmediato, colocándose a su lado, cruzando sus brazos en el centro, sin dejar la seguridad de sus palabras. "Estás en lo correcto. Yo no puedo", la mujer esperó hasta que volvieran a cruzar los ojos nuevamente, "pero tú sí".

Ahora, Gohan movió la cabeza a ambos lados y comenzó a caminar lejos. Videl tomó su propia taza vacía y lo siguió, lentamente, viendo como se dirigía a la cocina, de seguro a buscar más café. Una vez que le vio atravesar la puerta, ella se quedó afuera, cerrando los ojos y buscando fuerza para hablar. Esto era un tema de vital importancia. Más que los bienes, la Fundación, el dinero… esto tenía que ver con la felicidad de su hija. Y claro, la del chico del cual se enamoró años atrás. Simplemente no podía abandonar este mundo sin dejar un par de cosas claras. Así, entró a la cocina, donde Gohan siquiera le dio espacio a sentarse en el lugar u ofrecer un café. Él simplemente habló, abriendo sus manos. "No puedo creerlo", el saiya la miró, con ojos caídos, "ante todo lo que está ocurriendo, las oleadas, las muertes", apuntó sus manos hacia sí mismo, "ahora me pides que…", colocó su índice y pulgar en la nariz, "¿ _vea_ a otras chicas?". Videl se quedó en el dintel, abrazándose a si misma, ahora temblorosa. Esto resultaba más difícil de lo que imaginaba. Ella esquivó su mirada, ahora conteniendo un par de lágrimas. Ambos estaban al límite de las emociones y esto ya pintaba a mucha autoexigencia. Pese a ello, avanzó a su lugar, hasta quedar frente a él, dejando la taza en el mesón. "Estoy segura que puedes volver a hacerlo. Porque también estoy segura que ya lo has hecho", con su mano libre, Videl sacó un mechón de cabello de su rostro, húmedo. Como era de esperar, por su mejilla ya había caído una lágrima.

Gohan se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta, para luego desviar sus ojos hacia un lado. Después de unos segundos, llevó su mano al cuello, quitando tres botones de la camisa, tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Ahí, con el corazón latiendo en el cuello, Videl admitió que debía dejar el tema ir. _Él ya no lo entendería_. Cerró los ojos, cansada, sin omitir el hecho de que Gohan tampoco le había negado su aseveración anterior y, _¿podía extrañarle?_ , el saiya era era guapo, buen tipo e inteligente. Soltero no duraría mucho. Pese a ello, y los años transcurridos, su estómago se tornó vacío. Porque, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, su orgullo siempre iba a tomar nota de todo. Y en este caso era: Gohan también ha compartido el cuerpo y corazón de otras mujeres. Bajando la mirada, la mujer decidió que era hora de irse a dormir. Ya sabría la vida si su ex tomaría peso a sus palabras, especialmente cuando Pan creciera y se convirtiese en una mujer adulta. La primera saiyajín mujer en la tierra.

Dejando la taza en el mesón, Videl tragó saliva y emprendió la retirada. Justo cuando su mano tocó el dintel de la puerta, la detuvo la voz del saiya, quien habló entre cortado a sus espaldas. "¿Y tú?", mencionó, con una voz de ultratumba. De pie, la mujer cerró los ojos, girando la cabeza a ambos lados, sabiendo que había sido su responsabilidad el haber abierto esta caja de Pandora. "¿Y tú?", Gohan insistió, acercándose más, hasta que estuvo tras de ella. _¿Yo qué?_ , pensó, sabiendo exactamente a qué se refería su ex. Abriendo los ojos, se decidió a enfrentarle. Él acusó recibo, siendo aún más específico: "¿has estado con otros hombres?". Esta vez, la diferencia de altura le hizo sentir pequeña; pero, a diferencia de otras veces, frente a sí no tenía un león de gran altura, sino un chico que la observaba con un rostro que rayaba entre la exigencia y el dolor. Es más, podía jurar que él también estaba al límite de sus propias emociones. Sin esquivar su mirada, Videl asintió, dejando que un par de lágrimas más cayeran por su mejilla. Triste por como todo esto estaba resultando. Seis meses atrás, ella jamas podría haber adivinado que todo esto estaría sucediendo.

"¿Te..?", Gohan retomó la palabra con la voz rota, y ésta vez fue su turno para dejar en evidencia unos ojos repletos de lágrimas, que bien se negaban a rodar por su rostro. "¿Te has vuelvo a enamorar?".


	19. Ya no sé que es el amor

60

"¿Te has enamorado?"

La pregunta de Gohan sonó como si hubiese sido sacada de los anales de la timidez, mezclados con una pisca de vergüenza. A diferencia de las preguntas anteriores, Videl no pudo dejar de guardar una pausa, con gran sorpresa de verlo así, en vulnerabilidad. Él ya estaba claramente agotado, sus ojos caídos y suplicantes. Tan así, que Videl no pudo recordar cuándo fue la última vez que vio ese lado del guerrero, tan acostumbrada a que los saiyajín fuesen inmune… a todo. Tal vez Goten podía ser una diferencia en esa línea de los Son, considerando lo humanizado que él era, un giro de historia predecible al intentar diferenciarse de su progenitor, de tratar de no repetir la historia de Son Gokú.

Pero Gohan había crecido en la vieja escuela, con su padre y Piccoro como referentes inmediatos y ninguno de ellos impecable al hablar de sus propios sentimientos. Ahora que Videl le veía así, como si le mostrara su corazón abierto, ella sintió la responsabilidad de cuidar sus palabras. Así, abrió la boca para hablar, desde la duda pues, ella tampoco estaba segura de su respuesta: "Creí que si…", con su puño derecho, secó su rostro, mordiendo su labio interior y con unas ganas enormes de llorar, percibiendo la cruda realidad de su declaración, pues no le mentía. Meses antes del inicio de las oleadas, ella creía haber dado el primer paso hacia una independencia emocional más concreta, segura de haber sepultado la historia de ella y Gohan en un baúl estrictamente guardado para el recuerdo.

El momento fue eterno. Con el corazón golpeando su pecho, Videl percibió como sus emociones abrían la puerta de la curiosidad pues, si ya ambos habían alcanzado un momento de intimidad así, ella no lo desaprovecharía. Tragó saliva, tomó valentía y se atrevió a preguntar en la penumbra: "¿y tú?", murmuró. El chico reaccionó de inmediato, frunciendo el ceño, como si, a diferencia de ella, él no tuviese dudas de darle su respuesta: "Para serte honesto, ya no sé qué es el amor…", Gohan respondió, colocando su palma abierta en el rostro, sacando algún vestigio de emoción. Al parecer, su cordura estaba volviendo de a poco, como cuando se regresa de un viaje largo para ordenar las cosas desperdigadas por años de omisión. Él continuó: "años atrás, creí que te amé a ti", la miró, con una sonrisa triste, "ahora pienso que, en esos momentos, sólo estaba pensando desde mi propia perspectiva, sin incluir a nadie más", el saiya cerró su oración mirando hacia el suelo, rendido.

Dichas palabras dejaron a Videl en sorpresa. Tanto así, que tuvo que dejar su espalda apoyarse en el dintel, con una de sus manos sobre el pecho. En cierto sentido, no podía creer que él entendiera las cosas de esa manera, con una marcada autoexigencia. Era como si él comenzara a latigarse la espalda frente a ella, recreando su actitud añeja de echarse toda la culpa encima, cuando ella ya sabía que todo era más complejo que buscar culpables. "Gohan", le intentó interrumpir, pero él tomó distancia, acercando su cuerpo a la mesa próxima, apoyándose en el borde, con un rostro serio. De pronto, la miró, como si hubiese descubierto algo importante. Pero, en vez de _eureka_ , murmuró: "debí haberte pedido matrimonio".

 _¿Matrimonio?_ , Videl pensó de golpe, sin poder seguir el hilo. De todas las respuestas posibles, ésa no era una de las que estaba esperando, sobre todo después de los años transcurridos. De pronto, pensó si ambos no estaban más que complicando las cosas. "No creo que algo así hubiese solucionado lo que nos ocurrió, Gohan", habló, honesta, acercándose a su posición, tratando de recordar qué sintió al respecto, unos cinco años atrás, cuando ambos ya no se comunicaban, ni menos se tocaban. Trató de imaginar a aquella Videl y, nuevamente, decidió que la idea del matrimonio le resultaba tan ajena como ahora y menos una solución a los problemas de ambos. Él alzó la cabeza, mirándola, adivinando el conflicto interior que su propia aseveración había causado a la mujer. "No me refiero a la parafernalia del matrimonio, claro que no", acto seguido, el chico se dirigió al fregadero, desde donde sacó un vaso y llenó con agua, para beber. Luego de hacerlo, dejó el recipiente a un lado y apoyó ambas manos en el borde, como si quisiera aclarar un par de puntos: "… pero otras cosas sí".

Viéndolo de lejos, Videl intentó entender su lógica de pensamiento, pero sólo logró confusión. Ante eso, el chico inspiró, para girar lentamente y volver a acercarse a su lugar. Una vez estuvieron de frente, él la miró con unos ojos caídos, como si le rogara por algo. Así pasó un minuto completo pues, claramente, él no sabía como retomar la voz ante un pensamiento que cargaba por un largo periodo. Tal como le había dicho en el bar, volver a hablar de tus emociones luego de años de no hacerlo, parecía como una tarea titánica, de la cual ella no sabría si él saldría exitoso. Segundos después, Gohan le tomó su mano. Sus dedos, en realidad. Él estaba temblando, con una voz quebrada: "Créeme que he intentado entender por qué no lo hice". "¿Pedirme matrimonio?", Videl retrucó con un murmuró, aún anonadada. "Más que eso", Gohan tragó saliva, concentrándose, "No sé por qué no te lo recordé, siempre", finalmente, dejó salir. Los ojos negros del saiya brillaban como un diamante negro, mirándola. Videl no supo en qué colocar su atención: si en sus palabras inconexas, o el percibir su mano tibia apretar la de ella. La mujer frunció el ceño, extrañada, sin saber a dónde quería llegar el saiyajín. Gohan advirtió la señal y no dudó en aclarar sus pensamientos: "no sé por qué no te recordé… que yo te quería".

Si bien, la mente de Videl estaba en blanco frente a las palabras de su ex, sus emociones parecían estar tomando nota de como esto iba avanzando, como nunca. Gohan volvió a pasar su mano libre por el rostro, para quedar mirándola, mientras ella no sabía qué responder. Entonces, sintió como uno de los dedos del saijayín comenzó a acariciar su piel, presionando suavemente el hueso que conectaba su muñeca con el brazo. El tacto la tomó por sorpresa y ella retiró el brazo, lento, tragando saliva. De forma inconsciente, dio un paso atrás, tratando de regresar a su habitación, sabiendo que su mente también había comenzado a despertar y le pedía con urgencia un espacio de protección frente a tanta declaración. "¿Tú hubieses querido hacerlo?", Gohan le preguntó, adivinando sus intenciones. "¿Qué?", ella alcanzó a decir, dándole la espalda, sin mirarle. "¿Casarte conmigo?", él insistió, sin moverse un centímetro.

61

Luego de cerrarla, Videl apoyó su frente en la puerta frente a sí. Hace solo unos diez minutos ella se había retirado a su habitación, sin poder elucubrar palabra, ni siquiera cuando dejó al saiyajín expectante a sus palabras, en la cocina. Su corazón no dejaba de palpitar, como si augurara una fiesta tribal, como si estuviese aún expectante de lo que iba a suceder. Tragó saliva, ahora apoyando una de sus palmas sobre la puerta fría, tratando de darse calma, mordiendo sus labios. Tal vez, semanas atrás, podría haber terminado este tipo de conversaciones con más facilidad, yéndose a dormir. Sin embargo, todo esa autosuficiencia la tenía agotada. Tal como Pan le había pronosticado días atrás: no había cuerpo ni alma que resistiera toda ese estoicismo, especialmente cuando ella sabía que había una cuenta regresiva tras todo esto. Literalmente: sentía la espada de Dámocles sobre su nuca. _¿Dejarás esto así, Satán?_ , pensó, mientras un par de minutos más pasaron. La honestidad arribó con crueldad, dándose cuenta que tenía un miedo terrible a dejar su castillo de la invulnerabilidad, especialmente frente a su ex. Tragando saliva, pensó en todas esas noches después de su separación donde se juró no volver a depender más de un hombre de la misma forma… y menos del hijo mayor de los Son.

Es más, después de que él le pidiese disculpas en el bar, no sólo confirmó la herida causada por la indiferencia lacerante que él había tenido con ella años atrás, con su inhabilidad de poder ser sensible a otras cosas. Recordó cómo deseó, en dichos años, haber escuchado aunque fuese _un cuarto_ de todo lo que él le había mencionado hoy, después de que bebieran ese vino. Parte de ella, aún le tenía reticencia a sus intenciones; pero, otra parte… ya no. Esa parte, reconocía a Son Gohan como su propio espejo pues, ahí no había un hombre que había planeado herirla, sino alguien como ella, víctima de los mismos devenires del vivir. En cierto modo, hasta su propia hija estaba siendo más perceptiva, advirtiendo no sólo que Gohan había sufrido como ella misma, sino que también había comenzado a dar un giro con respecto a su percepción de las cosas. De pronto, empuñó la mano que tenía apoyada en la puerta y le dio un pequeño golpe. ¿Por qué la vida era así?, ¿no podía ser acaso más ordenada?, _¿más clara?_ Sintió su garganta doler y por sus mejillas rodaron un par de lágrimas.

Internamente, Son Gohan se elucubraba como un dolor profundo dentro de su psiqué; y al mismo tiempo, él correspondía ser un muelle al cual hoy su ser quería arribar. Ahora, su mente se declaraba inhábil de resolver dicha paradoja. No por nada se encontraba tras una puerta, peleando consigo misma, con los ojos apretados, huyendo del momento de vulnerabilidad que el saiyajín le ofreció hace un momento atrás. Si hablaba desde su estómago ella también quería dejar de pelear contra todo esto. Ella también... _extrañaba_ sentirse acogida por alguien más que no fuese ella misma. Videl percibió como por sus mejillas seguían cayendo lágrimas, mordiéndose el labio, girando la cabeza a ambos lados porque, _¿importaba ya?,_ ¿importaba ya toda esta charla interna cuando sabía que iba a morir?

Ese último pensamiento provocó que abriera sus ojos, respirando de forma agitada. _Ve a buscarle._ Su mano tomó la manilla fría de la puerta, advirtiendo como comenzaba a derrumbar las murallas de su inconsciente. _Ve a buscarle._ Sólo una vez en la vida había sentido algo así. Había sido luego de que él le entregó la habichuela mágica, en aquel torneo de Artes Marciales. Al recobrar la consciencia y la movilidad de su cuerpo sólo había tenido un pensamiento claro: quiero estar junto a Son Gohan. Y al diablo su padre, al diablo la lógica, al diablo tener miedo. Minutos después había alzado vuelo junto a él, para no volver a separarse más… por lo menos por un buen tiempo. _Ve a buscarle y sólo dile lo que sientes, nada más_. ¿Dónde había quedado todo eso, esa seguridad? Videl giró la manilla de la puerta, en silencio, con las manos temblorosas, abriendo la puerta. Entonces, al alzar su mirada al frente, más no fue su sorpresa al descubrir al saiyajín ahí, con la espalda apoyada en la muralla y los brazos caídos.

Ambos cruzaron las miradas, estupefactos.

62

En la penumbra, Gohan avanzó un paso adelante, quedando frente a frente. Se quedaron un rato así, sin saber qué decir. Ella miró su pecho, la camisa arrugada, con dos botones sueltos cerca del cuello. Aprovechó de secar su rostro con la manga de la blusa, inspirando largo. Sentía que el momento era delicado como una figura de porcelana que se encuentra al borde de la mesa, donde puede caerse o no. Recordó aquellos días cuando ambos eran aún jóvenes y buenos amigos, años después de la batalla con Majin Buu. En ese tiempo, Videl comenzaría a descubrir que su cuerpo ya no estaba cómoda con la idea de ser solo amigos. Especialmente cuando, en la universidad, Gohan comenzaba a estar rodeado de mujeres con claras intenciones de algo más. Por supuesto, debido a la ingenuidad eterna del saiyajín, cada una de ellas estaba destinada a sacar un número de atención que sería respondido en una eternidad. Sin embargo, nada evitaba que, al contemplar al guerrero de lejos, conversando con chicas que le abrazaban y tocaban, su estómago ardiera en ausencia e incertidumbre. Por un lado, con rabia al saber que sus emociones dependían de un chico; y por otro, con la desesperanza de encontrarse con un hombre que tal parecía, jamás la contemplaría con otros ojos.

Aún podía traer a su memoria las veces en que Ireza la motivó a serle franca, a decirle qué sentía su corazón. Pero ella se negó, con el miedo incipiente a perderlo como amigo, como un buen amigo. Ese mismo conflicto interno se vio reflejado en sus dialogos, en sus reuniones y más aún, cuando estaban solos. En vez de sus largas conversas, apareció la lejanía y el silencio. En vez de abrazos de despedida, solo brazos alzados al aire con el corazón desbordado de emociones inenarrables. Ahora, en el presente, irónicamente, le acompañaba la misma sensación, el mismo apremio en el pecho. La única diferencia es que ambos ya cargaban con una historia que no sólo los había separado, sino que hoy los volvía a unir.

Videl tragó saliva, sintiendo entre ellos un pequeño aroma a vino, desde la boca del saiyajín. Entonces, sintió como él tomó su mano derecha, sus nudillos, los que apretó con fuerza. En cierto punto, pensó que él la besaría, por lo que se decidió a mirarle de frente, apretando los dedos del saiya, contemplando sus mejillas húmedas. Pensó: _tengo miedo, Gohan_ , pero no pudo manifestarlo en voz alta. Era honesta. No tenía miedo de él, es más, pese a su separación nunca había dejado de confiar en su criterio general, pero sí estaba asustada de todo lo que estaba por venir, de lo que estaba fuera de su control. De su futuro, de su muerte. Gohan entrecerró los ojos, como si entendiera su debate interno. Acto seguido, deslizó su mano libre por la espalda de la mujer, atrayéndola a su pecho. Al principio, el acto se sintió torpe y un tanto brusco. Esta vez, Videl no fue capaz de oponer resistencia, incluso, al acercarse a su cuerpo masculino, lo hizo asintiendo con la cabeza, disminuyendo la distancia, consciente que ya era hora de acceder a sus actos. Así, acabó con el rostro hundido cerca de la linea de su cuello y el pecho. El saiya soltó su mano y procedió a tomarle la nuca, ahora apoyando su frente masculina cerca del oído de la mujer, quien continuó su acto permisivo, ahora abrazándolo por la espalda, colocando una de sus palmas en la cintura. Todo resultaba atropellado, como cuando el polvillo de un reloj de arena cae y se acomoda a sí mismo, hasta que finalmente quedar quieto.

La hija de Mr. Satán sintió como el temblor de ambos comenzó a apaciguar, dando paso a una sensación más serena, de calor. Por un momento, su mente quiso salir a hablar, para explicarle, en detalle, por qué le costaban estas cosas, por qué le era tan difícil volver a confiar en sus intenciones. De paso, pedirle disculpas por haberlo dejado en el pasillo, con la pregunta en el aire. Si le era honesta, si salía de su coraza y se disponía a hablar del corazón: ella sí tenía la respuesta a esa interrogante del matrimonio. Y era que, ella jamás se permitió preguntárselo.

Por esos años, debido a la lejanía del saiyajín, ella cultivó un pavor a traer el tema de su relación de pareja a la mesa. Un miedo a pedirle una conversación sobre el compromiso que ambos guardaban para el otro. ¿Habría sido el deseo de protegerse? Volver a hablar de ellos implicaba, en esos años, considerar todo el tiempo que ya había transcurrido. Y por supuesto: aceptar que ellos también habían cambiado, que ya no eran los adolescentes que se conocieron en la Orange Star High School. Sin embargo, de todos sus reparos, el que más le producía un canguelo hiriente era la remota la posibilidad de que el saiyajín le respondiera que _ya no sentía lo mismo de antes_ , de lo mismo que sí los había reunido años atrás. Ahora que lo reflexionaba, tal vez había sido el miedo a que dicha conversación terminara en un resultado demoledor para ambos.

De pronto, sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas cuando el saiyajín se acomodó unos centímetros y procedió a besar su frente, ahora acariciando su mejilla. Videl volvió a respirar agitado, especialmente cuando su acompañante no demoró más y le besó, justo en en espacio entre la nariz y el labio superior. El acto tomó por sorpresa a su razón, que la motivó a colocar, lento, ambas manos en el pecho de su ex, sin saber por qué. "Lo siento", Gohan murmuró, deslizando ambas manos hacia abajo, por su cintura, cerrando los ojos. Después de una pausa, él apoyó su frente con la suya. El corazón de Videl latía rápido y ella no pudo dejar de alzar sus brazos, tocando sus labios masculinos con los dedos, sintiéndose temblar. Sentía como si estuviese de pie frente a una escalera, con las piernas paralizadas, sin poder avanzar. El sentimiento le trajo profunda tristeza, tal como si descubriera un desperfecto en su corazón. Por supuesto, comenzó a llorar, apoyando sus dos manos en el rostro, mientras Gohan volvió a abrazarla. Al parecer, él ya estaba dentro de su razón y consciencia, por lo que pudo respirar profundo, besando su cabeza: "está bien".

Ambos permanecieron un rato así, quietos. En cierto punto, Videl logró dar calma a sus lágrimas y, aún con sus manos en los ojos, envuelta por el abrazo de Gohan, se dejó llevar. Acto seguido, el saiya cambió de posición y, sin que Videl pudiera registrarlo muy bien, le tomó la mano, llevándola hacia su habitación. Cuando arribaron, el chico cerró la puerta y se acercó a la cama, acomodando las mantas, para luego sentarse a sacar sus zapatos. Ella también procedió a sentarse, con una sensación de cansancio físico inconmesurable, secando sus ojos, notando como el chico dejaba su cinturón sobre un velador. Al verlo así, pensó que todo se dirigiría hacia otra historia, pero sus dudas comenzaron a amainar cuando su ex se agachó para comenzar a desabrochar y sacar sus zapatos. Como era de esperar, ella solo pudo contemplarle, sintiéndose agotada, ni con energía de hacer un reparo, es más, ni siquiera pudo tocarle y sus manos permanecieron sobre el cobertor.

Después de dejar el calzado en el suelo, Gohan procedió a acomodarse sobre la cama, apoyando una de sus manos en una de las almohadas. "Ven", le murmuró. Frente a eso, la chica volvió a asentir, levantándose y tomando la manta con una de sus manos, deslizándose por el colchón, acabando en los brazos de su acompañante, quien la guió hasta que ella quedó con su cuerpo apoyado sobre el del saiyajín. Después de un momento, su voluntad recobró el hacer, concentrándose en la respiración del guerrero y la oscuridad de la habitación. Como ella estaba sobre él, cerca de su cadera sintió como el chico estaba rígido, con el pecho tibio, seguramente producto de todo lo ocurrido anteriormente. Videl tragó saliva, sintiendo como el corazón de Gohan latía cerca suyo. No iba a mentir. Si ella lo deseara ahora, podría proceder. Podría bajar su mano hasta aquel bulto, podría poner en orden su propio cuerpo. Podría simplemente hacerle el amor _ahora mismo_. Pero algo dentro de ella estaba cortado.

Videl recordó la metáfora que el mismo Gohan le había señalado horas atrás, la metáfora de los puentes cortados. ¿Sería así?, ¿sería la explicación a todo ésto? "Lo siento", el chico murmuró, girando su cuerpo hacia un lado, dándole la espalda, advirtiendo la incomodidad que su sexo podría causar. Ella intentó responderle que no había problema, que él no tenía la culpa de nada, pero tampoco pudo hablar. Solo apoyó su frente en línea que unía su cuello y aquella espalda masculina. La mujer trató que ese simple gesto pudiera dar apertura al caudal de sus emociones, pero nada ocurrió, dentro de ella la ausencia seguía como residente. Entonces, no pudo resistir dar voz a sus pensamientos: "Crees que…", se mordió el labio y apretó los párpados.

Por supuesto, la oscuridad continuó en sus ojos. Tragó saliva e inspiró, sin tratar de quebrarse. "¿crees que nuestra hija estará bien?", murmuró, con el corazón palpitando. Videl percibió como su acompañante movió su cuello, como acusando recibo de un llamado profundo. Luego de unos segundos, él se acomodó en su posición, quedando de espaldas por sobre la cama. La mujer se mantuvo quieta, con sus manos unidas cerca de su mentón, de lado aún, como si estuviera a punto de enunciar un rezo. Su pregunta no venía solo por las oleadas, sino que iba más allá. Una especie de interrogante a su propio devenir. Una pregunta abierta a su propio destino, que había decidido darle el mismo final que el que ella tuvo con su progenitora, es decir, dejar una hija sin su madre viva. Tan solo pensarlo así, causó que dos lágrimas aparecieran, rodando por las mejillas hacia el colchón, sintiendo un dolor infinito en el pecho. _¿Podía ser, acaso, más injusto?_ Toda ausencia hiere. Tal como ella cargó para siempre con la falta de su propia madre, ahora le tocaría a Pan. "Creo que sí", la voz profunda de Gohan surgió firme, como si él tampoco tuviese sueño.

Videl secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, en silencio. Sin poder notarlo muy bien en la penumbra, percibió como él dejaba una de sus manos tras la cabeza, y la otra por sobre el estómago: "de algún modo… ella es mejor que nosotros". Aún en la misma posición, la mujer entrecerró los ojos, sin entender muy bien a dónde iban las conjeturas de Gohan. "Es mejor que yo, sobre todo", el saiya concluyó, seguido por un gran suspiro que emergió lento. Videl lo conocía tan bien, que sabía que ese gesto sólo era el preludio de una reflexión más profunda: "Pan hará su propio camino. No depende de la sombra de nuestros límites". Esta vez, la mujer tomó valor y se acomodó lo suficiente para poder verle de lado, apoyando su cabeza en el brazo. Sentía su rostro húmedo, como si éste quisiese seguir drenando emociones. Pero, no. Ahora no. Quería escucharle, pues notaba que dicha conclusión provenía de un pensamiento cultivado hacía tiempo y que ahora él decidía compartirlo, esta noche. Además, ella estaba segura que, a través de aquella declaración, él se estaba refiriendo a su relación con Son Gokú.

"Yo pensaba que…", Gohan retomó el hilo, frenándose de inmediato, tal como le había sucedido en el bar, horas atrás. Como si cada peldaño que avanzara, significaría dos más en retroceso. "Que después de tantos años sin percibir el ki de mi padre… ya estaría acostumbrado a su ausencia", tragó saliva, "Pensaba que le había enterrado, ¿sabes?, al menos aquí", Videl no pudo notarlo, pero estaba segura que ahora su acompañante presionaba su pecho con la mano. Él volvió a hablar: "Pero en cuanto esto de las oleadas comenzó a crecer y crecer…", su voz se detuvo como un automóvil que frena fuerte ante un choque eminente. De seguro, la emoción le había vuelto a ganar a su voluntad y le impedía hablar de recorrido: "Yo… yo no pude evitar volar e ir a buscarle. A visitarlo, a…", su voz se quebró, inevitablemente, "a _rogarle_ que saliera de la Habitación del Tiempo y nos ayudara a salvar todo esto".

Sin siquiera pensar, Videl alzó su brazo y tocó el codo del saiyajín, que caía hacia un lado de su cuerpo. Por supuesto, avanzó más, hasta que su mano sintió bajo la suya los dedos del guerrero, empuñados con fuerza, como si él estuviese resistiendo embates de dolor. Aunque no pudiese ver con claridad, necesitó tocarle, como cuando sientes que pierdes el equilibrio y te afirmas de una mesa, de algo para no caer. Pese a ello, Gohan no se movió y solo su voz continuó hablando, despacio. "Nadie abrió la puerta, Videl. Nadie me respondió", tragó saliva, tomando una pausa, "ahora sé que el problema no es tocar la puerta de la Habitación del Tiempo". La mujer podía oírle respirar profundo, una antesala a sus propias conclusiones. "El problema es que no hay nadie tras la puerta para escuchar la súplica".

Esta vez, ella no pudo aguantar las lágrimas tibias. Era inevitable pues, su alma ya había decidido que esta noche cargaría un poco el peso del dolor de Gohan. Ella sabía cómo dolía aquello. Cómo dolía la ingenuidad de creer en alguien que… ya no está, al menos, no de la misma forma. Fue inevitable que su cabeza reposara en el pecho del saiyajín, cerca de la línea del cuello, agradeciendo poder percibir su aroma, su piel cerca de la nariz. Cerró los ojos tomando con fuerza la mano del chico, que seguía empuñada bajo la suya. Luego, con el corazón agotado, trató de imaginar si un mundo sin Son Gokú podía ser realmente posible.

63

Cuando la mayoría de las personas se retiraron del cementerio, Videl se acercó al lugar donde estaba el memorial de Hira-sensei. En un comienzo, él había sido una de las personas más reacias a aceptarla dentro de la Policía de Ciudad Satán. Y si bien, ella pensó, sin conocerle, que se trataba de un acto de discriminación de género (de partida, no habían muchas mujeres policía en esos momentos), grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse la trágica historia de su superior. Donde, años antes de que ella intentara ingresar al servicio policial, la esposa de Hira (también detective), había fallecido en un procedimiento que ambos habían realizado; así, el hombre no sólo quedó viudo, sino con pocos deseos de repetir la historia con otras reclutas. Sin embargo, luego de sus meses iniciales dentro de la Policía y el periodo de prueba, Hira advirtió su ímpetu de generar un cambio, dándole cada vez más responsabilidades y luego: un comunicador de pulsera que cambió su vida para siempre.

La hija de Mr. Satán dio tres pasos hacia atrás y tocó la inscripción de la lápida de mármol con el pulgar, que evocaba una frase de un autor icónico de la ciudad, con respecto a la justicia. Leerla, le provocó evocar la frase que su ex le había murmurado la noche anterior: ya no sé que es el amor. Ahora, con la mente muda frente a la despedida de uno de sus superiores más queridos, Videl no sólo estaba de acuerdo con Gohan, sino que añadiría algo más pues, ella no sabía qué era realmente justo o no. Ése pensamiento, mezclado con las imágenes del primogénito Son, la acompañaron su camino a la salida, donde se asombró de encontrar un taxi amarillo. A estas alturas del partido, su evidente cansancio no le daría ni para caminar a Corporación Cápsula o volar hacia allá, por lo que sujetó el bolso y corrió con la mano alzada, feliz de alcanzar el último asiento trasero.

Una vez dentro y con un billete de zenis entregado al conductor, se acomodó, apoyando su frente en el vidrio de la puerta, al mismo tiempo que éste se humedecía con su respiración. _Ya no sé que es el amor_ , sopesó suspirando, mirando hacia afuera. Curiosamente, su declaración contrastaba con aquello que ella había compartido la noche anterior, ya que en su mente, aún estaba el momento en que él había intentado besarla. Ahora, mientras veía las calles de Ciudad Satán pasar a su lado, pensaba en si sería capaz de volver a hacerlo. Más concretamente: si podría alguna vez volver a besarle, a… confiar en él. Porque sí, entre ellos existían las ruinas distópicas de un puente cortado, sobre un amplio río seco, concreto y piedras gruesas. Es más, hoy no podía afirmar que veía a Gohan tras aquellas ruinas, indiferente, con las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada gacha. El panorama había cambiado: ahora él le contemplaba de pie desde donde alguna vez pasó agua, sobre la tierra agrietada, mirándola, con los brazos a los lados.

De pronto, Videl sintió como una persona a su lado descansó su cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo, como si de un momento a otro, hubiese decidido dormir junto a ella. Lo anterior, la hizo fruncir el ceño, extrañada.

Todo sucedió muy rápido.

* * *

 **Comentario:** Gracias por sus palabras y ánimos; la verdad son tiempos complicados. No sé ni cómo me animé a escribir y actualizar, pero sucedió. En parte, gracias a ustedes. Un abrazo.

(EDIT: Me dí cuenta que no me subió el capítulo completo! Así que aquí va. A ver quién se da cuenta juju)


	20. Gokú no está ahí

64

Mientras caminaba por el gran puente de color rojo, Videl concluyó que morir no había resultado tal cual lo esperaba. Su último recuerdo "terrenal" era difuso (tal vez, era una de las tantas consecuencias de fallecer por una oleada) y consistía en: ella subiendo a un automóvil de color amarillo para sentarse en el asiento trasero y luego, mirar a su acompañante de asiento. Eso era todo. Acto seguido, ahora, ella se encontraba _aquí_ , en un largo puente repleto de neblina gruesa, caminando lento, hacia adelante. Tragó saliva, avanzando y tratando de recordar cómo había llegado hasta este lugar, cuál había sido la primera escena, el inicio de lo que estaba haciendo ahora, pero nuevamente fracasó. La sensación era similar a cuando uno intentaba recordar el principio de un sueño, estando dentro del mismo. Entonces, como si recobrara algo de cordura, se detuvo, acercándose a la baranda del puente, gruesa como mástil de barco. Con la mano sobre la superficie, no sólo confirmó que era de madera robusta, de un rojo brillante, sino que tenía un parecido inmediato a los puentes que se encontraban en santuarios shinto. _¿Sería entonces, un sueño?_

Videl miró a su alrededor y notó cómo la neblina seguía cubriéndolo todo, avanzando hacia adelante, como si la trasladara un viento que no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Fue ahí que, agudizando la mirada, entendió que todo eso, más que una neblina, correspondía a la silueta difusa de innumerables ¿entes?, que iban marchando en una sola dirección. No podía concluir si tenían forma humana o de otra cosa, pero de seguro eran estelas viajando, mimetizándose en la niebla. Suspiró largo, observando el alrededor, de paso, miró sus manos y apretó ambos puños, tratando de convencerse a sí misma que esto _se sentía real_. Quizás, lo más extraño de toda la situación, consistía en que no tenía miedo. Pese al escenario, lo onírico de la situación y la posibilidad de estar en una realidad diferente, en su pecho no había angustia, ni dolor. Ahora, cerró su mano izquierda en un puño y lo apoyó en el pecho, como si tratara de conectar su mano con el corazón.

Por fortuna, lo sintió latir.

65

Gohan avanzó por el pasillo del hospital, con el celular pegado en el oído derecho. Goten aún no le respondía, y temía que su empresa de encontrarlo, en medio de la multitud, fracasaría. Media hora atrás, mientras caminaba por una de las calles de Ciudad Satán en búsqueda, había recibido un mensaje al aparato que decía simplemente: "Ven al Hospital del Distrito Este". Dicha frase le provocó un escalofrío profundo, acompañado de un temblor en su propio cuerpo que aún no podía sacarse de encima, menos mientras esquivaba gente en su andar. Si más no recordaba, un llamado con el mismo tono de voz, semanas atrás, le había anunciado la muerte de Yamcha y el inicio de lo que después conocerían como las oleadas. Hoy, tres días habían pasado desde la última de ellas y, más importante… tres días se habían cumplido desde que _ella_ no aparecía. Rendido de no escuchar respuesta de Goten, cortó la llamada y buscó entre la muchedumbre al semisaiyajín, con el corazón en ascuas. Entonces, como si recordara lo obvio, se detuvo en una esquina, cerrando sus ojos, concentrándose en el negro de su visión para poder encontrar el ki de su hermano menor. Sin embargo, la tarea no resultó fácil. Tenía los sentidos tan alborotados que, al cerrar sus párpados sólo sentía su mente hablar con un miedo más grande: la posibilidad de que ella sí estuviese en este hospital.

66

Una vez que la oleada sacudió a Satán City, esta entró en un caos total. Si bien, todo daba a entender que, a mientras más oleadas, más estaría preparada la seguridad ciudadana, todo resultó en lo opuesto. El día que sucedió, Gohan despertó de golpe, de un susto, escuchando como afuera el barullo comenzaba a ganar espacio en la ciudad. En primer lugar, saltó de la cama, tomando el celular, dándose cuenta que estaba solo, que _ella_ no estaba ahí. Según el aparato, daban las once de la mañana. Sin demorar más, se sentó en el borde, colocándose los zapatos y tratando de calmar su pecho agitado. Acto seguido, se colocó un sweter encima y salió en dirección a la habitación de su hija, notando que Corporación Cápsula se encontraba vacía. Cuando abrió la puerta de golpe, se encontró a su primogénita, sentada en la cama, con ambas manos empuñadas, por sobre sus rodillas, mirando hacia el suelo. Ella advirtió su llegada y levantó el mentón para verlo, revelando unos ojos llorosos. Fue ahí que Gohan advirtió qué significaba todo esto. Con el corazón pesándole una tonelada, guardó la respiración. La piel se le encrespó, así como su propia alma, si podía llamarlo así. E incluso, en ese estado, se exigió guardar la compostura, acercándose a su hija.

Estando de pie frente a ella, abrió la boca, incapaz de preguntar lo que él sospechaba desde un comienzo, desde que en los papeles de Hira supo la verdad de quiénes se salvarían. Entonces, sin poder soportar más el peso de su propia alma, se arrodilló frente a Pan, quien se negaba a mirarlo de frente, girando su cabeza a ambos lados y respirando agitado. "No puedo encontrar su energía, papá", ella alcanzó a musitar, antes de comenzar a llorar, cubriendo su rostro con las manos. "Lo he intentado muchas veces… pero no puedo encontrarla", insistió, sollozando.

Gohan siquiera se atrevió a cerrar los ojos para buscar la energía de _ella_ por sus propios medios: el sólo hecho de encontrar ausencia acabaría por partirlo en dos.

Entonces, solo se limitó a abrazar a su hija.

67

Videl observó el gran templo frente a sí. De alguna forma misteriosa, le parecía conocido. Si más no se equivocaba, había visto algo similar la primera vez que murió, años atrás, producto del ataque sin piedad de Majin Buu al Templo Sagrado. Eso sí, ahora había algo diferente. Aún caminando, rodeada de cientos de entes, Videl pensaba que no podía desviarse del camino. Algo la conminaba a seguir avanzando, como si no hubiese otra opción y, francamente, ni siquiera deseaba intentarlo. No podía explicarlo bien, la verdad, pero sentía una especie de agotamiento que solo le permitía seguir caminando hacia adelante, junto con toda la masa misteriosa. _¿Sería así, el morir?_ No podía concluirlo. E incluso, lo que más le llamaba la atención era que, de todos esos entes presentes, ella era la única con forma humana, con manos, pies, rostro, brazos. Es más, al mirar al suelo, sintió alegría de encontrar su pie derecho e izquierdo, causándole consuelo, como si aún en ellos se encontrara algo de su realidad terrenal, que claramente había dejado atrás.

68

La situación más compleja que dejó la última oleada, en realidad fueron dos. En primer lugar, la muerte de Bulma Briefs. Según lo que Gohan hubo de entender, aquella mañana Vegeta despertó sobresaltado, para darse cuenta que, a su lado, la heredera de Corporación Cápsula se encontraba en profundo silencio y quietud. A diferencia de él, ella no despertó con el ruido y la agitación de la ciudad, sino que permaneció ahí con los ojos cerrados, con una de sus manos sobre el estómago y la otra por sobre el cobertor. Si bien, tanto Bra como Trunks arribaron a la habitación para darse cuenta de lo inminente, nadie los preparó para la escena pues, tal parecía que la científica siquiera había sufrido su propia muerte. Su rostro reflejaba eso, al menos.

Lo segundo más complejo resultó ser la destrucción total del Templo Sagrado pues, después de la oleada, Vegeta no intermedió palabra y salió al patio para volar lejos. Nadie lo detuvo, como era de esperar, pero nadie, asimismo, pensó qué resultaría de ese arrebato. No fue hasta que Gohan sintió en su cabeza la voz de Piccoro que el panorama adquirió más peligro, cuando el namek le gritó que acudiera al Templo Sagrado pues, Vegeta estaba fuera de quicio. Así, dejando a Pan en la habitación, Gohan abrió una ventana y emprendió vuelo, lo más veloz que su cuerpo le permitiera, tratando de entender qué estaría tratando de hacer el Príncipe de los Saiyajín en la Plataforma Celeste. No fue hasta que vio a lo lejos la Torre de Karín, cuando su corazón dio un giro brusco de sorpresa. En breve, entendió que, probablemente, el guerrero estaba buscando algo similar a lo que él mismo buscó, semanas atrás, después de la muerte de su madre.

Ahora, ascendiendo de forma vertical, a una velocidad que ni él mismo recordaba poder hacer, notó a lo lejos una explosión descomunal, que provocó detener su vuelo, jadeando fuerte. En breve, los pedazos del templo comenzaron a caer a tierra y tuvo que proceder a esquivarlos, uno a uno, como si se tratara de un ataque de meteoritos hacia la tierra. Debido al humo, el sol se cubrió de gris y el espectáculo se volvió realmente aterrador. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo peor, lo más penetrante fue contemplar cómo, a lo lejos, Vegeta y su maestro continuaban una batalla directa, difícil de dilucidar por la distancia. Lo único claro eran los ruidos de bombardeo, a la izquierda, a la derecha, sin parar. Todo se sentía como si ambos quisiesen derribar el mundo entero. Entonces cuando pudo notar a Piccoro de lejos, se preguntó si sería posible detener la ira de Vegeta, o mejor dicho: la ira que provocaba un corazón roto, después de perder a un ser amado.

69

Enma Daio recorría las paginas de un enorme libro frente a él, como si aún no pudiese encontrar un dato importante, de izquierda a derecha y, por supuesto, con una cara de pocos amigos. El ser enorme apoyaba su mentón en uno de sus puños, con el codo sobre una de las esquinas del gran libro y, de vez en cuando, asomaba una mirada hacia abajo, donde se encontraba Videl Satán. Ella no sabía qué opinar. Nadie le había advertido que al morir uno pasaba por algo como esto, muy similar a cuando pasaban lista de asistencia en la Escuela. "Bien", el gran ogro carraspeó, "por los evidentes términos terrenales podrás permanecer por un tiempo. Pero solo un tiempo", el tipo siquiera la miró, aún hojeando. "¿A que se refiere?", Videl se sorprendió de escuchar su propia voz, por un momento pensó que ya no iba a ser capaz de volver a hablar nunca más, como si morir implicara mutez.

Enma Daio frunció el ceño, rascándose la barba, extrañado que alguien le dirigiese la palabra. Pese a ello, le respondió, mirando nuevamente las hojas. "Aquí esta señalado que… has ayudado a la tierra, junto a otros, varias veces", se tomó una pausa, "también que has _contribuido_. Así que puedes permanecer, por un tiempo". ¿Permanecer?, Videl pensó, ¿qué significaba eso?, ¿por un tiempo? La mujer abrió los labios, pero rápidamente dos onis azules la tomaron del brazo, dispuestos a llevarla a la salida. Sin explicarlo muy bien, ella reaccionó y se separó de ellos, caminando hacia el gran escritorio. "Espera, quiero hacerte una pregunta", Videl habló firme. Todos a su alrededor detuvieron su quehacer, sorprendidos que alguien estuviese entorpeciendo el andar. "Sólo una, por favor", ella volvió a decir. Ahora, todos los demás, aún quietos como estatuas, miraron al gran ogro, que estaba con los brazos cruzados. "Habla", mencionó. La hija de Mr. Satán caminó hacia atrás, para poder contemplarle de frente. Su corazón estaba inquieto pues aquella interrogante la había acompañado todo el camino del puente rojo, pensando en sus propias conclusiones, en su última noche en la tierra, junto a Son Gohan.

"¿Son Gokú está muerto?". De inmediato, Enma Daio alzó una de sus cejas, dejando el lápiz por sobre el cuaderno.

70

Gohan tomó a Piccoro en sus brazos, observando como Vegeta escupía sangre a un lado. El Príncipe de los Saiyajín jadeaba como un perro que ha terminado de pelear dentro de una jauría, siendo observado por dos nativos de piel oscura, escondidos tras una _tepee_. Todos estaban mudos, mirando al guerrero que, recién ahora, después de la paliza y la destrucción, comenzaba a enfriar su sangre. Acto seguido, el saiya pasó una de sus manos por la frente sudorosa, provocando que los nativos presentes dieran un paso atrás, asustados ante otra posible descarga. Gohan tragó saliva, sin importarle demasiado la situación, continuando con la labor de dejar a Piccoro en el suelo, con el pecho apretado, agradeciendo que su maestro namek siguiera con vida. Decidió darle la espalda a Vegeta, cauto de que el guerrero perdiera la cordura nuevamente y terminase destruyendo el lugar, junto con la Torre de Karin. Mientras procedía a evaluar las heridas de Piccoro, arribaron al lugar Goten y Trunks. Este último se dirigió a hablar con el Príncipe de los Saiyajín directamente, a gritos, como si pidiera una explicación; sin embargo, sus intenciones quedaron ahí. Vegeta le anunció que regresaría a Corporación Cápsula para sacar una de las naves del hángar. Entre gritos, Gohan se limitó a pedir a Goten la bufanda que él traía puesta para proceder a realizar un torniquete al brazo izquierdo del namek.

El primogénito Son no quiso preguntar mas detalles a Vegeta. Francamente: le importaba un comino qué fuese a hacer ahora para mitigar su dolor. Sólo deseó, dentro de sí, que ya se alejara del lugar, lo más pronto posible. De improviso, sus pensamientos fueron detenidos con la tos de Piccoro, quien comenzó a botar un líquido morado de su boca, parpadeando. Gohan, aún arrodillado en el suelo, alzó la mirada, pidiendo a su hermano menor que tratara de buscar a Dendé o a Poppo, mientras apretaba el torniquete. Con Vegeta y Trunks discutiendo a sus espaldas, se limitó a dar tranquilidad al namek, insistiendo una y otra vez que no se quedara dormido. Estaba en eso, cuando Piccoro alzó su mano y le tomó el hombro, como si quisiera asegurar el ser escuchado. "La habitación estaba vacía…", le dijo, entre tos y tos. "No hable, Sr. Piccoro", Gohan continuó mirando al frente, observando como su hermano buscaba ayuda. El namek no dio tregua e insistió, ahora sujetando con más fuerza el brazo del semisaiya. "Gohan", le habló fuerte, provocando que el chico bajara la cabeza y lo mirara a los ojos, "tu padre no estaba ahí dentro".

71

Cuando Videl Satán salió caminando del gran templo, se dio cuenta como un camino empedrado se reveló ante ella. En general, la escena no le pareció extraña, pues al caminar por el puente rojo, ese mismo puente fue una de las cosas que pudo contemplar en el cielo, pero sin saber a ciencia cierta a qué correspondía. Lo que sí arrebató su atención, fue la cabeza de serpiente de piedra gris, que relucía una gran boca abierta, incluso revelando un par de colmillos hechos de piedra blanca pulida. Aún habían onis de piel azul a su alrededor (uno de ellos solo barría el piso) y la neblina ya no existía. Ahora, el ambiente tenía una especie de tonalidad rojiza, típico de los lugares en donde hay un incendio y el sol irradia una luz diferente, naranja, debido a que se cubre por una nube de humo.

Videl se acercó a una de las barandas próximas y trató de tomar perspectiva ante la escultura de cabeza serpiente porque, si bien, la metáfora del incendio lograba hacer todo el ambiente anaranjado más entendible… en ese lugar no había algo como un sol, ni menos sentía que la escultura fuese un anuncio de algo relativamente normal. Tragando saliva, intentó respirar profundo, analizando cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que había iniciado todo esto, pero no fue capaz de dar una respuesta concreta. Nuevamente miró el cielo, buscando algo que le diese una orientación temporal, pero no pudo establecer si era de mañana, tarde o noche. Tomó fuerza y decidió caminar un poco más adelante, rodeando la enorme cabeza de serpiente, llegando hasta el límite de la plataforma, si podía llamarla así. Más allá, lejos, rodeando el templo, aún había neblina, aún habían seres avanzando en dirección a edificio de Enma Daio. En cierto punto, alcanzó una especie de terraza, de madera, similar al puente, que daba una visión más profunda de todo el mundo que rodeaba el lugar: sólo había más nubes y más nubes de color amarillo.

Descansando ambas manos sobre la superficie de la baranda, agudizó la mirada hacia el horizonte, confirmando cómo la cabeza de serpiente perfilaba su estructura hasta convertirse en un largo camino de piedra gris. Sus memorias, ahora, daban en el clavo: _eso correspondía al Camino de la Serpiente_. Si más no recordaba, cierta vez, en su juventud, recostada sobre el césped, escuchó como Gohan relató el viaje de su padre, una vez fallecido, a manos de su hermano saiyajín. Si se acordaba bien, también, podía traer a sus recuerdos cómo su ex estaba de piernas cruzadas en el suelo, a su lado, con las manos por sobre el pasto, en uno de los parajes del Distrito 439.

Por aquellos momentos, ella ni siquiera había confirmado su interés romántico por el semisaiya y solo ambos se encontraban disfrutando de una amistad floreciente. Eso incluía, por supuesto, entrenar juntos y, de vez en cuando, comenzar a hablar de sus propias intimidades, familias y problemáticas propias de su edad. Para Videl no era difícil traer a su mente cómo, en aquellos tiempos, Gohan guardaba cierto reparo en abrir su corazón con ese tipo de cosas (a diferencia de su hermano menor, quien no tenía problemas en mencionar todas las peripecias anecdóticas de su familia). Y claro, ella prefería no presionar al chico y solo agradecer que él la consideraba como alguien de confianza.

De regreso al presente, frente al Camino de la Serpiente, confirmó una sensación que traía pegada desde que se subió a ese taxi amarillo. O mejor dicho, desde que compartió esa última noche terrenal con Son Gohan. _Algo_ había detrás de toda esta historia que tenía como columna vertebral a la raza de los saiyajín. Mal que mal, los principales acontecimientos de la tierra habían tenido sus cénit con la presencia y actuar del padre de Gohan en la tierra. Fue esa misma sensación, en conjunto con los recuerdos de su ex, acostados en la cama, que motivó a su corazón a saber más, a preguntarle al gran ogro qué ocurría con Son Gokú. Ahora, con todo el mundo repleto de nubes amarillas de testigo, pensó que, tal vez, todo esto tampoco era una excepción a la lógica de batallas que la tierra había sufrido en el pasado. Tal vez, esta era otra más. Atribulada por aquella última reflexión, Videl cerró los ojos, intentando recordar la última memoria viva que involucraba a su ex suegro. Entonces, pudo visualizarlo en su mente, con un rostro feliz, tomando a Uub en brazos, para dejarlo sobre sus hombros. Y luego, emprender vuelo, viajando al Templo Sagrado, hacía más de 10 años atrás.

Nada, después de eso, había vuelto a ser igual. Ni para ella, su hija y toda la familia Son.

Entonces, la respuesta de Enma Daio, entregada minutos antes, resonó en su cabeza, aludiendo a que Gokú _no se encontraba allí_ , en ese mundo de neblinas, templos, puentes, nubes brillantes y ogros. Sin pensarlo mucho, se apartó del borde de la plataforma y comenzó a caminar hacia el inicio de la ruta de la serpiente.

* * *

 **Comentario:** ¡Hola a todos!, no saben lo feliz que me hacen sus comentarios. Tal parece que esta humilde historia se niega a morir. Un abrazo a todos.


	21. No es qué, sino quién

72

Caminando por el pasillo, atiborrado de gente yendo y viniendo, Gohan vislumbró, a lo lejos, a su hermano menor. Ambos cruzaron miradas y él notó dos cosas. Primero, Goten lo observaba perplejo, con el celular pegado en su oreja; y segundo, él logró advertir que su celular estaba temblando en su bolsillo derecho del pantalón, quizás desde hace cuánto, con el nombre de "Goten" parpadeando en la pantalla. El menor de los Son desistió por motivos obvios y procedió a guardar el aparato en su abrigo. Luego, Gohan tragó saliva, relajó los hombros y comenzó a avanzar hacia su hermano, con la boca seca. Mientras un par de personas chocaron con él, en sus caminos de dar ayuda a otros, el saiya notó como el chico bajaba la cabeza, girándola a ambos lados, evitando su mirada. Por su lado, el mayor de los Son contuvo la respiración, tal como si fuese viajando en un automóvil, con los frenos cortados, preparándose para el impacto. Cuando estuvo frente al joven, contempló como éste ni siquiera pudo alzar su frente nuevamente, dejando caer un largo quejido, tapándose la boca.

Gohan no supo cómo obtuvo la fuerza, pero alzó sus manos y lo recibió en un abrazo. El chico le sorprendió, rodeándolo con fuerza, apoyando su frente en uno de sus hombros, sollozando. En ese instante, Gohan se dio cuenta que, por más que lo deseara, él no podía disponerse a llorar. Solo atinó a tocar la cabeza de su hermano con una de sus manos, tratando de darle calma, lo cual parecía tener un efecto inmediato pues, Goten se alejó unos centímetros para poder hablar. "Vine acá al hospital a ver a una amiga de la universidad, cuando me di cuenta que, cerca de unos cuerpos cubiertos…", Gohan alzó una de sus palmas abiertas, como si le pidiera no hablar más. El menor de los Son pasó su mano izquierda por el rostro humedecido, bajando la mirada, girándose a observar a la puerta que ambos ahora tenían tras de sí, indicando con los ojos que allí se encontraba lo que ambos llevaban buscando, por tres días, sin descanso.

El corazón de Gohan se detuvo: ahora sí sentía como su vehículo emocional, sin frenos… iba a estrellarse contra la pared.

73

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que Videl decidiera alzar vuelo para ganar distancia con más velocidad. La ruta le recordó a esa película antigua donde existía un largo camino amarillo y, finalmente, un mago que revelaba una verdad tras un elevado biombo. La diferencia de su experiencia actual, con aquel filme, consistía en que ella en realidad no estaba segura de qué estaba buscando. Su conocimiento del Camino de la Serpiente se ceñía a las declaraciones de Gohan y pues, si hacía memoria de ese relato (una tarde en el Distrito 439), el semisaiya no había ahondado más en cómo su padre había travesado el mundo de los muertos. Ahora, mientras sentía el viento pasar por su rostro y cuerpo, su mente se repletó de más interrogantes, mezcladas con recuerdos de la última noche que pasó con el saiyajín en Corporación Cápsula.

Si su suegro no se encontraba en este mundo, _¿seguiría, entonces, en el Templo Sagrado?_ La idea le parecía un tanto difícil de creer. Siendo honesta, una vez que se cumplieron diez años de que el guerrero no salió de allí, ella incluso llegó a pensar que él debía haber muerto. Convencida de eso, de su total ausencia, pensó en tratar el tema con Gohan pero, en breve, renunció a aquella empresa. Ésa temática, dentro de su relación de pareja, estaba destinada a acabar mal pues, era como recordar a un muerto _non grato_. Incluso ahora, si cerraba los ojos e intentaba buscar la energía de Son Gokú, ésta no se encontraba, lo cual confirmaba que su suegro podría estar aún dentro de las cuatro paredes de la Habitación del Tiempo, eternamente. Sin embargo, esa hipótesis traía otra idea más cruda. Si ése había sido el caso, ¿Gokú habría decidido permanecer ahí para siempre?, ¿entrenando?, ¿lejos de su familia e hijos?, ¿de su nieta que lo amaba?

Todas esas preguntas no tendrían una respuesta pronto. Sobre todo, porque desafiaban la lógica humana. Y más aún: porque su suegro no era precisamente humano. Además, si bien, ella había tenido oportunidades de hablar con el padre de Gohan, jamás llegó a conocerle en profundidad. La única persona que le conocía bien era su esposa, Chichi.

Y pues, la historia de ambos no hubo de terminar bien.

74

Cuando Gohan entró a la sala, no demoró mucho en identificar donde… _ella_ podría encontrarse. Años conociéndola, años durmiendo a su lado lo prepararon para un momento así, para reconocer su cuerpo cubierto de lejos. Un bulto que tenía encima una manta verde, que no debía pasar más del metro sesenta, recostado. A su alrededor, había mucha gente aún junto a otros cuerpos, pero la verdad no podía escuchar nada más que su corazón latir rápido, en su esternón. Avanzó solo. Minutos atrás, rechazó la oferta de Goten y le pidió entrar en soledad. Ahora, a solo un par de metros de la camilla (más bien, era una mesa improvisada), advirtió como un leve temblor le tomó los brazos y piernas. Claramente, las revoluciones de su sistema nervioso comenzaban a disminuir, como si bajaran el volumen de su propia canción, de su propio ser, de forma sutil. Desde su posición, lo primero que reconoció de ella fue una de sus manos, que afloraba por un lado del bulto, como si la persona que cubrió su cuerpo no hubiese terminado de hacerlo bien y solo le hubiese arrojado la manta verde encima. La mano estaba sucia, abierta, como si estuviese pidiendo ayuda en su dirección.

Fue ahí que, ahora a su lado, contemplando el bulto cubierto, Gohan sintió que volvía a respirar, como si hubiese finalizado una larga maratón y, al igual que aquellos deportistas, sintiera la necesidad profunda de caer al suelo, agotado. Resistiendo, alzó su brazo y se permitió cubrir el dorso de aquella mano sucia y huérfana, con la suya, con suma delicadeza. _Era su mano_. Era la mano de… _ella_. Ahora fría y rígida, como si la piel se hubiese transformado en mármol puro, recién pulido. Fue ahí que las piernas no le dieron más y se sintió desvanecer, arrodillándose en el piso, quedando su cabeza a la altura de aquella camilla improvisada. Sin soltar aún la mano, apoyó su mejilla en los dedos fríos, sintiendo como un sollozo comenzaba a emerger de los músculos de su estómago. No podía llorar, pero sí gritar. Entonces, apretó los ojos y abrió la boca, sin emitir sonido, sintiendo como el dolor emergía desde su corazón.

75

Mientras el Camino de la Serpiente seguía pasando bajo de ella, Videl recordó aquel día en que Chichi llamó al celular de Gohan, mientras ambos se encontraban en un cumpleaños de un amigo en común. Gohan salió a recibir la llamada, cerrando la puerta de vidrio tras de sí. En breve, lo vio comenzar a mover sus manos, abiertas, típico signo de que ya no estaba solo hablando, sino discutiendo. Cuando salió a verle, él ya había cortado la llamada y se encontraba con una mano en la frente, tratando de calmarse. Después de que ella le preguntó qué había ocurrido, él mencionó que había habido un accidente y su madre y padre se encontraban en el Hospital. Un accidente que había afectado a Pan. Ambos dejaron la actividad y se dirigieron al centro asistencial, procediendo a encontrar a Chichi sentada, en uno de los pasillos. Una vez que Gohan la abordó, ella explicó que Pan y Gokú habían viajado a las montañas juntos para jugar, luego de unas horas, el saiya hubo de regresar con su nieta en los brazos. Según el relato de su suegro, producto de una maniobra de entrenamiento, parte de una roca de montaña había caído sobre la menor. Por supuesto, luego de escuchar _parte de una roca de montaña_ , Videl tuvo que buscar asiento, con espanto, neutralizando las ganas de tomar a su suegra por la solapa y preguntar dónde demonios estaba su hija.

Por fortuna, eso no fue necesario. De pronto, el médico emergió de una puerta, pidiendo hablar con una persona de la familia Son. El doctor explicó que la niña estaba bien, que inexplicablemente, teniendo solo 4 años, había resistido una caída estructural severa, con un tec cerrado y un brazo roto. Todo lo demás eran moretones. Videl tomó fuerza y pidió verla de inmediato, a lo cual el médico accedió, pero pidiéndole que no la despertara, pues la menor se encontraba bajo sedantes. En cuanto el doctor comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación, ella supuso que Gohan la seguiría, pero estuvo en lo incorrecto. A espaldas, el semisaiya le preguntaba a Chichi _dónde_ estaba su padre, con los puños en la cintura y una voz autoritaria. Videl lo dejó ir, y simplemente decidió acudir a ver a su hija, con sus propios ojos. Efectivamente, ella dormía profundamente. No tenia su gi naranja y parecía que todo lo peor ya había ocurrido. De todas formas, la imagen era potente: Pan tenía un gran paño en la cabeza y su brazo izquierdo vendado, a la espera de una intervención quirúrgica. Entonces, escuchó gritos en el pasillo y, cuando fue a ver, ahí estaba Gohan, reuniéndose con Gokú, quien parecía haber arribado al lugar con teletransportación y con una pequeña bolsa café en sus manos.

Pese a lo anterior, la mujer prefirió no ver lo que sucedía, pues sabía de antemano qué cosas le diría Gohan a su padre. Solo pensar en eso le apretaba el corazón. Ella sabía el dolor que su pareja traía siempre, con respecto a Son Gokú. Un dolor que tenía estricta relación con la naturaleza de su progenitor quien, en ciertos momentos, solía actuar como si nada tuviera verdaderas consecuencias. Pese a ello, y mientras escuchaba cómo el semisaiya gritaba a su suegro en el pasillo, Videl sabía que su pareja hablaba más desde su persona, que desde la situación de su hija accidentada. En este tipo de momentos, toda la ira de Gohan con respecto a las lógicas de su familia, afloraba como un largo látigo castigador. Así, en estas ocasiones, el semisaiya intentaba explicarle una vez más al salvador de la tierra como sus acciones impetuosas tenían enormes repercusiones en él, su madre y hermano. Insistiendo, además, que sus actos sólo dejaban ausencias de padre y de esposo responsable. Videl intentó dejar de escuchar la discusión de la familia Son, mientras se acercó a tomar la mano de su hija dormida. Cerrando los ojos, realizó la típica predicción de lo que sucedería después: Gokú entraría a la habitación de su nieta, daría la habichuela a Pan, ella recuperaría su salud, todos saldrían del hospital y finalmente, al día siguiente, todo seguiría como si nada hubiese pasado.

Súbitamente, Videl detuvo sus recuerdos. A lo lejos, contempló cómo el Camino de la Serpiente llegaba a su fin.

76

Gohan contempló la botella de whisky en su mano derecha. Tragó saliva y pasó su mano libre por sus ojos, humedecidos, sintiendo su cuerpo lento, como si estuviera en una película de _stop motion_. Parpadeando, dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, en la muralla, confirmando que ya estaba lo bastante borracho como para ir a dormir. Ahora, él estaba sentado en el mismo lugar que lo recibió hace días, cuando arribó junto a Pan para ordenar y dejar cerrada la cabaña en la playa del maestro Roshi. En aquella ocasión, no esperó que las cosas iban a terminar tomando este cariz, o mejor dicho: no esperó nunca que lo hicieran tan pronto. El saiya suspiró, sintiendo el aroma a whisky exudar por sus poros, por su boca, mirando la oscuridad de la habitación.

Hacía unas cuatro horas que ya todos se habían retirado. Hacía unas cuatro horas, también, que ya habían enterrado los cuerpos de Bulma y… _ella_. En cierto modo, Gohan pensó que el momento más duro de todo esto iba a ser al encontrarla, luego de tres días vagando por la ciudad, advirtiendo la ausencia de su ki, pero no. Lo peor fue cuando tuvo que llegar a Corporación Cápsula a hablar con Pan. En un principio, ella lo estaba esperando, dentro de la habitación que Bulma les había compartido. Él sólo abrió la puerta y la encontró, junto al discman y los audífonos, recostada en la cama, mirando hacia la pared. Ahora que revivía la escena, sintió su garganta apretarse, emulando cómo había tenido que adquirir fuerza sólo para decirle que finalmente la hubo de encontrar a… _ella_ , sin vida.

Gohan bebió otro sorbo más de alcohol, sintiendo unas nuevas ganas de volver a llorar. Posterior al episodio con su hija, todo siguió su curso, pero con un nuevo detalle adquirido. Tanto Trunks, como Goten comenzaron a buscar en él un líder, recurriendo en su ayuda para todo tipo de decisiones, ya fuese cómo harían con los cuerpos y qué se haría los siguientes días. Sólo ahí notó las ausencias que habían dejado las oleadas, como también las ausencias de Vegeta y Piccoro en su grupo cercano (su maestro namek, ya recuperado, había partido junto a Dendé, rumbo a su planeta natal para buscar una solución a todo esto). Ahora: él tendría que tomar el papel de guía. Sin pensarlo demasiado, decidió realizar el funeral en otro lugar que no fuera la ciudad. Más bien, algo que se ubicara lejos de ciudad y el caos propio de Ciudad Satán, donde turbas de personas y militares solían enfrentarse, una y otra vez.

Así, junto a Goten, Pan, Truks y Bra tomaron una nave para dirigirse, por segunda vez, a la cabaña de Roshi, en medio del mar. En el lugar, sin saber muy bien cómo habían arribado ahí, estaba Ten Shin Han, Púar y Ulon, quienes se encontraban en la orilla de la playa, esperándolos. Una vez que la nave arribó a tierra, su hermano menor procedió a buscar un lugar dónde realizar el entierro, acompañado por el hijo mayor de Vegeta. Gohan, por su parte, se acercó a abrir la cabaña, abriendo las ventanas para que entrara aire fresco y su hija junto a Bra pudiesen descansar. Fue ahí, que mientras recogía una cortina de madera, mirando al mar, notó no sólo como éste se cubría por sus olas usuales, sino que, más adentro, había una figura de negro, pequeña, como si estuviese flotando por sobre la espuma. En principio, Gohan pensó que sería Mr. Poppo, que se había quedado con los indígenas, cerca de lo que quedaba de la Torre de Karín; pero no pudo estar seguro, pues parecía tener la silueta de una mujer encorvada, de cabellos rosados.

Con los ojos intrigados, el mayor de los Son estuvo a segundos de salir a confirmar quién o qué podría ser, cuando sintió la mano de Ten Shin Han sobre su espalda. En breve, el guerrero de tres ojos solicitó su permiso para tomar a Bulma y… _ella_ , para la ceremonia. Según él, era momento de tomar los cuerpos (envueltos en sábanas blancas) y prepararlos para su entrada a la eternidad. En respuesta, el mayor de los Son apretó los labios, tomado por sorpresa. Tragó saliva y asintió, controlando sus emociones, sin poder siquiera murmurar una respuesta afirmativa, sabiendo que su acompañante haría lo mejor posible para realizar el entierro y la ceremonia.

77

Bebiendo otro sorbo más de whisky, Gohan tuvo la duda si algún día sería capaz de salir de la cabaña y regresar a la realidad. No sólo por estar, literalmente, embriagado, sino porque tenía la noción de que jamás podría tener la fuerza de ver al mundo de frente otra vez. Ahora mismo, todo dolía. Los recuerdos de la ceremonia de entierro, su hermano menor cubriendo los cuerpos de tierra, su hija dejando un tulipán blanco en ambas tumbas, Bra llorando en brazos de Trunks, Ten Shin Han explicando que el universo siempre recibiría con los brazos abiertos a mujeres aguerridas como Bulma y… ella. Él no se permitió llorar y sólo dejó su rostro neutro, incluso al momento en que la mayoría decidió volver a Ciudad Satán. Ahí, él se acercó a Goten para pedirle el favor de cuidar a Pan por lo que quedaba de la tarde. Por fortuna, el chico tampoco preguntó nada más, asumiendo que su hermano solo quería pasar un tiempo a solas. Momentos después, una vez que la nave con Pan y los demás se alejó del horizonte, el saiya se enfrascó en una búsqueda de lo que recordaba haber visto aquella última ocasión que estuvo en la isla: una caja con botellas de alcohol.

Así, una vez que tuvo una botella en sus manos, apartó cajas y papeles para sentarse en el suelo y comenzar a beber. Su objetivo no era más que alejar la ausencia que traía en el cuerpo. Similar al de una piedra vacía estancada en su garganta y estómago, que le impedía hasta hablar. Por supuesto, en cuanto se sintió alcoholizado, poco tiempo pasó hasta que se permitió, por primera vez en el día, comenzar a llorar. Al principio, sin advertirlo plenamente, con los ojos lagrimeando y la respiración entre cortada, y luego, con un gran sollozo. Aunque nadie lo estaba viendo o acompañando, su reacción primaria fue cubrir su boca con el puño cerrado y aguantar el dolor de su propio corazón, pero fue imposible. Lo único que había sido capaz de tener de _ella_ en estos dos últimos días había sido… su mano, su mano un tanto sucia, cubierta por una manta de color verde. Su mano fría, quieta e inerte. ¿Por qué demonios había ocurrido todo ésto?, ¿por qué él no fue capaz de ser más certero la última vez que la tuvo en sus brazos? Explicarle, por ejemplo, que sentía gran culpa por el silencio de sus últimos años que, simplemente, recién hoy entendía la importancia de sólo… _decir_ lo que se siente a las personas que te rodean.

Luego de beber otro sorbo más de whisky, Gohan dejó la botella a un lado, que perdió estabilidad y calló al suelo. Con una corriente de consciencia, se arrodilló, tratando de levantar el recipiente de vidrio, antes que éste dejara en el suelo más líquido café, mojando una gran cantidad de papeles sobre el piso. Fue ahí que sus ojos advirtieron una especie de libro en el suelo, cubierto de un paño de cuero, como si fuese un manuscrito.

El título decía: "Esferas del Dragón".

78

Hojeando y leyendo párrafos, Gohan se sorprendió al descubrir, entre pasaje y pasaje, el relato de Roshi sobre la historia de su padre. Entre trazos de letras manuscritas, leyó sobre los inicios: el relato del entrenamiento que el maestro tortuga realizó a su progenitor y a Krilin, la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón, la historia de Piccoro Daimakú y muchas más cosas. Había una cronología, dibujos e incluso fotografías antiguas. Sin embargo, por cada hoja que pasaba, el nombre de su padre surgía una y otra vez, hasta que, por antonomasia, confirmó que las memorias del viejo Roshi no era más que la historia de su propio padre. Fue ahí que Gohan dejó el gran libro a un lado, tratando de colocarse de pie, un tanto arrebatado. ¿Por qué todo iba hacia él?, ¿por qué todas las cosas apuntaban a una persona que, simplemente, los había dejado a todos abandonados, por su propia aspiración de ser más fuerte? El primogénito Son apoyó su mano en la muralla, tratando de no caer. Acto seguido, posó su espalda en la pared y trató de dejar el tema ir. Pese a ello, y como si el universo quisiera jugarle una mala pasada, sus ojos arribaron a un espejo en la muralla del frente donde, sin desearlo, advirtió la figura de su progenitor, como si él estuviese ahí, mirándolo con una mirada severa.

La visión lo dejó quieto y estupefacto, con la noción de que, definitivamente, estaba perdiendo sus cabales. Atrapado en el miedo, tomó una figura de cerámica del piso y la lanzó hacia el espejo, que se rompió de inmediato, cayendo al piso destrozado. Por su parte, Gohan quedó respirando con fuerza, agitado, con la borrachera un tanto disipada, debido al escarmiento y la epifanía que comenzaba a aterrizar en su cabeza. Con la mano en el pecho y deslizando su espalda por la pared, Gohan pensó que Bulma había tenido razón. Él y su padre tenían un nexo del cual no podía escapar, por más que lo deseara. Un nexo marcado por el deseo del semisaiyajín a que su progenitor diese la cara, que reconociera su grado de responsabilidad en todas las penurias que su familia se había ganado desde su partida. Pero, ¿era tan así? Ahora que leía los trazos e historias de Roshi, él volvía a confirmar cuánto todos dependían de la figura de su padre. Y la sola idea de su regreso siempre se configuraba como la perfecta panacea a todo lo anterior, a todo problema que aquejase al planeta tierra.

 _Maldición_ , Gohan cerró los ojos, embobado por la corriente de pensamientos que lo cubría como cascada. Si era honesto con sus emociones, el gran conflicto que él había cultivado hacia su padre tenía su génesis décadas atrás, cuando él quedó a cargo de su propia madre y Goten. En esos años, él hubo de tomar su puesto, acompañando a su madre y siendo un padre para su hermano, asumiendo la responsabilidad de la muerte de su progenitor ante Célula. Todo lo anterior, tomó un nuevo giro en cuanto su padre regresó al torneo de Artes Marciales, acompañado de Uranai Baba, por un día. Años más tarde, él entendió que su progenitor no había regresado por ellos… por su madre, Goten o él mismo, sino que había dejado el mundo de los muertos atraído por el interés y desafío de una nueva batalla. Dicha actitud tuvo su repetición el día en que dejó todo atrás para tomar vuelo junto a Ubb, rumbo a la Habitación del Tiempo para entrenar y… no volver. Tragando saliva, Gohan cerró los ojos, teniendo claridad de cómo su resentimiento se resumía en una frase: la capacidad de su padre de avanzar hacia sus propios intereses, sin que nada lo detuviera en el acto. ¿Sería que envidiaba su estilo de vida, acaso?, ¿envidia a que él mismo nunca había sido capaz de realizar un acto de similar independencia?, ¿a buscar su propio estilo de vida?

Desde donde él se encontraba, sentado en el piso, podía ver como uno de los vidrios rotos del espejo apuntaba hacia él, ahora mostrando su verdadero reflejo, no el de su padre. Tragando saliva, el semisaiya sopesó cómo el único factor de diferencia entre él y su progenitor consistía en cómo éste último creía y se validaba a sí mismo, algo que Gohan no recordaba haber hecho jamás, adquiriendo el papel de eterno testigo de _ver la vida pasar_. Viendo su reflejo en el espejo trizado, el guerrero sintió rabia hacia su propio parecido con el de su padre. Suspiró, acariciando su frente, pensando en cuándo fue la última vez que él sí tuvo la oportunidad de seguir el camino trazado por Gokú, en particular después de que derrotase a Célula.

¿Qué había ocurrido después de eso?, ¿qué provocó que perdiera la noción que él también tenía un derecho legítimo a hacer lo que quisiese?, ¿sin depender de la aprobación de los demás?

Gohan parpadeó y tomó fuerza para moverse, acercándose a tomar uno de los vidrios rotos del espejo, asombrado cómo todo este debate en su cabeza se asemejaba, casi en su totalidad, a las discusiones que solía tener con su ex pareja. No podía ignorar las veces en que _ella_ le había pedido que él colocara más límites, que se hiciera oír dentro de su propia familia, que decidiera un futuro claro para ambos. Una vez que tuvo un pedazo del espejo en su mano, regresó a su posición inicial, sentado en el piso, mirando su reflejo. A simple vista, tenía un mal aspecto.

Si lo pensaba bien, las preguntas anteriores estaban formuladas de manera errónea. La pregunta no era _qué_ le había arrebatado su derecho a ser alguien más independiente, con un camino propio. Sino, _quién_ había sido el culpable.

Y el responsable estaba justo frente a él. Reflejado en el espejo.

79

Sin poder entender realmente lo que ocurría, Videl ascendió hacia el pequeño planeta que se encontraba a flote. En eso, sintió una especie de vahído que la hizo detener en seco, similar a cuando uno se coloca de pie con mucha velocidad y la cabeza pareciera actuar un paso atrás de todo movimiento. Parpadeando dos veces, intentó distraerse mirando hacia arriba, donde se encontraba el planeta, al mismo tiempo que la visión se le hizo un tanto borrosa. _¿Estoy cansada?_ , pensó, sobando sus ojos, como si de pronto le llegase un sueño a cubrirla. Pese a ello, notó como, de lejos, el orbe tenía similitud a una pelota de tenis, pero de color verde. Así, mientras más se acercaba volando, el lugar tomaba una forma que no esperaba, pues por su composición era obvio que alguien habitaba en él. De hecho, lo primero que contempló desde su posición fue un automóvil (¿modelo cadillac rojo?, no podía estar segura), seguido de una especie de avenida empedrada que daba vuelta al mundo en una sola dirección, un árbol y una casa similar a las del planeta tierra.

Ya de frente, mientras ella seguía a flote, notó que habían dos entes caminando, pero fue incapaz de confirmar si consistían en los mismos onis que trabajaban para Enma Daio. Así, tomando aire, tomó la decisión de comenzar a descender, lento, consciente que aún sentía el vahído presente en sus ojos y cuerpo. Una vez que aterrizó sobre el planeta, escuchó a lo lejos algo similar a risas y palabras, lo cual abrió su curiosidad, comenzando a caminar hacia el sitio desde donde parecía haber movimiento. Fue allí que, luego de pasar tras la casa amarilla, observó de lejos como un joven alto, de piel morena y gi gris jugaba con un simio.

Grande fue su sorpresa a darse cuenta que ese chico era Uub.

* * *

 **Comentario:** Paradójicamente, la cuarentena del COVID-19 ha permitido a esta historia continuar. Así que, aprovecho de enviarles mis auténticos deseos de que se encuentren bien, junto a sus familias. Es tiempo de cuidarnos todos.


End file.
